


Academics

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Academics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 102,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a senior at Shinganshina Academy where Levi is sent from Stonhess University for his first semester as a student teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello. I haven't written any sort of fanfiction in years (not exaggerating) so I hope you enjoy the sentences that I have strung together. I had a bunch of ideas for this story but things keep changing in my mind, so I'm not exactly sure where I'm goin' anymore. We shall see! ^_^

It may have been well into the school year, but I was still never ready to endure the sound of the screech of my alarm. Though I fully believe if I had it set any quieter, I'd sleep until school was out for the day and that would result in getting a mark.

I hate school, but if I got marks, dad would come home.

I'm not exactly sure what dad _does_ but as long as the house continues to maintain its house-ness and I can continue living here, I don't exactly mind. Part of me doesn't want to know. It's been like this since well before I could remember. Before he met mom, even, rest her soul.

Mom and I had been in a car accident about five years ago. It still haunts me to this day, but all the details aren't there anymore. I think, for that, I'm thankful. I somehow got out with nothing but a few scratches and a broken arm while she got the brunt of it. It wasn't an immediate thing, but she died that night at the hospital. Things never were the same after that, but Mikasa and I try our best to get by.

Mikasa has been living with me for a long time. She's not my blood sister, but she may as well be. Hell, we say we are just so we don't have to explain it to every single person we meet. She's my very best friend and looks out for me when I lose my cool. Which happens quite a bit, though I personally feel I've gotten a bit better handling myself. For the time being, anyhow. Things are going better than they had been in a long time.

That's when I remembered my head was pounding due to the night before and my alarm was still going off. I threw off my covers and forced myself to sit up, punching the alarm and putting my head in my hands. I slowly rubbed my eyes as I yawned. 

Waking up on Mondays never got easier.

Mikasa and myself attended Shinganshina Academy. It's a private school, and I'm not exactly sure why or how my dad can afford it, but that's back on the topic of 'I'm pretty sure I don't want to know.' Perhaps I'll find out one day, but for now I'm fine with being ignorant about it.

I maneuvered myself off the bed and shuffled through my room and out into the hall. Mikasa was already up and moving, so fighting for the bathroom wasn't a problem like some (most) other mornings.

I showered quickly, cleaning myself of last nights party and hopped back out. I dried myself off and hooked the towel around my waist before moving back into my room. I glanced at the clock as I closed the door to my bedroom and sighed. I had ten minutes before Armin came to pick me up.

Armin had been one of my best friends since before I could remember. Longer than Mikasa. He's seen the worst and the best of me, and I have seen that of him as well. We've been through thick and thin and our bond only gets stronger. I am pretty sure if he wasn't part of my life, and if I didn't have Mikasa to hold me up, I would not be doing very well.

I threw the towel onto my bed and replaced it with a pair of boxers, followed by the rest of my school uniform. It was pretty basic. Black pants, white button up with a grey sweater-vest. There was a badge on the front with the senior logo -- wings. Each grade had a different badge, but liked this one the most.

After taming down my hair as well as I could, I grabbed my backpack, my phone and my keys before leaving my room. I shuffled down the hallway and threw my things on the table near the door, before doing a one-eighty and walking back towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, lovely brother of mine!" she greeted before I could even say anything. She forced a mug of coffee, already made to my liking, into my hand and pointed at the table.

I raised my eyebrow as I glanced at her. I wasn't going to turn down a full breakfast, and I was up for the challenge of eating it within five minutes. (I knew Armin would wait if he had to, but where is the fun in that.) I pushed myself away from the counter and sat at the table. "So, what has you in such a good mood?" I asked, picking up the fork that was laying beside the plate and using the side to cut through the egg. Mikasa very rarely was up and in a good mood before school, let alone cooking me breakfast.

Her face screwed up and her cheeks reddened a bit. I think she realized I noticed because she quickly turned to look out the window that was above the sink in the kitchen. "Can't I make a nice breakfast for my brother once in a while?" I could see in the reflection of the window that she closed her eyes, a smile was pulling at the ends of her mouth.

A small smile broke across my face as I continued to eat the bacon and eggs. When she cooked, _man_ did she cook. "Thank you." I said after swallowing a piece of bacon. "I really appreciate it." I added, glancing up to see that she had turned back around. There was something up, but I wasn't going to push it. I knew better, and if she wanted to tell me, she would tell me when she was ready to.

The kitchen fell into a comfortable silence as I ate and drank the coffee Mikasa had made for me. Before I was finished, I heard a (very obnoxiously loud) car pull up to the curb in front of the house and only a few seconds later, my best friend burst through the front door. His blond hair was a mess and I was pretty sure he was wearing that yesterday. I hope he had his uniform in the car...

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen." Armin announced as he walked into the kitchen and leaned against the chair next to where I was sitting. He sounded way more cheery than he looked. His face and voice said yes, while his clothes said no. "What is happening so far this fine morning?"

I looked at him the way I had looked at Mikasa only a few minutes before hand. Something felt weird and I feel like I had missed something in short time I had been asleep. Or even at the party.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning." I stated, taking the last bite of my toast before standing up. "Both of you. What happened last night? Where was I and why was I not invited? We were at the same party, were we not?" A quiet laugh left my mouth as I deposited the dishes into the dishwasher. "Did you both get laid or something?" And as soon as the words left my mouth, my eyes widened. "Please tell me-"

"NO!" Armin yelled, shaking his head violently and waving his arms in crosses. "No, definitely not."

I turned to Mikasa who was slowly shaking her head, and if looks could kill, I'd probably drop dead.

"I'm just in a good mood because I got enough sleep last night even after being out last night. Is that so wrong?" Armin explained with a shrug. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Right.

I once again turned my head to the girl beside me, who was still staring daggers at me. "Okay, so you're just in good moods. I can accept that." I said and walked towards where I had dropped my book bag earlier. I looked up to the clock and back down to my friends. "We should get a move on before we miss the second bell."

Armin's car kind of stood out from the rest in the parking lot. It was a noisy, beat and battered used Volvo that should probably be at the scrap yard. Basically like a ticking time-bomb waiting to go off, but his part-time job tutoring at the library was not bringing in enough cash for him to get it fixed just yet. Or even a replacement. He figured by graduation he could have enough to do either.

Walking through the front doors of the academy, it always felt like walking through a curtain into a whole new world. A world where my mind immediately clouded over, I was automatically tired, and counting down the seconds when I could go back home. It's not that I hated the school or anything. I wasn't the best student, and people pissed me off but I didn't hate getting up and having to go. I knew I had to go, so I did. Simple as that. But still, for some reason, walking through the doors made me feel like I hadn't slept for a month straight. And I wasn't the only one that thought so. One lunch period last week, Armin, Connie, Sasha and I had had this same discussion over our English homework. We'd been discussing the novel we were supposed to be reading but we were all yawning too much to really pay any attention to each other; that's when the new topic came to be.

My locker was on the second floor of the school amongst the art rooms. It wasn't near any of my friends' lockers, but at least the hallway I was in was colourful.

Slamming the door to the locker shut, I realized that I had a minute to get to my first class before missing the bell and being locked out. Sighing heavily, I sped my way up to the next floor as quick as I could. I ran down the hall as I saw Mr. Dok standing at the door, staring at his watch. It was his morning ritual and he stood by it. I barely managed to slide into the room as the bells went. With a sigh of relief, I slipped into my assigned desk in the third row of the class and began to relax.

Math wasn't entirely my strong suit but it was enough to get by. And the class generally breezed by for me, even with how tired I had become once walking into the building. And before I knew it, the bells were ringing once again and it was off to next period, which was an easy one. 

Gym class was always fun for me, and it wasn't because I could ogle my classmates in the change room, either. I get competitive a lot so it helped me get all that sort of energy out, and kept me in shape because I am pretty sure if I wasn't into it, I'd be a fat slob. In my freshman year, the soccer team had had tryouts and I decided to go for it. I hadn't ever played on any team before so I knew it would be something different. And I'd only played half-assed games of soccer in gym class, or kicking a ball around the neighbourhood with my friends. I hadn't really done it properly. I fell in love with it though, and playoffs were coming up fast.

This particular gym class was not soccer, however. The coach split us into two teams for a friendly, and I say that loosely, game of basketball.

My team won, though I was terrible. My jump shots and hand-eye coordination could use some work.

The last five minutes before the bells, the class took to the change room to get back into uniform. I got back to looking as good as I could, which wasn't always easy right after this particular class. I left the change room as the class was officially over and headed upstairs.

I met Mikasa and Armin at my locker as was the usual fifteen minute break ritual. They had beat me to it this time, which was unusual. Both were talking about something inaudible to me until I walked up.

"Hey." I greeted, opening my locker quickly to throw my books in and pull the ones I'd need for the upcoming classes back out. I glanced up and Mikasa looked like she was about to explode. "What's got you all worked up?"

She let out a strange noise and looked around before leaning in towards me. "Apparently, Mr. Smith has a teacher coming in for him." she whispered.

Why did that concern me?

"Okay, and? Is he sick? Why does it matter?" I shrugged. "We'll probably just sit and read anyway."

"The rumours are spreading like wildfire. Smith said he was gonna be here for this afternoons classes. He hasn't got here yet, though." she explained, still speaking quietly. "But he sounds really scary. Unless he's just blowing smoke out his ass and exaggerating. I guess we will find out soon enough."

The whole thing didn't really bother me. Mr. Smith had someone else in? That's fine, I don't really care who is teaching the class. It's not like we've never had a substitute teacher before in all our years of being students, either. Just get me in and out and let me go home.

The day continued the fly by. Homeroom was the same as always, as was the computer class after lunch time. Lastly, it was time for the final class of the day, English. It was truthfully one of my better subjects, though that was after a lot of tutoring from various people (well, mostly Armin). Truth is, it took me a lot longer to learn how to read, and I had to take extra time after hours in elementary school. But I caught up with everyone else and managed to keep my grades at a decent average.

I walked into class and moved directly to my seat. It wasn't long before I was greeted by Armin and Mikasa. It was the only class we had with each other this semester. It was bizarre to say the least, and made homework sessions kind of boring since we couldn't work with each other outside of English.

I looked up and saw that Mr. Smith was standing at the front of the classroom behind his podium, which was covered in different school logos and stickers. I hadn't expected to see him, so I was confused by what Mikasa and Armin were going on about earlier and was curious now to know what was going on.

Finally the bells for the last class of the day rang and right away, the class started.

"Good afternoon folks. I would like to announce a bit of news before getting the class rolling for the day." He spoke slow and clearly, enunciating everything properly. He was definitely an English teacher, there was no doubt about that. "From now until the end of the year, I'll just be a mere shadow. A student from Stonhess University is coming to fill in for me as your teacher until the time that final exams roll around. I want you to give him your best Shinganshina welcome, and treat him with the kindness and respect that you'd give the rest of us." He stopped talking with a smile on his face and raised his arm, beckoning someone from the corner where his desk sat.

I hadn't even noticed that someone had been sitting there. The man stood up and made his way to the front of the class and stood next to Mr. Smith. I could hear some of my classmates trying to hold back their laughter but I was dumbstruck. People were laughing at one thing while I was completely locked on to things other than the mans (very) small figure.

Jesus, forget the wheel - take the whole fucking car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the record, this story goes between the two POVs each chapter. It's pretty easy to decipher who is who, I hope. Ch. 1 - Eren, Ch. 2 - Levi, Ch. - 3 Eren, etc. Also, this chapter is sort of boring. It's 1am and I probably shouldn't have been writing, but I couldn't sleep.
> 
> Enjoy, anyway~

I had never been so happy for a day to be over. The first day of my student teaching career was somewhat of a fiasco and I just wanted to get back to my apartment, curl up on the couch with a bottle of wine and read. Teenagers, man.

It started out just fine. Erwin, the actual teacher, introduced me to the class. I got over their laughs pretty quick cause I'm used to it. I usually stand to most people's shoulders, and this was no exception. Some asshole decided to ask me _why_ I was so short, so I gave him my usual, "it's compensation" line, though I got a weird side glance from Erwin at that. I tripped over a line somewhere with that, so for the rest of the class I watched my mouth.

So, in the package I got from my university, with activities and things to do on the first day, I decided to go through and do a couple of them. Bad idea. Things got pretty awkward with this activity, and I'm pretty sure I should have just let those fuckers read or something instead.

Perhaps I'm not up to this like that aptitude test said I was. Or maybe I just need to become more intimidating.

So the activity I decided on was pretty simple. Introduce yourself and give me one fact about yourself. I couldn't really care less about these kids after the comments they were making but I had to do what I had to do.

I started on the right and moved to the left and up and down the rows. It started off smoothly. I learned that I had some sports fanatics, shopaholics and some very shy folks. I hadn't realized this before though, but some kid wouldn't stop staring at me. I wasn't sure what was up with him, but once the introductions got to him, it took him a few moments to come to.

"Hello, are you awake?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest as I stood at the front of his row.

A couple seconds later, a girl sitting next to him, who introduced herself as Mikasa who likes cooking, reached across and punched the kid in the leg.

"What, what.." he said as his whole body shook, as if it was sudden realization that had hit him instead of the girl. I guess he noticed that all the eyes were on him because his face turned red faster than the speed of sound. "Oh…hello."

"Who might you be?" I inquired, tilting my head to the side a bit, not moving my eyes off of him. How the tables had turned.

"Sorry, I'm Eren." he mumbled, eyes now on his desk. "I'm, uh, on the soccer team." he added quickly.

I slowly nodded and stepped away and back to the podium. "Thank you for waking up, Eren from the soccer team." I said, glancing over the papers that Erwin had left on the podium. "Now then, now that I know everyone. I guess it's only fair to introduce myself."

And that's when the taunting started again. Okay, I get that I'm short but I thought teenagers had shorter attention spans. Could they not get passed my size?

Apparently not.

The rest of the period went like that, and I kept glancing up and catching that kid staring at me. What was his deal?

But to say the least, I survived day one.

My apartment welcomed me with its familiarity that evening. I was quick to get out of the clothes that I had decided to wear today, which may have been on the side of too dressy, and threw on a pair of sweatpants. Comfort at its finest.

I didn't even bother to get all the way to the couch before collapsing half way onto it, with my body uncomfortably hanging off the end. All the energy I used to keep my cool at school clearly catching up to me. I was beat. And I would have easily nodded off too if it hadn't been for my phone ringing loudly from the coffee table.

I groaned as I pushed myself up to sit, and reached over for the phone.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller id. I knew it could only be a handful of people.

My hand immediately moved the phone away from my ear at the sound of the voice on the other end. "Are you home? How was it? Did you give anyone a detention? Are there any good looking teachers? Tell me everything."

Hanji had been more or less my only friend since elementary school, so her call wasn't unexpected but volume of her voice on the phone was something I never got used to.

"I survived. It wasn't very good. No detentions. Yes good looking teachers." I started before diving into detail.

I explained everything just the way it had happened. Every terrible detail.

"So he just stared at you the whole class?" the woman on the other end asked, laughing.

I shrugged, more out of habit than anything. I was well aware that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, it was strange. Though, once they started reading, I went back to sit in the desk and he didn't move, so I was safe there. It was really starting to creep me out."

"Ah, he's probably just never seen someone so ugly before."

"Bitch!" I exclaimed, sarcasm all over my tone.

"Aw, Levi, you know you're gorgeous. You know, for a man."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the comment, though even compliments like that coming from Hanji, it always made me feel good.

"Thanks. I needed that." I said softly. We stayed quiet for a minute before I finally continued. "As for the other teachers, I didn't meet many of them. Mainly just the principal, Ian, and Erwin, who I am teaching for. Who, for the record, isn't that bad on the eyes. But I'm sure I'll meet the rest soon enough, anyway."

"Well, you'll just have to keep me updated on that. But, I have a massive project to do and if I don't start now, I'll be up until three in the morning."

Hanji and I said our goodbyes and hung up. I fell back onto my side on the couch and threw my phone back onto the table. I stayed like this for a short period of time before stretching my arms and my legs.

"Come on, Levi. Wake up." I muttered to myself. I forced myself up off the couch and into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of wine, which I had promised myself I'd have in the car, and moved back to the living room. I set down my glass on the coffee table for the moment and pulled a drawer open under the surface. I pulled out a pre-rolled joint before standing back up and grabbing my glass.

I shuffled my way over to the sliding glass door that was attached to my kitchen and made my way out onto my balcony. I had a couple loungers on the deck along with a table. It's where I did most of my reading and relaxing. It was still on the chilly side, being February, but I had been smart and invested in a small outdoor heater which sat right beside my chair. I closed the sliding door after setting everything down on the table before falling into the lounger.

This put me into the ultimate comfort zone.

After lighting the joint, I grabbed my wine with my free hand and sat back and slowly felt myself start to relax.

I made it through day one. Only four months ahead of me.

That only made me start to think, however. What in the world could I do tomorrow that would make it better? Would they be over my lack of height and come to terms with their short teacher? Would that soccer kid keep looking at me, or stop?

I took a slow drag and let the smoke out as half-assed rings.

Why wouldn't the thought of that little shit not keeping his eyes off of me get out of my head? It's not like I've ever lacked in the receiving attention department. I have had my fair share of suitors. And I mean, I never have seen eyes quite that green before. They kind of looked like bright emeralds embedded into his face. Though, that's weird. Let me forget I thought that.

Thought deleted.

I sipped the wine and closed my eyes, resting my head back against the chair.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

I took another long drag and held it for as long as I could before exhaling.

I realized I wasn't gonna get much done sitting outside. After finishing off what was left of the smoke, I wiggled out of the chair and stepped back inside. I needed to get myself busy and put a lesson plan together for the following days.

The class was in the middle of doing their own book reports. Everyone had a different book to do and they were required to write a paper, as well as a presentation explaining what the book was about.

I remembered doing this exact assignment when I was in high school.

I sat down at my desk and pulled out my own school binder. I looked over the notes that I had received in the package that came with all the other information with going to the academy. It held examples of lesson plans and what sort of activities are encouraged. Sort of like a cheat sheet for teachers.

For the rest of the night, and the rest of my wine bottle, that is what I worked on. I managed to get the rest of the month planned out and I felt accomplished. Perhaps a little too accomplished.

Once I had finished, I realized that it was nearly midnight. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned as I stood up. I scooped up my wine glass and quickly washed it. It was then that I realized that I perhaps drank a little bit too much.

With a slight wobble, I turned off the lights and navigated myself to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and headed off blindly across to my room. I moved my hand around the wall until I hit my light switch, squinting almost immediately at the bright light. I moved quickly over to the bedside table to switch on the lamp. I retraced my steps back and turned the main light back off, only to once again go towards my bed.

I stretched one more time as I was on my feet before I crawled into the bed that even I think was far too big for me. I shifted around until I got comfortable and pulled the blankets up.

I was out before I knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to actually have this done yesterday, but life happens. Enjoy~

"Eren, wake up!"

At the sound of Mikasa's voice through my bedroom door, I threw my pillow over my head and whined. She'd been trying to get me out of bed for the last ten minutes, but after yesterday, I really didn't want to move. And it didn't help the fact that that bastard made his way into my dreams. I mean, having dreams of that nature about guys is not anything new. I like guys, that's a well known fact but the fact that he's a teacher and the reason for my raging hard on this earlier morning…

"Eren, for fuck sakes. We are gonna be late. You have a game today, you have to be at school."

I hated when she was right.

"I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled, throwing the pillow away from me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes slowly. School was the last place I wanted to be, especially after that experience the day before.

How could I have been so _hypnotized_ by someone? It has never happened quite like that before. Sure, I've liked people. I've been attracted to people. But no one has had that affect on me.

But he's only a student teacher, he's not that much older than me. It's not that bad. It's not like I'm getting off to the thought of some popular grey haired old actor man. Not naming any particular names, but along those lines.

God, I need to stop.

I looked at my clock and groaned. I didn't have much time to get in and out of the shower before Armin arrived, which I felt gross about skipping a shower but I had no choice at that point. I moved about my room and threw on my uniform before walking out the door. I gathered all my things which I had scattered across the coffee table the night before. I had attempted to get some homework done, but after a few hours, I gave up.

"You'll survive." I heard Mikasa pipe up behind me. I turned around to see her standing in the doorway of the kitchen withher backpack slung over one shoulder. "I mean, I get it. Oh lord help me, I get it, but keep the staring to a minimum today, would ya?"

I shook my head as I threw my bag's strap over my head. "I feel like I should rip out my eyes or go in with two eye patches. Or just skip last period all together-"

Mikasa cut me off and her eyes narrowed. "You have to be in school all day in order to participate in your soccer game so don't you even think about it. Playoffs are coming and they need you."

"I know, I know. Calm down." I said, walking to slip on my shoes. "I'll forget about the whole debacle on the field, I'm sure." I added, opening the front door to the house as I heard Armin pull up front to take us to school.

The day sort of crept along and all I wanted to do was play a game of soccer and get the hell out of there. But, of course with my constant reminder after yesterdays events, it had slowed down drastically.

Math was torture. Gym class, I figured, would have been a distraction but unfortunately, all we really did was run laps which only gave me time to think. So, that plan backfired royally. My computer class after gym was as painfully boring as always and I finally found myself shuffling into the English class room.

I saw that Mikasa and Armin had beat me to class and I slid into my desk. I took a quick glance around the room and noticed Levi writing a few things on the board. Even though his eyes weren't even anywhere close to being in my direction, my head immediately turned down and I stared at the words on my binder.

"Are you gonna survive?" I heard a voice beside me to see Mikasa leaning over. "You look like you're about to pass out. Calm down." she said for probably the millionth time that day just from between classes.

I gave her a small nod and slowly turned my attention to the front of the class once more. Levi was standing behind the podium, looking over a couple papers in front of him. There was just something about him that I was drawn to but I couldn't place it. The man was incredibly good looking, in a sort of strange way. He didn't seem interested in the class at all, and I could tell he wasn't impressed with the people yesterday acting the way they had. After being humiliated in front of everyone, I paid attention a bit more to what the classmates said. He may have been short, but he worked his size to his advantage. He was dressed a lot less formal than he was yesterday. He was dressed in a basic white collared shirt and a black tie, which was loose around his neck. The arms of the shirt were folded up to his elbows. Just from his arm showing, I could tell he was toned.

A little voice in the back of my head piped up for me to settle down before I continued the thoughts. And just in time as the bell rang.

I watched Levi out of the corner of my eye walk over and close the door to the room. Everyone else was still talking as he made his way back to the podium. He stood there for a moment with his arms crossed, waiting for the class to settle on its own.

A few minutes had passed before I noticed him shake his head. He sauntered to the back of the room to the desk and picked up a stack of papers before moving back up to the front. He stood at the head of the first row farthest from where I was and cleared his throat.

"Well…" he trailed off momentarily as he started to walk down the aisle, placing a sheet of paper on each desk. "I was gonna do something fun today but since you're all so incredibly talkative, I decided against it." he turned on his heel and continued up the next row of desks as a choir of groans came from everyone. He shrugged a bit as he continued to hand out sheets. "Hey, you brought it on yourself." he said, before continuing. "I was given both an assignment to give you, and a quiz. It was up to me when to give you either, so I am more than certain this is fair. And, given the way I was welcomed yesterday, I probably gone this route anyway."

Levi started to make his way down my row and I did everything in my power to keep myself from looking at the beautiful creature who was in charge of the class. I really, really needed to get a hold of myself. I wouldn't survive the next four months like this.

As he walked by my desk, it felt like he paused for a moment before continuing to Armin the last sheet in the stack.

"On the count of three, you will all turn over the paper. There are five words on there that I want you to both define and use in a sentence. When you are done, bring the sheets back to me and get to reading your novels or something." I glanced up as he finished speaking, as he was waving his hand around. He really did not care about the class.

I quickly grabbed my pencil and as soon as he counted three, I tried to put all my concentration into the quiz. The quiz looked like any of the others that we usually got, so this was definitely not his own doing. The words were chosen by Erwin who picked out difficult words that everyone in the class should have heard at least once or twice in the last year. Words like pragmatic, plethora, and philistine. (There was clearly a theme going on here.)

I managed to get through the quiz with ease but I dreaded the walk to the desk. I silently hoped that Armin or Mikasa were getting up at the same time to go for me. But as it was, that is just not how it worked for me. Taking a breath, I stood up and held my quiz in my hands. And, as luck would have it, Mikasa punched me in the knee and held up the paper to me. I glared at her as she grinned back at me. She knew!

_Mikasa, if you can read my mind - I hate you._

I yanked the paper out of her hand and tried to not let my knees give out. I could do this one of two ways: I could quickly walk over and fear that I would trip, or I could walk slowly over and probably look like an ass. What actually happened was somewhere in the middle and I just wanted to go home.

I glanced up and met Levi's eyes. He had watched that entire awkward walk and I could have died.

"Here." I said quietly, holding out the two quizzes.

He reached out to take the papers, though paused as he continued to look at me. The look was quizzical (which was a word that also happened to be on the quiz. I just want to think it again - quiz.) I cleared my throat and shook my head as he pulled the papers from my grasp.

"Thank you, Eren." he said simply and placed them in the pile.

I spun on my heel and quickly moved back to my desk, sliding into the seat and putting my head on my arms. I heard Mikasa and Armin both let out odd sounding stifled laughter and I just rolled my eyes because there was nothing else I could really do at that current moment in time.

I was glad that the rest of the day was devoted to reading. I may not have actually read a single page, but it gave me something to do to at least look busy.

Never had I ever been so happy to hear the bells ending the class. I was getting bored of reading and I wanted to get out onto the field and play. I had so many things on my mind, I needed a solid distraction and soccer was important enough to steer me away from really, really weird and awkward thoughts about my English teacher.

I met Mikasa and Armin out front of the auditorium after we had all separated to go to our lockers.

"Are you guys coming to the game?" I asked, hoping at least one of them would go.

Mikasa slowly shook her head. "I wish I could today, Eren." she scrunched up her face a bit before continuing. "I'm going to a movie with Annie tonight, but I'll definitely be at the next one."

I nodded a bit as I turned to Armin who was also shaking his head. "I have a tutoring session at the library. In fact, if I don't leave now, I'll be late."

I was somewhat disappointed but their plans did sound more fun than sitting in the stands that lined the field when it was still pretty cold out.

We said our goodbyes and I made my way to the change room. The game was still an hour away, but the coach always got us to run a couple laps and stretch to get us pumped before hand.

And that's what we did. And by the time the game was starting, I had nearly got my head back into its right frame of mind.

And that's when I saw the figure of a small man stepping up the stairs of the bleachers to sit with Erwin.

We are _so_ losing this game and it's going to be my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the complete opposite of what I was originally going to write. Enjoy~

I wasn't really one for sports, but I somehow found myself sitting in the bleachers at the Academy, freezing my ass off watching teenage boys run back and forth chasing a little white ball. It kind of reminded me of a quote I saw on a golf ball cup that my dad owned forever and a day ago. _Golf is a good walk spoiled by a little white ball._

Erwin had popped his head in after class let out for the day to see how my first full day on my own went. I had told him that it had gone a lot smoother than the day before, which it had, and that I think I could actually have some fun with them now that they could see how firm I could be. He liked that. Then he told me to come to the soccer game.

I was apprehensive about going at first because I really wanted to go home, but decided it could be fun in the long run. Half the guys in my class happened to be on the team, so I felt that it could be a good way to get on their good side.

I'd be lying if I said I had any idea what was happening on the field. Things were being called, arm motions were being made but I had no idea what was going on. All I know is from the times I ever kicked around a ball, that's all it was. But when Shinganshina scored, the bleachers went wild. So I followed suit, as to not stand out like a sore thumb.

A while into the game, I started to focus on who was actually down there. I saw Jean, the shithead who asked me why I was so short. Marco, who I remembered said he was on the team. Reiner, Connie, Bertolt were on defence. And then I noticed one of the Shinganshina players look up in this exact direction and immediately look back down for the ball.

And here we have Eren, who can't seem to hold it together.

I turned to Erwin after a moment to ask, "What is with that kid, by the way?" I pointed down at the field, though realized there were a lot of them down there. "Eren, I mean."

Erwin shook his head a bit and turned towards me. "Nothing as far as I'm aware, what do you mean?"

"He's just really weird. Kind of jumpy and quiet. Like he's constantly mortified."

Erwin looked a bit confused, his eyes squinting a bit. "Eren? Quiet? What in the world…" he trailed off as his eyes made his way back to the soccer game. "That's - no. You are talking about Eren Jaeger, correct?" 

"Yeah."

"I didn't know he had it in him." Erwin stated before elaborating. "He was actually one of the louder kids in the class. I'd constantly have to tell him and his group in the corner to be quiet while everyone was reading. He seemed so confident in himself so the fact that you have him like that…" he trailed off once more, giving me a bizarre side glance. "Very strange."

A smile tugged on the ends of my lips at that. My thoughts had been confirmed. 

If it wasn't so utterly inappropriate, I could easily fuck around with the kid's head. I had the power, apparently.

The game continued on and Shinganghina ended up winning. Erwin and I stayed up in the stands while everyone else cleared before following behind the crowd. We said our goodbyes outside of the school before I made my way back inside to grab my things I had left in the classroom. I yawned a bit as I gathered up papers and tidied the desk up. I looked over the room to see if I had forgotten anything before leaving. I made my way down at the stairs two at a time and walked out the front doors. The sun had gone down as the game was going, and after having been inside, the chill of the hair finally got to me.

I quickly made my way to my car and got in, throwing my bag in the backseat. I immediately cranked the heat and the music and pulled out of the spot. It wasn't until I was about to pull onto the street when I saw one of the soccer team members wandering down the sidewalk, bag over his shoulder and Jaeger clearly printed on his back. I could easily ignore him, if I wanted to, but I decided against that.

I finally drove out of the parking lot and rolled down the passenger side window by the button on my door handle. I slowed down as I drove up to Eren and leaned over. "Do you need a ride?" I called out.

There was a moment were I thought Eren was about to piss himself. Though, i wouldn't blame him entirely. If a car creeped up to me like I was to him, I'd have the same reaction. Hell, I'd probably start running.

Eren was clearly tired and in no way he was running.

He finally looked up to realize it wasn't a complete stranger, and his face changed to complete horror.

I would have laughed if I didn't want to be a complete asshole, but it was fucking hilarious.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked again, "I'll drive away if you don't." I offered, not wanting to push him if he really did want to walk him in the dark.

I slowed the car to a stop as I saw that Eren was thinking. It actually surprised me when he finally got himself the courage to walk to the car and get in. The look of sheer horror had intensified on his face, and I finally had to let out a laugh.

"Don't be so scared. I don't bite." I stated as I started the car again. "Also, give me directions." I looked over quickly to see him give me a shaky nod. "Look, Eren." I said with a small sigh. "I could probably take a stab at it, but I want to hear it from you. Erwin says you're not no-"

"Right at the light." he croaked. I nodded and changed lanes.

"He says you're usually the class clown sort, so what gives?" I glanced over again, wanting to watch his face though knowing I really needed to keep my eyes on the road.

"I…" he mumbled. I could hear him fidgeting in his seat as I turned right at the light. "Usually, yes. I am." he added finally, much to my surprise. "Left at the next light."

Nodding again and switching lanes, I slowed the car to a stop in the turning lane to wait for the light. I looked over to the student in the seat next to me. "So, what in the world happened? You're not comfortable in class, I can tell. So what can I do to make it better? We have four months to go. It may only be the second day, but I feel like four months would be an eternity to you if things keep up this way."

Eren kept his eyes on his shoes, and his hands moved absentmindedly in his lap. Finally he sighed, and I think a bit more courage kicked him in the ass. The light turned green so my main focus went back to driving.

"It's really weird, and it could make you uncomfortable."

I rolled my eyes. "I've been in plenty uncomfortable positions, kid. Trust me."

He stayed quiet momentarily, other than to tell me there was another right turn. "How old are you?"

The question wasn't exactly what I was expecting to hear but I went along with it. "I'm twenty-five." and for the sake of conversation added, "how old are you?"

"Seventeen. Eighteen in three weeks. My house is coming up."

I stopped in front of a rancher house that Eren had pointed to. He went to reach for the handle but stopped when I looked at him. "What is going to make me uncomfortable?" I asked before he made his escape.

Even in the dim light I could see his face was red.

"I just.." he trailed off, looking down at the emergency brake. His hair covered his eyes, it was hard to read him at that point.

"Look at me. Listen, there is no judgement in this car. Nothing leaves this car." I said. He was reluctant to raise his head but he looked at me.

"I just.. think.." he slowly spoke with a bit of a stutter. He took a deep breath and scrunched his eyes shut. "I've just never had a teacher that looked - so." he paused for a minute before adding, "great."

I looked up to the car ceiling and then back down to Eren, who was looking back down at the emergency brake. I let him. "Excuse me, have you seen Erwin?"

"Well, yeah. But he's old."

"For you, maybe. But once you leave high school, age is nothing but a number." I said with a shrug. I could have dove into many stories about me and older men but I decided that wasn't for him to know. "That isn't the problem at hand here though, is it?"

He raised his head and shook it. "Not really, no." he mumbled. He sat back up straight in the seat and looked over at his house. I glanced up as I saw a head move from behind the curtain and Eren whined.

"I'm never gonna live this one down." he groaned, covering his face.

I decided against saying anything that could make his evening any worse. "Eren, stop freaking out in class. I'll see you tomorrow."

He finally managed to get himself out of my car and I watched as he went into the house. It was just as I had suspected. 

I pulled away from the curb and started my route back to my apartment. It took me a little longer, not having ever been in the area where Eren lived before, but soon enough I found myself with a glass of wine, resting on my couch with my best friend who had decided on her own terms that she was coming over.

I laid on the couch with my legs across her lap and my head on a pillow. I had explained everything that had happened that day, all the way up to me walking up the stairs only ten minutes ago.

"You seriously confronted him? Straight up?" Hanji asked, surprised more than anything.

"Straight up. I don't want him to remember his last semester of high school being a total disaster because he can't keep himself together." he said with a bit of a shrug.

"Aw, that almost makes it sound like you give a shit. That's so cute."

I rolled my eyes and sipped my wine. "Shut up."

"And since when would you stay late to watch soccer. I told you to come to the Stonhess basketball games so many times, what the fuck?" she pushed my legs a little but I moved them right back.

"Well, when the teacher you are filling in for is the one asking you, you'd feel obligated to go to."

Hanji shrugged a bit and turned her attention to the television. "Guess so.

We stayed in our comfortable silence for a little while. It was a marathon of romantic comedies, just in time for Valentines day. "I can't believe its almost that time of year again." I grumbled. I was never one for celebrating the day. The idea of it was silly, considering one could do anything nice for their partner at any other time of the year.

"Levi, will you be my Valentine?" Hanji asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course."

The night continued on in our comfortable state though I wasn't complaining when Hanji had to leave. I wandered around my empty apartment for a moment afterwards before heading to bed. I hoped that the short conversation in the car with Eren sparked something with him and he was calmer. Even in the dim light, he had been quite attractive for a seventeen year old who was almost eighteen.

I pulled the covers of my bed right up to my chin and closed my eyes. The conversation in the car replaying. The soccer game and my eyes that had been in Eren for most of the second half.

What the fuck was going on in my head? So inappropriate. So not allowed. So illegal. But god damn it.

I thought back to being in high school and having a younger teacher come in for History. He had the most amazing features and I was dumbstruck. I know exactly how Eren felt. Which makes me sound cocky, considering he was thinking it about me. But I have been in those shoes and boy did they suck.

My thoughts continued to scatter in every direction after that as sleep finally took hold of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually had fun with this one. I laughed as I was writing near the end. It's a different format, but I personally feel it works a bit better with what its for :) Enjoy~

The following days after talking to Levi in the car had been a little better. I was still thoroughly embarrassed about every single thing that had happened up until that point, but he had a fact that I couldn't ignore.

I couldn't continue down this path for four months and keep my sanity at the same time.

Friday finally rolled around and I was sitting with Armin, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha at lunch. We weren't really talking about anything in particular, just small talk as we tried to get the homework for the following classes done. (Or in Armin's case, proofreading to get that perfect mark.)

I hadn't said anything between eating and reading until Armin prodded me in the side with his pen.

"Ow, what the fuck?" I grumbled, moving away from the weapon but looking up to look at my friend.

He leaned over a bit to my ear and whispered, "When are you going to tell me the details?"

He sat back and raised his eyebrow at me. It was true, I hadn't really told anyone what had happened after the soccer game.

Mikasa had already come back from the movie and she had seen me through the window while I was stuck in the passenger seat of Levi's car. The look she gave me was a mix of confusion, amusement and I think she was a little bit horrified. It wasn't a surprise that she went straight to Armin.

"Shut up, nothing happened." was all I said before going to my room for the night.

I sighed, tapping my pen against my binder. "I'll talk to you after school about it, okay?"

The boy beside me relaxed and nodded. "After school."

Lunch continued on with more small talk and soon enough the bells were ringing. I dragged myself to my computer class and got right to work. We were working on website design for the term and I had to admit, it was pretty boring. I had done the same sort of class probably three times in a row, but it was an easy credit, therefore I took it.

Lucky, or unlucky, (depending on how you want to perceive things) for me, the bells were ringing to end class. Fridays classes were always shorter, we got out an hour and a half earlier. The weekend was almost here. The dreadful week was almost over. I slung my bag over my shoulder and slowly made my way to English. 

The car ride a few nights before did spark something in me to calm down, but it didn't make things any less awkward. I still couldn't believe that I had told Levi, _to his face_ that he was good looking. In fact, the only time I think I've told anyone to their face was at a party when I was three sheets to the wind and looking for a, uh, friend for the evening.

I should gain points, though, for telling the truth to Levi. The embarrassment about saying it to his face washed out everything else.

I entered the classroom and took a seat at my desk. I was soon joined by the others right as the bells went off once more.

"Alright, punks." I heard Levi's voice from the front of the class. I could tell that he had become far more comfortable standing in front of the class, which was a complete switch from the first day. Though, I guess I'm not one to talk. "I've gone though the quizzes from the other night and got them marked, so I will hand them out. All I want you to do today is read, because this weekend is your last chance to finish your novels. Next Monday you will receive a worksheet and you will have until Friday to write sixteen pages-" Levi was cut off by a choir of groans. He smirked as he shuffled around some papers on the top of the podium. "Good grief, I'm not serious. Two pages. You'll have a week to write two pages, I think you can handle that."

I hated writing papers or essays or whatever you wanted to call them. Especially on a book I wasn't incredibly fond of, nor was I really understanding what was happening. The ability to bullshit my way through another assignment was going to get kicked into gear.

As I reached for my book from my backpack, I saw Levi out of the corner of my eye starting to hand out the quizzes. He made his way down my row slowly, dropping the papers onto the desks with quiet remarks of, "nice job" and, "good work."

I opened my book right as my test slid in front of me. I didn't look up and he stayed quiet until he dropped off Armin's quiz with an, "I'm very impressed."

I set my book to the side and looked over the vocabulary quiz. Four out of five ain't bad. But the thing that caught my attention the most was red ink at the bottom. Levi's handwriting scrawled across the paper, "See me after class."

I'd be lying if I said my heart didn't get stuck in my throat. The day dragged on from there.

What seemed like an eternity to pass, the final bells rang as school let out for the weekend. I turned to Armin and Mikasa quickly to let them know I'd meet them out front. They both gave me questioning looks but agreed and followed the rest of the class out the door. I stayed in my desk until everyone had completely cleared before I started to move. Before I could even leave my desk, though, Levi was sitting on top of Mikasa's desk beside me. I looked up at him from where I had been bent throwing things in my bag.

"Did I do something?" I asked after a moment. He was just watching me, not saying anything. "Cause if I did…" I wasn't sure what it would have even been, so I trailed off.

Levi looked at me and then to the door before back at me. He sighed with a slight shake of his head. "You're gonna get me in trouble, you ass."

I cocked my head to the side with confusion washing all over my face. "Say again?" I lifted my backpack up onto my desk as I spoke. What the hell is he going on about?

Levi continued to fidget a bit on the desk before hopping off onto his feet. "This is so wrong, okay." he put his hands together in front of his face, looking right at me. "If you hadn't said anything and I hadn't been so damn curious as to why you behaved so weirdly, _this_ would not be happening." he waved his hand back and forth between us as he spoke.

I was still completely confused. But the redness that was forming on Levi's face was kind of adorable. _Stop, Eren._

"God damn it, I can't say this out loud." he muttered, looking to the floor. He had stopped pacing and leaned back against Mikasa's desk with his hands in his pockets. "It is so fucking inappropriate and I am paranoid someone is going to barge in here…" he continued, glancing up at the door as he spoke.

"Um…" I was at a loss for words because I still had no idea what was happening. Was this a quarter-life crisis I was witnessing? What was going on? Who am I? Where am I?

"What is your number?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your cellphone number, what is it?"

I felt my face heat up as I tried to scramble my thoughts back in order. "Oh, yeah um, here." I reached into my bag and grabbed a scrap piece of paper. I quickly scribbled down my number and handed it over to Levi with a shaky hand.

The man across from me took it and started to type on his phone. He looked back up to me and a moment later my phone was buzzing in my pocket. I reached for it to see a, "you better have not given me some fake number, kid." I laughed.

"I will tell you this way." he said quietly. "Keep it to yourself." he added after, nodding, placing his phone in his pocket. "Now go home, have a good weekend." and with that, Levi turned on his heel and walked back to the desk.

Unsure of what just happened, I threw my bag over my shoulder. I turned back to see Levi looking at something on the desk once more before leaving. I made my way out of the school and found Mikasa and Armin both looking at me suspiciously, waiting for some sort of explanation. An explanation I couldn't even give.

I stayed quiet until we got back to our house and seated in the living room with the music on. I sat on my favourite recliner with the legs up and the back all the way back. "I do not know what happened in the classroom, first of all." I stated. "He asked me there to tell me something and then didn't say anything so, I'm just as confused about that as you are."

I did a quick side glance to see the confusion had made it to their faces. That was soon followed by what had happened in the car the night after the soccer game.

"You actually told him that?" Armin asked with utter amazement in his voice.

I nodded slowly, closing my eyes. "Yeah. I felt like a tool, but I was cornered and I couldn't think of any other excuses why I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Have you _seen_ him?"

I saw Mikasa nod in agreement almost enthusiastically. Armin just shrugged.

"I'm just glad it's the weekend." I threw my hands over my face as I spoke, stretching a bit. "Anything going on this weekend, anyway?"

"I haven't heard of anything. Though, I never hear of anything until you guys tell me so.." I couldn't help but laugh at Armin at that. He had a point. He wasn't very popular, though people knew to not pick on him because we'd have them pinned in seconds flat.

"I think Marco is having a party tomorrow night." Mikasa offered with a sigh. "I don't know if I'm gonna go though. Annie wants to hang out and every time Marco has a party, him and Jean get lost somewhere in the house and it gets awkward because everyone knows what they're doing."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Try accidentally walking in on that. I was just trying to find the bathroom…" The look on Armin's face as he spoke was sheer horror as he thought back to the memory. This memory, however, was news to me.

"You saw _what_?" I exclaimed as I bolted right up in my chair. "Are you fucking serious?"

He closed his eyes as he nodded. Mikasa reached over and embraced him, patting his hair. "You poor baby, your poor virgin eyes." and without missing a beat added, "who bottoms?"

Armin cringed more than I had ever seen anyone cringe in their life. "Please don't make me repeat having to see it in my head." he made a fake gag noise and relaxed back into the couch more. "God, I can't believe neither of you knew."

The conversation became a lot lighter after that and we were back onto our random topics of conversation.

Mikasa got up a while later and went to her room. I turned to Armin and raised my eyebrow. "It was Jean, wasn't it?" I asked, a grin playing at the ends of my lips.

Armin groaned and threw his hands over his face, though still nodded, as Mikasa walked back out with a baggie in her hand. She threw it on the table and looked between the two of us, puzzled. "What…" was all she got out as she sat down before I cut her off.

"The answer to your question earlier is Jean."

Mikasa tilted her head with her eyes up in thought. She nodded after a moment, satisfied with the answer. "I can see it." she mumbled, reaching into the bag for a rolling paper. "Are you partaking in this fine green I have got my hands on?" she asked as she filled the paper and rolled it.

"I will have to pass this go round, my friend." Armin said, looking up to the clock. Time had passed a lot faster than I had realized. "I actually need to get to the library. I have one kid to tutor tonight and then it's home free. And if I don't leave in a minute, I'll probably be late. You kids have fun."

We said our goodbyes to Armin and told him we'd probably see him the following day. After hearing his car drive away, I found myself next to Mikasa on the couch. We threw the channel onto the Cartoon Network and enjoyed the quiet time together, passing the joint back and forth.

It was nice having time like this to relax. There were times we would go weeks without actually hanging out, even though we lived together so these nights like this I cherished. And it continued until half way through an episode of _Adventure Time_ when my phone started vibrating incessantly.

I drew the phone out of my pocket and saw who was texting me. I nearly choked on nothing and shoved the phone back in my pocket. I tried to play it off as smooth as possible. I really was not up to discussing what was going on with Mikasa just yet.

"What was that?" she asked, not moving her eyes from the television.

"Sasha snap chatting her food. The usual." I lied, though by the end of every night we usually did have one thing or another from her.

Thankfully Mikasa believed that and continued watching the show. Once the episode was over, I excused myself and made my way back to my bedroom. I stretched before crawling to sit against my pillows on my bed. I pulled the phone out of my pocket to see what Levi had to say.

L: Are you there?

L: I don't want to say anything if you're phone is just laying around the house.

L: For reasons you will soon learn...

I scrunched my eyebrows together as I read. Things were still not making sense but with shaky fingers, I replied.

E: Yeah, what's up?

I waited a few minutes before my phone vibrated again.

L: Hey.

E: Hi.

L: So about earlier at school, and I know this is super weird but in my position there's a bit of paranoia because I could get into a lot of shit.

E: How so? What is going on?

L: Well… how can I put this in the least creepiest of ways…

E: However is easiest for you.

L: You were in a dream last night. You put some sort of fucked up impression on me that I've never, ever experienced before and I had a dream and you were in it.

There it goes. My heart is out of my throat and rolling across the floor doing somersaults and I feel faint, or like I'm going to faint and dizzy. Maybe all of the above.

E: You.. what? Dare I ask what happened?

L: I don't even know if I should say, to be honest.

E: Well that sucks.

L: Hm.. If you say anything about this conversation I swear to god…

E: Just get on with it. I will put all thoughts of you being my English teacher out of my head. Now tell me.

My heart continued to race as we went back and forth. What in the world was going on?

L: Long story short, we were in the car doing things a fucking teacher should not be doing with their student and I swear to god if you say a word to anyone I will probably have to kill you.

_Are you fucking kidding me, Levi._

E: You.. what. Wait, how, what?

I sat my phone down beside me for a sec as it continued to vibrate with Levi's words. I could look at the phone, only at the back of my bedroom door in front of me. My entire body in that moment went into sensory overload. What was going on? Levi having that sort of dream about me? Are you serious? How high was I? I looked back at my phone.

L: It's not that hard of a concept to understand, Eren.

L: I, a healthy adult male, had a sex dream with a punk ass teenager and woke up with the worst case of morning wood I have experienced in years.

I felt my face heating up as I read Levi's. Things were happening and I couldn't even begin compute it.

L: Are you alive?

L: Did I scare you away?

L: Are you going to quit school?

I closed my eyes for a moment as I tried to collect my thoughts. I took a few deep breaths before putting all my concentration back on the texts. Finally, everything started to sink in.

E: Sorry, I'm still alive, I'm not scared and I won't quit school.

L: Are you weirded out?

I bit the inside of my lip as I thought about the question. The truth is, the same sort of dream had happened to me the night before, so to say I was weirded out wouldn't be fair.

E: No. I've been there already. And I can't believe I am admitting that.

It took Levi a few minutes to reply. In that time I got off my bed and out of my clothes. I had started to overheat from my heart racing and the shaking, and all the new information being forced into my head. With just my boxers on, I crawled back onto the spot on my bed to see replies.

L: Like, in general? Cause if in general, everyone has.

L: Or me, because if it's me, I totally don't blame you.

I laughed at the last text and rolled my eyes to no one in particular.

E: You, idiot.

L: Hey, watch what you call your superiors. But thanks for not being weird.

A small smile played on my lips at that.

E: Thanks for being an attractive teacher.

L: Thanks for being a weird little shit.

The messaging died out from there and my thoughts continued to race. Thoughts of Levi and I in the car, just like he had said. Images of my own creation playing as if I had my own theatre, playing back fabricated scenes from a memory that never was. Hands touching each other's bodies and mouths exploring skin. As my imagination continued to take me to places otherwise unknown, my hand slowly made it's way down my body and into my shorts. 

I foresee English being my new favourite subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi has an interesting day to say the least. The rating is going up. Enjoy~

I woke up that Saturday morning sprawled in my bed. I don't exactly remember getting here. Last I remember was sitting on my couch. My head was killing me and my phone was laying next to me, and I was mostly undressed, save for my socks and my shirt. How much did I drink?

I forced myself to sit up and I rubbed my eyes. I sat back against my pillows and looked at my phone. It was nearly noon and I had a couple missed messages. Two from Hanji and one from Eren.

I checked the two from Hanji first, considering they were from this morning, and she hated waiting on my messages. The first was her usual, "Good morning." Followed by, "I'm coming over this afternoon."

I quickly messaged her back asking when she'd get here and moved my focus to Eren's message. Before reading the new message, I went back through the conversation from the night before. I don't remember it as clearly as it had happened, but it was slowly coming back. The newest message being a simple, "again." from three o'clock this morning.

"That fucker." I grumbled to myself before falling onto my side and pulling one of my pillows to my body.

I closed my eyes as my mind started reeling. Everything from the night before coming back slowly, piece by piece. Part of me was pissed that I said anything at all, the rest of me was relieved. If I had to keep that to myself, I don't think _I_ would manage the rest of the school year, let alone Eren losing his mind. And vague memories of the past nights dream were picking at my brain. How could it have happened _again._

My eyes fluttered back open and I once again reached for my phone. I looked over last nights messages sleepily before typing a reply to his text. "Same."

I yawned and rolled back onto my back, stretching my limbs in every direction. I really had no motivation to get up. My phone buzzed after a moment, Hanji would be here in an hour. I grumbled as I set the phone back down and sat up. I pulled the shirt that I had for some reason left on, over my head and tossed it into the hamper in the corner of my room. I fell back against the pillows and rested my hands against my stomach, eyes closing.

Were things going to become more complicated come Monday? Easier? I still felt the texting was a lot easier than going about it in the classroom. The paranoia that someone was going to walk in wasn't the least bit exciting, though in any other situation I could see how it could be. But it was still incredibly inappropriate, and against all rules of being a student's teacher. The age difference. The fact that Eren was a minor was at the forefront of my thoughts a lot. If it got back to anyone that this conversation happened at all, things would not be good for me.

I groaned and threw my hands over my face as the thoughts continued down that road. I stayed like that for a good twenty minutes before deciding it was time to get off my ass and get into the shower.

I rolled off my bed and picked off the socks from my feet. I don't know how I decided to leave the socks and shirt on last night, but with the amount of wine that I had to myself, nothing was easily explained.

I sauntered out of my room and across the hall to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see myself with dishevelled hair pointing in every direction. I needed to shave my hair down, it was getting unruly in the back again. I'd get Hanji to do it later today.

I reached over and fiddled with the shower knob to turn on the water. Once the temperature was up, I stepped in and let the water wash over me. i leaned my head against the wall as the water hit me in the chest.

Thoughts started to swarm in as I reached for my shampoo. What was going through Eren's head last night? I was somewhat curious as to what he had conjured up in his dreams.

I shook my head and worked the shampoo into my hair. I wasn't going to start thinking about that now, I'd just get worked up and I have company coming and she is never late.

I was quick to finish in the shower after that. I hopped out and dried myself off before hanging the towel back up on the hook. After blow drying my hair, I walked back out of the bathroom and across to my room to find some clothes. I was really lacking in the motivation to put anything on, though that probably wouldn't be a sight Hanji would want to see again.

Yes, again.

We had a few months in high school that we did think we were straight. Or, myself at least. I tried to hide the fact that I enjoyed to look at men's bodies with Hanji on my arm. We fooled around for a while, but it just wasn't right and we mutually decided to put that to the side. Best friends before it happened, best friends after. That's the kind of relationships you want to stay.

I finally decided to pull on a pair of sweat pants and a button up flannel. I left the buttons undone, however. I was overheating from the shower. I glanced at the clock and saw that I still had a spare ten minutes. I grabbed my phone and made my way to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. After hitting the button to brew, I checked the screen to see that I had three messages from Eren.

Were those _butterflies_? 

I took a deep breath before opening the conversation.

E: Really?

E: I thought about the car last night. Before that was in the classroom. Just for the record.

E: Is this weird?

Each text was timed five minutes apart, only receiving the last one a few minutes before. I leaned against the counter with the coffee pot behind me and responded.

L: It was a room in the school that my mind made up.

It had been, from what I can remember. It very well could have been an actual room at the time the dream was happening, but all I remember was desks and darkness and Eren bent at the knees in front of me. Nothing more than that.

E: Can I tell you a secret?

My eyebrow raised at the text and I set my phone down to pour my coffee. We'd come this far with being secretive about everything, so what was left to lose.

L: Go for it.

I put the cream and the sugar into my coffee and made my way to the living room as there was a knock at my door. I set the mug down and sauntered over and let my best friend in. She welcomed me with a hug and kicked off her shoes, immediately making herself at home.

"What happened to you last night?" she asked, cheeks flushed. She felt cold. It was cold outside. I was staying home.

I closed the door and locked it before following her back into the living room. I squinted a bit and shook my head. "What do you mean?"

Hanji rolled her eyes before locking onto my coffee. "Coffee?"

"Just made it, help yourself."

She walked into the kitchen as I sat down in my corner of the couch, reaching for my mug.

"Last night! We were going to meet up downtown to see the Moblit's band play! Where were you?"

I vaguely recalled what she was talking about, but there was no way I could really explain to her without her having a minor (okay, major) freak out over it. Excuse, excuse, excuse…

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling well. I should have let you know but I passed out really early." I glanced up at her as she entered the living room and sat down beside me.

Hanji's mother mode kicked in at that.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" she asked, setting her coffee down and immediately reaching for my forehead.

I ducked my head away and shook my head. "No, no I'm fine. I think it was just the first week of school kicking my ass." I lied.

I really, really wanted to tell her what was going on with Eren, but there was no way I could word it without sounding like a complete creep. Even if Eren wasn't acting creeped out. Even if Eren seemed 100% okay with what was going on between the two of us. It was still wrong.

Hanji nodded slowly with concern written all over her face. "Well, if you need anything-"

I cut her off before she could continue. "I know, I know. You're always around the corner, I know. I'm okay, I promise." I paused for a moment. "How was Mobit?"

A small smile crossed the girls face before cluing into the question, then the smile turned into pure joy. "Oh man, I really wish you were there. Levi, next time promise me you will come. They were so good. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but it wasn't that, it was better. You could just hear his words in your soul."

I blinked at her with a blank face. I'd never heard her really explain anything quite like that. "Your soul, huh?"

"Yeah, here." she reached for her phone in her pocket, which reminded me I had messages waiting for me on mine. Now was not the time to answer, however. "I recorded part of a song before my battery died."

I took the phone from her and pressed play on the video. The music was upbeat but at the same time soothing. The voices were gentle and the harmonies were on point. I nodded as I handed back the phone, "I like them, they're good."

I could see Hanji blush as she looked down at her phone and instinct kicked in. She wasn't the only person hiding something.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I sipped my coffee.

"What? Nothing." she jumped a bit as she spoke, as if caught doing something wrong. She set down her phone and replaced it with her own mug. "Nothing." she repeated, as if to talk herself into the fact that it was nothing.

"You're full of shit." I laughed as I said it, shaking my head and setting the coffee down on the table and reaching for the remote to turn the music on low. "I know you better than anyone and you're hiding something. I have never seen you make that face at your phone."

Hanji was chewing the inside of her lip quite obviously and she looked like she was about the explode.

"Okay, okay. I wasn't going to tell you just yet." She was blushing again and I poked her with my foot.

"Someone got laid."

"Shut _up_ , Levi!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking. I was so right. "Okay, after the show last night, I went to tell Moblit how great it was and, he bought me a drink or three, and I…" she trailed off as if getting lost in the memory.

"And you…" I helped her along.

She cleared her throat and furrowed her brow. "Well, one thing led to another and I woke up in his bed this morning."

I gave her a slow golf clap and a smirk. "So, how was that?" I asked, knowing I was prying but anything to keep away from my own issues. "Was he good? Are you back on the straight and narrow? Tired of the ladies?"

Hanji was mid-sip of her coffee as she flipped me off. "First of all, screw you. I was never strictly a lesbian, you more than anyone should-"

I cut her off again, "Yes. I was joking."

She stayed quiet for a moment as though playing all the memories back to herself before finally talking again. "He was different." she said, tapping the side of her mug that was now resting on her leg. "Good, yes, but different. Not too experienced and kind of kinky."

"Sounds like my kind of man." I said, half sarcastically.

"He totally would be, though so you better watch that mouth of yours. He liked pain, and if I recall so did someone else on this couch." She looked over me and over her glasses to make a point. It was my turn to have my face turn red. I looked away from Hanji at that and took a few more sips of my coffee until it was nearly empty. 

The conversation went back to normal after that. We bullshitted about school and her work and this that and the other thing and by six o'clock she was heading out the door. She kissed my forehead and gave me a half hug as we said our goodbyes. "I hope you feel better."

I had forgotten that I was 'sick'. I nodded and sent her on her way. I locked the door behind her and moved back to the living room. The coffee had been switched with red wine that I had been nursing for the past hour and I was feeling warm. I pulled the flannel off of me and threw it over the back of the couch before crawling back into the corner where I had already been sitting for hours.

I reached over to grab my phone where I knew there were messages waiting for me. Eren's secret.

E: This is going to be weird to say, because I haven't exactly told anyone. Not even Mikasa or Armin who know basically everything about me otherwise.

E: But one time in tenth grade, I went down on someone in the janitors closet on the first floor. I won't say who, but he is someone on the soccer team and in English.

My eyes widened at the words in front of me. I had Eren all wrong. He was not as innocent as he seemed. He played it off well. I continued reading.

E: We fucked countless times in the change room after games and practices. Then he got into a relationship a few months later and it hasn't happened since.

I nearly choked on air at that and I had to set my phone down. The thoughts were coming back and I squeezed my eyes shut. Must. Suppress. Dirty. Thoughts. It wasn't working. I reached back for my phone.

E: Are you still there?

That was the last message I received two hours ago.

L: Sorry, I had a friend over and I didn't want to be rude. Are you serious?

I shook my head as I tossed my phone onto the couch. One hand moved to cover my mouth as I put the other under my head. It wasn't a lot of information, but it totally changed my perspective around on the kid. I pegged him to be a good kid, a virgin at least. What the hell, Eren? 

I felt my phone buzz at my feet. I slowly sat back up and picked it up.

E: It's okay, I have reading to do you know. And yeah, it's serious.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I kept staring at the screen, trying to think of words to type. Everything felt like it had been turned upside down.

L: I had you all wrong, Eren.

E: What do you mean?

L: You're the last person I'd expect to be getting it on in school. More than once at that.

E: Disappointed?

If I said yes, I would be lying. If I said no, I could see that coming off as creepy. But, fuck it. What else do I have to lose?

L: Not at all.

E: The change room was better, there was more floor space. Janitors closet doesn't have much space, though it got the job done. Your dark classroom with desks though is brilliant.

I squinted, not expecting him to continue at all.

L: Good to know -- are you sure you're the same Eren Jaeger from English twelve?

E: Yes the very same English class with the good looking teacher.

I was thankful no one was around to witness me with a flushed face. I set my phone on my chest, resting my head on the armrest of the couch. What was this kid doing to me? These thoughts needed to scram. I didn't need to feel the blood rushing south. I needed to change the subject.

L: What do you kids get up to on weekends these days?

A minute later, the phone was buzzing.

E: There is a party Mikasa is dragging me to. Should be interesting.

L: You're breaking down everything I thought of you with everything you say, Eren.

E: Sorry, Levi. I'm only human. I'm gonna get ready to head out though, have a good night. Maybe talk to you later. If you get drunk texts, I'm sorry.

I was almost disappointed by the fact that he was ending the conversation but I soon put a stop to that. I had to stop feeling anything towards this kid. It had only been, what, a week? What the fuck? Is he some sort of wizard that can lure people into his game? Is it a game?

I texted a quick farewell and a very adult, "play safe," along with it. I stayed on the couch for a moment before I couldn't even take it anymore. I sat up and moved to my bedroom, closing the door and moving to my laptop on my desk. I scrolled through the music until I hit something just right. A smirk on my face as memories of my own high school days coming back with the music of my favourite band ringing in my ears, and a reminder in the lyrics to change my taste in men.

Perhaps I had had a bit more wine than I had thought.

I lost myself in the music, dancing along the wall to close the curtain. This was the last thing I needed my neighbours to see. I usually wasn't shy about anything else, but no one needed to see me losing myself in a trance.

I found myself sprawled on my bed when the song had ended. The made up images in my mind still playing for me. Pushing Eren into an abandoned classroom with one thing on my mind. Playing with his hair as I pushed him down.

Why had he felt the need to tell me such things?

My hands moved along my chest, every touch starting to spark nerves under my skin. Lower and lower they traveled and I teased myself with the elastic band of my sweatpants. Unable to take it anymore, I pushed them down enough to where they still hung off of one leg. My hands continued to move as my thoughts continued to make fictitious scenes in my mind. Eren kneeling in front of me, his hands on me as opposed to my own. His hands moving down my chest with kisses to my hips.

I was becoming overwhelmed with different feelings at that point. As my hands moved down to finally stroke my cock, slow movements as my own personal theatre carried on. Eren's lips moving from my hips to play a gentle kiss to my tip. His tongue moving along the under side before letting his mouth completely wrap around it.

As my hand continued it's slow motions, I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. I immediately bit my lip to keep myself quiet. No one could know what was going on in this small bedroom, but I never was one for being loud, unless the mood called for it.

The fabricated thoughts had switched. Eren had stood up and sat upon the desk which looked exactly like the one from our classroom. He bit his lip and pulled me in with my tie and our lips met. His hands moved back down to continue the strokes on my cock, as my hands quickened their motions in real life.

Before even realizing things had taken a turn in my thoughts, Eren was face down on the desk with his ass in the air. I reached down and pushed in, as I could only imagine he'd start making noise. So I let my own moan escape once again.

My thoughts were starting to become muddled as I continued to thrust into the younger boy. My hand quickened its movements on my dick and before I knew it, I was coming up my body. My eyes flew open at that, and I continued to move my hand to ride it out completely.

When it all came to an end, no pun intended, I continued to lay on my bed to catch my breath. My heart was racing, I felt like I was spinning. Everything was sensitive to the touch.

I was so going to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party time, excellent ~~~ Enjoy!

The things I had told Levi only moments before were things I had not planned on telling anyone _ever_. What had compelled me to let those go? I didn't think _could_ tell anyone, especially that with the title of teacher. If anything news of that leaked out, not only me but my partner in crime would also get shit for it. Especially with his boyfriend. And I really couldn't piss off Marco, he was a stand up guy. If he knew I fucked his boyfriend all those years ago…

After saying goodbye to the older man, I pushed myself off of my bed. I hadn't done much through the day and if Mikasa and I were going to a party, I figured I should at least start getting ready. I poked my head out of the door to see that the hallway was clear and I ran across to the bathroom. I hadn't exactly been wearing any clothes most of the day, but I thought it was silly to get dressed just to get undressed two seconds later.

I turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up. I looked down at my body and made a face at the sight. I may or may not have had a bit too much fun this morning and the dried bits that I hadn't managed to clean with my shirt were still apparent in the terrible bathroom light.

Once steam started to escape the shower, I hopped in and quickly cleaned myself off.

The party, as much as the parties at Marco's weren't the greatest, was something I definitely needed. I needed to get lost in myself and get my mind off of Levi for the night. He came on like a rainstorm and he's had a monopoly on my thoughts since.

I jumped back out of the shower and dried myself off, hooking the towel around my waist before leaving the bathroom. I wandered out to the living room and found Mikasa sitting on the couch watching tv. I moved my hand through my hair and out of my face and leaned against the wall.

"What time do we have to be there?"

Mikasa turned towards me and made a face at the state of my lack of clothes. "You really have no shame." I shrugged at the comment. "We'll leave in an hour or so. Annie got us a boot for our drinks so we just have to pay her back." she explained, looking back to the tv before tilting her head down to the coffee table. "Want to take any?" she asked after a pause, pointing to the bag left on the table from the night before.

I pushed myself off the wall and to the table to pick it up. "I'll roll a couple, just in case." I said, double checking that the papers were in the bag.

Mikasa nodded. "Sounds good. Please go put some clothes on though."

I left the living room with a laugh and stepped back into my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I let the towel fall by the door and set the bag on my desk. I counted out a couple papers and laid them out in front of me, filling each with the weed from the bag. After rolling all of them, I picked up one and placed it between my lips. I frowned as I looked around the room for my lighter, spotting at my bedside table. I ambled over and lit the joint quickly, throwing the lighter back down and falling back on my bed.

This would make the night a lot better.

I did nothing but relax as I smoked, with one hand under my head and the other holding the joint carefully not to get ash anywhere. When I was at the end, I slowly sat up and threw the roach into a small jar that sat on my nightstand. I stood up and stretched, deciding I really should put some clothes on. I managed to find a clean pair of boxers, followed by a pair of jeans and a plain maroon t-shirt. I dove farther into my laundry basket of clean clothes and pulled out my favourite black and white plaid shirt, pulling it on over the t-shirt, leaving the buttons open.

I made my way back to the bathroom after I was satisfied with my clothes and dried my hair a bit more. I didn't really do anything in particular with it, but I brushed it enough to make it less unruly.

I heard the front door open while I was still in the bathroom and poked my head out. I could see Annie and Armin coming in through the door through the reflection of a picture on the wall. That was my cue to hurry the fuck up. Throwing my brush back into the cabinet, I left the bathroom and collected anything I may need for the night, including the joints I rolled earlier. I threw my favourite black jacket on, grabbed my wallet and my phone and headed out to greet my friends.

"Good evening." I said as I walked into the living room.

"Are you already baked?" I heard Mikasa pipe up beside me. She was standing in front of the television with a grocery bag in her hand. I held my hand up and measured an inch out with my thumb and my index finger. She just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the other two. "Are you two good to go?" she asked.

I walked to the door and slid on my shoes as the others continued talking.

"I am so glad that Marco lives near you guys. I wasn't going to come if I had to pay for a cab to get anywhere." Annie said, zipping up her jacket and shoving her hands in her pockets.

I agreed with her as I opened the door, letting everyone out before closing the door behind me. Mikasa stepped up beside me to lock the door and we were on our way.

Armin and I walked side by side with the girls in front of us to lead the way. I was thankful for that, my mind was starting to get more hazy as the time continued to pass.

"Excited?" I heard a quiet voice beside me speak, and I looked over to my best friend who was looking back up at me.

"Oh, sure. All I know is I want to drink and get stupid and find someone to sleep with you." I laughed as I spoke, which was mostly the drug kicking in. Armin rolled his eyes at me and pushed me to the side.

"Shut up, you ass." he spoke with a thick layer of sarcasm on his voice. I jumped back right up beside him and threw my arm around his shoulder. "You sure you're just a little high?"

I shrugged with my free shoulder. "I am just in a really good mood, I'm sorry. Want me to revert back to the beginning of the week?"

Armin wasn't the only one to yell, "No!" at me. The two girls in front chimed in as well.

Annie turned around and walked backwards, eyes on me. "Eren, I don't know you all that well but even I could tell you weren't yourself. Please, never do that again. Everyone was talking about it."

I poked my tongue out at her and rolled my eyes. "Oh I am well aware. It was a hot topic in the change room the other day." I explained with a grin on my lips. I was glad I could mostly pass my mood off on being high. This wasn't the time or place to talk about anything Levi-related.

It didn't take much longer to walk to Marco's. The street was already lined with cars, which wasn't a usual sight and it excited me. Things were turning out to be a lot better already. More people, more things to do.

We walked up the front path and walked through the front door. We were immediately greeted with a blast of loud, bass-injected music which immediately penetrated my entire system.

I was about to walk away from everyone before Mikasa had her grasp on my arm and pulled me to the kitchen. I grumbled a bit and but followed. She set the grocery bag from earlier on a small empty part of the counter and pulled out a mickey of vodka, a mickey of rum and a mickey of tequila. "Pick your poison, brother." she called over the music.

Before I even had a chance to answer, Annie reached over her shoulder and took the rum. That was my usual go-to if I was given the choice. Without really putting much thought into it, my hand landed on the neck of the tequila bottle. I shrugged and cracked it open.

"Ah, someone is looking to get frisky tonight." It was so loud I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. I winked at my friends playfully before turning on my heel to explore the house and see who else was already here.

I walked through the patio doors to see a keg sitting up on a table, untouched red cups stacked up beside it. No one had made it outside yet. I slid myself back through the sliding glass for and continued my adventure, taking a sip of tequila as I did so. I made my way into the living room and found the majority of my team.

"Good evening, gentlemen!" I called over the music.

They all greeted me with slaps on the back and a low, yet loud round of different welcoming words.

I collapsed on the couch beside Jean and Marco and grinned. "This is the most people I've seen here, ever. Good work." I said with a laugh, motioning with my arm at everyone around.

"I'm not sure where they all came from but I'm not complaining. My parents left town for the week so as long as nothing shatters, people can go all out." Marco explained.

"Rock on, my friend." I held up my hand for a high five, and wasn't let down as Marco knew what to do.

"You seem back to normal, dude. You good?" I heard Jean ask.

I nodded, smile still plastered on my face. "For sure. Personal things going down, but everything is back on track. Don't worry about me." I paused for a moment before standing back up. "But you kids have fun, I'm going to mingle."

Talking to Jean was always more on the awkward side, especially with Marco beside him. But, I think I played it off pretty well.

The party continued and I found myself nearly done my tequila. I could feel it. Oh god, I could feel it. My head was spinning in a good way, I was dancing to the shitty dubstep with Christa and Ymir on either side of me. They weren't quite as drunk as me, but they were working on it. And it was perfect. I broke away though after a while and made my way back outside. The house was reaching a temperature that could probably compete with hell and I needed a breather.

I stepped back onto the patio and wobbly made my way to sit on the steps. There were a few people out in the yard. I set what was left of my tequila down on the next step down, between my knees. I leaned over and pulled a joint out of pocket of my pants and placed it between my lips, the lighter emerging from the opposite pocket a moment later.

I had barely just lit the joint when I felt two bodies join me, one on either side, sitting right down.

I glanced to either side as I inhaled, exhaling slowly and pulling the joint from my lips. "So we meet again, boys." I muttered quietly, fiddling with the spliff between my fingers.

The hairs immediately went on the back of my neck as I felt Jean's lips near my ear. "Marco knows."

My eyes widened and I could have sworn my heart stopped. I was too far gone to be dealing with this sort of thing right now.

Marco leaned over, his lips near my ear sending more chills up my spine. "How was it?"

What kind of game was this? What was going on?

I looked back and forth between the two boys. I seemed to have lost my voice.

Jean and Marco slid even closer to me before Jean reached over to take the joint from my hand, placing it between his lips. If it was any other situation, I'd be pretty pissed. But I couldn't move. He handed it over to his boyfriend and seconds later his hands where one either side of my face. His moved in and I couldn't even back away without backing into Marco. The boy's lips met with mine, smoke filling my lungs as he kissed me. It was familiar, it wasn't new at all. It was wrong, so wrong. But I couldn't stop kissing him back. My tongue pushed past his as my hand moved up into his hair.

I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me back and I was barely just turning my head as my lips were met with a new pair, smoke once again entering my lungs. This was not familiar, but similar. The kiss with Marco was a lot more brief as he was the one to pull away first.

I was confused, for lack of a better word.

Soon after parting from Marco, the joint found its way back into my hand and Jean was back at my ear, his teeth grazing the lobe. And if that wasn't enough, Marco soon followed suit.

My body shook from the sensation of both of their actions and I put my both hands on both of their chests', careful not to burn Jean with the smoke.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my mind the clearest it had been most of the night despite all that I had put into my system.

I saw Marco shrug out of the corner of my eye and Jean sighed. "We were trying to have some fun." he said quietly. "We were having a heart to heart, and I told him what happened a couple years ago. And he kept questioning me because-"

Marco cut him off. "Oh god, stop."

I turned my head towards the other boy and cocked my head to the side. Even in the dark I could see his freckled face turn a slight shade of red.

"He thought you were good looking. I've caught him staring at you in the change room numerous times." Jean piped up from the other side of me again.

"Jean, shut up!"

I cleared my throat a bit and stood up, needing to get out from between them. "Guys, guys. As fun as I'm sure this would be." I wasn't lying, I'd thought about it before. Not necessarily with these two, but in general. It was on my bucket list, but something I didn't want to be in a warped state of mind for. "I'm gonna have to pass. I took the last toke off the joint before squishing it out on the hand railing. I bent down and picked up the tequila and stepped back up the steps between them. "Be good, boys." I said, looking back at them with a smirk.

As weird as the situation had been, it gave me a huge confidence boost. And now that I was standing again, I could feel the intoxication making its way back through my system and realized I needed to find an empty bathroom.

I found success sooner than I had anticipated and locked myself in the small room. As I went about my business, I pulled my phone from my back pocket with my free hand and noticed that I had a new message from Levi sent about a half hour before. A small smile crept across my face as I opened it up.

L: How's the party?

It was a simple question, but the fact that I happened to pop into his mind at nearly midnight made me smile a bit more.

E: Three sheets to the wind, high as a kite and the most fucked up thing just happened.

I popped the phone back into my pocket momentarily as I washed up. I closed the lid of the toilet and sat on top, pulling the phone back out to find another message.

L: What happened?

E: Again, I won't name any names just so you don't have to picture them, but okay so…

I sent that as a first message, my scattered brain trying to find the words to describe everything that happened.

E: I was ambushed by two boys, made out with both of them and I think they wanted me for a three-way.

Even typing it didn't seem real to me.

L: Wait. What? Are you serious?

E: Serious as.. uh, serious. Yes. Fuck this bathroom is spinning out of control.

L: How much have you had?

E: A mickey of tequila, minus maybe two shots that are still in the bottom. A joint and a half. But mostly tequila. And I got a shot from someone else earlier, but don't ask me what it was.

I leaned forward and reached for the mickey that I had placed on the counter. One shot, down. Last shot, gone. From my spot perched upon the toilet, I threw the bottle into the trash and turned my focus back to my phone.

L: Damn, kid. Take it easy, be careful.

E: I really need to make out with someone.

L: Why didn't you take up the offer with the other two?

I stared at the screen, biting the inside of my lip. I could take the conversation so many ways in my drunken state.

E: Would you have enjoyed hearing about that?

Levi didn't answer for a few minutes after that. I stood up from where I had been sitting and reached for the door knob as the phone vibrated in my hand.

L: You'd probably look amazing.

My hand lowered from the door handle as my face started to boil. I fell back against the counter, knees getting a bit weak.

E: You're totally thinking about it.

L: Not necessarily.

E: I can tell you're lying through a text message. That's fucked.

I needed to put my phone back before the conversation got out of hand. Or into hand, depending on how you want to look at it.

I got myself back in order and left the bathroom, milling about the house until I found Armin. I must have had a scowl on my face because he looked at me strange and asked, "What happened?"

I bit the inside of my lip as I thought. It was a bad habit, just like biting my nails when I'm nervous. I grabbed his elbow and led him to the front door and outside. There was no one in the front yard, thankfully. But I needed to tell Armin what happened.

I put both hands on his shoulders and looked at him directly, trying to keep focus. "The weirdest shit just happened." I started, shaking my head a bit. The words were traveling slower from my brain to my mouth. "Jean and Marco…"

Armin cocked his head to the side, perplexed.

"Jean and Marco." I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to get the words to get a move on. "I was sitting in the back, wanting to enjoy my weed, you know. And Jean and Marco sit down on either side of me and Jean steals the joint and starts kissing me. And then Marco does the exact same thing. And then they wanted to continue, and I said no." I was squinting when I finished speaking. "Did that make sense."

Armin took a second to take the information in. "Well, yes and no." he replied, eyes moving to the ground. "How much did you drink?"

"Mickey."

"Jesus, Eren. I'm glad you said no. Do you want to go home?"

Part of me wanted to. Part of me wanted to find someone to take home. Part of me wanted to make out with someone. Part of me wanted to see Levi. Part of me wanted to do incredibly wrong things with Levi.

I pushed those last two out of my mind and reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, you sit here, I'm going to let your sister know and I'm going to take you home."

"Are you going to take me home? Or, _take me home_ , if you feel me." I muttered before I could really stop myself.

"Shut the hell up, Eren." Armin groaned before going back into the house.

I sat on the front porch and realized how incredibly intoxicated I was. I pulled my phone back out of my pocket to see a reply.

L: Okay, yes I was lying. You caught me. All the awards for you, ya little shit.

I swayed a bit as I looked over the letters on my screen before I started to type.

E: I'm gonna go home. Armin is making me go home, that is. Well it was my choice, but I think I should go home.

L: Drunkard.

I was about to reply when Armin came back out with my jacket in his arm. I put it on and with shaky legs, I got up onto my feet. Armin wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me steady.

"Did you have fun at least?" he asked after getting a few houses away from the party.

"Oh sure." I said before pausing. "Drank, got my groove on with some beautiful girls who kept making out with each other while we were dancing, made out with fucking Marco and Jean. Totally tons of fun." I rambled, focusing more on keeping my legs moving straight than the words leaving my mouth.

We stayed quiet until we got to my house. I grabbed my keys from my back pocket and handed them to Armin to unlock the door. He guided me in and to my room, throwing me onto my bed. I let out a groan as I hit the mattress and rolled properly onto my back. The bed was had started spinning as I felt Armin pulling off my shoes. He threw them at the end of my bed before walking up to my side.

"Sit up, I'll get you out of your jacket. The rest is up to you." he said, pulling me up by the shoulder.

I let him take my jacket before falling back into my pillows.

"Thank you for being a good friend, Armin." I mumbled, looking at him from blurry eyes. I saw a smile on his face as he walked back towards me.

"Thank you for being you, Eren. Get some sleep, I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight. Or, at least until Mikasa gets home."

It was a scene that I was all too familiar with. If I didn't leave before Armin, this is usually the way things went, but I was grateful for how caring my best friend was. Sometimes, though, I wish I was a better friend to him. But that wasn't something I could start while laying drunk in my bed.

I watched the other boy leave my room and close the door behind him. With all the power in me, I pushed myself to sit up, my head automatically spinning more.

"Fuck." I grumbled, closing my eyes as I blindly started to pull off my clothes.

I somehow managed to get down to my boxers and decided that was enough. I stayed on my feet for a few minutes before locking onto a bottle of water on my night stand that was still half full.

Thank fucking christ.

I opened it and chugged it back. It wasn't enough, but it would help a little bit.

I bent down and grabbed my phone from my jeans before crawling back onto my bed, rolling onto my back and sprawling right out. I closed my eyes as I tried to forget the spinning sensation. It took a while, but I opened my eyes once more and focused on my phone.

L: Did you make it?

E: Yeah, I just got into bed.

L: Oh yeah? What are you wearing?

I laughed out loud at the question and before I got a chance to reply, Levi sent a follow up.

L: That wasn't me being creepy, I promise. Maybe.

E: You are full of shit tonight, sir. And, for the record, I am in my underwear.

L: Did you just call me sir? Thank you for that visual. You're more clothed than me.

I raised my eyebrow though knew he couldn't see me. I smirk crossed my face as I started to conjure up what to say next. Really, I shouldn't say anything. I was drunk, I was in the truthful state and I could never tell a lie. Tequila and me get along great except for that, though I've always been thankful to not have said anything too revealing about myself. I really should have thought of that before deciding on the mickey.

E: Thank you for THAT visual, sir. Sir, sir, sir sir.

L: Sir makes me sound old.

E: You are old. Well not really. Not at all, actually.

L: You bet your ass I'm not.

E: I'll bet my ass, sure.

There was a pause in the conversation and I took the time to get more comfortable. I moved around the pillows and fell back into them as if they were a big comfy cloud. My relaxation was interrupted by a buzz.

L: You would.

E: I would. What did you do tonight?

L: I'd take that bet. I nursed a bottle of wine since this afternoon. It's gone now. I jerked off like twice. I feel wonderful.

E: Then take the bet. That is good. Stop thinking dirty thoughts ya perv.

L: I can't help it when you keep triggering them.

Another laugh escaped my mouth before I replied.

E: What did I say to trigger them?

L: Fucking at the school. In the classroom. Over a desk.

E: Who was over the desk?

L: You.

E: I like your style.

I bit my lip to keep back any further laughing fits. I heard the front door open, the sound muffled by my own bedroom door. Mikasa and Armin's voices were quiet in the living room, and I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

L: Oh?

E: Oh yeah, throw me around and I'm yours. You're gonna give me a good night sleep tonight.

L: I would hope so.

The conversation started to die out after that. I was in and out of consciousness. The alcohol was beginning to take over more and more and the sleep was coming on strong. I threw my phone away beside me as I quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say thank you to those who keep coming back to read each chapter ^_^ A lot more people are reading this than I had anticipated, and that makes me super happy considering I haven't written much in a very, very long time! So thank you, thank you!
> 
> I ended up hitting post limit on my tumblr, so here's a chapter~ Enjoy!

The following day sort of dragged by. I had actually woken up at a decent hour in the morning and got into real clothes. Being an adult was sort of dull on weekends, especially on Sundays. However, that being said, I was more than happy to have a fridge filled back up with food.

I hadn't heard from Eren until later in the night. The conversation didn't last very long, however. He was incredibly hungover, and I knew better than to keep him awake by talking to him. I told him to drink water, take a painkiller and keep sleeping. I may have mentioned something about the book report, but I'm sure that was pushed over as any sort of idea for his evening.

*

The following Monday felt like any other Monday. I had gotten up a lot earlier than I had anticipated and had time to kill. I decided it was a good time to start on my online courses. Despite teaching my own class, I still had my own to work on and I had completely ignored them the past week.

Time managed to fly by however, which I was thankful for. I checked the clock to see that it was just before noon and time to head to the academy. I stood up from the desk in my room and stretched my arms over my head, a yawn escaping as I did so. I pushed in the chair and moved about my room, collecting my jacket and my book bag, throwing the latter over my shoulder.

After leaving my apartment and heading out the door, I reached into my jacket pocket for my phone. A small grin made its way onto my face at a new message from Eren.

E: Is it fourth period yet? You should come watch practice today.

I walked up to my car and let myself in, throwing my jacket and bag into the passenger seat. I looked back down at my phone to quickly type in a reply.

L: Sooner than you'll realize. I may pop by.

I threw my phone in top of my things in the opposite seat and started my car, turning the music up before pulling out of my parking spot. I'm sure I'd be able to catch a few minutes of the practice before I had to leave to meet Hanji. She had talked me into going down to a club on the university campus later that night to see Moblit play, and after listening to the clip she played only a few days before, I didn't want to miss it.

I made it to the school not much later and made my way up to the English classroom. I quietly made my way to put my things in the back. Erwin was standing at the front of the class talking about Shakespeare to a classroom full of freshmen. My presence didn't phase anyone as sat down at the large desk in the back corner.

As I half listened to the discussion, I started pulling out sheets for the up and coming assignment for the seniors. As I set them on the desk, I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans. I shook my head slowly, reaching for it. I kept a pokerface as I read the message, not wanting to draw any attention to myself if anyone happened to look my way. I was back in the danger zone.

E: This class is torture.

L: What class are you in?

I looked up from my phone and shuffled the papers, finding the one that I needed to make copies of for the students.

E: Computer class. Doing website work.

L: That does sound boring. Is it the classroom that is across from the second floor staff room?

I had only been here for a week, I hadn't adventured much around the school yet. I had a basic understanding where things were, though I had yet to go there.

E: Yeah, why?

L: I need to photocopy some things for your class

E: The door is closed, I wouldn't even see you pass.

I held back a small laugh as I heard Erwin shuffle towards the desk. I looked up from my phone, clicking it off with my thumb.

"Need a hand with anything for you class?" he asked, leaning on the desk.

I quickly shook my head and put my papers into a neat pile, grabbing the top one before standing up. I pushed my phone back into my pocket. "No, no need." I started, holding up the sheet of paper. "I wrote up a guideline for the book reports, I need to go photocopy them."

Erwin had a smile cross his face. "Excellent work, Levi! Let me check it over, yeah?" He reached for the paper and I handed it over. I watched as his eyes scanned over the print before he passed it back. "Looks good. You're definitely gonna make them think with those prompts. You sure you haven't done this before?"

The question made me laugh and I shook my head. "Definitely not. I just remember back when I was in high school, my teacher gave us the worst topics to write papers on. We'd have a novel, and it'd be good, but she'd ask really flat questions and it was really hard to elaborate on the answers. I don't know how anyone actually passed. It was the class we learned how to b.s. our way through everything."

He raised his eyebrow slightly and grinned. "Well, still. I'm proud you put some thought into it."

I excused myself after the compliment and left the classroom. As I slowly wandered down the hall to the stairwell, I pulled the phone out of my pocket to reply, though had another message from Eren.

E: I decided I had to go to the bathroom.

With that, I didn't even bother to reply. I took the stairs to the next floor down two at a time and turned to the right, immediately hanging another right into the boy's washroom. I slowly turned the corner into the main, disgusting, small, public washroom and found Eren, standing at one of the sinks washing his hands. He caught me in the mirror in front of him and he turned around, a smirk on his face. He had become a lot more confident, a total change from the week before. Now that I had actually learned things about him, I felt like this was the Eren that everyone else must have known before last week.

"You know, you learn better in the classroom." I stated sarcastically, pointing my free finger at him.

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the sink and walked towards me. He stood right up to me, and I realized I had to look up to him. It was really the first time we had been standing face to face, either one of us had always been sitting or in the midst of walking away.

Eren didn't say anything, but he kept his eyes on me. It was hard to read what he was thinking and it felt like every part of my face was being inspected. I didn't speak. He stepped back a bit and let his eyes continued to move down my small body. He smirked a bit, knowing I was watching him watching me. 

The whole ordeal felt like an eternity, though in reality it was only a couple seconds. We both kept our distance, as much as with things that had been discussed only a few days before, we both were well aware of the dangers of anything happening.

Which is why nothing could happen. And the thought made my heart sink.

But Eren's next move made it jump right back up again.

"I'll see you next period." he muttered softly, brushing past me with his finger dragging across my hand before leaving the washroom.

My face flushed and my eyes were wide. He was a totally different person, and I was intrigued.

As soon as I had composed myself, I followed suit and exited the small room. I turned to the right once again and made my way to the staff room. There wasn't anyone else in there, thank god. I needed a moment to think about all that had happened in such a short period of time.

I placed the paper in the copier and set the buttons to print out enough for the class along with a few spares. As it printed, I sat in one of the chairs across from the copier and put my head in my hands, elbows resting on the surface. I sighed quietly, that small movement that Eren made replaying in my head.

It took a few minutes, but I finally got my head back on right. It was perfect timing, too, as the last paper shot out into the tray. I scooped up all the sheets, still warm from the machine and tapped them on the top of the copier to make the pile perfect.

I made my way out of the staff room, glancing over at the closed off computer lab before making my way back upstairs. I let myself into the English room once more, and not a moment too soon as the bells rang. Had I been any slower, I'd have been roadkill.

Erwin welcomed me back and quickly gathered all of his things explaining he had a doctor's appointment that he had to get to, and a quick reassurance that it was just a regular check-up. We said our goodbyes as the class started to fill back up with my students.

I took the freshly copied pages to the front of the class and sat them on the podium. I rested my elbows on the top and put my chin on my fists. I watched as the desks slowly started to fill up, perhaps watching a certain desk longer than the rest. I watched as Eren sat down and pulled out his binder, only to immediately turn to Mikasa. I broke my gaze away from the boy and pushed myself away from the podium, walking to the door right as the bell rang.

The class started much like the previous week. I told them about the assignment again, I got a round of groans as a reply. Same old thing, but it made me laugh because it was so predictable and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. As random students started to call out silly questions about the work, I walked up and down the rows handing out the work sheet.

"Like I said last week, the deadline is Friday. I'm pretty sure you can handle it. I'll even give you guys the day to get a head start." I started walking up Eren's aisle and I could feel his eyes on me. I glared right back at him playfully, keeping my poker face in tact as well as I could. I dropped the sheet on his desk, _accidentally_ brushing his hand as I moved it back to the pile of papers in my opposite arm. If he could play that game, so could I.

I continued up the row and stood back in front of the class behind the podium.

"Are there any other questions?" I asked, looking back and forth the room. All the students heads were down, so I took that as a good thing. "Great."

And with that, I resigned back to the large desk in the back of the room. I sat down, sighing quietly to myself before picking out my own notebook from my book bag. I was about to start writing the beginning of my own assignment when I felt my phone go off. Would Eren really be that risky, or was Hanji forgetting that I was in class? I quickly glanced up, but it was hard to see what Eren was doing on the other side of the classroom.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket to see his name scrawled across my screen. I squinted a bit and opened the message, biting my lip to keep myself relaxed.

E: First of all, I hate papers. Second of all, that was cruel.

L: First of all, you're in class, stop texting. Second of all, you started it.

I glanced back up just in time to see Eren stretching and glaring right at me once he caught my eye. I gave my best innocent look before turning back to my assignment.

I was amazed that the classroom had stayed quiet for the majority of the period. There were a few discussions between the students, but they were nothing to get bent out of shape over. The bells were ringing before I knew it. Time had flown a lot quicker than it usually did and the class started to empty out. I stretched my arms a bit and started to pack up my things, stopping myself putting the binder in my bag when my eyes were met with a pair of legs. I looked up from where I sat and saw Eren looking down at me, smirking. I sat up in my chair, keeping our eyes locked.

"You coming to practice?" he asked finally after looking behind him to make sure no one would overhear.

I had almost forgot, but I nodded.

"Yeah, for a bit. I can't stay for the whole thing though. I have plans with my friend…" I trailed off as I spoke, seeing the look on his face drop a little. I scrambled for my words. "Sorry, it's not really something I can back out of again."

He nodded and the smile made its way back onto his face. He looked a lot better with a smile. "That's okay. I should go though before everyone is out on the field before me." 

I watched as he left the room and I got back to packing up my bags. After throwing on my jacket, I put the bag strap over my shoulder and took one last glance at the desk. I couldn't help but laugh to myself at the fabricated memory from the other day as I walked out of the classroom. I took the stairs two at a time and walked outside and straight for the field and the bleachers. Part of the soccer team had already come out for the practice, and I was getting strange glances from a couple of them but I played it off. I had to at least look interested in the sport, not that I was there for the view of one particular person. 

As the entire team made it onto the field, I watched them start their drills. If I was being honest, it really wasn't that entertaining. I still knew nothing about the game, just where to put the balls. (And in that case, soccer wasn't the only thing that included.)

Twenty minutes into the practice had passed and they had stopped to take a few minutes to rest. I looked up to see Eren talking with Jean and Marco on either side of him. He had that same grin on his face as before, which only made me smirk behind my hands, which my head was resting on with my feet on the seat in front of me.

I looked at my watch once the next drill started and made the decision to duck out while they were busy. I, once again, threw the bag over my shoulder and made my way to the car. If I didn't leave now, I probably would have stayed and would have ended up getting bitched out by Hanji for being late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo you ask for smut and you shall receive. This almost didn't happen. This was going to be a complete separate one shot, but I decided finally to keep it. Please enjoy this strange, strange thing I've just written. Please, thank you <33
> 
> And again, thank you to all that keep coming back, it means a lot! I wasn't expecting any kudos when I started, so thank you :D

I don't know what made me invite Levi to practice after school, but I am glad I did even if he did take his leave half way through. The practice was just like every other practice, aside from the part where Jean and Marco started talking to me while we were taking a break. The fact that they were still asking outside of the party made me realize how serious they actually were about trying something new. I didn't give them an answer either way, though they left the invitation right open. 

As the practice came to an end, I had a list of pros and cons about the situation. Levi popped up a lot in my lists, but I had to push them off the list completely. I knew better, nothing between Levi and I could happen while I was a student at this school. As much as I had only a few months to go, I wanted to graduate and I didn't want to get him into any trouble if we ever got found out. I had to keep Levi to my dreams for now and my eyes on reality.

The cons of my list consisted mostly of awkwardness. I could foresee it becoming incredibly awkward between myself, Jean, and Marco, and I wouldn't want to put myself between their relationship and putting it at risk. On the flip side, in the pros and simply put, Jean was a good fuck. I could only imagine that Marco was as well, considering how long they'd been together. And even if it did become awkward, it'd only be for a few months. The cherry on top of that list was something that could push me over the fence - I really needed to get laid.

The different pros and cons continued to get tossed back and forth into my mind as I made my way into the change room and to my locker to get my clothes. I pulled my uniform back out and headed back to the dressing rooms. It wasn't that I was shy, half the team usually just changed in front of each other, but I liked my privacy. As I stepped out of my shorts, there was a knock on the door.

A familiar knock. A knock that had been decided two years before as _the knock_.

I felt my heart start to speed up. I wasn't expecting it in the least, I didn't have time to prepare for that. It had been a while since I heard the familiar pattern of knuckles meeting the door it completely took me by surprise.

I moved forward and unlocked the door, stepping to the side so now one else in the change room would see Jean slip into the small space. I was about to say something when there was another knock, with Marco joining the two of us.

It was all too weird already, but I tried to forget about it.

"You want me so bad you had to trap me?" I asked quietly, making sure no one else would hear.

Jean and Marco looked at each other and then back to me, both shrugging as if they were in sync. It was kind of scary, actually. I stepped back until my back hit the wall. Could I let this happen? Should I? There was that part of me that really wanted to, but right now? In the school? And it's not like that wasn't an area of expertise either, but Jean and I had enough trouble with space. Three people seemed like too many, especially since they were both taller than me.

Jean was the first to advance towards me, closing the gap and his mouth roughly meeting mine as Marco stayed back, watching it. His boyfriend had the upper hand in this situation, knowing exactly what he was in for with me.

But my conscience kicked in and I placed my hand against Jean's chest, pushing him back. I shook my head before resting it back against the wall. "Guys, seriously." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "I'm flattered." I added after as I heard Marco step closer. I let my eyes slowly open as I felt an unfamiliar hand move across my chest and down my stomach, Marco was watching his hand move with a spark in his eye and I had to say, it was kind of attractive. I cleared my throat and he backed away, startled by the noise I had made.

"Seriously, if this is going to happen," I started, not even believing that the words were coming from my mouth. "It isn't happening in the school. I know how great it is," I glanced at Jean, "but three people in here just isn't going to work."

Jean and Marco looked from me and then to each other. The way they looked at each other, it was as if they were communicating with just their eyes. And it was kind of beautiful to see in person, that there was a deep connection between the two. It had only been about a year and a half that they'd been together, but in high school that is a long time and I think I was witnessing the read love deal right in front of me.

Finally Jean nodded and looked back to me. "Marco's parents are gone for the week.

I bit the inside of my lip as I thought, nodding slowly to acknowledge that I had understood. It would give me more time to think about it, however I think it was pretty obvious to all parties that I had already decided this was actually happening. It didn't help that I was standing in my boxers against the wall with two attracted boys right in front of me with an erection daring to make its presence known.

"Fine, fine. Marco's place is just fine." I said finally, looking between the two boys. "Now, please let me get dressed?"

The two laughed and slowly slipped back out of the change room. My heart had started racing again and I closed my eyes. I had to compose myself and stop being nervous. I had nothing to be nervous about, after all. It's not like it was anywhere close to being my first time. But the cons started to stab back into my memory and I shook my head as if to make them stay away. Things were going to get weird.

I pulled on my clothes and left the cubicle. I noticed that the majority of the team had already left for the night. Jean and Marco were back in their own uniforms and sitting by the door, hand in hand, waiting for me. I gave them a nod and quickly shoved everything into my bag and locked up my locker. We walked out of the change room and out of the building together. I fell behind as I pulled out my phone to see a message from Levi. My heart skipped and sank all at once.

L: Sorry I left so early. Hanji would have ripped me a new one if I was late.

E: It's okay. What if I take up that threesome invite?

I bit my lip as I sent the text, wondering if it even mattered to Levi. I looked up from my phone and realized that we had made it to Jean's car. I let myself into the backseat and buckled up as my phone went off again.

L: Did you? I mean, it's great if you want it to happen.

E: Well, I do want it to happen.. they kind of tried to go for it in the change room…

"Who are you texting?" Marco asked, after having turned around in his seat to see me. I jumped a bit at the question but quickly came up with an excuse.

"Mikasa. Just letting her know I won't be home for a while."

And with the words slipping out of my mouth, I in fact did send a text to Mikasa letting her know exactly where I was, but not exactly what I was doing. That was going to be a face to face discussion. She just sent a simple, "okay" right before another text from Levi arrived.

L: Really? Well remember, if they are good people, they'll let you say no if you really don't want to go through with it.

E: I know they'll give me the option. I've been making pros and cons in my head about it.

L: Like what?

I glanced up to see where we were, and that we weren't really all that far from Marco's place. I was starting to get nervous again and my hands started to shake a bit around my phone. I looked back down.

E: Well, cons being that its going to be pretty awkward being around them. I would figure anyway. Pros being that, er I almost gave him away, but one of them is a really good fuck. Seriously. The other is I really need to get laid so it kind of makes sense?

Levi sent the final message as we pulled into Marco's driveway. I shoved my phone into my pocket without reading it and somehow maneuvered myself out of the backseat of the car and onto wobbly legs. I threw my bag over my shoulder before closing the door and following the pair up to the front door.

It was really the first time I'd been to Marco's without there being other people there. It was surprisingly clean, and it was surprisingly clean even though there was just a party the other day. But cleanliness really wasn't the thing to think about at the current time. I dropped my bag with my shoes at the front door. Marco and Jean gave each other a silent acknowledgement about god knows what, but I kind of got a hint when Jean grabbed my arm and lead me upstairs. I was finding it hard to speak all of a sudden, and I really needed to get my head in the game. 

Jean lead me down the hall and turned to the right through the last door before hitting a wall. It was Marco's room. A double size bed sat in the middle of the far wall under a window that took up nearly the whole space. It was like any other bedroom I'd ever seen, really. Dresser, desk, clothes scattered everywhere. I took it all in before looking at Jean, and there was something in his eye that I recognized. And it was that something that made me completely go over the fence and this is something that I was going to let happen.

He walked up to me, his eyes directly on mine, and put his hands on my face. I looked over his face and my eyes made their way down to his lips, and I watched them intently as he bit his lip.

"Marco wanted me to come up here first with you because, well, history and all. I'm going to ask you this again, because I am not an asshole and we don't want to be _those guys_ that force people into things that they don't want to do. And I'm sorry we came on really strong, we were just excited with the thought…" he spoke softly before trailing off, and I took everything in and it made me feel more at ease that they were putting that out there.

I just shook my head, raising my hands into his hair to pull him to my height, to close the gap as our mouths met for a second time that afternoon. The kiss was rough, and our tongues met somewhere half way. And I actually had missed kissing Jean, I wasn't about to lie about that. His hands moved through my hair and I tugged back at his and I hadn't even heard Marco enter the room until I felt his hands at my waist. He was standing behind me, his lips connecting with my neck. I let my head tilt to the opposite side, deepening the kiss with Jean and giving more space to Marco.

The kiss finally ended and we both gasped for air but it wasn't long before Marco found his way to my lips. Our tongues danced together as Jean moving his hands up under my shirt, tugging it as he went. The kiss with Marco broke only for a second as my shirt flew off my body, and Jean's lips were on my chest and his tongue was dragging across my skin.

Marco and I finally parted and I once again caught my breath. He walked around to behind his boyfriend and started to tug up his shirt. I could feel Jean smirk against my skin before leaning back, letting the other boy remove his shirt. Still, even now, the way the two looked at each other made me feel a little bit off. You could _see_ the connection between the two, and part of me knew this was not right but it was kind of hard to keep that in my mind when Jean's tongue connected with my nipple sending my senses into a frenzy.

I let my hand down to brush his hair with my fingers. My eyes were back on Marco, who had thrown his shirt off and just watched with his lip between his teeth. Seeing him like that, I reached my free arm out to get him to come over. He did so and our lips connected once more as my hand slid down his chest and his stomach, hooking at the top of his pants as I let out a soft groan into the kiss with Jean moving to the other nipple. 

Before I even knew it, though, Jean was back to standing and his attention was on his boyfriend. I watched as they kissed, and Jean in his completely dominate form, pushed him to the bed. I watched as the bed hit Marco behind the knees and he automatically fell backwards. It was like watching a well practiced routine with how Jean moved flawlessly from the floor and found himself straddling his boyfriend. I couldn't tear my eyes away, but I walked closer to the bed, feeling almost like a voyeur that was _supposed_ to be there. And the bulge in my pants wouldn't let me lie about this not being a turn on at all.

I watched as Jean skillfully undid Marco's dress pants blindly under his own body. He was kissing down the other boy's neck and to his chest, biting his collarbone and Marco let out a gruff groan as the lips continued to travel down his chest. Jean sat up on his knees a bit and Marco took that as a sign to move more up on the bed. He looked over to me, where I was still standing awkwardly off to the side watching the whole thing happen. He mirrored my motion from minutes before and held out his hand and I climbed up onto the bed beside him. He immediately went for the button on my pants.

The three of us were out of our clothes entirely not much after that. We sat quietly, all of us short on breath already. From soccer practice to this, we were wiped. Jean sat on Marco's legs, who was still laying on his bed with me kneeling beside him. I let my eyes wander down the body in front of me, a new sight to be seeing. They trailed all the way along until I found his boyfriend. Jean still looked just as amazing, if not more fit than he had been a few years ago. The past two years did him well. My concentration on taking in the sights was cut off short once I felt a hand on my stomach. I looked to see that it belonged to Marco, and his eyes were down looking in my lap. I smirked a bit at that, shifting forward a little bit. I could feel Jean's eyes on the both of us as Marco's hand moved down across my hips sending even more shockwaves to the senses. So much in fact that my hips sort of jolted as his fingers grazed the base of my dick.

Before I knew it, Marco's hand was right around it, slowly stroking and my head fell back, enjoying the feeling all too much. I felt the bed shift and I lifted my head back up to see that Marco had sat up on his free arm. He was looking back at me, and back at his hand, his tongue darting across his lips. I moved my hand to rest in his hair as he moved forward, teasing me with his tongue. I let out a whine as he did so, which only escalated once his tongue was running up the underside of my cock. He had learned well.

At that, I glanced over to Jean, who was slowly working on Marco with his hand, his eyes on his boyfriend's actions. I had to look away though as my head fell back again once Marco's mouth enveloped my dick completely with slow bobs of his head. My hand tightened in his short hair and he took the hint.

I looked back over to Jean, who was hunched over his boyfriend. As soon as his mouth met with Marco's cock, I felt the moan around my own which vibrated through my whole body and made me gasp. But my eyes stayed on Jean, knowing exactly how to work with Marco. And it was my turn to groan once I felt Marco's teeth graze along my sensitive skin, which was shortly followed by a low and quiet, "fuck."

I was reluctant to stop Marco, knowing full well that if he continued his expert mouth-work, I'd be coming before anyone else. And I wasn't about to be a let down.

Jean saw this happen and smirked. It was a look I'd seen a million times before, where his animal instinct took over. He crawled away from Marco and towards me before grabbing my shoulders and pushing me roughly, face down on the bed. I gasped a bit at the friction with the fabric and bucked my hips back up.

"Things haven't changed much, hey Eren?" he asked, smacking my ass as he did so.

I let out a laugh as I felt Marco roll away from beside me. "I can't help what I like, Jean." I stated simply, sitting up on my arms. I looked up just as Marco had tossed a small tube to Jean followed by a small square packet. I heard the tear of the package first followed by the grunting of the boy behind me. Marco was back on the bed and now in front of me, watching the whole thing happen. After a click and a snap of a bottle, I felt fingers at my ass and I let out another groan and pushed back against them. It had been a while since the last time I'd gotten laid and the reaction of just his fingers I hoped didn't make me seem _too_ desperate. But I just heard him laugh quietly and was glad he didn't say anything about it.

I felt Jean hop back onto the bed and he turned me a bit, pulling me back towards him. He let his fingers continue to work their magic before I finally felt the head of his cock take their place. He leaned over and I felt his lips against my back. I looked up and saw Marco, his eyes unable to tear away from what he was witnessing, and his hand on his own dick which he was stroking slowly. And I was about to, you know, lend him a hand until Jean was pushing hard into my ass. I couldn't help but cry out. The pain was all too familiar and damn did I miss it. His following movements were slow until I had started to press back against the thrusts, needing him deeper. And he soon took charge with that.

With a shaky hand, I reached up to take over Marco's cock, pumping at half the speed that Jean was moving. It didn't take long before Marco was scooting closer to me and I was replacing my hand with my mouth, which in turn did keep my balance a lot better, so that's good.

Jean continued to thrust into me as I was praying to god my gag reflex wasn't going to start kicking in. My skin was hot and I was getting dizzy with the pleasure coursing through my veins. I arched my back a few moments later and moaned loudly around Marco's cock. I had to break away to catch my breath. "Fuck, god, mother fucking damn it." He'd found the hot spot and I had to bite into my arm to keep from spewing more profanities. Jean's fingernails started to dig into my hips. I knew what that meant, and I wasn't that far behind him.

I stayed in position with my back arched inwards where Jean continuously hit where he needed to. The pleasure was overwhelming and it was no surprise that I had started coming without the help of anyone's hand. Jean recognized this and reached around to help me through. With hazy eyes, I looked back up to Marco, who was still watching the whole thing. Jean had let out a grunt, and his movements had started to become more sporadic until he finally stopped. We both let out a groan when he pulled out.

Marco shifted on the bed and hopped back off to go to his nightstand. I watched as he rolled it onto his cock before his eyes moved over to look at Jean. The spark in his eye was back again and before I knew it, Jean was back on the bed. I stayed back and watched the two silently get back into their routine. I watched as Jean hooked his legs on both of Marco's shoulders. I watched as Marco worked his fingers into his boyfriend's ass with the lube that I had to toss him. I watched as they watched each other with loving eyes and tender kisses and I watched as the love between them continued to hold strong even though Jean had just fucked another guy.

I watched as Marco was strangely enough the top, and I watched as he pushed himself into Jean with a slow movement and Jean's eyebrows knitted together but all you could see was the pleasure wash across his face. I watched as they started up a quick rhythm that their eyes did not stray from one another and it made my heart sink a little bit because I didn't know that feeling for me. I watched as the two moved together, knowing what one another reacted to the most. I watched as though I was a fly on the wall.

I kept my eyes on them, unable to tear myself away from the sight. I watched as Marco completely dominated the one who had always dominated me. And I watched as Marco's movements started to become irregular and the sounds between the two boys grew louder and louder until Marco's movements stopped and I knew it was over. I watched the two kiss after, slowly, lovingly. It wasn't a fuck, it was making love. And it was beautiful. And it totally wasn't what I expected to see this afternoon.

Well, the whole thing isn't what I expected but, that was definitely not it.

The three of us managed to get ourselves back to normal and cleaned up the best we could. I apologized to Marco for coming on his sheets, but all he could do was laugh and shrug it off. They had offered me a ride, but I wanted to be alone for a while before getting back home and having to explain what the fuck just happened to Mikasa. I left that last bit out.

We said our goodbyes and I, with disheveled hair, made my way down the dark street to my house. I was half way home when I stopped to pull my phone out, seeing the message from Levi.

L: Then get laid. Be a teenager. Have fun.

I smiled a bit at the words.

E: I did. And I hope you are having fun tonight, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly 2am and I need to be sleeping but I was determined to finish this chapter since I've had it swimming around in my head since I've been at work. That also means I haven't proofread it thoroughly so I hope it is all good and any mistakes aren't complete eyesores for anyone :P
> 
> Again, thank you for your continuing support! I made over 1k hits last night and I am amazed :D I never thought I'd get that many and it makes me super, super happy!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~

A light made it's way onto my face which in turn sent a shooting pain through my head. The surface I was laying on was hard, and my neck was craning at an impossible handle against something else just as hard. I groaned as I tried to move, finding every muscle in my body screaming in pain. What the fuck happened? Where the fuck was I and what time was it?

I took a few deep breaths and managed to squint open my eyes. The first thing I noticed were books and papers stacked haphazardly on a coffee table. This was definitely not my apartment. And seeing the mess on the table motivated me to sit up, pushing past all the pain and nausea that followed. I rubbed my face and bent forward, resting my elbows on my thighs. The night had been a blur and I was not sure why I was sleeping on Hanji's couch. Usually we just crashed together, though that only meant she brought Moblit back as well.

How hammered did I get?

I tried to quiet my deep breathing to listen to see if anyone else was awake, but my ears were just met with silence aside from the annoying and god awful Felix clock hanging on the wall behind me. I told her to move it countless times because it creeped me out, but she decided that gave her more incentive to leave it up.

With shaky legs, I managed to get onto my feet. My head only got worse and my stomach was turning. I wobbled into the kitchen and downed two glasses of water. And that is when I realized the time. I had to be at the school within an hour and I didn't have my car or any of my things. I groaned again, hands running through my hair before shuffling hurriedly to the bathroom. I looked at my messy hair and my pale face and cringed. The need for a shower was through the roof but I had absolutely no time since it seemed like I was going to have to get a cab to the school. I looked down at my clothes and let out a cry at the choices I had made the night before. The clothing was perfectly fine for a night out on the town, not exactly something you'd expect an English teacher to be in however. Tight, very tight black jeans with a black, close fitting button up shirt. It could be worse, really. It wasn't like I was wearing assless chaps and a cowboy hat.

That would be a completely different story and my first sick day.

I was so glad that I had my emergency bathroom supplies at Hanji's, considering I stayed here a bit after nights out. The same went for her at mine. I washed my face quickly and brushed my teeth to get rid of the awful taste in my mouth. I rummaged through and managed to steal a couple painkillers, downing them with water I cupped in my hand.

I exited the bathroom and immediately went for my leather jacket which was hanging over the back of the couch. My phone was thankfully still alive and I ignored all the texts on my phone to call a cab. As I talked to the dispatcher, I wiggled myself into my jacket and walked around to the other side of the couch to find a blank piece of paper in the mess of Hanji's schoolwork. Succeeding, and putting my phone back in my pocket, I quickly made a note to let her know I'd left and pushed the paper under her bedroom door.

Minutes later I was standing out front of her building, the sun making my eyes burn. I really hated that I had left my sunglasses in my car, I could have really used them.

Finally, the taxi came around the corner and stopped right in front of me and I was on my way. Once buckled up in the back seat, I pulled out my phone to go back to my messages. There were a bunch from Hanji trying to find me, and a couple from Eren which put a small smile on my face despite the morning (afternoon?) I was having. The first message of the two made me laugh after reading a couple messages back to get back into our conversation.

E: I did. And I hope you are having fun tonight, too.

Followed up from a text this morning,

E: Have a good night last night?

I looked at the time and knew he'd be in his computer class. It was safe to message him back.

L: You will see it when I get there.

Before I even realized it, we had pulled up to the front of the school. I gave the driver the remaining bills that were in my pocket and got out of the car, quickly making my way up the stairs. My head was still pounding and I really did not want to be teaching so soon after waking up. As I got to the second floor, my phone vibrated once more.

E: Where are you?

L: I just landed on the second floor, go to the bathroom.

There was still about fifteen minutes left in class, we were still safe. I turned away from going up to the next floor and into the second floor corridor, turning into the boys room to, thankfully, find it empty. Eren didn't take too long to arrive and I could see the amused look on his face, seeing me in complete hangover glory.

"Well, you look marvelous." he said quietly, eyebrow raised as he quiet plainly looked me up and down.

I leaned back against the sink, as much as it disgusted me to do so but I was finding it hard to stand straight. I felt like I was still a bit drunk.

"I don't recall much that happened last night and I feel like absolute shit." I admitted just as quietly, so if anyone happened to pass by they wouldn't hear.

Eren stepped up closer to me and moved his hand down my arm, feeling the leather jacket. I could see a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he did so and my heart was starting to beat quicker as I felt the movement.

"Well, lucky for you, despite you feeling like shit…" he trailed off and paused, intently listening to the surroundings. Once he knew he was safe, he leaned down to my ear. "You still look hot as fuck."

I nearly choked on air feeling his breath against my ear and a raspy voice I had not heard from him before. He immediately stood back upright, gave me a smile and turned on his heel. I could have sworn he swung his hips as he walked away and out the room.

That fucker.

However, I didn't have time to dwell on Eren's actions. Time was ticking and I had to get upstairs. I pushed myself away from the sink and exited the room. I made it up the steps as soon as I could and walked into the English class, being sure to not disrupt the students quietly doing their work. I shuffled back to the desk where Erwin sat, hunched over a folder of what looked to be reports.

"Good afternoon." I mumbled quietly, rubbing the bridge of my nose trying to will away this headache. I hope the painkillers kicked in soon.

Erwin looked up after a second, clearly finishing the sentence he had been reading. He had to take a double glance at me and I could see the smirk on his face as he looked back to the papers in front of him. "Good day, Levi. Interesting choice of attire today." he stated.

I was going to explain how it could really be worse, but I decided against it. My head couldn't handle that conversation right now. Instead I offered a simple, "It was a weird morning."

I saw him nod, concentrating back on his papers. I leaned back against the wall beside his desk and took in the last few minutes of silence before the bells started ringing. They pierced through my skull like a bullet and trying to play it off as nothing was proving difficult. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes for a moment, though once they were open again I saw Erwin's eyes back on me.

"I know you're in university and I know partying still happens but this isn't exactly appropriate." he said quietly, making sure the kids going in and out of the class didn't overhear. "I'm gonna keep quiet about it this time, okay?" I nodded. "If you need something for them to do since I don't see that you have your things, there are worksheets and quizzes in the top drawer." I nodded again and thanked him.

He was quick to pack up his things and move out of the room, putting me in full control. Erwin, for this day, was a lifesaver.

The class quickly filled up and I made my way up to the front podium, resting my elbows on the surface with my hands on the sides of my head, half way covering my ears. My eyes closed for a moment, the pain subsiding a bit due to the lack of light. I took a few deep breaths before standing up straight, seeing most of the desks filled. I walked over to the door and shut it once the bell rang, which made me physically wince.

"Alright listen." I said as loud as I could muster. It was a lot raspier than I had anticipated. I'd only been speaking quietly since I'd been awake and didn't even notice. What the hell did I do last night? I shook the thought off and continued. "I don't have any of my things and I don't feel like enough of an asshole today to give you a quiz so I'm giving you another full day to get work done on your book reports." I looked around the class as I finished talking and the relieved looks on their faces made me feel a bit better. "If you guys start getting loud and out of hand though, don't make me think I won't take out those tests." I added, pointing a threatening finger at all of them. I just got a bunch of nods in return. "I'll be in the back dying." I mumbled before dragging my feet back to the desk. I once again found myself leaning forward with my head between my hands. I really did believe part of me was still buzzed, because the room was spinning a bit. I needed water.

I got back out of the seat and reached into my pocket, finding a few crumpled ones and some change. I screwed my face up a bit knowing the vending machine would spit out my ratty dollar bills. I walked up to the front of the class and to the door. "I will be right back, be good." I said, giving them all my best intimidating glare which probably wasn't intimidating in the least.

I walked out of the room and sauntered down the hall into the third floor staff room. I could have cried with joy at the sight of the water cooler in the corner just waiting for me. I grabbed a mug from the cupboard over the sink in the opposite corner of the small room and filled it all the way to the top with water. After chugging the first mugful back, I refilled it and made my way back to the classroom. Students were out of their seats and I groaned as they all scurried back to their desks.

"I'm gonna forget I saw that." I muttered, waving my arm around as I walked back to the desk, dragging my hand along Eren's desk though hopefully playing it off like I needed it to help me balance. I saw him glance at me before I was all the way past him.

I fell back into the desk chair and put my head back, sipping the water every so often. This was the worst hangover I'd experienced in years. The class seemed to drag on as I continued to sip my water. I was kind of in a trance when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I shook my head slowly, glancing up to see Eren sneaking a peak as he turned to talk to Armin. Smooth.

I looked down at my phone to see that it was in fact him that messaged me.

E: Are you going to survive?

L: At this current moment in time, I feel like the insides of me are being stabbed a million times over by tiny dwarves.

E: You're being attacked by you're own kind!!!

L: You're an asshole!!!

I held back my laugh at that, though shot Eren a glare across the classroom due to his comment.

Much to my delight, the bells were ringing signalling class. I was looking forward to getting back to my apartment and into my shower and into my bed. I was once again lost in a daze until someone was standing right beside me. I looked up and my eyes met with bright green ones.

"Eren…" he mumbled, swinging the seat slightly towards him.

He turned around to make sure the room was empty before turning back to me. "Okay, so what did you end up doing to end up like this?" The amused glint was back in his eye as he looked down on me.

"Like I said earlier, I honestly have no idea. Hanji picked me up and we went to the club to see her friend's band and I guess I drank and drank and drank without even realizing it. That happens when people are buying them for you. And I woke up on her filthy couch this morning exactly how I am right now." I raised my arms as if to display my disheveled self. And then I remembered. "Besides, I'm not one to talk. Look at you go, Mister I'm-Getting-All-The-Guys." I smirked as I spoke, knowing full well what he had gotten up to the night before.

I saw Eren's face flush red a bit and his eyes darted around. "Yeah, that is something I won't talk to you about here." he mumbled, shifting his weight on his feet.

"Fair enough, if I stay awake once I get home, I will await the texts." I patted my pocket before pulling out the phone. "Which reminds me, I have to call a cab since I have no car currently…" I trailed off and turned my phone on to search for the cab number again.

I saw Eren's hands fidgeting and I squinted up at him. The look I gave made him talk. "Well, I know it's weird but if you need a ride…" His eyebrows knitted together as he said it. "I mean, Armin is driving and they're downstairs waiting for me. I said I needed to run to my locker real quick, actually…" he continued, finally biting his lip to stop himself from rambling.

I clicked off my phone and stood up, which put me awfully close to the boy. I stepped back though, due to the circumstances and our current location. "Well, if Armin doesn't mind giving his wreck of an English teacher home, then I will not complain." I said before adding, "but this doesn't mean automatic marks, either."

Eren laughed. And the laugh sent chills down my spine.

I followed the younger boy out of the room and down the stairs and outside. The look I got from Mikasa and Armin when they saw me with their friend was somewhere between shock and confusion.

"Hey Armin, someone here got a little bit wild last night and couldn't bring his car to work. Do you mind giving him a lift?" Eren asked once we were in earshot. I shot him a look but that quickly disappeared. They were his good friends, right? They could know more than they seem, I can play it off as such.

I shrugged a bit finally and held up my hands. "Guilty as charged, sorry for partying." my voice was thankfully becoming less raspy as the minutes passed.

Armin seemed a but uneasy about the idea but agreed to take me home. I crawled into the backseat with ease (the joy of the short legs!) and buckled up. I glanced over to see that Eren had joined me. I smirked a bit before turning back to the other two. I hadn't really spoken to many of the people in the class aside from questions and answers and discussions so this was a good time to learn about them I guess. But I didn't even know where to begin. It was Mikasa that broke the silence.

"So, hey Eren?" she asked, turning around to look at him. "What did you do with Jean and Marco last night? You got home pretty late."

It took me a few seconds to clue in and I slowly turned to the boy sitting beside me, trying to play it off the best I could because I really should not know what Eren does in his spare time. His face was redder than I'd ever seen it. The couple in question were outed mistakenly and he didn't see that coming at all. I wanted to laugh, and I also wanted to ask him _why Jean_? But I couldn't get away with it in the car.

Eren cleared his throat as he seemed to be trying to form sentences, a lie to cover up what actually happened. "We, uh. Jean, he…" he squinted a bit. "Jean and Marco wanted me to go grab dinner with them after and we went to a movie, no big deal." he finally spat out. I rolled my eyes as I looked out the window at the passing houses, finally telling Armin to take the next exit onto the freeway.

Mikasa laughed loudly, though it died quickly. It almost sounded sarcastic. "Eren, you're full of shit." I heard her say and I just nodded in agreement, looking back towards him. He caught my reaction and he shook his head, nudging me with his elbow.

We sat in an awkward silence after that. I picked at the seam on the side of my jeans as I watched out the window, telling Armin to take the next exit off the freeway. Once I had directed him to my apartment, I opened the door once we stopped outside. I gave my thanks a million times, definitely grateful for the ride, and shut the door. I watched as the car sped off down the street before turning to go inside.

As soon as I had got into my apartment I peeled off all my clothes. I quickly ran though the bedroom to throw them all in the hamper, throwing my phone on my bed, before running back across to the shower. I felt like I needed ten showers to get the filth of a night out off. I cleaned myself thoroughly and didn't get out until my fingers started to get clammy. Gross. I dried myself off and threw my robe around my body. I had no more plans for the rest of the night, I was going to be comfy.

I left the bathroom and shuffled through to the kitchen, opening the freezer and pulling out a couple Eggos. I hadn't eaten yet still, but I didn't feel like cooking. You could never go wrong with Eggos. I threw them in the toaster before pulling out a plate and syrup. I filled yet another glass of water and sipped it slowly while I waited.

After I had finished eating, I finally got to crawl into my bed. It welcomed me like a cloud and I didn't want to move for a year. I reached and grabbed my phone and sighed, shifting myself to reach the charger cord on my nightstand. I turned my body to plug it in before looking at the messages. There were a bunch from Hanji and I rolled my eyes. I could have read them all, but instead I scrolled to the top of the conversation and hit, 'call'.

The phone rang a few times before an even more haggard voice answered. "Hello?" Hanji's voice sounded worse than mine. Maybe I wouldn't be finding out what happened last night.

"Han, what happened last night?" I asked right away, closing my eyes as I laid my head back on my pillow. "I don't remember Moblit playing or going to your place. And work today was embarrassing as hell." I rambled.

"I couldn't tell you. I think I'm dying, I don't think I'm ever gonna drink again." she whined. She also was full of shit with that, but I let her do her usual post-drunk-major-hangover thing. "Levi, I'd love to talk but I think I'm gonna be sick." she groaned as she spoke and the look on my face was probably beautiful.

"Ew, you go rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

And with that, I hung up and turned my attention to my other messages. I opened Eren's tab and typed the thing that had been nagging at the back of my mind.

L: Jean? REALLY?

E: Oh shut up. That was totally unexpected, I wanted to keep them anonymous since you have to look at them every day.

L: Well, thank you for your concern but I need to know, does he neigh?

E: No he does not neigh, you butthead.

L: That just ruined his entire image for me. That would have been his selling point. But how was it?

I stretched my limbs out each way and yawned. I was getting tired, though I knew if I slept now I'd be awake at an ungodly hour. I had to push through a little bit more. I was still in the time frame where even old people were still awake.

E: It was weird. I mean, I enjoyed it a lot but it was weird and made me think.

L: What do you mean?

E: I mean, Jean did his job just like every other time, and Marco can work his mouth like it's his job but after I done, I watched them and it was nothing like I'd ever seen or experienced and it made me feel weird.

L: You were watching them fuck, you perv. Of course its weird.

E: It wasn't that, though. Their entire being together just seeing something so passionate and loving and each thing they did was about each other and not about themselves and.. I don't even know

There was a short pause before Eren continued.

E: We got to Marco's and Jean took me upstairs and we were all making out and whatever. And the two of them would give each other looks and they'd just know what each other was thinking. And then dicks were in mouths and before I knew it my ass was in the air and things were happening as they do and once that was said and done, watching them actually -making love- made me wish I had that, you know?

It was a lot to take in, a lot of emotions in one text. I blinked, reading it over and over, trying to not elaborate in my mind what Eren was talking about in the first half of the message. I'd not seen this side of Eren yet in the past week and a half, so I bit my lip as I chose my words.

L: Eren, you're still young. You will find that. I know it sounds cliche as fuck, but you will find that. Hell, I haven't found that yet but I am not losing hope. We are both still young with so much ahead of us. You should be lucky you still get to fuck around to your hearts content. I know I do. Enjoy it while you have it.

Eren didn't answer for a while after that and I rolled around in my bed. I finally removed the robe and crawled under the covers, cocooning myself up with the duvet. My phone finally vibrated.

E: I know, but sometimes with the way I am, I feel like that isn't going to happen. I flirt too much and I'd get in trouble and I drunkenly sleep with people which isn't any better.

I sighed softly, shaking my head. Oh to be a teenager again.

L: Listen to me, you brat. You are young. Enjoy. It.

E: Okay, okay. Let's get off the heavy topic, I don't want to be the downer for the evening.

L: You're not a downer. This is actually the highlight of my night.

E: You've not been home very long, you've got all night ahead of you.

L: Shut up and take the compliment you little shit.

E: You have such a way with words…how ever did you become an English teacher?

L: Wit and a nice ass.

E: Speaking of, you should wear those jeans more often.

My face flushed red and I laughed. I was so glad no one could witness my reactions to silly text message conversations.

L: Some days maybe. You'd have to pay attention to what i'm teaching, though.

E: I'd fail…

The conversation continued on this way until my eyes could no longer stay open. I fell asleep with my phone in my hand beside me on the bed, thoughts of trying to comfort Eren and his emotions making their way into my dreams along with everything else. The kid was getting to me more and more every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh...
> 
> I was not expecting this chapter to be so long. (10k words? oh, okay..) I was not expecting this chapter to go the way it did. I wasn't really expecting much to be honest, but I think I like where it went. It opens a lot of doors, I mean.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy Eren's birthday as much as Eren did~
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and kudos! :D Enjoy!

L: What are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?

The question had come out of nowhere. It was the first text that I had received from Levi since I had seen him at school hours ago and I was honestly surprised that he had remembered. Hell, even I forgot.

The weeks since he came into our classroom at passed quicker than I could have ever imagined. Classes continued to be as boring as ever, our soccer playoffs were about to start and Jean and Marco asked me for another round at a party the weekend before that I had to decline. I could not watch them make love like they had again, as much as it was incredibly hot to watch. And I really did miss Jean in that way, but I wasn't gonna let myself tear the couple apart. They belonged with each other.

I was lucky that my birthday fell on a Saturday this year. I continued staring at the screen on my phone with a thought about it. I was about to reply when Mikasa joined me on the couch in the living room with a bag of popcorn in her hand.

"You look deep in thought." she observed, glancing over to me and then to the television.

I shrugged and clicked the screen off on my phone. I had kept silent this far with Mikasa, which had been really difficult considering she knew every other thing about me. The reaction I got out of her when I told her about the night with Jean and Marco was both hilarious and a little bit frightening. I've never heard someone scream, "oh god why" so angrily while laughing her ass off. I snapped out of the daze of the memory and sighed.

"What were we doing tomorrow?" I asked, sitting back into the couch and throwing my feet up onto the edge of the coffee table.

Mikasa offered me the bag of popcorn and I scooped up a handful.

"Well, it's your birthday so that's your call. I want to take you to dinner or lunch or something at least. We can throw a party if you want."

I ate the popcorn kernel by kernel and nodded. "I will think about it. And dinner sounds like it would be great." I spoke the words quietly and finished the popcorn in my hand. It took me by surprise when Mikasa leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder, eyes still facing forward at the tv. It was rare for her to show any sort of affection like this but when she did, I always accepted. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and I heard her let out a content sigh. Any other person who figured we were straight up blood relatives could probably see this picture being strange, but this girl was my best friend above all else and it was comfortable. It was right.

We stayed like that and watched a marathon of reruns of The Big Bang Theory. It wasn't until I had sensed Mikasa had fallen asleep that I decided to get up. I slowly moved away from her and moved a throw pillow under her head. I pulled the blanket that rested over the back of the couch and pulled it over her body before turning down the volume on the tv. I leaned over and kissed the side of her head before retreating back to my bedroom, pulling out my phone almost immediately.

E: I'm going to dinner with Mikasa but that's the only thing so far.

I stretched my arms before tossing my phone to the edge of my bed. It was getting a lot later than I had thought and my body was feeling it. I slipped out of my clothes completely and turned off my bedroom light. After padding over to my bed, I slid under the covers and reached for my phone.

L: Well.. and this might sound strange but my friend Hanji's sort-of-kind-of-boyfriend is playing a gig at The Wall club downtown. Do you know where that is?

I blinked slowly at the screen as I tried to compute what it said. Once it clicked, I was intrigued.

E: Yeah, I think I know the place. I'm not 21 though…

Did he forget that I was in his _high school_ English class?

L: Your point? You'll be 18, therefore you can get in. They'll refuse service if you ask for alcohol, but other than that you're allowed in to see the shows.

With the explanation I felt a lot better, and even more intrigued. It could be fun hanging out with Levi outside of the classroom and not awkwardly in a car of some kind for a change.

E: I shall think it over and get back to you.

I paused before I sent the text, reeling over all the possibilities in my head before finally adding, "As long as no one sees us, it should be safe."

I put the phone down and rolled about in my bed with my eyes shut. My body was tired but my mind was not going to let me sleep. My phone went off once more.

L: Well, if worst comes to worst, we can say that we ran into each other already there. Besides, I'd like to see you on your birthday.

A smile spread across my face and I rolled to hide my face in my pillow. No one could see me as it was, but it muffled a small laugh that escaped my lips. I turned back to the text and read the last line again and my heart jumped. Even though I'd only been mostly talking to Levi via texts and random times of the afternoon at school, I was really growing close to the man. We'd learned a lot about each other over the past few weeks and he had learned all the right things to say to make me feel better about some things. And when the the conversation steered to highly inappropriate topics, the words being sent to my phone made my mind race a mile a minute which put my imagination to the test and ended in a very good night.

E: I won't make any promises, but I'd like to see you too. You should wear what you wore the other week when everyone thought you were dying.

L: Oh you liked that, did you?

E: Yes. I was glad you were sitting most of that day because I would have been very distracted otherwise and that is a very uncomfortable feeling to have in class.

I sighed softly as I continued to lay in my bed, closing my eyes and being met with the memory of Levi from that day. 

L: I will wear it just for you.

I peeked one eye open to read and the smile found its way back onto my face. I had to go to The Wall tomorrow. There was no denying it.

E: I'll try to keep my hands to myself.

L: As much as it pains me to say - good.

E: Pains you? So really, I shouldn't keep my hands to myself?

L: To me, no you shouldn't. But to be safe you should.

He had a point and I scrunched my nose at the fact. I thought for a moment before an almost evil smirk made its way onto my face.

E: Even though it will be my birthday? I'll be 18…a legal adult.

L: Nope! No no no no. Do not go down that road, kid.

E: If you weren't my English teacher, it would be on. Like Donkey Kong. You can't deny that.

L: Well, true. That's probably true but I am your English teacher so…

E: But hypothetically speaking, if you weren't, and you were wearing those clothes… especially those pants, I'd be dragging you to the bathroom or something.

It was normally Levi that initiated the conversations in this direction but I figured it was my turn. 

L: Oh god, Eren.

E: You know I'm right. I'd let you leave them on, even.

L: It's just the pants that got to you, huh?

E: They were very tight and made your ass look phenomenal okay.

I felt my face heat up as I typed. Once the text was sent, I sat up a bit against my pillows, shifting to get more comfortable.

L: That is what I was going for. Wasn't my intention to wear them to school however.

E: Okay but hypothetically, you aren't my English teacher right now. You are just someone I'll be happening to meet tomorrow at a club downtown that I may or may not want to put my hands all over. That is all.

L: You are an evil little shit, you know that. You're lucky I like it and you're lucky that Hanji left my apartment a while ago otherwise I'd have to stop texting you.

E: So it's working?

L: Starting to, yes.

I was quite pleased with myself upon reading that. I sent my phone down and shifted myself to the side of my bed to reach into the drawer of my night stand. I retrieved a joint, which I placed between my lips, and my lighter and quickly lit up, tossing the lighter back into the drawer. I inhaled deeply before scooting back to where I had been to pick my phone back up.

E: Excellent.

L: So what is Eren doing tonight?

I fiddled with the spliff between my fingers as I thought out my reply. He was trying to change the subject, it seemed.

E: Probably nothing. I'm already in bed with some amazing weed that Mikasa picked up the other day and I really don't want to get redressed. What is Levi doing this evening?

L: Levi is situated in his apartment with a bottle of red wine in his belly and kind of jealous of Eren's weed as he ran out last week.

I laughed at the way that he had worded the text, shaking my head slowly. If only…

E: Too bad you weren't here. I'd be more than willing to share.

L: I wish. Hm, I have an idea…

I knitted my eyebrows together and placed the joint between my lips once more. I was about to reply when my phone started vibrating notifying that I had a caller. I raised my eyebrow at the name and slid the screen to accept the call.

"Hang on, hang on…" I heard a mumble on the other end. "Get your fucking face away from the phone." Puzzled, I pulled my phone away from my ear and saw Levi staring back at me on the screen.

"I think this is the first time I've seen FaceTime in use." I stated, taking the smoke from my mouth before grinning at the man on the phone. "This is rather risky though…" I glanced down, hoping the hint got across.

I saw Levi shrug on the small screen and take a sip of his wine. I took the time to take the last hit before leaning over and squishing it out. My attention was back to my phone as I laid back down against the pillows.

"I figured this is a lot easier than texting, especially since we are both by ourselves." Levi said with a bit of a slur in his speech. You definitely couldn't get that through a text message. 

We stayed quiet for a few minutes. I didn't take my eyes off my phone, taking in the good looking man in front of me. I watched as Levi looked away and took another sip of his wine. He turned back to his phone and finally broke the silence.

"You sure are quiet, kid."

I smiled and rolled onto my stomach, pulling a pillow down to better rest on it. "I'm sorry. I'm taking in the view."

Levi let a laugh escape and shook his head. "You see me all the time."

"Well, this is different. This isn't a classroom and it's just us in a completely different setting. Not through texts for a change. I can actually see you react to things I say and same for you with me. You're not in your school clothes, though neither am I."

Levi looked down at his clothes and then back up to the camera. "Well, partially yes you are right. I was wearing this shirt today, though."

I rolled my eyes at his comment and sighed. "You know what I mean."

"I know."

The night continued on as such and I enjoyed getting to listen to the man's voice in all its slurring glory. We talked about past birthdays, and I learned that his birthday was still a long time away. I learned that he had a really bad birthday one year that he never really told anyone else about until last night. I told him I was excited to see him outside of school, and about how last year I spent my birthday far too drunk to speak. It took me until waking up the next morning that we had both fallen asleep with FaceTime still running. I woke up to the sun shining through a crack in my curtain. It was still early, I could tell. My phone was gripped tightly in my hand and Levi was sleeping soundly on the other end. My heart skipped as I watched him, almost feeling like a creep for doing so. But I stayed quiet, looking over his features as he breathed steadily in his sleep. I smiled before finally hanging up.

I yawned and rolled onto my back, scratching my chest as I did so. I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was just after eight in the morning. Groaning, I threw my hands over my face. It was far too early to be up on a weekend, especially when that day was my birthday. I rolled back over and willed myself to nap a little bit longer.

I woke up again just before eleven and decided that was going to be good enough. I woke up to a text from Levi which automatically put a smile on my face.

L: You're quite adorable when you sleep, birthday boy.

Even if the nickname was cheesy, I couldn't be annoyed by it from him. I still didn't know what Levi was doing to me, no one had ever had this much of an impact on me before. But I liked it, it was new and it was fun. I sent him back a quick, "so are you", before tossing my phone to the side.

I was about to roll out of bed when Mikasa burst through the door, quickly followed by Armin (which surprised me.)

"Happy birthday!" They both cried out. I let out a yelp and pulled my covers up to better hide my body. Mikasa rolled my eyes.

"I have nothing on, what the fuck?"

Armin's face flushed faster than the speed of light and he quickly scurried over to my dresser to throw me a pair of boxers. When I say we are close friends, I mean we are close friends. I gave him a nod to thank him and awkwardly pulled them on under my covers. I turned my attention to the two standing in front of me.

"Thank you." I finally said, grinning. "What is the plan for today? I have decided that I am good with dinner tonight, also." I said the last part, looking at Mikasa.

"That's perfect!" Armin exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "That means we get to hang out this afternoon."

I smiled at my friend, which was hard to not do. He was easily excited about little things and that's one of the many things I liked about him.

"I am all yours, Armin." I said, holding up my arms and I looked back to Mikasa. "When do you want to do dinner?"

Mikasa looked up and then to her watch. "I have to meet Annie around two and we're going to do some things so maybe aim for six or seven? We're gonna go to your favourite."

My eyes lit up and my smile widened. "Cheesecake?"

She let out a short laugh and nodded. "Yes, cheesecake."

That small bit of news made me believe that nothing could ruin it. Many people didn't like it, but Cheesecake Factory was one of my top favourite places to eat. The fact that we only went there _maybe_ once a year could have something to do with it.

"What is going on for tonight?" asked Armin, looking between Mikasa and myself. I bit the inside of my lip.

"I actually have plans for after dinner." I said slowly, hoping that would be enough.

"What, did Jean and Marco ambush you again?" Mikasa asked, leaning against my desk which only made Armin look perplexed. There were some things I still hadn't told him, and I guess it was time.

I sighed and hit the bed beside where I was sitting. "Armin, I have a story to tell you." I said, gesturing to the stop I'd hit. He moved himself forward and climbed up on the bed to face me. I turned to face him as well.

The look on Armin's face as I told him the story of Jean and I, followed by the night with both Jean and Marco was hilarious. He looked horrified, but he didn't judge. He didn't really say much of anything about it. I never really told him about my sex life as he was never really interested, though after the comment Mikasa made and seeing him looked so confused, I figured it was one think I'd tell him.

I looked over to see that Mikasa had left at some point during the story. I looked back over to Armin as he jumped in his spot. He leaned over and pulled out my phone that he had accidentally sat on. My eyes widened and I prayed to god it wasn't who I was 100% sure it was.

"Levi says he can't wait to see you." Armin spoke slowly and glanced up at me. It seemed to not phase him until, "Hold on." He blinked for a few moments, looking at the phone, and then to me. And then to the phone, and then to me. "What the hell, Eren? Please tell me this is not…"

It was my turn for my face to flush and I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "Please do not tell a single god damn person Armin I swear to god." I mumbled against my hands. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone unless I was in immediate danger, but to have a second blow of new and huge information in the same twenty minute span probably was overwhelming for him.

He shook his head slowly and looked back down at the phone. "Why…" was all he was able to get out.

I looked back up to him and took the phone from his hands, placing it beside me. I then took both of Armin's hands in mine and looked right at him. I told him the whole story, speaking quietly. I told him from day one, I told him why I was acting so strange. I told him things that Levi did to make me feel better about those things and what got me back into my usual state. I told Armin parts of conversations he probably didn't need to hear, but I wanted him to hear so he knew that I wasn't doing anything dangerous. I told him that we were being very careful, that we weren't doing anything but talking and neither of us were going to jeopardize my graduation and his job. And I told him it was definitely not because of the grades. It it was, I wouldn't have received a C on my book report.

Armin looked a little bit more relieved at the end of the explanation and he relaxed. I slipped my hands away from his after a moment and placed them in my lap. "So, he invited me out to The Wall tonight because his best friends boyfriend or something is playing a gig. Apparently he's really good, so I am looking forward to it." I said right before Mikasa walked back into my room with three mugs of coffee. I was impressed. She handed Armin a mug first, followed by myself. We both thanked her as she sat up on my bed to join in conversations. We steered clear of Levi at that point. I was not ready to talk to Mikasa about him.

My birthday continued as relaxing as that. After leaving my room and letting me get ready, Armin and I were off to the mall. It wasn't that we were going shopping or anything, but they had the best arcade at the mall. Armin bought me tokens and we played around for a couple hours. I ended up leaving with a bunch of five cent toys from the tickets I'd collected. After the arcade we wandered around and I was treated to a chocolate milkshake. All the while being out with Armin, I had been texting Levi and I actually enjoyed not having to hide the fact that I was doing so. We finished our time out by hanging out at the park. I may be a legal adult now, but I was in no rush to grow up.

Armin dropped me back off at my place at six, just as Mikasa was wandering down the street with a grocery bag in her hand. I waited until she was at the walkway and walked up to the door with her. We didn't stay very long, just long enough for Mikasa to change and soon we were out the door. It was unfortunate that neither of us drove, and that Armin wasn't joining us. We walked up the street silently and turned the corner to stop at the bus stop.

Dinner was great. The food was good and Mikasa managed to flirt with the waiter to get us a couple of free drinks for my birthday. I was quite pleased with her with that and I thanked the man profusely. A bowl of pasta, a slice of cheesecake and a double strawberry margarita later, I was stuffed. I sat back in our booth and rubbed my stomach, which only made Mikasa laugh.

"Thank you for dinner, sister." I said, feeling my phone go off in my pocket for the millionth time

She gave me a small smile and nodded. "You're very welcome." she paused for a second before continuing. "So what exactly _are_ your plans for tonight?" she asked.

My hands fiddled together under the table and I bit my lip. I tried to think of the good and the bad of if I told her and I knew deep down that I needed to be truthful. I sighed and looked up at Mikasa. "I want you to listen to everything I have to say before doing anything, okay?" I asked. Mikasa squinted at me and slowly nodded.

I told her everything I had told Armin, wording it as best as I could to get the point across that we were not doing anything wrong, or doing _anything_ for that matter. After my explanation, I looked up and saw Mikasa looking at the table. The way that her eyebrows were knitted together, I knew that she was thinking. She didn't say anything, except to thank the waiter who brought the bill. Finally, her head rose back up.

"Eren…" she trailed off, and I could see the worry in her eyes. She sighed. "As your best friend, I will trust you on this decision you are making. But as your sister, I am not so sure this is wise." she spoke quietly, eyes back on the table. "I will trust in that you know that you will not be doing anything wrong, that you won't let it go that far. I know you better than I almost know myself to know that you are pretty good when it comes to judging guys." she paused for a moment and I knew this was going to be the flip-side of what she'd just said. "I, however, don't trust him. However." she stopped again and I tilted my head to the side as I waited for her to continue. "Since it is your birthday, I can't exactly stop you from seeing him so all I will say is please, for the love of god, be careful. Please use your common sense and don't let anything happen. As soon as we graduate, go all out, you're a free man but since he's our English teacher there is so many things wrong with that. I get it, like I've said before. I get it, he's incredibly good looking but I don't trust him."

I nodded slowly as she finally finished. It had gone better than I had expected but I still had a weird feeling inside of me that I couldn't shake. The time at the restaurant ended at that, and I once again thanked Mikasa for dinner.

We both got home a little while later and Mikasa announced she was going to Sasha's for the night. We said our goodbyes and she hugged me with another, "happy birthday." She seemed a bit off but I figured I'd let her be for the night. I didn't want to turn it into a big deal and have it ruin my birthday.

I retreated back to my bedroom and threw open my closet to find a outfit for the night. Something that would make me look good. Something that would make Levi want me right there.

I decided on a pair of dark blue almost black jeans that I'd only worn a few times before. They were a tighter pair but I liked the way they made my legs look. Following that, I pulled on a green button up shirt which made my eyes stand out a bit more than usual. It was finished of by my favourite black jacket. I wandered to the bathroom and checked my phone as I did. I smiled at all the messages I'd received over dinner. Finally, the last one I read I was relieved to see.

L: Would you like me to pick you up? Is that safe?

E: That would be great, actually. I'm just about ready, I was gonna grab a bus.

L: Busses are disgusting! I am on my way.

I laughed at that and threw my phone back into my pocket. I turned to the mirror and brushed my hair, trying to go for the natural bed head look without it looking too horrible. I sighed as I got it to be the best I could and left my bathroom. I paced around the living room as my stomach started to flip. I was getting nervous? I needed another margarita or five. Which made me think of something to calm my nerves. I quickly jogged back to my room and pulled a joint from my nightstand drawer, along with the lighter. I placed the spliff behind my ear and the lighter in my pocket before going back to the front of the house just as there was a knock at the door. My stomach flipped again as I walked to the door and pulled it open to find Levi on the other side. A smile automatically found its way across my face and his eyes widened from their usual squinted state.

"Happy birthday." he said as I saw his eyes wander down. "You look incredible." his voice lowered as he spoke and I spun around to give him the full view.

"Thank you, as do you." I said. And he did look incredible in the exact outfit that he'd worn that day only a couple weeks ago. My eyes trailed down and I bit my lip. This was off limits. "We both had the same thing in mind, then." I mumbled, looking back up to Levi's face, smirk plastered on his lips.

He reached forward and grabbed my arm to pull me out the door. I closed the door behind me and quickly locked it before following him back down the walkway to his car. I slid into the passenger seat for the second time in my life, but under completely different circumstances. Levi started the car and we were off. I was still nervous and I had no idea why. I had to continue pushing that out of my mind.

"What did you get up to today?" Levi asked, breaking the silence.

I told him everything that had happened, from waking up all the way up until that very moment. I had told him about Armin and Mikasa learning about our secrets, but I reassured him that they wouldn't do anything about it and that they'd been in my life longer than anyone else I'd ever known. Levi seemed really unsure about it, but he didn't continue to ask any questions about it. He wanted to enjoy the night just as much as I did.

We arrived at The Wall a little bit later. The street was already filled with cars so we ended up parking a block away. We walked in silence and our hands brushed a couple times. I wanted to hold his hand so bad, but out in public I was too nervous. I felt Levi's eyes on me as it happened again and I heard a quiet laugh leave the smaller man's mouth.

Once The Wall was in view, I saw two lines going on either side of the door, one being significantly shorter than the other. We joined the shorter of the line and Levi told me to get my identification card out. The line moved quickly and soon enough we were at the front. Levi spoke up when the bouncer asked for his name.

"Levi with guest." he stated. The bouncer looked down the list on the clipboard in his hands and crossed something off before reaching for both of our IDs.

Inside wasn't very busy yet, but I felt myself being dragged through the people by Levi, his hand around my arm once more. I was trying to take everything in but I was finding it impossible as we moved too quickly. It was a strange, narrow place with three floors. We made it up to the second level and I heard voices calling out.

"Levi! Over here!" I looked around to see a girl at a table waving her hands excitedly. There was a man sitting beside her and two empty stools at the table.

Levi let me go and I watched as he walked around to give the girl a hug. I stood awkwardly on the opposite side of the table, finally taking a minute to look around. Our table was right beside a railing, which if you looked over, you could see the stage perfectly on the bottom floor. It was a very good place to sit to see a show, I'd give them that. I didn't notice Levi back beside me until he tugged on my arm.

"Sit down, sit down." he said, pointing to the stool beside his before he climbed up. I followed suit before he continued. "Eren, this is my best friend Hanji. She is basically what Armin and Mikasa are to you." I nodded and gave a wave, but her eyes lit up and she jumped from her school. She scurried around and hugged me, ruffling my hair a bit.

"You _are_ cute!" she exclaimed, looking at me once more before making her way back around to her seat. I was glad it was dark, because I felt my face flush red.

"I told you." I heard Levi say back and I glanced over just in time to see a smirk on his face. He then turned his attention to the man beside Hanji. "And this is Moblit. Moblit, this is Eren. He'll be playing in a little bit."

Moblit seemed a bit confused by Hanji's reaction to me but reached across to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I'm gonna go get a round of drinks before I have to get downstairs, so I'll be back." and with that, the man left the table. And I could feel Hanji's eyes burning into me so I turned my attention to her.

"Are you sure you're only seventeen? Sorry, eighteen? Happy birthday by the way."

I grinned at her. "I am sure I am only eighteen, and thank you." I glanced over at Levi who had his eyes on me. "How did you two meet?"

The two of them looked at each other and it was as if I was listening to something scripted. It was very animated and it made me laugh. They were definitely as close as Mikasa, Armin and I and I could relate to them completely. They'd met in middle school and hit it off completely. They dated for a short while before deciding it was weird and continued being best friends after that. They shared a couple stories from their childhood together before Moblit came back with a pitcher of beer and four glasses. He poured us all a glass and sat the near empty pitcher back in the middle of the table. Levi was the one to raise his glass before taking a sip.

"To Eren on his birthday." he said loud enough for us all to hear. I grinned, and silently mouthed a thank you to him before sipping my beer. " _Hypothetically_ speaking, tonight you are 21." he added.

"I am okay with that." I said with another sip of my beer. I leaned closer to Levi. "Because hypothetically you aren't my English teacher."

I heard him breathe in quickly through his nose before I pulled away. I shot him a smirk before turning back to the other two on the opposite side of the table though I kind of wished I hadn't as they were kind of locked at the lips. I turned back to Levi with a raised eyebrow and he just shook his head.

"I have to head down now, I'll be on shortly. See you guys later." Moblit cut the silence between the four of us and we all waved goodbye and wished him luck. I was getting a bit excited for it. The music they had been playing in the club so far had been a lot different than I had expected. It wasn't your typical club music, but modern rock you'd hear on the radio with a DJ skillfully putting them all together without a break between.

The three of us that remained at the table continued our small talk and before we knew it the lights were dimming and spot lights were on the stage. Moblit stood centre stage with a guitar strapped over his shoulders. He had a bassist beside him and a drummer behind him. Levi stood up and moved around to stand against the railing and I followed suit as he blocked the majority of my view. I stood close to him as Moblit started to sing and right off the bat, I was a fan.

The three of us cheered loudly as the first song came to a close only to start the second one. The second song had an upbeat tune and I couldn't help but move my legs to the beat. Levi, however, broke me out of my zone when I felt him press closer to me. I stayed put where I was as a playful grin crossed my face. It took me a few moments to muster up the courage but I stepped back and pulled the smaller man over and in front of me. I was uncertain if my movements were okay, but he wasn't protesting as I wrapped my arms around his waist and continued to watch the band from over Levi's shoulder. 

The third song was another upbeat one and my hips were back to moving. It was hard to help for any song with a good beat and I was pleased that Levi was going along with it as well. As the fourth song started as a slower ballad, our movements slowed. I leaned a bit more until my chin was on his shoulder and we swayed slowly together.

The songs continued and before I knew it, it was over and I would have been more sad about it had Levi still not been in my arms. He turned around as I continued to hold him and I saw his eyes running over my face. It took everything in me to stay still, because it was the perfect opportunity to kiss him. And I really wanted to, but I knew I couldn't. The way we were standing was risky enough as it was. He shifted a bit and I was reluctant to unwrap my arms. We sat back down in our stools and finished our drinks as Moblit came and stole Hanji away from us. Once they were out of sight, Levi turned to me. "Do you want anything to drink?" he offered, noticing my empty glass and the empty pitcher.

I bit the inside of my lip before nodding slowly. I could feel the alcohol already in my system but I could do with another. "Surprise me." I said to him and he quickly left to the bar. 

The music had picked back up and it was onto music that I had expected to hear at a club. Heavy bass dance music made the entire building vibrate, and it really made me want to dance.

Levi returned to the table a few minutes later holding two short glasses with limes wedges hanging off the side. He placed the drinks down and stirred it with his straw after letting the lime fall into his drink.

"It's just rum and coke, nothing spectacular." he explained, taking a sip of his drink. I followed suit and drank, keeping my eyes on the man. "What are you looking at?"

I rested my arm on the table as I turned more towards him, our legs hitting one another. I took another sip before speaking. "I'm just taking in the sights, that's all." I said, loud enough for him to hear. "We should dance. I feel like that is something we must do." I added, nodding to downstairs were people had crowded on the dance floor. He nodded.

We finished our drinks quickly and ambled down the stairs, once again with Levi's hand around my arm. Within seconds, we were on the floor, dancing side by side but keeping our safe distance. The rum had made its way into my system and I was starting to feel it and I was starting to feel great. I swung my hips and raised my arms, all the while keeping my eyes on Levi who had turned himself away from me, giving me a view I couldn't refuse. I nervously inched closer to him and before I had even realized it, a pair of arms that I did not recognize was wrapped around my waist. I frowned, though continued dancing while I turned around. I was relieved to see that it was only Hanji who had found us with Moblit standing behind we with an amused look on his face. I danced with Hanji for a while before I was being stolen away by someone else which resulted in a pout from the girl. I turned back around and automatically had Levi right up in my personal bubble. This I could deal with.

The shorter man's arms slinked their way up and around my neck as I let my arms move around his waist. I leaned down with my eyes locked on his and our foreheads together. I felt his hands move up my neck into my hair. I wanted to kiss him so bad that the need was almost overwhelming. But still, even with all the liquor coursing through me, I kept myself from doing so. I moved our hips together to the beat of music and I could have sworn I forgot where we were. Everyone seemed to disappear around me and it was just me and Levi and our own personal dance floor. I don't know how long we danced like this, but it was becoming quite intense for us both. Levi was having trouble keeping his eyes open as our hips continued to move. Before I realized what was happening, the man in my arms turned around but continued the grinding motion. I kept my arms wrapped around his waist and pressed against him as we continued to dance. I pressed my face against Levi's neck, letting out a breath as I felt all the blood in my body rushing south at the friction the dancing was causing. I heard the man gasp quietly before pressing back against me a bit harder. I had to pull away at that, coming to my senses that it was becoming a bit too much to handle on the dance floor.

Levi turned back to me with a slight pout on his lips. You'd think he'd gone to school to perfect the puppy dog look. But it soon passed and he was on his tip-toes, breathing against my ear. "Want to take a risk with me?" he asked and I could have sworn my heart would have skipped right out of my body if it was possible.

I hadn't answered when I felt Levi's hand find mine, tugging me along. He pulled me through crowds of people and I found myself in the men's room. Things were starting to become clear at that. He let go of my hand and wandered to the farthest stall away from the door. I saw the faintest grin on his face when he saw that it was unoccupied and he used his foot to open the door. He raised his hand to gesture me forward and I shuffled myself towards him. He pulled me into the small space by my hand and the movements that followed happened all too quickly. The door slammed and my back pressed up against it. Levi had fire in his eyes and god I didn't know he could get more attractive. He had me pinned to the door by my hands just above my shoulders. Our eyes were on each other and I could tell that he was thinking things over. He squinted his eyes shut and hung his head.

"Why do you do these things to me, Eren?" I heard him mumble. It wasn't exactly what I was expecting to hear in this situation, so I was at a loss for words. "Why…" he trailed off, his speech was a bit slurred. "Why can't you be graduated yet?"

I couldn't help but smile at that, but I knew he had a point. But then I remembered and spoke up, "but tonight I am. And you're not my teacher." I whispered.

His head shot up and his lip was between his teeth. The fire was still burning in his eyes and god damn it, I wanted him. And I couldn't have him. And what happened next I wasn't expecting in a million years. With my hands still pinned to the door, Levi took the initiative and our mouths connected. I gasped into the kiss but I wasn't going to deny myself something so brilliant on my birthday. I managed to free one of my hand and I pulled him closer to me as our tongues pressed against each other. When the kiss broke, I gasped for air and immediately Levi's lips were on my neck. I moved my free arm down and let my hand move into his back pocket. I felt his lips form a smile as he continued to kiss my skin. He tightened his grip on my other hand that was still pinned against the door, lacing his fingers with mine, his own free hand sneaking up under the bottom of my shirt to rest on my stomach. The feeling of his slender fingers made the swarm of butterflies residing in my stomach come alive.

Soon enough, our mouths were connected once more. I bit down on Levi's bottom lip and he let out a quiet whimper which was pleasing to the ears. However it was my turn to let out any sort of noise once I felt his fingers playfully dip down below my pants. I pulled back from the kiss with that and it was my turn to pout. He sighed and retracted his hand, moving it back to my stomach. The fact that we were both ready and willing was torture.

Levi stood up straighter and looked to the floor, eyebrows knitted. He looked at me a moment later as though he'd come up with a bright idea, though the words that left his mouth didn't seem like a bright idea. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked, and I cocked my head to the side, confused. He saw this, however and I felt his hand move back down across the front of my jeans. "Are you ready to go home?" he repeated and I blinked a few times before it clicked. I reached behind me with my free hand and unlocked the door.

We made our way back out into the loud club, people still dancing and grinding on the dance floor. Levi once again expertly steered us through the groups of people and before I even realized it we were standing outside in the taxi line. Levi stood close to me, but we kept our limbs to each other while there were people about. And I was thankful for that as someone shouted from across the street.

"Eren? Eren!"

My heart dropped and I grumbled before looking up to see Reiner running across the street. It could have been worse, it could have been worse.

He held out his hand and I took it, giving him a half hug. "Happy birthday, man. How is eighteen treating you?" he asked, thankfully not realizing who I was standing with.

"It's been good so far. You know, arcade, food, cheesecake, alcohol. All the essentials for a birthday." I said, trying to keep the slurs from my voice though failing miserably. And that's when I saw his eyes locked on to the man beside me.

"Hey, teach. Fancy meeting you here." he greeted awkwardly, raising his hand as a wave. His eyes looked back to me, and then to Levi with confusion written all over his face. Thankfully, Levi was quick on his feet.

"Good evening, Reiner. I found this one in the club waiting to get his jacket to head home so I offered to split a cab." he lied. I hope that was a lie, anyway. The last part that is.

I nodded along with the story and Reiner seemed to buy it as it was our turn to get in the taxi. "Makes sense. I need to go catch up with Bertolt though, you two have a good night. I'll see you on Monday."

I climbed into the cab and let out a long sigh. "That was close." I mumbled, leaning against Levi.

I felt him shrug under my head. "From what I remember from his book report, he wasn't really the one to get deeper meanings."

Time in the cab seemed to pass at hyper speed and before I really realized it, I was following Levi up the stairs to his apartment. I walked in behind him and shut the door and I was automatically met with Levi's scent. I kicked off my shoes and placed them to the side of the hallway before shuffling into the living room. it was immaculate and I was in awe. I felt out of place like I wasn't clean enough to be in his presence but he didn't seem to care. He standing in front of his stereo, fiddling with his iPod and soon enough music was blasting through the speakers. I watched as his hips started moving in time with the music and I watched as he shifted out of his jacket, throwing it over the back of one of the chairs. He danced his way slowly towards me and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He knew he was a tease, it was all over his face. He knew.

I felt Levi's hands back on my stomach and he pushed them up my body, across my chest to remove my jacket. He let it fall to the floor. His hands moved back down my body as he continued to move closer to me until his hands were on my hips. He started moving backwards, pulling me along with him as my hips started to move along with the music as well. Our eyes were locked on one another as he backed himself into the side of the couch. His grip was tight on my hips and he pulled me as close as he possibly could. The friction started once again and a groan left my body almost immediately. I shook my head slowly as my head hung.

"You're such a tease." I grumbled, lifting my head back up and going in to kiss him.

Only, we didn't kiss and he pulled away with a playful grin on his face. I tried again only to have the same result. With a raised eyebrow, I pressed myself right into him and tried again which proved successful. He let a noise out into the kiss, letting go of one of my sides to hold onto the couch. He pulled back momentarily to climb over the armrest, gesturing for me to follow. Which I did. I both kneeled on the couch with our bodies inches away from each other. Eyes on eyes with lust stirring in both of them. We both knew what we wanted, but we both knew that was something we couldn't have. We shouldn't have even gotten this far.

"It is taking everything in me to behave right now." he spoke quietly, his voice was raspy from the emotions circling around us. "I want you so fucking bad." he admitted and I felt my face heat up more than it already was.

I nodded. It was taking everything in me to not pin him down on the couch right then and there. "That makes the two of us." I replied, my voice starting to shake.

Levi and I both seemed to have come to the same conclusion as we hurriedly moved closer and once again had our mouths connected. I moved once of my hands into the man's hair, dragging my fingers through the shorter hair on the back of his head. My other hand moved to the small of his back, pulling him as close as I could. Levi was being a bit more adventurous with fingers dragging playfully just under the waist of my jeans, his other in my hair.

I was about to push him back but Levi beat me to it. We broke apart momentarily as I laid on my back with my head against the head rest. The smaller man moved up to straddle my hips, which only made me let out a groan from the friction. It was getting to be too much for my jeans to handle.

I saw the playful smirk on the mans face before he was leaning back over, kissing my neck and slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I felt Levi's lips graze across my skin which was becoming more and more sensitive to each touch. I moved my hands to brush through his hair, watching his tongue dart out against my now bare chest. He slowly continued to move his lips lower, placing kisses across my stomach. My body shivered as he placed soft kisses to my hip bones that jutted out just above my jeans.

What took me by surprise was Levi's hands snaking up my legs to the button of my jeans. He looked up at me from his position, as if silently asking for permission. Who was I to say no? And I really needed out of the pants.

I watched as he looked back away from me, his mouth moving over the apparent bulge in my jeans and a groan from the back of my throat escaped. My head fell back against the armrest and my hips shifted uncomfortably. But soon enough, there as a but of relief once Levi had my pants undone. I looked back down to watch as he was thinking of what he could do. I knew what I wanted him to do, but it was up to him how far we were going to take it. We'd already gone past the line with appropriateness long, long ago. 

I saw him bite his lip as he looked from me and back down to where my cock was pushing the fabric of my boxers to the ceiling. Levi's actions were not expected at all however. My eyes wanted to close but I forced them to stay open as I watched as the man's mouth moved against me through the shorts.

A gruff, "holy fuck" left my lips and I felt him smile through the kisses he was giving me. It was taking everything in me to keep my hips from pushing up against Levi. He sat up a bit after a moment and let his hand replace his mouth, though the boxers didn't move anywhere as much as I wanted them to. My eyes stayed on Levi as his stayed on me, watching my reactions to his hand. I was disappointed when he moved his hand away though intrigued when he sat up on his knees between my legs. His hands moved down his body, undoing his shirt in the process and shrugging it off before letting his hands go to rest on his belt buckle. He slowly pried it open, along with the button and zipper on his jeans, pushing them down his hips slowly. My eyes stayed put as I watched him move his hand over the front of his briefs.

"Eren…" he spoke my name with a sing-song tone, his hand was still moving over himself. I reluctantly tore my eyes away to look at him. "Where are we drawing the line?" he asked with the same tone, but we both knew it was a serious question. And it was a question I didn't want to answer, because I didn't want to draw any lines. 

An idea sparked.

"The day that I graduate…" I mumbled, sitting up on an elbow and reaching out with my free hand to let my finger tips drag across the man's stomach. "The day that I graduate, you can fuck me into oblivion but until then…" I trailed off as I closed my eyes. The words leaving my mouth were killing me. "Until then, we may need to draw the line pretty quick."

Levi nodded slowly, understanding fully what I was saying and for that I was thankful. "How far is the line from here?" he asked quietly, his hands moving to the top of his briefs, as if teasing to pull them down.

My eyes traveled back down his body before closing. "It's gonna pain me to say this, because I really want to get you off myself…" I trailed off, trying to get back on track. "But if I do, I know I'll keep wanting to." I added, glancing back at him. "But at the same time, it's not really fair to get ourselves worked up like this and leave it, right?"

Levi raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Who said I was going to leave it?" and with the words, his hand moved down under the fabric of his briefs. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. If someone had told me this morning that this was how I was going to spend the night of my birthday, I would have told them to fuck off. But this was happening and I couldn't tear my eyes away from watching Levi pleasure himself.

With a groan, I pushed myself to sit up. "Fuck it." I mumbled, moving my hands to the sides of his underwear. I looked up at him and he frowned, not knowing my intentions. I tugged at the elastic and pulled it down his thighs. My eyes were met with his cock and I couldn't catch myself from letting my tongue dart out across my lips. So many wrong things about this but now wasn't the time to consider any of them.

I moved one of my hands up to replace Levi's, starting up the stroking motion. I looked up and watched as the man's head fell back and a throaty moan left his mouth. It grew louder once I took the next step and placed my lips against the side of his cock, placing kisses right up to the tip before letting him into my mouth. My movements were slow and I felt Levi's hands move into my hair at the back of my head. I pulled back for a moment before letting my tongue run up the underside, only to get back into the movements that I had now started up quicker.

"Holy shit, Eren.." I heard the older man groan as his grip got tighter in my hair.

I grinned around his dick before slowly pulling back, looking right up at him as I did so. My hand moved back to replace my mouth, stroking him quickly as my eyes stayed on his face. The reactions I was getting from him was not helping _my_ situation any, and I found myself with my free hand in my boxers, trying to keep in time with the other hand. Levi, however, caught my actions and hit my arm, shaking his head slowly before I felt his body shudder. He was close. I once more moved my mouth around him, moving my head quickly as I continued to feel him shaking and he let out a very low groan as he finally let go. I continued to work his cock with my mouth until I was sure he was completely done.

I looked up at him as I pulled away with a smile on my face. Our eyes met, and he just shook his head, pushing my shoulder to get me to lay back down. I leaned on my elbows and kept my eyes on him as he yanked down my jeans all the way, followed by my boxers. He took no time at all to return the favour and right off that bat I knew I wasn't going to last long at all after all of the teasing and the waiting. I move a hand down to rest at the back of Levi's head as he continued his movements.

Before I really wanted to, my body started to tremble and I was seconds from coming. My hand tightened at the back of the man's head as I did, and I felt him groan around me which vibrated right through my body. My head fell back as he continued moving, slower and slower until he finally stopped.

I felt Levi shift on the couch and I lifted my head to see him on his feet, wiping the side of his mouth with his pinky. He moved over to his iPod dock and shut off the music and turned back around. He glanced at me and saw that i was watching him and reached out for me once he was back beside the couch. I grabbed his hand and stood up on shaky legs, eyes staying on his. He moved around me, keeping our fingers intertwined and pulled me out of the living room and around the corner into his bedroom.

"You are more experienced than I pegged you, Eren." he spoke softly, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my free arm around his waist and grinned. 

"Are you complaining?" I asked after leaning so my mouth was against his ear.

I felt him shake his head before he spoke. "It's just gonna make it way more difficult to wait."

I pulled back to look at him in the eyes before leaning back down to brush my lips against his softly. The action was a complete opposite of what it had been earlier. It was soft and it was sweet and it was gentle and it wasn't driven by lust.

Levi was the one to break it, stepping away to crawl up onto his bed and under the covers. He lifted the blanket and tapped the space beside him. I took no time at all to slip in beside him to continue the kiss. Our limbs intertwined together and the actions from there remained slow.

I'm not exactly sure when either of us fell asleep, but I'd never slept so soundly in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter isn't very interesting. I am burnt out from that last chapter kind of, and ideas for the next chapter were already coming to me. I couldn't concentrate on Levi's POV, so, I'm sorry!
> 
> In other news, I hit 100 kudos??????? Thank you! Really, thank you! Every time I see the number go up, I get a boost of confidence and it makes me motivated to continue. (Well, I mean, I would continue no matter what but... _boost of confidence!!!_ )
> 
> So thank you, and I hope you don't mind this boring chapter~

It took me a few seconds to register the arms wrapped around me, and a few more after that to register who they belonged to. I shifted slowly and turned around, not wanting to disrupt the sleeping boy in my bed. I laid back down facing Eren as a multitude of things started to swarm in my head. Memories from the night before started to flow back into my brain and my stomach dropped. We had gone way, way too far. We were beyond any line that we should have been behind and there was no going back.

But at the front of it all, I didn't regret it. No one had to know what went in inside this apartment last night. That was just for me and him.

I jumped a bit when I felt him move, though still sound asleep as he rolled onto his back. A small smile spread across my face as I watched him sleep. I scooted closer and wrapped my arms tightly around the taller boy's body, throwing a leg over his as I got as close as I could with my head on his chest. I closed my eyes as I listened to the steady beat of his heart.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I felt fingers playing with my hair and the light was shining through my bedroom window even more than it had been. I squeezed my eyes shut a bit, pulling Eren closer to me if it was even possible, before loosening my grip and stretching my legs. I slowly turned my head up to face him and was met with his half open eyes. A smile spread across his face and god, I could have died.

"Good morning." he whispered quietly as his fingers continued to comb through my hair.

I shifted and scooted up on the bed, pressing my lips softly against his. "Good morning." I greeted back afterwards. It took all my effort to push myself up and rub my eyes. "I will be right back." I mumbled, crawling over the other boy's body and off of my bed. 

I took one last glance at Eren who looked back at me before leaving my room and walking across the hall to the bathroom. I pulled my toothbrush from the holder along with the tooth paste, scrubbing my teeth clean after having forgot the night before. The thought made me cringe but they were pushed aside once I remembered everything that had happened. I spat the toothpaste from my mouth and rinsed the toothbrush off before making my way back to the bedroom.

Eren had sat up more on the bed and grinned when I walked back in. I crawled back across him and sat facing him.

"If you want, I've got spare toothbrushes in my bathroom cabinet." I offered, getting back under the covers.

He nodded slowly and leaned over, brushing his lips against my forehead before climbing out of the bed and out of the room to find the bathroom. As I was left alone, I took the time to stretch properly, legs and arms stretching as far as they could go. I let a yawn escape before rolling over onto the spot where Eren had slept. I grabbed the pillow and pulled it close, taking in the smell. So many things running through my head but I could only concentrate on one. And that one walked back into my room a few minutes later, crawling on top of me to straddle the backs of my legs with the comforter between us.

I felt his arms move to wrap around my body as his head fell into the crook of my neck. It had only been our first night together but it felt more comfortable than anyone else I'd ever had spend the night. (With the exception of Hanji, of course.)

"What are you doing?" I mumbled into the pillow, wiggling under the boy.

He sighed quietly into my ear before answering. "I don't want to go home. I checked my phone when I was out there and Mikasa is wondering where I am."

It was my turn to sigh. I shifted and rolled onto my back underneath Eren. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and pulled his head down closer to mine. "As much as I hate to say it, our little bubble is going to have to pop soon." I said quietly, eyes on his. "If there was a way to stop time, I'd be all over that."

Eren smiled back at me and leaned closer, letting his lips press against mine. I moved my hand up into his hair, letting the kiss deepen, tilting my head.

The other boy was the one to pull back first and I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. I watched as Eren's eyes move from my own, to my lips and finally with one more quick peck, he sat up.

"I'm having such a hard time because I don't want to leave and I just want to stay here and kiss you more because I know come tomorrow you'll be back in your teacher ways and I'll be the student." I mumbled, placing his hands on my bare chest. "And people will ask how I spent the night of my eighteenth birthday, I can't say that I spent the night with someone as great as you and I'll have to come up with some other excuse. And fuck, if Reiner says anything about seeing us and sharing a cab last night."

Eren's eyes squeezed shut and I realized he had a point. I sat up on one of my elbows and reached for his shoulder.

"Hey, hey. We will jump over that when we get to it, okay?" I said, trying to muster my best reassuring voice. "If anything, you crashed on my house because I am the responsible adult and we had a creepy taxi driver, okay?" The comment got a quiet laugh from the boy, which made a smile pull on the ends of my lips. "It's gonna be okay."

He nodded slowly and opened his eyes, his own meeting mine once again. Finally he sighed and crawled off of me and the bed and I couldn't help watch as he did so. I didn't get a very good look at him before, but now in the light coming from the window I could see his slender frame with toned muscles and abs that I did not even realize were there in my drunken stupor. He caught me looking however and smirked, putting on the worst possible pose with his hands on his hips, putting most of his weight on one leg.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." he said with a laugh before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

It took me no time at all to push myself out of bed and follow him out into the living room. I cringed as I saw the clothes scattered all over though tried to put the thought out of my head. We had fun, that is what matters. The mess could have been worse.

I leaned against the wall as I watched Eren pull on his boxers and his pants. I looked down to see that his shirt was by my foot and I bent down to grab it, tossing it in his direction. I let out a disappointed whine as he buttoned it up, and he glanced up at me. He walked towards me, grabbing his jacket from the floor as he did so and pulled it over his shoulders, zipping it up part way. I shifted and turned to press my back against the wall as Eren stood right up in front of me before he leaned down to press his lips against mine once more.

Though, that asshole did something I wasn't expecting in the least. After breaking the kiss, he moved his lips down my neck and down to my collarbone, biting down which made me gasp. His kisses continued lower, across my chest and my heart started beating quicker as he continued his way down, his tongue moving against my skin to my belly button. I couldn't do anything except watch as he moved, letting his teeth sink in lightly at my hip which only resulted in another gasp. And just when I thought he was about to make contact with my cock, which was starting to rise to the occasion, the fucker stood up with a shit-eating grin on his face, kissing me once again.

"You're a fucking tease, you know that?" I grumbled, narrowing my eyes at him as he started to back away towards the door.

"I couldn't help myself." he said with a shrug, reaching behind him to unlock the door.

I was sad to say goodbye, and I stayed near the door until I realized that I was still standing naked in my hallway with half an erection and no one to tend to it but myself. The thought immediately got me to lock the door and head into the bathroom for a shower.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning my apartment. It's what I usually did on weekends when I didn't want to think about things. I cleaned my kitchen till it shined and I cleaned my living room until it was back to it's original state. I didn't end up sitting down in front of my television with a glass of wine until the evening when Hanji called.

"Where the hell did you guys go last night?" she asked before continuing to say that she'd texted me a bunch of times.

"Sorry, we needed to get out of there and came back to my apartment and-" she cut me off before I could continue.

"Levi, you did _not_ sleep with him. Please tell me he still has his virginity in tact because I swear to god."

I actually laughed out loud at her words as she spewed out words of confusion through the phone.

"Hanji. Hanji, oh you poor innocent child." I spoke softly after composing myself. "Well, not so innocent but Eren is no virgin, let me tell y-"

Cut off once again, " _You didn't._ " And the laugher erupted once more, and more words came at me from the other end of the phone. "Why are you laughing? What is so funny?"

"Hanji, listen to me. Eren has been sleeping with people well before I knew him, okay? I brought him back here and we uh, made out…" I trailed off, not knowing how much I was ready to share. Hanji wasn't one for secrets.

"Bullshit."

"Well, we did. And I learned that his mouth is-"

"Nope! I don't want to hear anymore."

"But that's all, I swear to god. Tell a single soul and I will personally have to kill you." I hissed into the phone.

"Roger. But I still don't believe you."

I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I needed a change of subject. "What did you guys get up to last night, huh?"

"We stayed and closed out the club, and barely made it to the car with our clothes on."

"You are living the classy life, my friend."

"You used to, too. Remember?"

She made a valid point and I nodded, though knew she couldn't see me. I remembered back to when we'd both be at the clubs until the very end on the weekends with someone else attached to our hips. We'd forget about everything else in those moments and enjoy it all until reality crashed back into us on Monday mornings. Now it was different. Her's was her beau and mine was someone I couldn't really have. Not yet. And a smile crossed my face as I remembered that Eren was waiting for his graduation just as much as I was.

"Hello? Earth to Levi…" Hanji interrupted my thoughts and I jumped in my spot on the couch.

"Sorry, I was day dreaming."

"Oh, gross. At least save that for when I'm not on the phone with you."

I rolled my eyes again and let out my best though incredibly fake moan, adding in a playful, "oh _Eren_."

"Well, thank you for that. I'm leaving because you've officially creeped me out. Bye, ya jerk."

"Love you, Hanji." I said back with a clear teasing tone.

"Love you too." she replied with a huff before hanging up.

As I was about to set my phone down, a text came through and a smile appeared on my face when I saw the name.

E: I just wanted to say thanks again for last night. Not because of, you know.. but for taking me out. I had a lot of fun.

L: Of course, anytime. What did you tell your sister?

I reached forward and grabbed my glass of wine, taking a few sips before placing it back on the table.

E: I told her I crashed on my couch and I had to swear up and down that nothing happened between the two of us because she is a lot stronger than I am and would probably murder me…but she didn't kill me for fucking around with Jean and Marco so...

L: Heh, well that is good, I'm glad she didn't kill you. I'd be sad. We just have to remember to act natural tomorrow.

E: Impossible, I'll be too busy undressing you with my eyes. And actually having a perfect visual.

L: Be good! Don't make me send you to detention.

E: Oh the places I could take that, Levi.

L: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll probably have to send you out of the room anyway just to concentrate so there's always that.

E: School is going to be rough.

L: You got that right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter done before I passed out, and now I only have 6 hours until I have to be awake for work. Eeeek!!!
> 
> Thank you all once again for the kudos and the comments and almost 2k hits??? and the ahhhhh, it makes me all so happy and warm and fuzzy ^_^ Especially to those who keep coming back for every chapter! Ayyyyyy~ let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Drama bomb~ Enjoy!
> 
> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)

A few weeks had past since my birthday and it was all very dull. The soccer playoffs were half way done and we were on our way to the finals, which was getting the entire school excited since we haven't taken the trophy in years. Well before I came to high school, that is. School spirit was at a sickening high and we were practicing almost every night that there wasn't a game, and it was starting to wear me out.

Time with Levi was back to only being in the classroom, if you could even call that time with him. Although, our phone conversations had almost permanently moved to FaceTime or Skype, depending on the risk factor. Risk factor being if Mikasa was awake or not. But it was those hours talking with the man that I felt the best, and after getting our first term grades back, Levi wouldn't let me talk to him until I had finished my homework and studied. Hell, he'd straight up ignore me if I texted him enough. I thanked him for that, though.

I still hadn't told Mikasa or Armin anything going on between Levi and I, aside from what I had told them on my birthday before I'd spent the night with him. We were half way through the semester and I was on the home stretch to graduation, if anything leaked out now, I'd probably die. I couldn't bear to see either of us get into any trouble.

I jumped as a hand slammed down on my desk. I looked up to meet with a pair of dark eyes that I knew very well that made my heart both melt and skip all at once, and my eyes moved down and across the lips I couldn't kiss as much as I wanted to. Despite our night together, English class continued on as it usually did.

"Wake up, Eren." he said with his low, lifeless, monotone, very put-on teacher's voice. "It's like my first day all over again. Don't make me get a pink slip."

I cleared my throat and nodded. "Sorry, _sir_. I was daydreaming." I replied a little on the snarky side, narrowing my eyes at him before looking back down to the essay that I had barely started. A playful grin played on my lips as I felt him brush past me to walk back to his desk. My classmates had asked me a few times so far this semester if I actually hated Levi, and I had relayed that to Levi himself so it had become sort of an act that we both had some fun with, especially since we didn't hate each other in the slightest.

I sighed softly and was about to start writing when my phone vibrated. I shook my head slowly and pulled it from my pocket, sucking in a breath once I read the words.

L: Write as much of the draft of the essay as you can in class and I will not only come to your soccer game, but.. well. I'll leave the rest up to you.

Just from that I could feel my face heat up and I tried my best to hide my cheeks in my hands once my phone was safely back in my pocket. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to think of thoughts to get certain things out of my head that were sure to arise. Once composed, I leaned over my work and started hurriedly writing. I was the master bullshitter when it came to essays, so this could end up being a piece of cake. Unless, of course, Levi saw right through it and failed me.

I had managed to get the majority of the draft done in the remaining time of class and I had to hurry down to the locker rooms to get changed. The game was starting sooner than most others and we needed to get in a few drills before the ball dropped.

As soon as I was in the locker room, I hurried to get into uniform. My quick pace didn't falter until Jean stopped me. He looked nervous, it was written all over his face and I frowned.

"What's up?"

His eyes darted and he turned around before leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"Can we talk after the game?"

I bit the inside of my lip and squinted one of my eyes. I wasn't sure what Levi had planned from his text but I didn't want to leave Jean looking so lost, though this could also be another ploy to get me to sleep with him and Marco.

"Is it about…" I trailed off, nodding towards the back of the locker room to the dressing rooms. 

His eyes widened immediately and he quickly shook his head. "No, no. Well, not really no."

I tilted my head to the side before nodding slowly. "Yeah, we can do that." I finally said, reaching for my phone. "I'll meet you out on the field in a minute though." I added, waiting until Jean was out of sight to send a quick text to Levi.

E: I don't know what you were aiming for for after the game but it seems like Jean needs to vent about something and he seemed really nervous.

L: Are they trying to fuck you again?

E: I don't think so. I haven't seen Jean like this in a while, actually.

L: Be a good friend and text me after. I'll still watch the game.

E: I shall talk to you then.

L: Good luck, kid.

I smiled at my phone before lifting my head and realizing that after all the rushing, I was still late to the pre-game practice. Groaning, I threw my phone into my locker and headed out onto the field.

The game ended with a win for Shinganshina against Trost and the team was full of high spirits. If we won the next game we'd be in the final and I had a really good feeling things were going to go our way.

Jean was back in his uniform before I was and stayed seated by my locker while he waited for me to pack my backpack back up. I threw my jacket on, followed by my backpack before looking at him.

"So, what's going on?" I asked, looking around. "Where's Marco gone?"

I automatically realized that Marco was the problem. The look on Jean's face dropped.

"Marco and I…" he trailed off before shaking his head. "Can we go somewhere else to talk about this?"

"Yeah, of course."

We walked out of the locker rooms, through the gym and out of the school in silence. We continued moving until we made it back out onto the field, though instead of going back to where we had just come from, Jean took the lead and headed to the bleachers, stepping up to the third row. He sat down with his hands in his pockets of his jacket, a frown on his face as he seemed to have a million things running through his head at once. I sat down beside him, leg on either side of the bench to face him.

"Okay, tell me what is going on?" I asked, pulling the backpack off my shoulder to set on the bench below.

Jean took a few moments to speak, but I wasn't about to rush him.

"I think Marco and I broke up." he mumbled finally. It took me a few seconds to compute what he had said, hoping that I had misheard him. Unfortunately, I don't think I did.

"Wait, what? Why?"

Jean took a deep breath and leaned over, sticking his hands over his mouth and letting out a sigh against them. He slowly shook his head and let his eyes close.

"He told me that he was going to a university really far away. Like, really far. And I kind of got pissed off about it because he never told me. We've been together for a year and a half and he never once told me, 'Hey Jean, I'm going overseas after high school.' We just brought it up last week because he got his letter from the university saying he was accepted and I know I should be really fucking happy about it but I'm not because I love that asshole so much…" he trailed off, his eyes tightening. He stayed quiet for a minute before continuing. "Eren, I love him so much and I don't want him to go anywhere. I know that's selfish, and I know it's his dream school but I can't do it…" he trailed off again and I was at a loss for words, though I tried to piece something together.

"Do you think you just broke up, or is it an official thing?" I spoke the words slowly, not even knowing if I was asking the right questions. People never came to me with things like this.

Jean groaned, letting his head fall more into his hands. "I fucked up. I really fucked up." he grumbled, shaking his head. "I was so fucking pissed off because I am so fucking selfish that I went out on the weekend, got let into a club and met this gorgeous guy…" I did not like where this was going one bit. "He bought me drinks and I was in such a vulnerable state that I let him buy me drinks, I danced with him and we ended up in the bathroom…"

"You didn't…" It was my turn now to groan. I wasn't one to judge anyone in this situation, but this was not okay.

I watched as Jean slowly nodded his head. "So I told Marco because we are completely honest with each other now, you know, after I told him about us a few months ago. And, I mean…" he lifted his head back up from his hands and his eyes were bloodshot. "I don't know what I was thinking, I fucked up bad. He fucking hates me, I know it. And I'm sitting here like a fucking lost puppy dog because I love that asshole and he hates me because I fucked up. We both fucked up. But now I gave him a reason to leave and he's fucking counting down till his flight leaves."

I had a weak spot for people with tears in their eyes and I leaned that Jean wasn't an exception. I scooted closer to the boy and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him as close as I could.

"Yes, you did fuck up and I'm not going to say you didn't. He also should have told you that he was going overseas, because that's only fair. You don't get that invested in someone, fall in love with someone only to leave them after graduation." I pulled away after I spoke, though kept Jean close. "But I really am sorry to hear, because I got to witness things between the two of you no one else did and I could see the love between the two of you. That's why I had to turn down every other offer. I couldn't stand to keep watching you like that." I mumbled, pressing my forehead against his for a moment.

Jean seemed to have calmed down some after the embrace, and he kept his own arms loosely around my waist. What he asked next kind of took me by surprise, however.

"If Marco hadn't come to the school, do you think we'd…well, you know…" he trailed off, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, probably." I said with a laugh and a shrug. "Continuing in our dirty deeds, if anything else."

The boy in front of me sighed, letting his eyes close again. "Those were simpler times. Just a couple knocks and you'd be waiting for me with no feelings attached."

I shrugged once more at the comment. "Well, I mean, I had to _like_ you at least a little bit." a smirk crossed my face at my words and Jean opened his eyes in time to witness it. He shook his head.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Eren?"

"Hm?"

"Can we…" he trailed off yet again and I squinted at him.

"What?"

He seemed hesitant at first but before I even realized what was happening, Jean's lips were locked onto mine. I was about to kiss back but my common sense kicked in and I pushed him back.

"Jean, listen." I said, staring him right in the eye. "And you better be listening because I am going to say this once as clear as I can." He nodded. "This is not the way to fix the problem, okay? You know I am always down for a make-out session, but I can't do it when I've got guilt sitting on my shoulder. I know shit is hard, but when you're in this state, I can't do it. Please talk to Marco, try and fix it or get some closure. I know it hurts, and I'm always here to talk but right now, this isn't happening." I pointed to my lips with my last statement and watched as Jean yet again shut his eyes.

"I know, that was stupid. I keep doing this."

"Jean, Jean. You're upset, we all do stupid shit when we are upset, okay?"

I continued to calm down Jean on the bleachers and we didn't leave until neither of us could feel our hands. Jean was kind enough to drop me off at home.

"Where'd you get to? Congratulations on the win, I hear." Mikasa asked as soon as I walked through the front door of the house.

I gave her a grin before adding, "I had to talk to Jean. He's in the middle of a crisis."

She nodded slowly from her place on the couch. "Do I want to know?"

I pulled off my backpack and dragged it across the floor. "Some majorly heavy shit with Marco. I'm sure it will all come to the surface in the end." and that was it for my explanation before retreating to my room.

My phone was immediately ripped from my pocket.

E: Jean kissed me.

L: What kind of talk was this?

E: Major problems in paradise. And he fucked up, and then he thought kissing me would make it better but I pushed him away.

L: Making out with people who aren't your boyfriend never makes things better.

I threw my phone onto my bed and got out of my jacket and my school uniform, replacing it with a pair of sweatpants. I crawled up onto my bed and leaned against the pillows, finally getting a chance to relax.

E: I hope I got him into a better state of mind. He's got a lot of shit to work through with Marco though. Be nice to them in class.

L: Oh, I'm nice to everyone except you. Speaking of, watch it with the sir business.

E: But you like it, sir.

L: Yes, so stop! I wanted to see you tonight.

E: Me too, though I don't think I could have left Jean how he was. He actually cried.

L: Poor guy.

E: You don't mind that he kissed me?

I reached over to my nightstand for a joint, quickly lighting it once I had it between my lips.

L: Well, that's a weird subject because we can only really do that if you're here which hasn't happened since your birthday. Sometimes you just got to make out with someone. I get that. But you were good to stop it, and not further Jean's problems. Once you graduate though, I may become a little more jealous.

I smiled at the text, inhaling the smoke deeply before replying.

E: Then I won't even ask what the terms of fucking around are.

L: Well, Eren, I can't exactly stop you. I don't own you. You're not mine. But yeah, I can be jealous and yeah, I could want all the juicy details.

E: Such a pervy old man.

L: Watch it you little shit. You have no room to call anyone pervy Mister 'I-want-to-see-you-naked-on-Skype'

I snorted as I was about to take another drag from my smoke. What he had said was true, on multiple occasions.

E: You've never complained, though!

L: Very true. Speaking of which, is your sister awake?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much point to this chapter, really. It'll get a bit more interesting next chapter, I promise! This one I got distracted far too much and kept losing concentration and I had a mini Backstreet Boys dance party half way through the last quarter which actually did get me back on track.. don't judge me. I also have another one shot sitting open in another window and it was kind of peeking at me from behind Academics like, " _write me instead you piece of shit_ " but I did not give in! ANYWAY~
> 
> Thank you thank you for coming back and reading and kudos and warm fuzzies and I love you all <3
> 
> Enjoy!

I felt bad for slipping away early from Eren's soccer game, but I couldn't stand to sit on the cold bleachers any longer and wanted nothing more than to sit in my nice, warm apartment with a nice drink and relax. And perhaps get some of _my_ papers done since I'd been slacking oh so much until the past week.

I swirled my wine in my glass as I read over all the sheets in front of me and groaned. It's not exactly what I wanted to be doing, but I was running out of time. I had powered through mostly everything else but had two things left to get done by the end of the month which was right around the corner. I saved the easiest for last.

I typed away on my laptop, bullshitting my way through the paper the best I could until I was interrupted by Eren. I was okay with that interruption. I learned that he had been listening to Jean's problems and it sort of warmed my heart to know that he was such a good friend, even if that friend and him had lots of history and he literally just tried to make out with him. But pushing that aside, the conversation went back to it's usual topic.

L: Very true. Speaking of which, is your sister awake?

I glanced at the clock and realized that it was still early and yes, Mikasa was still probably awake. But it never hurt to ask. I stood up from my spot at my desk and grabbed my laptop before turning around to crawl up onto my bed, setting the laptop down beside me. My phone vibrated as soon as I settled down against the pillows.

E: Yeah, she's out in the living room. Probably will be up for a while still.. what were you thinking?

L: You getting on Skype maybe. But if it'll be too risky with her still up, that's okay! 

I sat my phone down after sending the text and shifted off my bed. I sauntered out of my bedroom and into my living room where I had left my joints the night before. I grabbed one from the drawer in the coffee table and, after grabbing my lighter, I wandered back to my bed and my ears perked as my laptop was alerting me that I was receiving a call. I moved quickly over and bent over my bed to hit accept video, smirking at the camera once Eren came into view.

"You're being awfully risky." I said, raising my eyebrow and sliding up onto my bed.

"Hang on, hang on." he mumbled back to me, crawling off of his bed and out of sight. I took the time he was gone to light the joint and inhale deeply, just as music started to play on his end. It was very angry sounding, it fitted him well. The camera shook and he was back into view. "I locked my door and I put on music, so we should be safe."

I took the joint from my lips and smiled at him on the screen, shifting my laptop to sit in front of me rather than from the side.

"If all else fails and she asks what you're doing, just say you're watching porn. She'll leave you alone." I said, letting a quiet laugh out before taking another drag. I saw Eren scrunch his face at the sight and I exhaled with knitted brows. "What?"

He shook his head and looked down before back to the screen. "It's just weird seeing a teacher smoking, is all."

I rolled my eyes at his statement. "Kid, you and I are past the student-teacher relationship." He nodded slowly. "Unless you suck all the rest of their dicks." I added playfully.

"Oh my god. First of all, no. Second of all, the rest of the teachers don't do it for me. You're a first."

"I don't know, Eren…" I trailed off, looking up to the ceiling and taking another drag before slowly letting the smoke out to the side. "Erwin could get it."

The look on Eren's face was a priceless mix of disgust and horror with a glint of curiosity in his eyes. I let my head fall back and laughed at that.

"Are you serious?" he finally asked, his voice cracking even. I had to laugh more.

"Oh my god." I groaned once I had composed myself, scratching the side of my head with my free hand, taking a drag off the smoke with the other. 

"Thank you, Levi. You have put awkward fucking images in my head and I do not thank you whatsoever."

I smirk sparked on my face at that and I shrugged. "Well, he's a good looking man. But I'm also a lot closer to his age than you are, so there's that to factor in as well." I took the last drag off the joint and pinched it out, placing it on my nightstand to throw out later. I shifted around a bit and got a bit more comfortable, adjusting the laptop as I needed.

"So if Erwin threw you on the desk…"

"Hey, I wouldn't complain. I'd voluntarily throw myself on the desk for him." I saw Eren cringe a bit at my words. He was thinking about it, and it was hilarious. "You're never going to look at Erwin again, are you?"

He slowly shook his head. "God, no." he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes tightly shut.

I bit my lip as the next sentence was forming in my mind. "Well, don't you worry. I'm pretty sure that fucker is one hundred percent straight, so it won't happen. And besides, you're the one I'd rather have thrown over a desk." I saw Eren suck in a breath and he cleared his throat. His room was dark, but I could see the pink in his cheeks intensifying. I smirked. I was going to continue, but he cut me off before I got anything out.

"What if I threw you over the desk?"

My eyebrow raised and I leaned forward, resting my head on my hand, my elbow resting on my thigh. The question was actually intriguing, I'd never really thought about it. Nor would I complain.

"Could you handle it?" I asked slowly as I watched Eren scrambling for his words. I was always amused by the way he kind of lost his words when I cornered him with such questions. Even after all these weeks, he still got flustered and I thought it was cute as fuck.

He slowly nodded and looked directly at the screen with confidence seemingly seeping out of his body with his next words. "I would clear that table, throw you over it and fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk for a month." His voice changed with his words and it sent a tingling chill up my spine. It was deep, it was breathy, it was a level of Eren that was new to me. And I really fucking liked that.

I bit my lip and shifted a bit as the thought continued to run through my head.

"You could totally handle it." I spoke quietly, eyes on the screen. "Desk or no desk."

A mischievous grin spread across Eren's face and I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Even just at your apartment. I don't think I could make it to a bed, or the couch. I think as soon as we'd get into your place, I don't think I'd be able to keep myself away." his voice was still low and I knew exactly what he was doing and where he was aiming. This little shit knew the right things to say once he found his words.

"You take no time at all to get to the point, huh?" I asked, raising both of my eyebrows. Eren grinned proudly at me. That adorable little shit.

"I would take my time if I had the chance. I mean, when we finally can…" he trailed off, looking down with a furrowed brow. 

"Hey." I spoke a bit louder, grabbing him from his daze. "You know, we're almost there right?" I saw him look at the screen for a moment before a small smile made it's way onto his face. "I know it fucking sucks, but we are almost there and we can get these needs and urges out all at once because, kid, you're coming here the first day of summer and I may need you to stay for a couple of days…" It was my turn to trail off, and Eren's smile grew wider.

"You sure?" he asked, his voice practically squeaking. I slowly nodded and Eren's face dropped suddenly. He held up a finger and slid off his his bed and out of sight. 

I could hear him speaking in the background, but it was too muffled to hear, nor did I want to eavesdrop exactly. I took the time to throw my shirt over my head and into the hamper in the corner of my room. I quickly slid off my bed to throw my jeans in after the shirt. Eren was sitting back in front of his laptop as I crawled back onto my bed and I saw his eyebrow raise.

"So what happened to your clothes?" he asked with an amused tone in his voice. "Also, Mikasa went to bed."

"Ah, the risk level has decreased then?" I asked with a tilt of the head before continuing. "Also, I was getting warm."

Eren let out a laugh and nodded slowly. "Sure, sure. You were getting warm. You didn't want to get naked on cam for me. That's okay then, I didn't plan on doing that either." The sarcasm in his voice was overwhelming but I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh you caught me." I held up my hands to my laptop as if surrendering. 

Eren squinted at me for a second and then once more disappeared. I heard movements in the background of him grunting and nearly falling and I was about to ask if he was okay but he made it back onto his bed.

"Now we are even." he stated proudly, pushing out his chest and putting his hands on his hips. Now I was distracted, and I may have stared too long because he started waving his hands in front of the camera. "Earth to Levi, come in Levi."

I cleared my throat and shook my head. "Sorry, sorry." I mumbled. "I was distracted…" I trailed off as my phone vibrated. Considering Eren was in front of me, I could only guess who it was going to be. I glanced over to see Hanji's name and I quickly slid open the message. "Hey Eren…" I mumbled, keeping my eyes on my phone.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing on Friday night?" I looked away from the phone and to the laptop to see Eren's puzzled expression.

"I don't have anything planned that I know of, why?"

A smirk grew on my face as memories came flooding back to me. "Hanji just texted me to let me know that Moblit is playing another show and told me to come. It's at a club just off campus here called Sina. Would you like to join me?"

It seemed as though Eren was having the same sort of thoughts I was because it took him a few moments to answer. "Yes, but…" he trailed off and sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth. He paused for a moment and cleared his throat as he thought of what he was about to say. And then the look in his eye was back and the mischievous look was back on his face and, oh god I really enjoyed seeing him this way. "Will I get to suck your dick again?" His voice was back to his low, raspy tone and I actually shivered. And I think he noticed because he grinned even wider.

"Jesus Christ, Eren…" I grumbled, shifting on my bed. "I love when you talk to me with that voice."

"Oh is that so?" he continued, keeping the tone up. "So if I keep talking like this, I will get to?"

"If you play your cards right." I admitted, though I knew it was still way over the line of where we should be. But what has been crossed had been crossed and there was no going back.

"I really want to…" I could see the pink returning to his cheeks but he kept up with the tone of voice. "If I could right now, I would."

"I know what you're trying to do." I stated. It was working. God damn it, Eren.

"Yeah? You want my mouth around your cock?"

A breath hitched in my throat and I could feel the twitch in my briefs. I glared at the screen and Eren knew perfectly well what he was doing to me. I watched as he shifted on his bed and onto his knees, shifting the laptop screen back so he was still on camera properly. He leaned a bit more towards his laptop.

"I'd tease you before I got that far." he murmured into the camera, a smirk playing on his lips. I listened intently. "Tease you till you beg while I'm biting your hips and licking oh so dangerously close to where you want me to be." I shifted again and whimpered quietly from the bulge that was quickly growing between my crossed legs. "Once you start begging I'd continue to tease you, of course. But not for long and I'd jerk you slow and steady."

"Fuck, Eren…" I grumbled, covering my mouth with my hand. He laughed softly and shifted on his knees. I couldn't see anything below his chest but once he was sat back up, he held his boxers up to the camera before tossing them farther into his room. His attention did not stray from the laptop though, his eyelids falling slightly and giving me his best bedroom eyes. He was winning in a game I didn't even realize we were playing. And I was not complaining, aside from the growing uncomfortableness that was my briefs. I couldn't handle it anymore after that, however, and pulled them off. My attention went back to the laptop.

"I'd finally give in to your begging, however." he continued as he moved his hand across his own chest, thumbing over his nipples quickly. "I'd take your cock all in, all at once." I watched as Eren's hand trailed down from his chest and down to his stomach and off the camera. I could only guess where it had landed as Eren let out a gasp for air. I continued to watch, keeping my hands away from where they oh so wanted to be, attempting to hold out as long as I could. "I'd kiss you, lick you…" His voice started to become a bit shaky, but he soon cleared his throat to steady it. "Make you feel incredible." I could tell he was at the end of his rope with talking, his voice was shaking far too much.

That was it. I couldn't stand it and soon I count my own hand tracing over my painfully hard dick with an automatic groan escaping from my throat. Eren's eyes widened at the noise, lighting him up right away. I maneuvered so I too was on my knees, shifting the laptop as the boy had. I knew this was all a bit ridiculous, but we continued to go with it. Hearing Eren humming on the other end of the call only pushed me farther along as I slowly continued to work my hand, flicking over the tip which sent shockwaves up my body.

"God damn it, Eren…" I groaned, shaking my head. "You are too good." I spoke, keeping my voice as steady as I could despite everything going on. I let my eyes close for a moment, getting my thoughts in order as I continued to move my hand. "If only you were here, if only it was the first day of summer…" I sucked in a breath. "I'd get you on your knees with your ass in the air…." I heard Eren whimper at that and a pleased smirk crossed my face, though fell as I thumbed over the tip once more, the precome starting to seep. Another throaty groan escaped at that. "Fuck you into next week." The statement was weak, but it got across to Eren just fine with the sound that he made.

My eyes were back on the laptop to see Eren was hunched over, his arm still moving a bit quicker, which only made my own hand quicken up. I was already close, there was no way I was lasting much longer. Eren made another whimpering noise and reached forward with his free hand and tilted his laptop screen down, showing me everything. My eyes widened as I watched him with his hand gripped around himself. I bit my lip and copied the motions, my on laptop screen. As my hand continued moving, quicker with each stroke, I could feel myself on the brink of erupting. I quickly scambled over to my nightstand, pulling a few tissues from the box that I had strategically placed there for such events before getting back into my spot.

I was interrupted from my movements however as I heard Eren let out a deep groan, followed by a hushed, "Holy fuck," which sent me completely over the edge myself. I grabbed the tissue and caught the majority as I continued to work it all out.

I glanced at the screen and frowned, and my hand came to a complete stop. "The fuck?"

The words had barely left my mouth before I heard Eren howling with laughter on the other end. "I fucking came on the camera. Holy shit, oh my god."

I snorted quietly as I continued to clean myself up with another tissue. I slid off my bed quickly and threw them in the waste bin by my desk, along with the pinched out joint before crawling back onto my bed. I settled back down and pulled my blankets over my legs, relaxing almost immediately into the pillows. I pulled my laptop up to rest on my stomach as I watched Eren clean off his camera with a tissue. The look on his face was priceless.

"Got a little out of hand, did you?" I teased, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh my god, that was the best shit ever." he said, the laughter still in his voice. "Fuck, that was like a perfect shot. It went right on the camera lens, and on the screen like it looked like I fucking jizzed on you. Hopefully my keyboard still works. So worth it." he rambled on, and I just listened with amusement. I noticed his face was flushed, and that his hair was messier than it had been.

"So I take it you'll come with me on Friday?" I finally asked, smile growing on my face.

"Oh, hell yeah."

I shifted on the bed and set my laptop on my nightstand momentarily while I dropped down to reach for the charger between the bed and the nightstand. I pulled myself back up onto the bed and plugged my laptop in, resting on my side with my head on the pillow.

"You look comfy." Eren said with a relaxed smile, watching the screen with his head in his hand.

I nodded slowly. "I am, but I realize now I forgot to turn off my lights." I poked my bottom lip out in a pout and pushed myself back out of my bed. "I will be right back."

I left my room and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before walking back out, making sure the lights were off in both rooms. I made a quick stop in the bathroom to brush my teeth before finally retreating back to my room for good. I quickly shut off the overhead light and scurried to my bed by the light of my laptop. I crawled in and set the bottle of water beside the laptop. I noticed Eren was now comfy and cozy in his own bed and I smiled, getting back under the covers.

"You look cute all bundled up." I said quietly, watching the boy cover his face a bit more with his blankets. "Are you tired?"

He nodded, and as if on cue, yawned which brought the blanket back down from his face. "Yeah. I was tired before but now I could fall asleep at any time." he mumbled, pulling his blanket tighter. "The game wore me out, but at least we won. There's gonna be a huge party if we win." he explained.

"That will be fun." I said before trying to stifle my own yawn, and failing horribly.

I couldn't say when either of had fallen, but neither of us said goodnight and when I woke up half way through the night, both of us were still connected. And I smiled, and relaxed, and wished so much for it to be the summer. At least we have Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a bunch of things up my sleeve for the next little bit, but I am curious - what do you want to see? I mean, I can't make any promises that anything will happen, but I have been wondering where the readers think this will go :P  
> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really rough time writing this chapter, and it nearly drove me insane. First of all, I wrote a pretty smutty Erwin/Levi one shot that I needed to get out of my system so that took up my time for a while. (I Don't Kiss The Dancers, if you want to read it), and then I kept thinking about the _next_ chapter for this, not this chapter. So it was really, really hard to write and I am glad it is done and over with.
> 
> That being said, I'm really sorry that it is all over the place and messy and probably has some mistakes because I didn't check properly and I just wanted it to be done.
> 
> ALSO, it switches to Levi's POV part way through because it worked better for me. It still starts with Eren, but yeah. And the next chapter I needed it to be Eren's POV so that was another reason.
> 
> Yeah. So, despite all that, I hope you enjoy!

I woke up the next morning to many things. First, I was sleeping soundly through my alarm. Second, Mikasa _and_ Armin were pounding on my door telling me if I didn't get up right then and there they'd leave without me. Third, Levi was still sleeping soundly on the other end of our Skype call.

I groaned and reluctantly pushed myself out of bed. I watched the screen of my laptop for a moment, glad that the ruckus on my end didn't wake the sleeping man on the other send. I smiled softly before disconnecting and closing the lid of my computer.

"I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "Shut the fuck up." I added after as they continued to beat on the door.

"You have two minutes, Eren." Mikasa threatened before I could hear her walking away.

"More like five, Eren, it's okay." Armin chipped in after the girl was out of earshot.

I smiled softly and looked around my room. I quickly found a pair of boxers and pulled them on before pulling the covers up on my bed. I'd have to clean them tonight after the game. Two games in a row, but I didn't care. I was ready for Friday.

And Friday seemed to take its sweet time arriving, though it finally did. I was packing my things into my bag as the bells rang signalling the end of the day. I stood up and threw the strap over my shoulder and was about to leave when I heard Levi speak up over everyone else's voices.

"Eren, can I have a word?"

I turned to Mikasa and Armin who were right behind me and rolled my eyes. "I'll be out in a few minutes, okay?"

They both looked at me with the same expression, unsure if they wanted to leave me in the room with Levi. We'd had very few conversations about the man since I told them what I had on my birthday, and neither of them liked the idea of me being around him. Mikasa was especially protective and continued to let me know that she did not trust him and continued to remind me how bad of an idea talking to him was.

Oh, if only she knew.

If only she knew my plans for the night.

The pair of them reluctantly left me and let me know that they'd be waiting at Armin's car. I sat my bag back on my desk before shuffling myself to the back corner where Levi sat at the desk.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning forward to rest my hands against the desk.

I watched as Levi looked past me, making sure the room was indeed empty.

"Moblit starts at eleven, so will you be ready by ten?" he asked, his voice barely loud enough to hear.

I looked up at the clock before nodding. "Yeah, I think I have plenty of time." I laughed quietly. I was about to continue until someone walked into the room.

"Levi, I was about to-" I turned around to find Erwin taking long strides towards the desk. "Oh, hello Eren." I gave a measly wave and I could feel my face heating up and Levi's eyes on me. I did not forget part of the conversation we had had a few days before. I stepped to the side before deciding it was definitely time to go.

"I will see you on Monday, _sir_." I said playfully, narrowing my eyes at Levi before waving once more to Erwin. "Have a good weekend, Mr. S." And with that, I took my leave but not before hearing Erwin's voice in the background.

"Is he causing you grief?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that as I made my way down the hall and down the stairs. Mikasa and Armin were at the car just like they had said and I grinned widely at them as I walked across the parking lot.

"What's that look for?" Mikasa asked warily, opening the door of the passenger side seat and slipping inside. "Why'd you have to stay?"

I crawled into the backseat of Armin's car and laughed. "Oh, Levi wanted to go over something on my essay. He didn't really understand my writing."

"That's what you get for not using a printer like a civilized human being." Armin added in, glancing at me through the rearview. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's fine, I sorted it out." I muttered, slouching down into the backseat and resting my head against the back of the seat.

"Oh, right!" I lifted my head back up to see Mikasa turning around. "I was talking to Marco today during Calculus and he said he's planning a party if you guys win the soccer game tomorrow." she said, excitement all over her face.

I frowned slightly and tilted my head to the side as Armin pulled out of the parking lot. "That's weird, I heard nothing about that." my voice was quiet and I looked down. I knew Marco and Jean were having their lover's spat, I really hoped he didn't think I had anything to do with it.

Aside from Jean kissing me but that was after their fight.

"What?" Mikasa was still turned to me. "That's strange. You should talk to him."

I nodded slowly and picked at a loose thread on my pants. "Yeah, maybe tomorrow." My mind was still racing, trying to think if I had even seen Marco outside of our soccer games and English class, trying to remember if he was sending any weird vibes my way.

I stayed quiet the remaining time we were in the car until we got to our house. We had invited Armin in, but he had to race to the library as he had a few kids to tutor that night.

"What a way to spend a Friday night, man." I said with a soft laugh, hitting the top of the car before he drove off.

"What's on your mind?" I heard Mikasa ask as we walked up the path to the front door. I sighed quietly and shook my head as we walked into the house, kicking our shoes off.

"I just…" I trailed off, dropping my bag beside the couch in the living room. "I hope Marco isn't annoyed with me or anything, because I've seen him a lot the past few days and I'm wondering if he's thinking that I have anything to do with Jean and him…" I rambled, collapsing face first into the couch.

I heard Mikasa shuffle in behind me and sigh. She reached down and grabbed my legs, moving them out of the way so she could sit. 

"Well, like I said, I think you should talk to him." she paused for a minute before adding. "Maybe he told me because he knew I'd tell you?"

"Well, considering I'm _on the team_ , you'd think that he'd tell everyone _on the team_ , you know?" I grumbled against the couch cushion before finally rolling over. "I'll talk to him tomorrow though. Before the game, unless he decides to first."

Mikasa nodded at me with a small smile on her face. "Good." she said, drumming her hands on my shins. "What are you doing tonight?"

And then I remembered I hadn't exactly thought of a cover story yet. And I didn't want to hesitate too much, and the more I thought I was just hesitating. I cleared my throat and shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably just gonna lay around and do fuck all and get to bed early for tomorrow." I lied, hoping the lie was good enough for the time being. "What are you doing?"

She looked away and then to the television that was still turned off. "Going to Annie's soon. She wants to take me someplace, but she hasn't told me where yet. Somewhere near the university though."

A red light went off in my head and I tried to not be suspicious.

"By the university, huh? Well, that doesn't really narrow it down." I said, forcing out a laugh. She gave me a strange side glance and I shrugged.

I was freaking out over nothing. There was no way that she was going to end up at Sina, because that is where I was supposed to be. There is no way the world would let that happen. There has to be more places Annie would go around the university. Calm down, Eren.

"The only other hint was that she wanted to go dancing." Mikasa added finally, and my eyes closed.

"That'll be fun." I mumbled. Every terrible outcome of the night making their way to the surface.

"I think so. She's coming to get me in about an hour, so I'm gonna go shower and get ready."

And with that, Mikasa stood up and left the room leaving me on the couch, freaking out over something that was probably nothing. It had to be nothing. There is no fucking way this could be allowed to happen.

I pulled my phone from my pocket.

E: I'm freaking out.

I set my phone on my stomach and threw my arm over my eyes. It took a few minutes, but my phone finally vibrated.

L: Why? What's wrong?

E: Mikasa and Annie are going out tonight, and she said Annie wants to go dancing and they're going to a place by the university. Mikasa doesn't know anything else because Annie won't tell her all the details and I've never been around the area much to know what is around there so I am probably freaking out over nothing.

L: My my, there are more places to go dancing on a Friday night around Stonhess than where we are going. Believe me, Sina isn't exactly the place to be, We'll be fine.

Reading the words from Levi made me feel a lot better. I took a deep breath and let out all the bad feelings, letting the good ones back in. I was spending time with him tonight. The happiness came back.

E: Mikasa is leaving in like an hour if you want to get me earlier, by the way.

L: Will you be ready to go?

E: Yeah, I should.

I paused before I sent the text, biting the inside of my lip. Instead of sending it, I erased it to retype.

E: I will. Also, I have to be home at a decent hour tonight. Huge, huge game tomorrow and I need to be in tip top shape.

L: Don't worry. No alcohol for you and I will get you into a cab by one, I promise.

I smiled at my phone and pushed myself off the couch figuring that I should probably get ready as well.

Time was ticking slowly and I was in my room laying on my bed. I had no plans to get ready until I knew Mikasa was out of the house and wouldn't question why I was dressed nicely. When I heard a knock on the door, I smiled to myself.

"I'm going Eren!" I heard her shout from the living room.

"Have a good night." I called back, pushing myself off my bed. It was time.

As soon as I heard the front door close, I ran into the bathroom to take the quickest shower of my life before drying myself off and running back into my room. I probably should have decided on something to wear while I sat around and waited, but that would have been too smart. I looked at the time as I pulled on a pair of boxers. I was about to pull out a pair of black jeans when my phone beeped. Pulling the pants from my closet, I threw them on the bed and picked up my phone from my nightstand.

L: I'll be there in two minutes, is that safe?

E: You're good.

I threw my phone on my bed and whined out loud. I pulled on a pair of socks before pulling on my pants, jumping around until they fit properly. I nearly fell over when the doorbell rang.

"God fucking damn it…" I mumbled, quickly moving my legs to the front of the house, all the while trying to get the zipper and the button done up on my pants. I pulled the door open and grinned at the sight of Levi.

"You are so not ready." he said immediately, looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes and reached for his arm to pull him into the house, closing the door right behind him. Yeah, I may have been a bit paranoid about my neighbours.

"I just need a shirt, give me a minute." I said, reluctant to let his arm go and keeping my eyes on him as I walked backwards towards my room. "If that is okay, I mean." I added playfully before turning around. I turned my head to see Levi awkwardly still standing by the door. I smirked a bit and turned back around to retrieve him. "Stop looking so uncomfortable." I mumbled, tugging him towards my room. "I know it's weird, but nothing can be normal about this." I added, squeezing his arm lightly as I spoke.

_Levi_

I followed Eren through his house and I knew that he knew I was a bit on edge. Hearing him speak helped a bit, but it wasn't until we were in his room that I completely relaxed. Everything in the room was perfectly Eren. I moved past the fact that it was a complete mess, but that complete mess belonged to Eren and it made sense.

"Should I wear the black shirt or the blue shirt?" he asked after letting go of my arm, and I continued to watch him pull at sleeves in his closet.

With a smirk making its way onto my face, I stepped towards him and he just stared at me, not knowing my intentions. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me, lacing our fingers together slowly. I looked up at him and he looked at me with raised eyebrows, and my smirk grew while I shook my head.

"How about no shirt?" I mumbled quietly, hearing his breath catch in his throat. I chuckled quietly, arching my brow right back at him.

"You wanted me to be ready for when you got here." he said matter-of-factly. Which was very true, but finding him sans shirt made me realize we had plenty of time to kill.

And that's exactly what I had in mind.

I shook my head again and reached up with my free hand, lacing my fingers into the hair at the back of Eren's head, pulling his head down to brush my lips against his. Eren immediately took the hint and deepened the kiss right off the bat. I actually lost my footing momentarily but he kept me upright with his free arm. I felt him smiling into the kiss, which only made my own grin appear before our tongues started to clash. And the kiss became almost more vicious as the teeth came out to play as he playfully tugged on my bottom lip.

Forgetting everything about the shirt, Eren started to push me back towards the middle of the room and his bed and the kiss finally broke once my legs hit the side of the mattress. My eyes ran over Eren's face from his eyes down to his now swollen lips, which only made my tongue move out and run along my bottom one as I tried to catch my breath. Eren took the next move, smirk on his face as he did so and picked me up and I couldn't lie, I was impressed in the boy's strength. He placed me up on his bed and I wrapped both of my arms around his neck, leaning up for another kiss which ended up a hell of a lot gentler than the previous one.

Once we broke apart again, I shifted back on the bed and Eren climbed up in front of me. I leaned back on my elbows and he moved up to straddle my lap, reaching up to cup my face with both of his ands as our mouths met once more. The kisses were still soft and slow, tongues gently pushing past lips and tangling together as his hands moved to the back of my head. My arms were becoming weak from sitting in the same position and I slowly lowered myself onto the bed with Eren moving down with me.

The kiss finally broke and Eren let his forehead rest against mine, his eyes were closed and we were both trying to catch our breath.

"I'd be fine with just staying behind and doing this." he mumbled with a smile playing on the ends of his lips. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up, continuing to straddle my lap.

"I'd be okay with that, but I'd probably be murdered by Hanji." I mumbled right back at him, which caused a pout on the boy's lips. "Hey, you remember what she's like."

He groaned and let his head fall back. "I know, I know. I can't help it though, I mean…" he trailed off and let his head back up to look down on my, placing his hands on my stomach. "I see you every day and I can't do anything but be a little asshole to you, because that's what people expect. And I can only be _this_ me with you over the internet or texts and finally getting to have you here in person for the second time, like, ever…"

"Hey, hey, hey…" I started, sitting back up on my arms. "You know what? Listen to me, okay?" I paused until I was certain he was listening to me. "That may all be very true, but you know what? When we actually do get to be together like this, its just way more special and I know how fucking lame that sounds but it's true. Okay? And soon enough you'll be graduated and it'll be smooth sailing from there. For now, just enjoy the time we _do_ get together, no matter how close or how distant it is."

Eren sighed and closed his eyes and finally nodded. "Yeah." he mumbled and I shook my head.

"Eren, Eren, Eren…" I muttered. "Something else is on your mind."

Eren frowned at me almost perplexed. "How…" he trailed off before sighing again, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands. "Yeah, okay. So, I told you about Jean and Marco?" I nodded. "Mikasa told me earlier that if we win the game tomorrow, Marco is throwing a party. I was not aware, and I got this really weird feeling that Marco things that I had something to do with him and Jean breaking up or whatever. Like I'm the one Jean slept with, which I haven't done since it was the three of us…" he trailed off once again, frowning even more. "And I'm frustrated because it's been nagging at me since I was told and I just want to forget about it until tomorrow because I want to enjoy time with you more. And then…" My eyes widened at him a bit, not having been ready for so many things. "and then, if I go to the party and get drunk and do things like I usually do, would you be jealous?"

Now it was my turn to frown and shake my head. "I think we've been over this Eren and you have to remember that what is going on between us isn't happening to other people's knowledge and you know what? Yes, I would be a bit jealous but you know what else? Just because of that, I don't want you to have to stop yourself from having fun. You're a teenager and if someone wants you to fuck them, or if someone wants to suck your dick, all I can do is encourage it." I paused for a minute before adding. "And, you know, as an adult, be safe and shit."

I could feel Eren relax on top of me, I hadn't even realized how tense he had been. A smile crossed his face and he seemed to brighten up after that. 

"This whole situation is fucked up." he mumbled before leaning forward, finally kissing me again. 

And I gladly accepted the kiss, that is until Eren pushed me back down on the bed with fire in his eyes. Something sparked within the boy, and within moments his lips were against my neck and his tongue was moving across my skin. A breath hitched in my throat as I felt his teeth graze across the same spot, though thankfully not hard enough to leave any markings behind.

I didn't want to have to answer questions about that.

Eren moved his hands up my sides, under my jacket but still on top of my shirt. He slowly moved down my body, placing kisses every so often against the fabric of my shirt. I slowly raised myself up onto my elbows, watching him as he lifted up the bottom of my shirt and let his lips press across my stomach.

"What are you doing, Eren?" I asked quietly, a sing-song tone in my voice as he looked up at me.

He didn't say a word, but a sly grin crossed his face as his hands moved down to my hips and down my thighs. I shifted a bit on the bed, feeling my body starting to react to the actions of the boy. His eyes moved down my body and down to where a bulge was starting to form right in front of his face. I saw the smile on his face widen and his hands started to move up the inside of my legs, moving straight for the button on my pants. He pulled the button open before pulling the zipper slowly down and I watched as his tongue flicked over his bottom lip. I lifted my hips up a bit, letting Eren tug the pants down a bit. His hands moved back up immediately, letting his hand rub over me softly, the fabric causing a bit more friction and I couldn't help but let out a quiet groan. He glanced up at me due to the noise and leaned in, letting his mouth cover me over the fabric. I gasped and my head fell back at that, starting to become more sensitive to his touches.

Before I knew it, I felt him tugging my briefs down and I was glad to be free from the confines of the cloth. I once more, lifted my hips to give the other boy a hand and immediately felt his hand on me, moving slowly.

"God, Eren…" I mumbled, lifting my head back up to watch him.

"Yes?" he asked almost teasingly, moving his thumb over the tip of my cock slowly which sent a shiver through my entire body. 

And I was about to speak but as soon as I felt the boy's tongue on me, I lost my words. My closed partially as I continued to watch him. His eyes were still looking up at me as he slowly started to work his mouth, covering me completely. I shifted a bit, putting my full weight onto one of my arms as I freed the other, moving it down to brush my hand through the boy's hair gently. Eren pulled back and grinned at me, moving his hand steadily on me and I couldn't help but smile back down at him. The kid was doing things to me that he really shouldn't be doing, and I wasn't speaking about the fact that his head was sitting between my legs. It had been a long time since anyone had given me legitimate butterflies.

Eren moved his mouth back over me, once more taking me all in and showing off his skill. Skills which even I hadn't mastered at eighteen, which I wasn't sure if I should be impressed or...

It wasn't the time to think of that.

Eren continued to move and I continued to react, tugging on the boy's hair a bit to let him know that he was driving me right to the edge. And soon enough, I was letting everything go, and Eren continued to move, taking everything he could and keeping it surprisingly clean. With one last lick, the boy sat up and grinned proudly at me, and I matched that through hazy eyes.

"You are too perfect." I mumbled shakily, sitting up a bit more and pulling him to kiss me.

It was a short kiss and Eren was the one to pull away. "Nah, that's not true." he said, laughing quietly as he slid off the bed. He walked over to his nightstand and threw me the tissues. He had been incredibly thorough with cleaning me up as it was, it didn't take me long to get my pants back on.

"Am I picking the blue or the black?" I looked up to see that Eren was back standing at his closet. I laughed and straightened out my own clothes.

"Wear the black."

It didn't take Eren very long to get ready once he had decided on the shirt, and soon we were on the way to my apartment. 

"Just so you know, we don't really have time for any more extracurricular activities before we go." I told him as we walked through the door. 

He scrunched his face at me as he kicked off his shoes before smirking. "I like when you talk teacher to me."

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room, throwing my jacket onto my bed. "That was hardly teacher, Eren."

I walked to my closet and pulled out a red button up shirt and the pair of pants that had been dubbed 'Eren's Favourite'. I saw him grinning wildly at the choice from where he stood in my doorway.

"Yeah, yeah. You are why I am wearing this, you know." I glanced over at him and set the clothes on my bed. I wandered over to my drawers to pull out a new pair of underwear, throwing that on the bed as well before walking over to Eren. "And you, sir, are going to sit in the living room like a good boy while I shower and get ready, okay?" I spoke, pressing my finger against his chest and pushing him out into the living room. "Watch anything you want, but when I'm ready, we'll be leaving so no distractions.

He nodded obediantly and walked around the couch, collapsing in the corner.

"I'll be good I promise." he mumbled, letting his head fall back against the back of the couch. I leaned over and gave him an upside-down kiss before leaving him to his own devices.

After collecting my clothes from my room and throwing myself in and out of the shower, it didn't take very long for me to get ready at all. While I threw on my clothes, I called for a cab and it arrived out front my apartment just as we both were getting our shoes back on. We made our way downstairs and out the doors and as soon as we were in the cab, we were on the way to Sina.

We found Hanji standing outside with Moblit when we arrived. The place was packed from the looks of it, with a line at the front door.

"You're early! Awesome! Oh, you brought your little boy toy too, I see." Hanji teased before reaching across to hug Eren.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around the boy's shoulder protectively. "Yes, I was under the impression I was supposed to."

"Hey, the more the merrier and Eren is a cutie."

I could see Eren blush at the comment.

Minutes later, we made our way inside through the guest list line, once more skipping over the long line of people already waiting.

"Come on, guys. It's packed in here, you're coming to the back with me." I heard Moblit say, looking back at us from the lead of the pack. We all gave him a nod and he lead us through the crowd. I'd been to Sina before, but i'd never seen it so busy. There were lines at the bars, and people already crowding onto the dance floor, bodies moving together in time with the beat of the music.

We continued to weave through the people, and once we passed the stage, the crowd died down and I found myself walking through a door into a hallway. Eren immediately grabbed my hand once we were out of the crowd of people, and the butterflies took flight once more. But I pushed them aside for the time being as Moblit lead us into a room at the end of the hallway. It was empty, aside from a table covered in an assortment of drinks and snacks, a couch, a few chairs and a vanity.

"This is the black-painted green room." he announced once we were inside. "Make yourself at home." he added, grabbing a beer from the table. "Have a drink, eat some chips. We won't be having all of it, the venue went a little overboard." he added with a laugh.

Hanji was the first to the table, grabbing a beer as well. She looked over to me and held hers up and I nodded. She tossed me one, before doing the same to Eren. Surprisingly, Eren did take one.

"Only one." I leaned over and whispered into his ear, and felt him nod against my face. I pulled him towards the couch and collapsed, pulling him down beside me. I took a sip of my beer and when I looked back up, Hanji was staring at the both of us on the couch. "What?"

"You too are just so cute."

I rolled my eyes and pulled Eren closer to me, which only made her smile more.

"You are so weird." I mumbled, pulling my legs up and throwing them over Eren's lap.

We all sat and drank our drinks quietly, getting by with small talk until Moblit had to go out and retrieve the rest of his band from the bar. He popped his head back in a little while later to let us know that it was time to go out. We all grabbed another beer, including Eren even though I had said no originally, and we followed behind Hanji, back down the hallway and out the doors into the club. She slid up right beside the stage with enough room for the three of us to stand. I looked up at Eren, who had his eye on the crowd and I knew that he felt like he was still going to run into his sister. I snaked my hand down to let our fingers intertwine together, standing closer to him to hid the action, in case anyone did happen to see.

Moblit took the stage with the rest of his band a few minutes later and just like a few weeks before, put on a great set. Eren and I danced side by side, slowly but surely opening up a bit once we sensed there was no danger. At one point, Hanji stole the boy from me, and while Eren looked incredibly awkward doing so, he tried to play it off the best as he could with a laugh as I pulled him back towards me. Moblit ended the set with a slow song, and I didn't even skip a beat with throwing my arms around the boy's neck, pulling him close with the butterflies settling in once more as his hands slid around my waist. He rested his head in the dip of my neck as my head rested against his chest and we swayed closely together as the song played. As the song came to a close, my lips met Eren's for a quick yet not without passion, kiss.

"Get a room, guys." I heard Hanji mutter as she breezed by us to go backstage. I looked up at Eren after watching her leave.

"Want to dance for a bit before we leave?" I asked, just loud enough for him to hear over the house music that had restarted up.

Eren nodded and pulled me into the crowd, keeping me as close to him as possible. Once on the dance floor, we immediately found the beat of the music and our hips shook side to side in unison. I kept both of my arms wrapped around his neck, and he leaned forward to press his forehead against my own. And the flashbacks from our last time dancing came flooding back, and the overwhelming happiness that came with it all came back and the butterflies were starting a tornado in my stomach and I had to gulp down to keep them under control. What was Eren doing to me?

And that's when I was super glad my gaze broke away from the boy, because if I had been any slower, we may have been caught. I slowly started pulling Eren back in the way of backstage, needing to get out of the club. He looked at me confused, and I shook my head at him with narrowed eyes. As soon as we passed through the doors and back into the backstage hallway, I looked around.

"We need to get you out of here." I mumbled, covering my mouth as Hanji came bounding down the hallway.

"You guy's can't take these rooms back here, I'm sorry but -" Hanji started, but I cut her off with a shake of my head.

"No, no. We need to get Eren out of here. His sister is out there and all hell could break loose. I mean, Eren is perfectly capable of going out on his own and doing his thing…" I trailed off, biting the inside of my lip and I felt Eren's grip on me tighten at the words. "I cannot be seen in public with him, though." I finally added, and Hanji nodded. She knew the whole story completely and reached for my hand.

"Come with me."

She pulled us in the opposite direction of where we had been relaxing in the greenroom, and directed us to the backdoor which opened into a filthy, piss covered alley. I could have puked from the smell and Hanji looked at me with her best sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only other exit." she explained with a shrug and I sighed, taking Eren's hand once again.

"Thank you." I muttered. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?"

Hanji nodded as we stepped out of the building and walked down the alley.

"I am so glad you saw her before she saw us." I heard Eren mumble as we stepped onto the sidewalk. I steered us away from the main entrance of the club and decided to walk down the street in the opposite direction.

"So am I. I broke contact with you for like two seconds and I am glad I did. But I am sad that I couldn't dance with you more." I admitted, glancing up at the boy. "You're a good dancer. You're a good everything, damn it."

His hand tightened on mine again and I saw a smile playing on his lips.

"Speak for yourself."

We walked quietly after that, swinging our hands between us until we were a couple blocks away, and hopefully safe. We stood outside a closed bagel shop and I looked up and down the street but there was no sign of a cab. I sighed quietly before looking back to Eren, who stepped back against the bagel shop window and pulled me up against him.

"If I didn't have a game tomorrow, I'd be asking to spend the night again." he muttered, pressing his forehead against mine once more.

I smiled at the words and shook his head. "But you do and you have to win." I replied, keeping my eyes on him. "And you will win, I know you will. You guys have been playing really great this week." Which they had been. I'd attended all the games so far since I'd started, and this week the team had pushed themselves even harder than they had been before. "I'm proud of you."

Eren beamed at me with that and let our lips connect. The kiss was slow and gentle and I didn't want to stop, but Eren pulled back and sighed. "I really should go home, though." he mumbled, poking out his bottom lip.

"Want me to phone a cab?"

He nodded and I pulled my phone from my pocket, hitting the cab company on speed dial. I called the cab to the bagel shop and we sat quietly in each others arms as we waited, propped up against the window.

"I could really go for a bagel." I heard Eren say quietly, which only made me laugh.

"Too bad they're closed."

A few minutes later, the cab showed up and we piled into the back. I gave the directions to the cab driver to tell him to go to Eren's place first. Eren protested, however and made the driver take me home first. I rolled my eyes, and when we pulled up out front of my apartment, I gave extra money to Eren to pay the rest of the way. With a quick kiss, I exited the cab and made my way up to my apartment, where a million things were spinning though my head at once as I collapsed on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should have some interesting bits in it, as long as I can get all the ideas down before I lose them all. And if I do lose them all, I'll just get back onto tumblr and complain about my problems writing some more just like I did with this chapter :P
> 
> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party chapter!!! I am still having a rough time writing lately, so I may slow my chapters down a bit. I try to get them out too often I think and it's causing me problems.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~ (and as always, thanks for all the kudos and comments <33)

The next morning, I woke up with a jump as I heard the front door slam. I groaned, figuring it was Mikasa not realizing that it was still sleeping time. I rolled over and squinted at my bedside table, reading the clock to see that it was 10 o'clock and only a half hour off of my alarm. I sighed loudly and rolled back onto my back, throwing my arm over my eyes, trying to get at least a few more minutes of sleep in.

I stayed still for a while as I heard shuffling of feet in the front of the house before hearing the door slam again. This time, I sat up on my elbows and glared at my bedroom door (as if that solved all the problems.)

I finally willed myself out of bed, and turned the alarm about to go off on the clock. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and pulled them on before leaving my room, rubbing my eyes. I walked to the front of the house and yawned.

"Damn it, Mikasa, do you have to be so noi-" I stopped in the living room and looked around without anyone in sight. What did catch my eye, however, was a small square box on the kitchen table and an envelope on top. With my eyebrows knitted together, I walked over to see what it was.

The envelope gave it away right away. It was a plain white envelope stuffed as full as it could with it still able to close. I picked it up and tore it open and my eyes were met with a stack of money.

Dad had been home.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the guy. But I don't love the guy either. He's not really ever been in our lives, he just lets us live how we want and gives us money to do so. And I am incredibly grateful for that.

I set the money down and looked at the box, pulling the top open to peer inside to find another envelope, a bottle of vodka and a small ziplock bag. I almost laughed out loud, but I reached for the envelope and saw my name scrawled across the white surface. I tore it open and pulled out a card and I had to say, he was late but the old man remembered my birthday and was kind enough to throw in another hundred dollars.

_Eren,_

_Happy 18th birthday. I am sorry that I wasn't able to get in touch with you on that day, I was out of cellphone rang. Enjoy._

_Dad_

I rolled my eyes at the words and tossed the card back on the table. I leaned forward and pulled the bottle of vodka out, followed by the bag of kush and grinned a bit. Now this was a birthday present. I placed the bottle between my hip and my arm and grabbed the stack of money. I felt ridiculous, but it had to be done. Though, after the fact, I was kind of wishing I didn't do what I did.

I didn't bother knocking on Mikasa's door. Unlike me, she usually had it unlocked and she never was doing anything terrible. That's why when I walked in, I was stunned to find her locked at the lips with Annie. I cleared my throat and knitted my eyebrows together and went back on everything I was going to say, and only got out a shaky, "Dad was here." before backtracking out of her room. I closed the door behind me and turned towards my room and completely ignored the girl yelling at me from hers.

I dropped the bottle on my bed along side the weed and the money. My mind was reeling, and it wasn't that I was mad, I had no reason to be mad. I was, however, completely confused. My thoughts were interrupted minutes later as I heard movement behind me, and I saw Mikasa wrapped in her housecoat, looking awkward as all hell. I leaned back and rested against the edge of my bed and looked at her, and she walked in closer to me.

"You should have knocked." she said, stepping right up to me. "But I'm sorry you had to see that."

I shrugged a bit and looked at her. "Since when…"

She shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. "Literally, like twelve hours ago." she muttered, moving a hand up to rub her eyes. "I can't explain it really, but it felt right." she moved around to lean against the edge of my bed beside me.

I glanced over at her and cleared my throat again. "You really don't have to explain." I replied before reaching around me to grab the envelope of money. " _Anyway_ , Dad was here and gone. Which is why I woke up. He made a lot of noise out here and I thought it was you at first, and I was gonna come out here and be a dick about it…" I trailed off with a laugh. I saw her roll her eyes and shake her head, but she still let a smile play on her lips.

"I'll go take the money to the bank before your game." she said quietly, looking over at me. Her expression changed almost immediately and a frown found its way to her features.

"What?"

She bit the inside of her lip and moved up onto the edge of the bed more to sit and turn towards me. "Okay, so Annie and I went to Sina last night."

This is something I already knew, but I nodded and gave my best look of disbelief. "Oh? Was it fun?"

"Oh, for sure. They had some bands play, and the last one was really good and I completely missed their name." I had to bite my tongue at the comment, and let her continue. "I think I saw Levi there. No, I know I definitely saw Levi there."

How much longer could I keep this astonished look on my face? It was starting to hurt.

"Oh? Well that's cool. I mean, sure he's a teacher and teachers are supposed to have no life but…he's a university student after all."

"Yeah. It was just weird though. I mean, he was straight up grinding with some guy on the dance floor." I had to will myself not to let my face flush. I am so fucking glad she didn't see my face last night. "I thought I'd tell you though. I still don't trust the guy." And with that, she pushed herself back off my bed and turned to me once more. "Also, I'd appreciate it if you keep what you saw on the down low for now, okay?"

I nodded and watched as she left, though stopped in the door way.

"Don't forget to talk to Marco about the party." she reminded me before leaving to go back to her room.

I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed, throwing my hands over my face and groaned. I had in fact forgotten about that, and I was not looking forward to it in the slightest. By the time I sat back up, I realized I had fallen behind in getting ready and grumbled to myself. I quickly made my rounds in my room, pulling on a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt, followed by my favourite green hoodie. I grabbed my phone and my keys and left the room. Mikasa and Annie were still locked away in her room and I stopped outside the door.

"I'm going to practice, I'll see you later." I called through the door and paused. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I added after, pleased to hear a, "shut the fuck up, Eren." afterwards.

On days such as today, I was left to public transit to get around. I quickly walked up the path and up the street, turning the corner just as the bus was making its way up the street. I jogged the last few feet to the stop and stepped into the near-empty bus, flashing my bus card at the driver. I made my way to the back of the bus and sat in the back corner, propping my feet up on the seat ahead of me. While the bus took off down the street, I pulled my phone from my pocket and saw a text waiting for me.

L: Good luck today babe

I smiled at the phone before replying, feeling my face flush a bit at the name he had chosen.

E: Thank you, I'm on my way to the school now. So, Mikasa told me she saw you last night.

L: Aw fuck. Did she get mad at you or like, anything?

E: The funny thing about it is, she saw you dancing with me but she didn't realize it was me that you were dancing with. So she said it was weird that she saw you but that was it. And she wanted to tell me that you were out. And then added she still doesn't trust you.

L: I wouldn't trust me either. I mean, I wouldn't if I was someone looking at our situation.

E: True enough.

I looked out the window in time and realized that my stop was next. I rang the bell and slid out of the seat to stand at the door. I jumped off the bus once the door opened and started my way up the street to the school.

I found myself in the locker room a short while later, and most of the team had already arrived. Marco was sitting in the corner by his locker. I really wasn't into talking to him just yet, but now was going to be the best time. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey, man." I said, looking over to the freckle-faced boy.

He looked over and gave me a half smile. "Hey. Did Mikasa tell you about the party?" he asked right off the bat, which surprised me.

I slowly nodded and smiled back at him. He was clearly not in the mood, so I wasn't about to start anything about him not telling me. "Yeah. I hope we win, because I think we could all use a party, hey? You alright?"

Marco knitted his brow and looked down to the floor, shrugging. "I've been better, man." he mumbled. "I know you know what happened, and I know what Jean did to you and I'm not mad at you before you think that, by the way." he continued, and I immediately shook my head.

"I, no. Don't worry about what I'm thinking. He was upset and wasn't really making the right decision…" I trailed off, my mind more relaxed over the situation though I still felt bad. "This isn't the conversation we should be having before this game, though. Are you excited?"

Marco's face broke out in a smile at that and he nodded. "Hell yeah. I feel like we got this. I know we have it in the bag."

I stood back up and hit the boy on the shoulder lightly. "That's the spirit. We are gonna win."

And that is exactly what we did. The whole game was a blur, and the movements were quick. The last minutes ticked by and the teams were tied and the ball was coming right at me, and it was a total fluke but a fluke in our favour as I kicked it towards the opposing teams goal, just out of their goalies reach as the timer hit zero. And all I remember was the team coming and piling onto me, yelling and in my ear as I fell to the ground. And it took me a few seconds of being crushed lovingly by my teammates that I realized just how big that fluke was, and I remember shouting, "We won! We fucking won!"

The team and I made our way back to the locker rooms and it felt like the party had already started. There was chanting, and there was hooting and hollering and it was a fucking amazing feeling to know that the majority of us won in our last year at Shinganshina.

As I threw my things back into my locker and turned around, I saw Marco step up onto the bench with the grin that fit so well back on his face.

"Everyone! Listen up!" he spoke loudly over all the team, and once he had everyone's attention, he continued. He glanced at his watch before looking out to the fellow team mates. "Go home, have a shower, get dressed and in about three hours, we are going to party like our lives fucking depend on it because we deserve it."

And the cheers from the guys was almost deafening as it echoed in the room. But I was right there with them yelling my heart out because my adrenaline was still pumping and nothing could bring me down.

I told everyone I'd see them later and I walked out of the locker room and was surprised to see Levi walking through the front doors past the auditorium.

"Congratulations!" he said as soon as he saw me, glancing around and throwing out his hand to shake.

I sighed quietly but shook it, knowing this was definitely not the right place for any sort of affection. "Thank you, _sir_."

His eyes narrowed at that but I could see a smirk playing on his lips. "Watch it…" he cleared his throat immediately after and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "Here, read this later."

I raised my eyebrow and I couldn't hold back the laugh. "Don't pass notes, the teacher might see." I whispered, which got a laugh out of him as well.

"Shut the hell up. Go home and go party and have fun. I'll talk to you later." and with that, Levi brushed by me and continued his way more into the school. I watched as he left before turning on my heel to leave the school.

I met Mikasa, Annie and Armin at Armin's car and they greeted me with bear hugs.

"Congratulations!" they all shouted, almost as if they had planned it.

"How the fuck did you manage that last shot?" I heard Mikasa pipe up seconds later and I shook my head.

"I don't even fucking know. But let's get going. We need to be at Marco's in three hours because we are going to fucking party like never before and I sure as hell need it after today."

We piled into the car and Armin let the music be turned up higher than he usually did. We rolled down the windows and the spirit in the car was almost unbearable but we were all enjoying ourselves. I felt fucking amazing.

We made it back to our house and started the party a little early. I broke out the bottle of vodka (thanks dad) and the bag of weed (again, thanks dad) and we sat around the living room, taking turns taking shots and a joint in each of our hands. The music was turned up loud and I couldn't stop smiling and Mikasa and Annie couldn't stay away from each other and I realized that I was okay with that because she made my sister happy. And Armin was right beside me, resting his head on my shoulder, looking tired as all hell which could only mean he stayed up way too late doing homework for his honours classes. And I felt fucking amazing.

Time continued to pass and I decided to get changed. I wobbled my way to my room and found a clean set of clothes. I decided on a pair of blue skinny jeans topped with a red button up shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and moved my hands through my hair, trying to get it to look just right. Deciding I was done, I made my way out of my room after grabbing my keys, wallet and phone and met my friends in the living room once more.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked, my speech a bit slurred from the vodka already but the night was only starting.

"Yeah!" I got from the three of them and soon enough we were out the door.

It didn't take long for us to walk to Marco's house, and we were pleased to see that the house was already starting to fill in. As soon as we walked through the front door, I lost Armin, Mikasa and Annie in a blink of an eye. But that was okay, I was ready to let loose.

I made my way to the kitchen and found Marco and Reiner leaning against the counter with beers in their hands.

"Guys!" I greeted, walking up to them to have them both wrap their arms around me.

"The king of the day right here." Reiner said with a slap on the back. I shook my head as I laughed.

"Hell no, we all are the kings of the day. It was our win. I just happened to fuck up in a good way." I explained as Marco reached behind him to grab a beer, shoving it into my hands. "Thanks."

Seeing Marco light up like he was made me feel a bit better, though in the back of my head I had hoped that he wasn't just putting up a front and that he really was happy. And as if on cue, Jean walked into the kitchen and Marco's face completely dropped and I took the hint. I intercepted Jean before he came into contact with the other boy's and pulled him into the living room. 

"How the actual fuck did you manage that shot, dude?" I heard him say once we were in the living room, collapsing onto the couch. So far, it was the quiet room but it usually switched gears as the night went on.

I shook my head and laughed yet again. "I can't explain, it was a fluke."

"I can't believe you fucking made it work though. It was like watching something out of a movie. Like some sort of fucking major effects to get it just over their goalie's fingertips. Man…" he looked over at me and I could tell he was already packing some liquor. But I think we all were already.

The night carried on as such. Jean and I went outside for a joint. I joined Mikasa, Annie and Armin in the living room a while later as the room became a dance floor. I got my kicks watching Armin awkwardly dancing between myself and Annie and as the night continued, I found myself in a circle in Marco's den with a random assortment of guests and an empty beer bottle sitting in the middle of us.

"So, we aren't fucking ten years old, we know how seven minutes in heaven works." Annie explained with her words connecting a bit more than they should. I lost count of how many drinks I had, and how much I had to smoke but all I knew was I felt good. "For you slow fuckers, you spin the bottle and you go in the closet for seven minutes with whoever it lands on. What you do is up to you, but when we open the door at seven minutes, don't be pissed if we get a picture of you with your pants down."

I couldn't help but laugh at that and before I knew it, Annie was reaching forward to spin the bottle. Round and round it went before landing on Armin, who immediately turned ten thousand shades of red.

We all cheered the kid on as he stood up and followed Annie into the closet and started counting down the minutes. I doubted that anything was going to happen between the two. As long as I'd known Armin, he'd barely held hands with a girl. To see him actually in the circle shocked me in every way.

And then I felt my phone buzz in my jeans. I bit the inside of my lip as I snaked it out of my pocket and quickly read the message.

L: Having fun?

E: For sure. Playing seven minutes in heaven and I am hammered.

L: Seniors playing freshman games. Awesome. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

E: You'll hear all about it.

I threw the phone back into my pocket as Annie and Armin emerged from the closet. If it was even possible, Armin was even more red than he had been before. He shook as he made his way back to sit beside me. I looked over at him with raised eyebrows and noted that he had definitely been engaged locking lips with Annie.

"You okay?" I asked, just loud enough for him to hear. He nodded slowly with wide eyes.

"Eren! You go, you're the one that broke the tie. You do the honours of continuing the game!" Marco decided as Jean joined us in the room, sitting on the opposite side of me. I reached forward and gave the bottle a spin, not really knowing if I really wanted to go into the closet with anyone.

I was perfectly fine being out of the closet.

The bottle slowed down and I felt my face flush the slightest bit when it had landed on Marco. We both looked at each other and I glanced over to Jean and saw him staring at the bottle intently, as if trying to will it to move. And the guilt poured in but I wasn't going to make a big deal of it, not here. I pushed myself up off the floor and gave his shoulder a squeeze before walking across the circle and following Marco into the closet.

We sat facing each other in the dark and we stayed quiet. I drummed my fingers on my knee before finally speaking.

"Are you guys ever gonna talk again?" I asked quietly, not wanting my voice to travel through the door.

Marco sighed, and I could barely see his silhouette from the light through the doorframe.

"It'll take some work if we do. I love him, but he messed up. And I know I should have told him about going overseas, but he had no right to go fuck someone else." he mumbled, and I heard him lean forward to rest his chin on his hands.

I bit the inside of my lip before asking the next question. "You didn't think it was me, did you?"

I heard him move again and I could barely make out that he was looking at me. "Honestly? I wish it had been you because I know that wouldn't have hurt as much as some random he picked up at a club. And with you, he would have been safe. And with you, it would have been someone he trusted and I trusted. We could get back from it."

It felt weird to hear that coming from Marco, knowing that he'd be okay about such things though I guess with history and our little experiment, it made some sense. But it was still completely out there.

"Three minutes!" I heard a voice yell through the door and a quiet chuckle left my lips.

"I'm gonna make something between the two of you even, okay?" I asked quietly, shifting forward towards the other boy.

"Huh?"

I didn't bother to answer and I reached over to cup Marco's face with my hands, brushing my lips against his. It took him a few moments to react, but soon I felt him kissing me back. And it was Marco that took the lead, pushing his tongue past my lips in search of my own which I gladly let him find. My hands moved to the back of his head as I switched sides, continuing the kiss which was becoming more vicious with every passing second.

"One minute!"

We pulled away finally, gasping for our breath and sat back up, hoping to be completely composed by the time the door was opened.

"Come on out!" the door opened and people had their cameras at the ready. As I stepped out, I flipped them off and poked out my tongue, stepping back to sit between Jean and Armin.

Mikasa was the next to spin, and ended up in the closet with Sasha and as soon as the door closed, Connie ambled over to press his ear against the door.

"You're such a perv, Con." I heard Jean say with a laugh, and I smiled because it felt like a while since I heard it.

Following Mikasa and Sasha, the bottle was handed to Marco who seemed pretty apprehensive. And it was as if the bottle knew all of the problems in the circle, it slowly came to a stop on Jean. I heard Jean's voice hitch in his throat, though once more for that night, they weren't about to make a big deal out of something that didn't concern anyone else in the room. They both stood up and were reluctant enter the closet.

Aside from myself and a few others, people weren't really understanding how big of a deal this was. Time seemed to be moving slower for them than everyone else and I felt that it was a good sign that there was no yelling.

The seventh minute finally passed and the door was swung open and the sight that we found wasn't exactly I was expecting. Clothes were completely intact, but the red mark on Marco's neck was definitely a new addition. Everyone in the circle cheered as the two made their way back to their spots in the circle.

Connie and Ymir then made it into the closet, followed by Christa and Armin (who yet again looked incredibly flustered). I had stopped paying attention for the most part until Jean was spinning and I was starting to think the bottle was weighted as it landed on me. We looked at each other with raised eyebrows and I shrugged, pushing myself up off the ground and leading our way into the dark space. I took my seat where I had been sitting earlier and looked across to sort of see the boy in front of me.

"So, what the hell happened?" I asked, speaking about the closet.

"Um…" he started, tapping his fingers on his knees. "Well I'm still trying to figure that out. I said I was sorry, he said he was sorry and then he said I fucked up big time but then he was kissing me so I'm not really sure what happened but if he's kissing me that is a good sign that he still might love me-"

I cut him off right away with that. "He does love you. Don't even question that. Continue."

"Right, so that's really all that happened. I said I was sorry and I had to re-mark what is mine." he paused for a moment. "And no, I'm not mad that you kissed him."

"He said he wouldn't have been so mad if you fucked me instead, you know."

"Yeah, I'm aware. I know how much I fucked up, we are all on the same page with that."

"Four minutes!"

"Hey, Eren?"

"Hm?" I looked up from where I had zoned out staring at my jeans.

"If Marco and I are officially done, since we didn't exactly talk about things properly. Like, if we are definitely not getting back together since he'll be moving and I'll be here…" he trailed off and I heard him shift around. "Can we get back to old times?"

I cocked my head to the side at the question and I knew what he meant but it was a tough question to answer.

"Two minutes!"

"Well, I am not going to make any drunken promises right now, okay?" I said, slur still apparent in my voice. "Think positive though. You and Marco can make it out of this."

I heard the boy sigh. "I sure as hell hope so." he mumbled.

As the one minute mark passed, I reached forward to steal a quick kiss from Jean who I could tell knitted his eyebrows together. "What was that for?"

"Just making it so this wasn't the worst seven minutes in heaven round in history."

And with that, Jean laughed and the door opened and we made our way back to the circle. The game sort of died after that, with everyone getting a turn. I bid farewell to those in the den and made my way through the house to go sit out on the patio. I plopped myself down on the stairs and sighed before taking in a deep breath of fresh though sort of smoky air and taking my phone out of my pocket.

E: Weird shit keeps happening to me.

I pulled a joint from my pocket as I waited for a reply, lighting it up and taking a long drag.

L: Like what? How was seven minutes in heaven?

E: That's exactly what I'm talking about. The bottle was jinxed. First I go in with Marco and we talk about Jean and I end up making out with him for the last two minutes because, hey, its seven minutes in heaven. And then Marco spins and gets Jean and they end up talking and I still don't know whats going on between them and then Jean spins and gets me and it's like some fucked up triangle and Jean asked me to be his friends with benefits if him and Marco are actually done. Oh, and it's not like that happened back to back, there were other spins between…

L: Damn that is some crazy stuff. Hopefully they work it out though. Would you go back to that with Jean?

E: Well, until the end of the school year maybe but after that no probably not.

L: You're mine come summer.

E: Look at you being all protective.

L: Yeah yeah, get back to the party.

And I did exactly that. I finished my joint and pinched it out before making my way into the house and into the living room where the music was louder than it had been and I could feel the beats in my veins. Between the alcohol, the weed and the accomplishments of the day, I let myself get lost in the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for slowing down, right? Ha! This one was kind of fun though, I have to say. And it was a holiday today, so I was able to get it typed out a lot quicker. I had a really awful thought to do something SO terrible in this chapter, but I went against that and with my better judgement and I would cry too much to actually finish the chapter. So, yeah.
> 
> Thank you, thank you to everyone that has stuck with this fic so far, I love you!
> 
> Enjoy~

March ended quicker than it had come, and soon it was April. With April came the Easter long weekend and spring break and I was looking forward to the week and a half off. However, I didn't get to have the first four to myself and I found myself in the passenger seat of Hanji's dingy car, driving five hours out of town to go to her family's place for the weekend. It wasn't anything I wasn't used to, this is how I normally spent my holidays, however, I kind of hoped that I'd be able to stay home at least get to see Eren for a day. At least.

But that was not the case and a few hours later we were walking through the front doors of the house and I was greeted as though I was family. Which, they more or less were my family considering my parents decided to bugger off and stop all contact with me years ago.

That is beside the point.

The Friday night was spent catching up with each other, and filling in everything since Christmas. Saturday we spent outside, relaxing with drinks as the clouds decided to part and it warmed up to the point where jackets didn't even need to be worn. Oh, it was glorious and I took in all the rays I could.

Sunday brought Easter and an onslaught of children to the family home. Easter eggs were scattered all over the property and at that moment, I could have happily gone back to being five years old, with wide eyes of wonder and excitement over the Easter bunny, with a basket in my hand and running through the yard, looking for the tiny chocolate eggs. Oh to be young again. But here I was, 25 years old, and as I came to my senses about it, I realized that I was okay with it.

We were pretty far out of any major cities, and without my phone to keep me entertained while I wasn't doing anything else, I had a lot of time to think about things. About where my life was headed, where my career was taking me and, of course, Eren.

Eren was in the back of my mind the majority of the trip, and I didn't understand why I missed that little shit as much as I did. And I had no one to blame but myself for him growing on me. I'm the one that stopped him that day, I'm the one that drove him home, I'm the one that asked him what his deal was…

I'm the one that couldn't stop thinking about him. I'm the one that was becoming attached to him. I was the one questioning every single aspect of the whole fucked up situation.

I liked him. In fact, I liked him a lot. That was true. Butterflies fucking swarmed in my stomach at the mere thought of him. My nerves go crazy when I know I'm going to get a single minute alone with him. What the hell is that? That never happens.

I know he likes me, or at least I assume he does. I feel like he opens up to me, I feel like he reciprocates my feelings at least a little bit. He reciprocates my actions. He knows what to say to brighten my day. He knows what to say to make me laugh. He knows I enjoy waking up to his texts wishing me a good morning, as I always send them to him at night to wish him a good rest. He knows what to say to get me off, and I know I've learned what he likes to hear as well. It was a subject we'd both gotten quite good at, though it was obviously lacking in the physical sense.

We know a lot about each other, but at the same time I feel like we still don't know each other at all even though we talk all the time. I know about his parents, and I know about how Mikasa came into his life but those are just facts about his life. Those aren't facts about _Eren_. I don't exactly know whats going on in his mind. I don't exactly know what's going on in his life other from the stories he tells me. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know.

And here come the thoughts of him sleeping with Jean. And here come the thoughts of him sleeping with people other than Jean and here come the thoughts that drop my mood because it's not me. It can't be me. Not yet. And I can't help but feel that jealousy, even though I _know_ it can't be me. And it was me that told him it was okay, and that I would be okay. And saying I was okay brought me to a club to fuck some guy called Mike which didn't make me feel any better.

What is this feeling?

" _Levi!_ "

I jolted out of my trance as I felt Hanji's grip on my arm, and realized that I was still sitting in her family's living room, and everyone was staring at me while I had been staring at the middle of the coffee table. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head.

"Sorry guys." I mumbled. "Easter dinner is sending me into a food coma. I think I'm gonna head up and crash for the night."

I excused myself after saying my goodnights and made my way upstairs to the guest room. I sighed a bit louder once I closed the door to the room. I pulled my hoodie off and threw it down on my suitcase, followed by my shirt and my pants. I reached down and grabbed my phone from the outside pocket of the suitcase, even though I knew it was no use and that I would have no service. I'd kill for a WiFi signal.

I collapsed on the small twin sized bed and rested my head on the pillow, throwing my arm over my face for a moment, right before there was a knock on the door.

"Levi?" It was Hanji, and I knew she could sense something was up. Best friends have that sixth sense.

"Yeah." I mumbled, sitting back up in the bed as she walked in. She didn't even care that I had gotten right down into my underwear, and made her way into the room, closing the door behind her and sitting at the foot of the bed.

"What's up?" she asked, looking right at me. Yeah, she definitely knew. And I couldn't hide it any better.

I shrugged a bit and picked at a loose thread on the bedspread.

"I'm just thinking a lot, is all." I finally mumbled, looking back up at her.

She cocked her head to the side and twisted her body to sit indian style facing me. "What about?"

I took a few deep breaths as I put the words in order in my mind, knitting my eyebrows as I did so. "Life. Work. School. Eren, mostly." I muttered before looking up at her. "Am I making a huge mistake with him? Like, I mean." I paused, frowning down at the bed. "I mean, I know I'm making a mistake with him. I know how wrong it is, I know all of that already. But, just…"

For an English teacher, I was having a tough time speaking English.

Hanji saw that fact and pushed herself forward to sit right beside me, wrapping her arm around my waist. "You know what, Levi?"

"Hm?"

"You could be making a huge mistake, or you could be making the best choice of your life." She said, which really didn't make me feel that much better. "Look at it this way. He is someone that makes you happy right now, right? Yes, the consequences of it aren't very good. You can't show off your arm candy to everyone, and you have to keep everything hidden. But I think that, personally, I would find that exciting. He makes you happy, right?" She repeated the last line and I glanced up at her.

"Yeah, he does. He knows how to push all the right buttons. And it has its exciting risk factor but I'm, just…" I trailed off, not even really sure of what I was trying to say. There were so many things I wanted to say, but everything sounded stupid. And I know Hanji wouldn't judge me for saying stupid things, but I still didn't want to say them out loud.

Saying things out loud made things real.

Hanji stayed quiet for a minute, and I could feel her gaze burning into the side of my head. "What are you going to do?" she finally asked, rubbing her hand on my waist.

"I'm going to get through these next two months. I gave him a note the afternoon after he won his soccer game a couple weeks ago, but he was so excited and on his way to party and I'm not sure if he read it. He never said anything about it. I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal…" I trailed off, biting the inside of my lip gently. "Their graduation is the day after their last exams. They walk across the stage in the afternoon and then that night is their prom. And, so, I wrote down that I wanted him to go have fun on his last night with all his high school friends and that I was going to be there as a chaperone and when the night came to a close, I'd be crashing in a hotel room because the teachers get perks, you see. Their prom is at this really fancy hotel downtown and they've got event centres and a ballroom, and so I booked a room there since it was convenient and I'm sure I'll be quite wine-drunk…" I glanced over to Hanji to find that she seemed incredibly interested in this story. "So, I'd slip him a room key at some point in the night…"

"Oh…oh!" I couldn't help but laugh at the girl's slow response. "That is fucking adorable. And he hasn't said anything?"

"Like I said, he probably forgot I gave it to him. And I really don't blame him. The look in his eyes when I found him after he game, he was on cloud fucking nine and I talked to him sporadically through the night and he was not coming down." I let out a quiet laugh at the end of my words. "I'm sorry I got in a weird mood."

"Oh, hush your darling mouth, Levi. I could tell you were going in a downward spiral most of the day and when you completely blanked out downstairs, I knew I needed to talk to you. You're like my brother, and I hate to see you in moods like that. Do you feel better at least?"

I slowly nodded and looked over at her, before wrapping my arms around her neck. "Yeah, I do. Thank you for listening to me whine." I paused for a minute. "You and Moblit good?" I asked after pulling back, raising both my eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes with cheeks flushed bright pink, waving her hand in my face.

"Yes, we are great and I will talk to you about it when I am over my being a complete girl moment, okay?"

I grinned widely, knowing just from that she was happy. "Deal."

"I'll leave you to it, then." she pushed herself up and stepped off the bed. She stopped at the door and turned to me. "One day I'll get my parents to set up the internet. I am dying."

And without another word, she was out the door. And I did feel a bit better getting all my thoughts out in the open, even if it was just with Hanji. I liked that about us.

I stretched out on the tiny bed and rolled over, picking up the phone I'd long forgotten and turned on the screen. I sat up almost immediately when I saw there were an onslaught of texts waiting for me. I currently had no service, but that meant at some point, the satellite worked in my favour. I started at the beginning.

Friday -

5:03 PM E: Can you come home now?  
7:42 PM E: Mikasa just took my last of my weed, can you give her detention?  
8:29 PM E: There is a party at Reiner's tomorrow, I'm sorry if I send you a bunch of drunk texts.  
9:13 PM E: I know you've got no signal, but I wish I could talk to you.

Saturday -

2:54 AM E: I can't sleep, so I started to clean and I found your note.  
2:58 AM E: I am sorry I forgot about it, I feel bad.  
3:10 AM E: I can't wait until prom.  
3:13 AM E: After midnight I won't be a student anymore.  
3:16 AM E: After midnight I will be all yours.

I had to pause on reading as the butterflies took flight. I gulped down and closed my eyes to calm down. The words had made my entire weekend.

10:27 AM E: Whoa I woke up with my phone on my face this morning. I hope your Saturday morning is good!  
4:39 PM E: I can't decide what to wear. I hope you won't hate me with all these messages.  
8:23 PM E: We are going to Reiner's. I'm sorry again about drunk texts.  
10:01 PM E: I lost count of the shots I've had.  
11:36 PM E: I miss you.  
11:48 PM E: I need to get laid.

Sunday -

1:15 AM E: Jean fucked me, but I only thought of you.  
1:18 AM E: That sounded less creepy in my head.  
1:25 AM E: I lost Armin.  
2:09 AM E: Can you come home?  
2:11 AM E: I just walked into a door frame while I was typing that.  
3:15 AM E: Everyone has passed out and I can't sleep again. The room is spinning.  
3:16 AM E: I miss you.  
3:20 AM E: I want your cock.  
3:22 AM E: That isn't the only reason why I miss you, but I do want it. For the record. It's beautiful like your face.  
3:24 AM E: I like your face that's why I stare.  
3:50 AM E: Sleep well Levi baby.

I had to stop reading for a minute, with all the things the boy had typed out. I was so thankful for that satellite lining up earlier. I was so thankful for this moment. I was so thankful that he found and read the note.

11:38 AM E: I think I am dying, my head is killing me and I woke up on the stairs in Reiner's house.  
11:40 AM E: Happy Easter though, I hope it's good for you.  
3:55 PM I hope you're having fun. I can't wait till you can answer me, because this is really lonely but I miss you.

I read the last message a few times before putting my phone back down. I really wished I had a signal at that moment, but there was no way my luck would continue in my favour. But I really missed him too. We haven't gone this long between talking to each other since I first started at the school, and after three months of the little shit growing on me, it felt like something was missing. Eren was missing.

I don't know how I managed to sleep that night, but I woke up bright and early to the smell of bacon and pancakes wafting through the door. My stomach decided that it was time to get up with a loud growl.

I always ate the best when I was here during the holidays. Hanji's folks always told me that I looked like I was losing weight, and that I needed to get fattened up. It's been like that since I started coming over back in the day. And I wasn't going to say no to free food.

"We're gonna head out after breakfast." Hanji announced once we were all sitting around the table in the kitchen. I kept back my excited smile and replaced it with a slow nod. "So we can get back before there's any major traffic on the freeway."

"Thanks for everything this weekend, as always." I piped up afterwards. "I always have a good time up here, so thank you."

As soon as breakfast was done and the dishes were clean, Hanji and I were at the front door saying our farewells and carrying our suitcases to the car. Once we were in the car and peeling out of the driveway, I looked over to the girl and smiled.

"So at some point yesterday, by some miracle, I got a million texts from Eren. And after our talk, and after reading what he said, I feel really good."

Hanji quickly glanced over at me and I saw a grin form on her lips. "Good! Anything stand out in particular?"

"He misses me."

"You two are too fucking adorable."

We were about an hour away from Hanji's parents when my phone vibrated, over and over, in my pocket. My heart jumped and I immediately pulled it out as it continued to buzz with Eren's name lighting up on the screen. I sat the phone down until it stopped before reading the messages.

Sunday -

4:22 PM E: How did it work out that 420 was on Easter. These chocolates are being devoured.  
4:34 PM E: I wish you could taste these rabbits.  
4:40 PM E: We hotboxed our bathroom with Annie's bong. I can barely see. This is some good shit.  
5:32 PM E: God, I need food. I need like ten thousand tacos right now. Or donuts. Or pizza. All of the above actually.  
5:40 PM E: Shit I need to stop smoking.  
8:59 PM E: I fell asleep and I just woke up and I'm pretty sure I am hearing things I shouldn't be hearing from Mikasa's room. My sleep schedule this weekend is so fucked.  
9:09 PM E: I can't wait until you're back. I miss you. I think I said that already.  
9:15 PM E: I needed to say it again.  
10:54 PM E: Fuck I just read back at what I sent you during the party.  
11:10 PM E: That's so fucking embarrassing. "I want your cock." who says that???  
11:12 PM E: Clearly I do.  
11:14 PM E: For the record, I would very much like it right now. So don't get the wrong impression.

I cleared my throat and looked up to the road, trying to hold back any laughter that wanted to escape. I could feel Hanji glancing over at me from the drivers seat.

"What?"

I slowly shook my head. "Eren is quite entertaining when he's on things. I'll just leave it at that." Yeah, there was no way I was telling her the details of his texts.

Friday -  
12:02 AM E: Can you PLEASE come home now??  
12:04 AM E: Not that I'd get to see you but at least I could talk to you. Or Skype you or something.  
12:06 AM E: I miss your face. And I miss your voice. And I miss the way you make me feel just when I get to talk to you.  
12:10 AM E: I'm gonna sound really lame for a minute, but I really like you. I like your face. I like the way you are. I like your voice. I like the way you are tough and hard on everyone when you need to be, including me. I like how you look out for me. I like how you make me do my best. I like that you're being fair in that I suck your dick and you don't give me a higher grade in class because no one would buy that shit. I like you. I like you a lot. Fuck this is so lame.  
12:20 AM E: I've never felt things for people like this, its really new. It's really weird. It's kind of scary. But it's exciting.  
12:30 AM E: My only wish is that I met you in college. And we wouldn't risk anything and I wouldn't have to hide you from everyone and I could see you all the time.  
12:35 AM E: Stonhess has a really great soccer team, I should go and play there.  
12:40 AM E: I'm gonna look into that. I need a scholarship. But I like this idea. I hope that isn't weird.  
1:13 AM E: I want to kiss your face.  
1:20 AM E: I want to kiss your neck.  
2:10 AM E: Sleep well Levi baby.

I sat my phone down again and smiled to myself. Everything he said almost overwhelming and the butterflies were swarming full force and I was starting to feel hot. I reached forward to roll down the window and Hanji automatically reached to turn the heat down.

"You okay?" she asked, glancing over at me as we made our way down the freeway.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a lot of things happening in these texts." I admitted with a laugh. "Good things, I promise."

10:10 AM E: Can you text back yet??? Good morning!  
11:25 AM E: I miss you.

I smiled at the last message that he sent and shakily started typing my reply.

L: I miss you too. I'll be home in a few hours and then we can talk for real, okay? I should be home in about three and a half hours so be near your laptop.  
E: Yes, sir!  
L: Sir...  
E: Sir Levi.  
L: You're cute. I'll talk to you soon.

The rest of the drive couldn't have gone any slower and I couldn't stop fidgeting. I usually didn't mind long car rides, but when I was in dire need of talking to a certain someone, it just definitely was not my thing.

"I'm going as fast as I can." I heard Hanji mumble as I continued to play with my hands in my lap.

"I know, and I love you for it."

Finally. _Finally_ after what seemed like a three day car ride, Hanji was pulling up to my apartment. We both got out and I ran to the trunk to grab my suitcase. I gave the girl a quick hug and told her I'd tell her what was going on after. After a short goodbye, I was making way upstairs. I had barely set my suitcase down by the time I was opening my laptop and signing onto Skype to see that Eren wasn't online yet. I sighed quietly and pulled my phone out.

L: Get online you little shit.

While I waited, I started to sort through my suitcase, putting my clothes into the hamper and my other accessories in my bathroom. When I walked back into my bedroom, I heard the all too familiar sound of a Skype call coming through. And my heart skipped and the butterflies came back. And I smiled.

I immediately accepted the video call and leaned on my desk chair, not wanting to sit just yet after such a long car ride.

"Hey you." I mumbled quietly, unable to break my gaze from the boy.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Did you have a good trip?"

I nodded slowly and reached forward to my laptop. I couldn't stand forever. "It was good. They fattened me up, I need to work out."

Eren laughed, which made me smile as I climbed up onto my bed, resting against the pillows.

"I see you had an interesting weekend." I said, holding up my phone to the camera. "I don't know what my favourite part was."

I could see the boy's face turn a deeper shade of red and he leaned forward to rest his face on his hand. "I got pretty embarrassing, didn't I?"

I shrugged and opened the messages on my phone. "I wouldn't say embarrassing. How was the party?"

"Well, from what I remember, it was fun. It's mostly a blur, but it was one of the better parties."

I looked back to the messages and smirked. "And you thought of me while you were with Jean. I'm flattered."

He groaned quietly, hiding his face fully in his hands. "I'm not making that noise because I thought of you, but god…" he trailed off. "I kind of feel bad. I mean, Jean knows what he's doing but I couldn't get you off my mind. I wasn't looking at Jean either, so that was good because I think I'd feel worse." I laughed quietly. "Yeah, what do you mean not embarrassing. That's totally embarrassing."

I rolled my eyes before looking back down to the messages. "I'm glad you found my note. I was actually thinking about that a lot before all these messages came through because you never mentioned anything. And I didn't want to mention anything because I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise for you. Which is totally lame, I know but-"

"No! Not lame. I'm really excited for it, actually. I don't have a date to prom or anything as it stands, therefore I am not attached to going home with someone." I saw a smile on his face with that.

"That's what I like to hear." I smiled back, scrolling through the messages. "Also, thank you for calling my dick beautiful. It has low self esteem." I winked into the camera before biting my lip, looking at the next messages. "Eren…" I trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"Hm?"

"I really like you, too. And I like your face. And I think Stonhess is gonna be a really good idea." I looked up at the camera with those words and I saw Eren hide his face behind his hands. "But I am glad I met you now because I don't know if I could have managed another year without knowing you."

I saw Eren sink down a bit, continuing to hide his face. "You are making me go as red as a fucking tomato, jerk." I heard him mumble from behind his hands which only made me laugh.

"You're a fucking adorable little shit, babe." I said, which only made him sink down even more.

"Ahhh, stop." He quickly reached for a pillow and covered himself easier with it. "You make me feel things."

"That makes two of us."

"What are you doing for the rest of spring break?" I asked finally, tearing the conversation away the best I could to give him a break from the blush attack.

He shrugged and looked around his room. "I haven't really thought about it, to be honest. There's another party at some point this week, but other than that I haven't got anything planned." 

I bit the inside of my lip gently and rubbed my chin. "Come over tomorrow." I suggested and his eyes widened.

"Really?"

I nodded slowly. "Why not? I'll pick you up, or if it's too risky we can meet somewhere." I paused. "Because that doesn't sound sketchy. And, I mean, unless you don't want-"

"I want to! I want to. I want to kiss your face, remember."

I smirked. "Yes, yes. You want to kiss my face and you want to kiss my neck and you also want my cock."

And with that, Eren was back hiding behind his pillow. "Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, so I decided to cut this chapter in half. I have all the notes I need for the next chapter, I just have to write it out ^_^ I just didn't want to have another 10k word chapter because that is painful.
> 
> As always, I very muchly appreciate all the kudos and the comments (for real, they make my day) and I can't believe this has been clicked on over 3000 times?!?! Whaaaaat?
> 
> I love this chapter a lot and I had fun writing it because it involves my all time favourite movie of all time (OF ALL TIME.) So without further ado, please enjoy~

I really hated to admit it, but I was getting really sick of fucking Jean. I mean, don't get me wrong because he is totally an expert in the field, but I had other things (well, person) on my mind and I was having a tough time enjoying myself because all I was thinking about was him. The activity itself was merely something for me to pass time.

That being said, Marco and Jean officially split the night we won the soccer championship. After the seven minutes in heaven game, they went into Marco's room and talked it out and decided to end things there before making each other hurt even more in a couple months. Jean told me that Marco added in a, "I won't be overseas forever, you know." Which I think Jean needed to hear.

So, Jean took advantage of my technically-single ass from then on. Admittedly, I did drag it out of him a few times, especially while intoxicated but usually it was all up to him. It was no longer just set in the school like it had been previously. He'd take me home after school and we'd go at it before his parents got home. Or we'd go to some secluded park area and fuck in the backseat of his car. I never let him come to my house, however. The last person I had there was Levi, and I intended to keep it that way.

And when I woke up on the Tuesday during spring break, Levi was the first thing on my mind. It was our day to spend together, and god damn it I intended to do just that.

I glanced over from where I laid on my bed to see the clock. It was still before noon, but it wasn't early either. I reached for my phone and grinned when I saw that Levi had actually woken up before me for a change. A tired smile crossed my face.

L: Looking forward to today, babe.

I went back to my other messages and saw one from Jean wanting to get together later. A big fat nope to him. Sorry Jean, Levi is more important than tending to your incredibly hyperactive libido. Or, as he would know it as, sorry I have plans with Armin.

I turned back to Levi's message to reply.

E: Me too. I wish I could just teleport there so I don't have to move.

L: Well, if you don't want to come over…

E: NO! No. No that is not what I meant. I'll be ready within half an hour.

L: I will meet you where we decided then in about forty-five minutes.

And forty-five minutes later I was standing outside the 7/11 two blocks from my place. Because that wasn't sketchy _at all_. And I was glad that I'd only been standing outside the convenience store by a broken pay phone for a minute or two before Levi pulled up. I didn't even think twice before bolting out to the passenger seat before the car had even come to a full stop.

"Eager, are you?" Levi asked, looking at me with raised eyebrows as soon as I was in the car. I just grinned over at him before leaning over the middle console and emergency brake to steal a kiss.

"No, never what makes you think that." I spoke softly against his lips before sitting back properly in my seat. The look on his face was somewhere between amusement and oh-fucking-christ-get-out-of-my-car.

I am glad he didn't make me get out of the car.

By the time I had my seatbelt on, we were already on the road in the direction of not his apartment. I knitted my eyebrows together, confused before looking over at him.

"Where are we going?"

Levi drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, stealing a quick look over in my direction before putting all his attention back to the road ahead.

"It may be spring break for high school, but we university students had ours already. And, Stonhess usually practices on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, as well as other evenings from what I found out from a few connections. And you can see the team that you want to play for first hand. I mean, unless you had something else in mind."

My eyes widened, mostly because I had forgotten I had even mentioned going to Stonhess to play soccer. My grades would be nowhere good enough to get into a university and it was too far into the second semester of twelfth grade to turn around now.

"Well, does that sound okay?" Levi asked, glancing over again which made me realize I had kind of not answered.

"That actually sounds great."

A smirk grew on the man's face and he hit his signal to switch lanes. "Perfect."

It was my first time this far into the Stonhess campus and it was huge. I wouldn't even know where to start to try and find anything, and I was glad that I had Levi there to guide me. We found a parking spot near a few large fields and courts, all scattered with people playing different sports. There was a group playing football on one field, a couple games of tennis in a caged court beside a basketball court of girl's playing red on blue. I was in a daze looking around until I felt Levi's hand on my arm, pulling me forward to the soccer pitch where I could see a few guys already kicking around a couple balls.

We sat up in the bleachers side by side, hand in hand and watched the team do their drills and play a small game together. I so very much wanted to be on that team. They were strong, and they trained harder than I could even imagine and their coach was harsh. But I wanted to be on this team, and it was something I was definitely going to be looking into. I looked over to Levi after we had stayed quiet while we watched the team move around the field.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I said softly, giving his hand a squeeze before looking back to the team on the field. 

I could feel Levi's eyes burning into the side of my head as I continued to watch. "If you need help with any applications, or anything. I don't exactly know what to do when it comes to sports, but considering I'm already a student here, I know people and can ask around for you. And I can help you fill things out." His voice was quiet, and caring which was a tone I hadn't heard very many times before.

I turned back to him slowly, grinning ear to ear, which coaxed a small smile from the man. "You are like, a million kinds of perfect you know that?"

He just rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking back to the field. "Shut up, brat." We sat and continued to watch the practice for a little while longer before Levi turned to me once more, squeezing my hand this time. I turned to him as he spoke. "Want to get out of here."

I nodded.

It didn't take us long to relocate the car and soon we were back on the road. I turned in my seat and watched the man concentrate on the road, a small lazy smile made it's way onto my lips. I reached over the console and slid my hand up onto his thigh which made him flash his eyes over in my direction.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly, eyes back on the road.

I shrugged, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Nothing." I said quietly before my fingers started drawing circles over the man's tight blue jeans.

"You better be careful with that, kid. Don't make me throw you out of the car."

Sighing softly, I retracted my hand and drummed my fingers on the middle console, my eyes continuing to take in the sight in the drivers seat. Much to my delight, his hand found mine and only moved it to shift gears.

Soon enough we were driving into the parking lot of his apartment. We made our way upstairs as Levi groaned about being hungry while rubbing his stomach. I had to agree, I was getting quite hungry myself having skipped breakfast and it was already halfway to dinner time.

We walked into his apartment and after kicking off his shoes, Levi flew to the kitchen were an even louder groan was let go. 

"I forgot I was gone all weekend and didn't do groceries." he grumbled as I leaned against the kitchen's doorframe. He stood up properly from looking in the fridge and I could see from just his profile that his eyes were knitted, glaring at the neatly organized take-out menus on his fridge. "Do you like Chinese food?" he asked, finally turning to me.

"Who doesn't like Chinese food?" I shot right back playfully.

"Good point. I'll order some. Go make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a minute."

Levi joined me in the living room a few minutes later and collapsed on the couch with his head in my lap. I looked down at him, immediately moving down to press a rather awkward kiss to his lips which I felt him smile into.

"What did you get?" I asked after pulling back, brushing my hand lazily through his hair, despite the face he was making.

"Chow mein, sweet and sour pork, chop suey…" he trailed off, letting one of his hands find my free one. "The usual suspects."

"Sounds perfect." I said, and as if on cue, my stomach let out a disgustingly loud noise which made us both laugh. "That's embarrassing."

"You're embarrassing yourself a lot this week already."

I rolled my eyes at the comment and shook my head. "Not my fault."

We stayed quiet on the couch and Levi turned his head to see what I had thrown on the television. It was some reruns on Nickelodeon. Nothing too special, though we both must have gotten sucked into Spongebob because when the door buzzer went off, we both nearly flew off the couch.

Levi pushed himself off the couch, pressed a kiss to my forehead and disappeared down the hall. I stretched out my limbs before moving to the edge of the seat, knowing I'd be standing up in a few minutes more than likely. But when Levi came back in with a paper bag of food, I was surprised that he brought it and sat it down on the coffee table. 

"If you spill any of this anywhere, Eren, I swear to god I'll throw you off the balcony."

My eyes widened. I had been well aware of the fact that he was very tidy and kept things in order, hence why I figured I'd be getting up to go to the kitchen to plate my food. However, I nodded at him right before he left the room again, only to come back half a minute later with a few plates and utensils.

My stomach growled again and I heard a quiet chuckle escape the man sitting down beside me. And being as hungry as we were, it was no surprise that the two of us remained quiet, sitting nearly on top of each other while we ate and continued to watch Nickelodeon.

I was the first to finish what I had on my plate, and my stomach was screaming at me from gorging it. I leaned over and carefully placed the plate on the coffee table, before falling back against the couch.

"So. Full." I grumbled, rubbing my hands over my stomach.

"I feel you there." Levi replied quietly, popping the last of his sweet and sour pork into his mouth and setting his plate onto mine. After clearing his mouth, he added, "So good though."

I nodded as I agreed, my hand still moving in slow circles on my stomach. I felt the couch move and the paper bag rustling before I felt something being placed on my hand. I peeked an eye open and saw that Levi had brought out the fortune cookies.

"I may not be able to eat another thing without exploding Monty Python style, but I can't not read the fortune." he said before cracking open the cookie. He shrugged a bit and glanced over at me.

"What does yours say?" I asked, twirling my own cookie in my fingers.

"Be direct, usually one can accomplish more that way." he read before looking at me once more.

"In bed." I tacked on which earned me an incredibly confused face.

"What?"

"Have you not ever done that?" I asked, sitting up on one of my elbows. "You read the fortune, and then you add 'in bed' at the end. It usually makes the fortune ten times better." I explained. "Which, it does for yours. Be direct in bed, Levi." I smirked playfully at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what does yours say?"

"Excellence is the difference between what I do and what I am capable of. _In bed._ " The smirk that had been on my face intensified as I moved my eyes up to lock on Levi's.

"Oh, good lord. I can only imagine what you are capable of in bed." I heard him mumble as he pushed himself up from the couch to start cleaning. Despite my incredibly full stomach, I rolled off the couch to help him transport everything to the kitchen. Levi rinsed off the plates before throwing them into the dishwasher, and then prodded me to the side to move so he could put the leftovers in the fridge in an orderly fashion. As he stood back up from stacking things in the fridge, he turned towards me and I immediately found my arms around his waist. I brushed my lips softly against his and smiled.

"Thank you for lunch, or dinner. Whichever." I said, feeling my face flush as that was not the most smooth thing to say. It was in between lunch and dinner, and unlike brunch, it didn't really have a word.

All I got in return was another of Levi's eye rolls and another kiss. The kiss lingered a little longer than mine had, though stayed innocent.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" he asked softly, his breath hot against my lips. I slowly nodded and started moving backwards through the kitchen door, pulling him with me. I managed to get him back into the living room but he twisted out of my hold to walk over to a stack of movies he had neatly organized on his entertainment stand. "What do you feel like watching?" he asked, eyeing the selection in front of him. "Something funny? Something romantic? Something scary?"

I collapsed down on the couch and watched him hunched over the movies as a question popped into my head. I tilted my head to the side and squinted, because it hadn't been a question I ever asked.

"What is your favourite movie?" I finally asked, curiosity was written all over my face.

Levi glanced up at me and stood up. He tapped his fingers together in front of him before turning his attention back to the DVDs, picking the top one from the stack. He stayed quiet as he picked up the movie, and all I could see from where I was sitting was a grey case with red lettering. He tossed it to me and I was met with a man wearing a leather corset, fishnets and high heels sitting in a pair of redder than red lips. I raised my eyebrow and looked back to Levi.

"Really?"

He almost looked offended. "What do you have against The Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

I shook my head quickly and turned it over in my hands. "Nothing, nothing! I have nothing against a movie I have never seen."

Levi gasped, and his almost offended state had just brushed past the line into the offensive territory. "Oh, no. Oh, no. See, this?" he moved his hand as he quickly pointed between the two of us. "This won't work if you haven't seen this movie, babe. I am sorry, but this is what we are watching."

I blinked at him and handed the movie back over. "Okay, okay. Why is it your favourite?"

He bent over (and I did my best to not stare too much) to put the movie into the player before switching over the inputs on the television.

"I like it because it's fun. And I mean, it's not just the movie that is fun. It's everything that comes along with it. It's a classic." Levi made his way around the coffee table and sat down on the couch beside me, hitting the buttons on the remote until he finally could hit play on the menu screen. He set the remote on the table before turning to me, pulling me closer to him. "It's best to see it in the theatre, when people dress up and get right into it." he explained as a pair of lips started to appear on the screen until they took up the entire thing. And that's when they started singing.

" _Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still, but he told us where we stand…_ "

I blinked blankly at the screen and glanced at Levi who I hadn't even realized was humming along. And that was fucking adorable. And then what caught me off guard as I looked back to the screen and the lips went black and white but the music still continued, Levi turned to me and started belting out the lyrics himself in his low toned voice.

" _Science fiction, double feature…_ " he held all the notes to the exact second, and he didn't stop singing until the entire song had ended and church bells started ringing and it seemed like the movie had started.

From then, I decided, that I'd pay attention to Levi's favourite movie. Because it was his favourite, and I wanted to understand him better.

Levi did not fail to keep my entertained with the movie. Between quiet bits, he explained that he had seen the movie upward of two hundred times, that it's best to see it in the theatre and that he'd done it three times a year at least since he was fifteen. I shot him a incredibly confused face as he continued to yell 'slut' and 'asshole' at the screen, but he looked in the zone as he continued to sing the songs and, god fucking damn it if I couldn't fall for him then…

But it was all more apparent once he got up off the couch and started dancing to what was apparently called a Time Warp, jumping to the left and stepping to the right, pelvic thrusting in between the couch and the coffee table and I would be lying if I said I wasn't staring at his hips swivelling in circles.

And I had to admit, Frank-n-furter was damn intriguing in his own way, and I was fascinated how easily Brad and Janet both let him have his way.

The movie continued and I didn't know what I was more entertained by. And then out of nowhere, another song started and out of the corner of my eye, I could see a while grin growing on the man's face. He turned to me, raised eyebrow and all I could do was stare back.

" _I was feeling done in, couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before._ " He held the last note and I let out a snort at what he was saying. But he did not break his eye contact. " _I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting. It only leads to trouble and… seat wetting_."

I was fucking done right there and my head fell back as I laughed. But he wasn't and he leaned into me as he continued to sing before pushing me right onto my back on the couch.

" _Touch-a, touch-a, touch me, I wanna be dirty…_ " he crooned and I had to keep my teeth dug into the back of my lip because more laughs wanted to escape. And he continued to crawl up over me, continuing his singing as his hands slid up under my shirt. I squirmed under him as he started to do something I was definitely _not_ expecting. And I had to say, my sides were one of the most ticklish places on my entire body.

I squirmed even more and the laughter I was producing was becoming louder as I tried to get away from his hands. But he continued, and he continued to sing and on a whim, I reached up and pulled him down to kiss him, hoping that it would distract him enough to take his hands away from my sides. The kiss continued a little longer than I had originally anticipated, but god I loved kissing Levi and I was in no way about to complain especially since his tongue was moving into my mouth to fin mine. I felt him shift over me a bit, our lips only parting for a moment as he got better situated, laying right on top of me.

He smiled as he finally pulled back, shifting down to rest his head on my chest, turning back to the movie. We stayed quiet from then on, aside from Levi's hums and random lines from songs. He instinctively moved to cover my eyes as a very fake looking corpse was revealed in a table, and I got a smack for cracking a Meatloaf joke because of it. 

I was started though once Levi bolted up and clapped his hands together. I glanced at him and then to the screen to see four made up statues set up across the a stage that was somewhere in this large mansion that the movie was set in. 

"I love this part." Levi hissed, nearly sitting on the edge of the seat. I pushed myself up on my elbows, more watching the raven haired man than the movie. Slowly, the statues turned back into the people, and Levi sang along to each of their songs without a single break. The movie and the songs were cemented in his head for sure.

I was actually disappointed once the movie had come to a close, as strange as it had been. He turned to me with his eyes wild with antici-

_-pation._

"What did you think?" he asked as he quickly glanced to turn the movie off.

"It was definitely interesting."

He rolled his eyes at that and stood up, grabbing the disc from the player and putting it back into its case. "Well, would you want to go with me to a screening? They do them on campus, usually. They should be doing one at the beginning of the university's summer semester." he explained, setting the case back on the top of the pile of DVDs.

I shrugged a bit after sitting up properly, feet on the ground. "I think it would be fun."

"Oh, it's a blast. I can drag you in there with a 'V' drawn on your head."

I stared blankly at him once more. "What?"

He chuckled softly before making his way back around to sit on the couch. "It's a sort of tradition. If you haven't seen Rocky in the theatre, you're supposed to draw a V on your forehead. Like, the Rocky virgin, you know?"

"I see..."

"I can put you in some glasses and some tighty whities and call you Brad."

I rolled my eyes with that and cocked my head to the side. "Oh, and you'd be Janet?"

"Fuck no, I would not be Janet. As a matter of fact, I make a damn good looking Frank. And if you speak a word of this to anyone…." he trailed off, but the way he pointed at me was slightly intimidating. I nodded quickly.

But I was intrigued.

"You dress as him?"

Levi didn't bother to answer that, aside from another one of his smirks growing on his face. He pushed himself back off the couch and disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a bowl in his hands. My eyes didn't move off of him as he sat down, holding a spoon in the other hand. Just as he was about to dig into the bowl, he glanced over at me. He sighed quietly and shifted closer to me so our legs were pressed against one another, and that is when I saw the ice cream in the bowl. He looked over at me again before taking a scoop and popping it into his mouth before immediately going for another scoop. He held the spoon out to me, which I moved to snatch up though sort of failed on my aim with the spoon and my mouth and I could feel cold moving down my chin. I caught it before it got anywhere, much to Levi's delight.

"C'mere." he mumbled, placing the spoon in the bowl and wiping my chin with his thumb which he promptly pressed against my lips. I flicked my tongue out against the escaped ice cream and he retracted his hand to take another scoop for himself. And then one more for myself, successfully managing to not make myself feel like a child with it all over my face.

With the third scoop of ice cream finding its way into Levi's mouth, I became bold and leaned over, pulling his head to mine and locking my lips with his. He let out a throaty groan, which was muffed due to the ice cream as I let my tongue brush across his lips until he parted them, the chill of the vanilla making its way to me almost immediately. And it was messy, that was for sure. But I made sure to keep Levi's face clean, brushing my lips across his chin as he mirrored myself from only minutes before.

"You little shit." he muttered once he had swallowed the ice cream, and I grinned against his lips before nipping playfully at his bottom one. "Does ice cream get your motor running or something?" he asked, turning back to the bowl and shoving a spoonful into my mouth before I could even reply. All I could do was shrug. "Oh, who am I kidding. You're a teenager, everything gets you going." I nodded, because I really couldn't deny that. The fact that I had done so cause him to laugh. The next movements came quick and he abandoned the rest of the ice cream on the coffee table. "Come here, you." he growled and for the second time in an hour, pushed me onto my back on the couch and crawled up onto me to straddle my hips. He hunched over and I felt the cushion under my head sink down slightly. Our eyes were locked momentarily before our lips found each others once more.

The movements were hungry, but slow. We needed each other but we wanted to savour every last touch. Every tug, every stroke of tongues, every moan that escaped was being recorded in our own minds. Though things took a (pleasant?) turn when Levi's hips shifted, which made me groan softly into the kiss. My hands made their way into Levi's hair, softly scratching along the shorter hair at the back of his head. 

The kiss broke and we were both breathless, but that didn't stop Levi from latching himself onto my neck. I moved my head so he had a bit more space to work with, and he ground his hips down once more, letting another noise leave the back of my throat. I could feel a smile on his lips as he kissed over the collarbone that was barely visible above the neck of my shirt. He sat up a bit on his own, pressing his hips right into mine with the majority of his weight. He continued to run his tongue along my neck as his hands slid down to push up my shirt. He sat up slowly and as did I, helping him pull the shirt over my head. He tossed it over the back of the couch and let his eyes, along with his hands. wander over my body.

"You seriously need to be graduated." he grumbled, his eyes making it back to mine.

"Even though we are already past the point of no return."

He nodded. "Far past that point, but not as far as it could be. Not as far as we want it to be."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "This is not where this is going, Levi baby." I said in the most seductive voice I could muster as I reached up to pull him back down to reclaim his lips for my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned on my tumblr a few weeks ago about a Rocky Horror AU but I couldn't figure out how to make it work, so this was my next best idea and I can't wait to expand with it because Frank-N!Levi? Yes. Just please yes.
> 
> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> <333


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day <3
> 
> I wanted to get this up in time so, enjoy~

"This is not where this is going, Levi baby."

The voice that the boy used literally took my breath away, low and raspy. It was out of my body and out the door, but as his lips met mine again, I thankfully remembered how to inhale. The kiss was slow, as though we were exploring each other's mouths for the first time. Tongues brushed against tongues and our movements were in sync with one another, as if we'd done this for years. 

We finally had to break the kiss and catch our breaths, and Eren surprised me with his next movements. He wrapped his arms around and under my ass as he sat up, while I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. With strength I wasn't expecting from him, even though he was toned in all the right places to make one suspect he was strong, he picked me up off the couch and made his way to my bedroom with my in his arms.

"What in the world do you have in mind, huh?" I asked before he more or less tossed me into my bed.

His face was red as I sat up on my elbows to look at him. I didn't know if it was from the kissing, the strength he just exerted or the fact that I was staring at him. But he was staring at me right back and as he stepped closer to the bed, I could see fire in his stunning green eyes.

With a swift movement, he was up on the bed over top of me, lips locked again with my own but the hunger for more was back in both of our movements. I needed him as much as he needed me and it was obvious by the way he moved. I had been doing it on the couch, but it was his turn to roll his hips to meet mine, which caused a grumble in the back of my throat. I felt his hands move down my sides and slide up the bottom of my shirt, hips rolling again. The kiss broke and Eren took the moment to throw my shirt over his shoulder haphazardly, much to my dismay.

Though, there was no time to think about it once Eren's lips found my neck. As I felt his teeth graze across the skin of my neck, I let my hands move up his back before trailing back down with my nails dragging softly. His kisses moved down across my collarbone, where he nipped gently at the visible bone that jutted out. The action made me gasp, and I forced my hips up towards his to get a gasp out of him.

Other than the small noise, Eren didn't seem all that phased as he continued his exploration down my body. His hands moved up my stomach to my chest and back down before his tongue flicked over one of my nipples. Another gasp escaped my throat, and he must have noticed because he did it again before letting his teeth tease the sensitive area gently.

If I hadn't started to rise to the occasion already, I definitely was now with how he worked his tongue. I hated to know how much practice he'd had with how skilled he was.

Eren slid over and started on the other side, giving it just enough attention and making me realize that my pants were becoming far too tight. And it was as if he could tell because I could feel his hand slowly sliding down my body to the button on my jeans. He pulled it open as he continued to let his tongue move, before slipping his hand under the fabric of the jeans though keeping between them and my underwear.

I could feel his lips curve into a smile as his hand moved over me, and a groan escaped me from the friction. It was safe to say that he was driving me crazy.

He finally sat up and looked down at me with a smug ass looking grin on his face. He knew what he was doing to me, he enjoyed what he was doing to me and god, I could not get enough of him.

"What do you want?" his voice was still deep and raspy like it had been in the living room. The tone that made me lose my breath once again. The fact that he was completely dominating me, making me completely lose myself in that moment did not help matters.

His hand continued to slowly circle around the bulge in my underwear, teasing me ever so slightly. I finally managed to get out a shaky, "you."

He raised his eyebrow at me and cocked his head to the side.

"You have me, Levi." he said, sing-song tone to his voice. "You have had me since day one. You have had me since Erwin introduced you as our teacher." he paused for a moment, not breaking his gaze. "What do you want me to do?"

There was a grocery list of things I would have loved for him to do at that moment, but all things on that list were off limits for another couple months at least.

I closed my eyes as his hand still continued to tease me and I finally took a deep breath and gulped down before finally speaking in the least shaky, most demanding voice I could muster.

"If you aren't going to suck my cock, stop teasing me." 

I felt him move off of me momentarily before feeling the bed sink down between my legs. His hand was removed from my pants much to my disappointment but that disappointment soon vanished once he started to tug down the jeans. I peaked my eyes open and propped back up onto my elbows to watch him. I lifted my hips as he pried the jeans off and gave them the same fate as my shirt. 

His hands slowly slid up my thighs and hooked at the top of my underwear and his eyes shot up to my face, smirk making its way onto my lips. I was amazed how he could go from zero to a million in a matter of minutes, but I loved it.

What the fuck was he doing to my head? My heart?

I had to quickly push that aside as his hand wrapped around my cock. My head fell back and I let out another ugly groan, which only intensified when his hand started to slowly move. My head moved back up so I could look back down on him. His eyes hadn't broken away from watching me, even as he let his tongue out to flick against the head. My jaw clenched and I inhaled deeply through my teeth.

And then I remembered how good he actually was at this.

I felt Eren tug my underwear lower until it was finally off completely and thrown with the rest of my clothes. His hands found their way back onto me almost immediately, one working around the base of my cock while the other moved slowly along the inside of my thigh.

But then his mouth was wrapped right around me and oh fucking god it was glorious and the moan that escaped me, I hoped, made him realize that.

Though, he continued with the teasing and pulled back off of me.

"You are such a fucking tease." I grumbled, looking down at him. His eyes flashed back up to mine and that fire that was in his eyes from earlier was brighter and oh god, I just wanted him here and now and fuck the consequences.

Why did I have to be so…

I didn't have time to think of anything once his mouth was back around me. He hummed softly, which vibrated through my entire body. His tongue worked its magic, moving up the underside before over the head, teasing playfully before pulling away and letting his hand take over.

His eyes still stayed on me.

"Eren…" I had to trail off with another moan as his tongue once more slowly ran along me.

"Yes?" he asked, raising his eyebrow as he moved his hand.

My head was going back and forth and I so wanted to throw him onto his back and have my way with him. And I couldn't. I couldn't. I could not do it yet.

It was if he was reading my mind at that very moment, because with a tilt of his head he squinted. "You can't fuck me, but can I fuck you?"

I whined and let my head fall back as his thumb moved over the sensitive head, completely absentmindedly on his part. And he had a point, and I'd have been completely okay with it had I been prepared for it.

Which I wasn't.

And I was pretty sure it would just be as wrong if that was the case.

But we'd passed all the lines already so…

I had to get with the program.

I slowly shook my head. "Even-" my breath hitched as his thumb moved again and my eyes narrowed. "Even if that were the case, I have no condoms in this apartment currently therefore even if we were free to fuck each others brains out, we wouldn't be doing so."

It was Eren's turn to whine, and he poked his bottom lip out in the most pathetic looking pout that I had to laugh. But then his mouth was back on me and I turned to jelly.

It was only the third time Eren had done this to me, but god damn it I never wanted him to stop. What he was capable at such an age already amazed me, and he knew all the right moves to make me come apart.

And that's just what I did a little while later. And he took it all like a champ before crawling back up my body, pressing random kisses on the way up to my lips. As much as I usually wasn't a fan of kissing after someone had just gone down on me, it was Eren and I fucking loved kissing Eren. I didn't even care as his tongue lazily made it's way into my mouth, and all I could taste was myself. I reached up and tugged at his hair gently before pulling away.

He looked at me with those amazing eyes of his, and the fire was still there. The fire was burning brighter than ever and I knew why.

I pushed Eren to the side into the pillows and sat up. He readjusted himself into the pillows and laid back as I immediately went for his jeans as if I were on a time limit.

I got the button on his pants undone and managed to pull them off quick and easy, followed by his boxers. They were out of sight out of mind from then on and my eyes moved straight for his hips. A smirk grew on my face to see what had grown in Eren's pants. My hands slowly slid up his legs and I looked up at him, anticipation written all over his face.

I moved my hands as far as his hips and leaned down, immediately taking him into my mouth. He emitted a growl as I slowly brought my head back up, letting my lips pop off before the smirk made its way back on to my face.

And then a lightbulb lit up, and the smirk grew and Eren looked at me with a mix of lust and confusion at my sudden, silent idea.

I shifted to the side of the bed and opened the top drawer of my nightstand. I moved a few things around before finding what I was looking for, before sliding the drawer closed once again. I sat back up and crawled to sit between the boy's legs, who's eyebrows were knitted together almost concerned.

"I thought you said-"

I glanced up at him as I popped the cap of the lube off before placing some on my fingers.

"Oh, I don't. We aren't doing that." I threw the tube to the side and shifted closer to Eren before reaching down with my now slick fingers to tease the entrance. And he got the idea.

He shifted his hips a bit, falling back more into the pillows before I slowly started to work a finger into him. As I moved my one hand, my free hand moved up to wrap around his cock, stroking slowly as I kept my eyes on his which he was having trouble keeping open. It didn't take long before I worked a second finger into Eren, who let out a groan in appreciation. It didn't take long before his hips started to meet my movements, wanting more of the feeling.

As my one hand started stroking him quicker, my fingers started to push the slightest bit deeper, with a flick of a finger in a sort of come-hither motion.

And that is what did it. And that is what I continued to do.

Eren was making noises like I'd not heard from him, and I loved the fact that I was making him make them from such a small thing. I continued the movements with both of my hands, before finally leaning down and letting my mouth take over to wrap around him. It was my turn to hum around his length as I continued to brush against the button that made him make the amazing noises.

"Holy fuck, Le-" was all he was able to get out between bucking his hips towards my hand and towards my mouth, as if he couldn't decide. I pulled my head up from him but his hands found their way into my hair to push me back down. I took the hint and took him back in, not letting him get too rough however.

It was over before I had even realized, but from all the stimulation I couldn't blame him.

I pulled away from him, and out of him and much to my displeasure, wiped my hands on the blankets. I crawled up beside Eren as he continued to catch his breath. His cheeks were pink and his chest moved steadily as he took deep breaths to even them out again.

"Holy shit." he mumbled before looking over at me. I grinned down at him before leaning for a quick kiss.

I shifted around on the bed until our arms and legs were intertwined with one another under the blankets. Our lips found one another's again, moving innocently together as he came back down from our highs.

We held each other quietly and I rested my forehead against his before finally breaking the silence.

"You're doing weird things to me, you know." I spoke quietly. "Feelings for people isn't something I've really dealt with."

He nodded slowly as I felt his hands move along my sides. "Me neither. I've had feelings for people for a night, but they were gone by morning." he mumbled, eyes droopy. "Honestly, Jean has really only been the only constant person and he's just a fuck buddy."

I felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of Jean but I pushed it back down. Soon enough.

"Never had a boyfriend, then?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He shook his head and I let out a sigh. "Me neither."

We both stayed quiet once more and the silence took over until Eren finally spoke up.

"After graduation, what is going to happen between us?"

It was something I had thought of a few times before, and it made me a bit nervous. He wouldn't be a student of mine anymore, but the fact still remained that he had been a student of mine. If that got back to anyone, anywhere at any time that could be bad depending on how you think of it. I tried to keep the idea that, what if we met after said class was over and done with and we hit it off. Would that still be wrong?

"We will work something out." I finally said quietly, moving a hand up to brush my thumb against the boy's lips. "We will deal with it when the time comes. And I will make you happy."

The smile that broke across the boy's face could have made me melt right into the bed.

This fucking kid, seriously.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Eren asked, just barely audible though I thankfully heard. I nodded at him and sealed it off with a kiss, raising both of my hands to cup his cheeks as I did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if there are any terrible typos in here, I am so sorry. I checked the best I could while I wrote but I am on 2.5 hours of sleep at the moment so I probably missed a ton. YAY!!!
> 
> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> <333 thank you as always for all the kudos and comments and loves and oh my glob I love you all


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some emotions in this chapter~ (which I nearly just called an episode so that's a good sign that I'm awake.) I had the beginning of this chapter running through my head yesterday and I didn't get a chance to type it up until this morning, but I couldn't stop laughing while I did so. So I hope you all enjoy because poor Eren.
> 
> <3 <3 <3 Thank you as always for all the kudos and the comments and everything because honestly I am still amazed anyone is reading this.

I woke up the next morning tangled up with Levi and a smile on my face. I brushed my lips softly against his and his eyes fluttered open, giving me his own smile back which one made me kiss him again.

It wasn't until after noon that we finally managed to get ourselves out of bed after another round, and it wasn't until the shower was ice cold until we got out of the bathroom. By two, Levi was pulling up in front of my house with me in the passenger seat, not ready to leave him. I looked over at him with a pout and he shook his head with a quiet laugh.

"I know, I know." he mumbled.

I looked around the neighbourhood from my seat to make sure it was safe before leaning over the console to give him one last kiss, letting it linger as much as I could before I pulled away.

"I'll talk to you later, babe." he murmured as my cheeks turned red at the name. But I nodded and forced myself out of the car and up the path to my house, hoping to god I didn't have to explain where I was to Mikasa.

As I walked in the front door, I heard hushed noises coming from the living room though I couldn't tell what they were exactly. I kicked off my shoes and shut the door before walking in to find Mikasa laying on the couch with the blanket that usually lived over the back of said couch wrapped around her.

"Hey." I greeted, running my hands through my still damp hair, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Wh-where were y-you?" she gasped, throwing her thumb between her teeth. She turned to me and away from the television and I could see that her face was red and there was sweat residing on her forehead.

I raised my eyebrow. "Out. Are you okay? You look sick."

"I'm - ha, I'm good." she mumbled.

I knitted my eyebrows together and walked to the back of the couch, ready to put my hand on her forehead to check for a fever. But that's when I saw something I wish I could un-see. And then I could feel my face pale, and all the colour that was in my face rushed to Mikasa's. She thankfully was wrapped in a blanket, and thankfully the whole thing was covered by a blanket but the actions were very obvious, with Mikasa's free hand on the bump that resided half way down her body, and four feet dangling out the end of the blanket. And unless Mikasa turned into some pregnant alien, I knew exactly what I was looking at.

"Hey, Annie." I greeted, trying not to make a joke out of something that was completely and utterly both terrifying and hilarious. And disturbing. God, I was traumatized.

Her head moved under the blanket and her arm came up into my sight to wave at me, and I could see that her fingers had been somewhere I wished I could also un-see.

I was going to need some therapy for that.

"You two have fun then…" I trailed off, turning on my heel to go back to my room. I closed the door behind me and shuddered, trying to get that visual out of my head. It wasn't even the fact of the activity they were doing, but the fact that it was my sister. No one should see their siblings, be it step or full siblings, doing things like that.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket for the first time since I'd been at Levi's and realized I had a million missed messages. Mostly from Jean, a couple from Armin and a couple from Mikasa. I sighed, and sat at the foot of my bed as I slowly scrolled through the messages. Jean was complaining that I wasn't answering his booty call, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. He was becoming far too dependant on me for his own pleasure. He was a free man, but I was starting to feel like he didn't know how to be.

Armin only left a couple, asking where I was and saying he'd talk to me later. Mikasa's messages were along the same lines, only with one extra that stood out.

"You're with Levi, aren't you?"

I bit my lip at that and shut off the screen, tossing the phone behind me. She was well aware of the fact that I was at Levi's, even without me having to say. I felt horrible hiding things like this from her. I felt horrible hiding _anything_ from her, but it was something that I didn't feel she'd understand if I tried to explain and I already knew she didn't accept it. Which is something that I wish she would at least try.

It was if she could read my mind, because a few seconds later she was pushing my bedroom door open. She looked at me with embarrassment written all over her face, and a huge sweater covering her right down to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her body and slowly stepped forward, unsure of her own actions.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." she mumbled. It felt like deja vu all of a sudden.

I shrugged. "I'll go see a shrink, I'll be okay."

The comment made her groan, and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Eren…"

"Sorry. I mean, I don't care that you're into that but you're my sister…." I trailed off, but she nodded. She knew what I meant. "It'd be like if you walked in on me and-"

"Levi?"

My voice hitched in my throat at that and my eyes darted down to the floor. "I was going to say Jean." I mumbled, running my hand through my hair.

I heard her sigh and pad across the room to sit on the bed beside me. I looked up at she had her eyes right on mine. "Eren…"

"I don't think you can lecture-" I was about to get defensive, but she thankfully cut me off.

"Stop. I'm not going to." she said, her voice calmer than I'd ever heard. Which actually kind of scared me.

"What?"

She closed her eyes and hung her head, sighing again. "I know you were with Levi last night. Armin came over and hung out last night, and I had thought you were going to be with him. And I was wrong, so I figured you were probably with Jean since you've been spending a lot of time with him lately. Which is weird, by the way." I shrugged at the comment, waiting for her to continue. "But once he called looking for you, I knew that you were going to be with Levi. I had to come up with some bullshit excuse to get Jean to shut up because I know if I mentioned Levi's name, you'd kill us all."

I felt bad for putting her through all that, but I was grateful.

"Thank you." I mumbled, looking down at my comforter. "And yeah, I was…" I trailed off, biting the inside of my lip, trying to figure out my next course of conversation.

"Eren…" Mikasa's voice made me look back up at her. "Please don't do anything stupid. I don't trust him, but I trust you and I don't want you to get into any trouble." The worry in her voice actually made my heart ache. "I want you to graduate and I want you to go to a good school and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." I said almost immediately. "Mikasa, he makes me happy and you know what?" She slowly shook her head, even though the question was more rhetorical. "Yesterday, he took me to Stonhess to see the soccer team. He's gonna help me with applications, and whatever I need to do to play soccer on their team." I saw her eyes widen the slightest bit at my words, and I let out a relieved breath because the worry was leaving her eyes just slightly. "He said since he goes there already, he can get information about it whenever. So he's going to. And he's going to find out everything that I'm gonna need to get in, and find out what scholarships I can get…"

"You want to go to university…" she mumbled, eyes wider than before. I guess I could see why she was so surprised. I had never really talked about it, or thought about it. But the more I thought about attending Stonhess, the more I really liked the idea.

"Yeah. I do."

I couldn't even tell what was happening, it happened so fast. Mikasa lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, hiding her face on my shoulder. She let a breath out against my shirt and I felt her relax against me. She stayed there for a few minutes, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She pulled away finally, looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I still don't trust him, and I still don't approve but…" she trailed off as she looked to the side, furrowing her brow for a moment. "If he's really gonna do what he says he's gonna do, then maybe I can try and not get too upset over you spending time with him. Because I want you to go to university. I mean, it might be late now to get in for next year but if you can get on a list or something with his help…"

I didn't even need to hear the rest of what she was saying, and it was my turn to pull her to me. "Just stop there, please." I mumbled against the side of her head. "I know it's a weird situation, but now I have all these goals I didn't have before and I have every intention of following through."

Mikasa was the one to pull back from the hug again and she was grinning again. "I really am happy to hear you say that, Eren." she said quietly, and then her eyes narrowed and my stomach dropped. "But if he hurts you, I swear to god he will not survive."

I raised both my eyebrows at her and laughed. "If he hurts me, don't actually kill him. I don't want to have to deal with you being in jail." She laughed, and I pulled her to press a kiss against her forehead. "Thank you, though. I know you're worried but I won't do anything stupid, I promise."

"More stupid than normal, anyway."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yeah, exactly."

Mikasa and I sat in silence for a little while longer before she excused herself, going back out to the living room to join Annie. I got up off the bed and stretched, not really sure what to do to entertain myself. I went back over to retrieve my phone, grinning like a god damn fool when I saw Levi's name on the screen.

L: I hope you managed to get out of having to explain why you were out all night.

I laughed quietly at the words and sighed. I had mentioned before we got into the car earlier that I was nervous about being confronted by Mikasa, but the conversation was completely different than how I had thought it would be.

E: Mikasa figured it out on her own. We just had some major heart to heart about my future and I think she's okay with it. Well, not okay with it but she's not going to harass me about it. She still doesn't trust you, but I think she's more excited about me wanting to go to Stonhess.

And I was excited to go to Stonhess, even though I wasn't sure I was even going yet. It was too close to the end of the semester, and the only way I could get my grades up would be to take summer courses, which I wasn't exactly keen on.

L: I'm going to start researching for you tonight. Scholarships and everything.

E: I can help you know.

L: Oh, I am well aware of that. But I want to do this for you. You're smart when you want to be, and I think you can do this.

E: When I want to be… thanks.

L: Well, you are. Shut up, brat.

I rolled my eyes at the screen but I couldn't keep the smile from my face. He was driving me crazy in a good way, but it was so new and weird to feel.

E: I wish I knew Mikasa was going to be the way she was, I could have stayed.

L: Oh Eren, as much as I wish, I don't think we'd survive. Plus I think you bruised my jaw in the shower.

E: That's true. My bad. I did get kind of rough didn't I…

L: Rough is an understatement. You took control like some sort of sex god, damn.

I felt the blood rush to my face at the comment and I had to look away from my phone. Yeah, he definitely was doing something to me that no one else had managed before.

-x-

The rest of spring break passed smoothly. I didn't see Levi for a few days, and ended up giving into Jean's needs as much as I really didn't want to but my body being my body told me to give in anyway. 

Jean continued to be upset over Marco, but I could tell he was slowly coming to terms with the whole thing. Marco and I had talked on and off, and all he could do was gush about going overseas. I was excited for him for that, but I would have really appreciated if he'd take Jean off my dick for a while, but he never liked to touch the subject of his ex-boyfriend.

I spent the Saturday with Levi, and he had impressed me. He had looked farther into me going to university than I had initially given him credit for. There was no way I'd be able to get in for the fall semester, but it wasn't impossible for me to go at all. It was going to be a tough summer, but I was looking forward to it and he had offered to help me in any way I needed.

I guess it worked out that I was fooling around with a teacher.

As soon as Monday rolled around, it was back to the same old thing and I was back to my same old self. I just did not want to be in school anymore. I was ready for the summer.

"Two months to go!" Levi announced that afternoon in English, clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Two months to get those marks up and get ready for the finals." A choir of groans, including my own, filled the room.

I saw Levi roll his eyes as he kept his face as blank as possible. I had gotten used to seeing the two sides of him. This Levi, which wouldn't take shit from anyone, and the Levi that I knew in the intimate sense. The Levi that I was slowly falling for every day, as much as I was scared to admit something like that. I leaned forward and rested my chin on my hand as my mind started to wander, tuning out Teacher Levi and tuning into my own memory of him and I didn't even realize minutes later that someone was standing beside my desk.

"Eren." I heard his deep voice pipe up and I nearly fell out of my desk.

"Hm?" I looked up at him, squinting from the lights behind his beautiful head.

"What was I just talking about? Your eyes were glossing over." he tested, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms across his chest.

I cleared my throat and knitted my brows together. "Um…" I shook my head slowly.

I heard him sigh and watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Everyone's eyes were on me, and I felt the red moving to my cheeks.

"You need to get your head in the game, brat. Quit daydreaming." he mumbled before turning back to walk to the front of the class. "Now that Jaeger is listening…" he trailed off before going on to explain how we'd be doing a group project for the next month on one of the novels that he had compiled into a list.

As soon as he had finished speaking, I immediately turned my attention to Armin and Mikasa, who both just nodded back at me. With Armin, we were definitely going to pull an A.

"I will give you all two weeks to finish this project. I want a two page essay from each group, as well as five minute presentations in front of the class discussing the novel you chose." Another groan filled the room and Levi once again rolled his eyes. "Give it up, guys. It's only two more months that you have to do this. I remember being a senior too, you know. I know it's tough."

The bells rang a few minutes later, and the class scrambled to the door. But I was caught last minute by Levi's voice over everyone else's.

"Eren, can I see you for a minute?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned back around to make my way back to the desk in the corner, fixing my backpack on my shoulders. He looked up at me from the seat and rested his head on his hand, arm on the arm rest and his legs crossed. He glanced behind me quickly to make sure we were alone before continuing.

"I am just making sure that you heard me when I was talking before. You have a really bad habit of zoning out." he said, eyes meeting mind. "And I want you to do well these next couple months. Your grades aren't very good, and I want to help you as much as I can but you need to pay attention."

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled, looking to the floor. "I got it, though. And if I missed anything, Armin and Mikasa are gonna be my partners so I think I'll be good."

"I am glad you're going with Armin." he kept his voice quiet as he spoke, but it wasn't as monotone as it usually was in front of the class. "He's a bright boy, he'll help you raise your grade for sure."

"I wish you could-"

"Levi!" I jumped as I heard another person entering the room and gulped back any words I was about to say, glad I hadn't gone any further with my thought. "And Eren. I feel like this happens a lot."

"Erwin…" I greeted quietly.

"He needs to stop talking in class so I can stop asking him to stay after." Levi lied right off the bat, and my eyes widened as I looked at him.

"Sorry, _sir_." I muttered, trying to keep myself from blowing any sort of cover. "But, if you'll excuse me, Mikasa and Armin are probably waiting for me."

And with that, I turned and made my way out the door to find my friend's at the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, forgive me! This chapter is incredibly short and forced but I needed it to get out of the way. I woke up with so many ideas and it stuck me in a really bad rut for the most of the day because I couldn't get past this chapter. (If you noticed, I've posted some (really bad) one shots to get my brain moving which helped me get this terrible chapter out of the way.)
> 
> I am so sorry, but I love you all <3 The fact that I am nearly at 200 kudos makes my heart go all gidfhgioigfg. For real.
> 
> Enjoy~ (try, at least ._.)

I watched as Eren left the classroom before looking back to Erwin. I pushed myself off of the chair and started to pack my back up with my things.

"I hope he's not being too, well, Eren." he said with a laugh, leaning against the desk with his arms folded.

"Oh, not at all. He's actually doing quite well. That is, when he pays attention." I said with a shrug before throwing my bag over my shoulder. "Actually, I had a few questions that you might be able to help me with."

Erwin turned more around to face me with the look of interest written all over him. "Oh, what about?"

I knitted my brow as I thought of the best way to word what I needed to ask without everything falling apart. "Well, I was talking to Eren before the break about his plans for the future. You know, general curiosity because he seemed to not have any goals…" I trailed off, glad that Erwin was nodding. "So, I mentioned to him that Stonhess has an incredible soccer team, and you were at that last match, right?" I glanced up at him with the question.

"Oh, yes. That was an amazing shot he took. I was impressed, he definitely has some skill."

"Exactly. Now, I haven't looked that much into it yet really. But, I feel like I should find things out about an athletic scholarship…" I trailed off again, not sure if I should really be taking things like this into my own hands.

"I'm glad you've got an interest in helping Eren, Levi." Erwin said, delighted. Which in turn made me relax a bit, but only a bit. "But, it's not necessarily up to you to be doing things like this for Eren. If this was something he really wanted to do, he'd go see Mike down in the guidance office for something like that." My stomach twisted a bit at the words, but I kept my face as blank as possible and nodded. "You have a good heart for thinking about Eren, Levi." he continued, his voice lowering. "Now, I am not saying you shouldn't maybe suggest to him to go down see Mike…" he trailed off at that, and I nodded.

"Thank you, Erwin. I will do so." I half-lied and gave a partial smile to the larger man.

"Levi." he spoke up as I was about to turn for the door. There was a slight squint in his eye, and it actually made me a bit nervous but I continued to keep my cold front up.

But I could feel the sweat starting to produce on the back of my neck.

And my hands.

And the butterflies were swarming and it wasn't the type that Eren gave me.

And my phone was vibrating.

But I kept a straight face because I had to. He couldn't be suspicious could he?

And the pause nearly killed me until he finally continued. "You're doing a really great job, keep up the good work."

Apparently with all the thoughts flying through my head, I didn't realize I had been holding my breath. I exhaled and a small smile found its way onto my face.

"Thank you, sir." I mumbled with a nod, though it only reminded me of the little shit that could get me fired. "Have a good night."

And with that, I made my way out of the classroom with my heart nearly pounding up and out of my mouth. With shaky legs, I left the school as quick as I could and as soon as I was sitting in the drivers seat of my car, I leaned foreword to rest my head against the steering wheel and let out a groan.

I took a few deep breaths at sat up, though right when I was about to start my car, my phone started vibrating again. I sighed loudly and lifted my hips to awkwardly get the phone out of my pocket.

"God damn it…" I mumbled before answering. "Hanji, hello."

"You don't sound too pleased to talk to me." she said right off the bat and I rolled my eyes, sitting back in my car seat.

"I just had a really stressful couple minutes. What's up?"

"I'm sorry, love. But, oh! Oh right, so, you asked me the other day when the next Rocky show is, right?"

"Yeah. It won't be until like July though won't it?"

"No! No, no. I thought so too, so I hadn't been paying attention but I was walking across campus today and noticed the lips on a telephone poll. And I ran over, and oh god, Levi it was like it was meant to be." I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as she continued to speak. "The next showing is the last day of May, which is thankfully a Saturday."

I sat up in my seat, the smirk on my face growing. "Oh? That actually works out pretty good, I think." I reached over to my bag, pulling out my binder where I had all the school information. I flipped a few pages to the calendar and hummed. "Well, sort of. It's the weekend before exams here, but I want to take Eren. And he really needs his grades."

"I know we usually hit up the twenty-four hour diner after, but if you think it-"

I cut her off. "No, no. You know what? Let's do it. Let's go all out and I will make sure that Eren gets the marks he deserves. Not to say I'm gonna give him answers or show him any exams, but that I will make him study hard."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." I could hear the sarcasm swimming in her voice. "Study long and hard. I know."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Shut up. I am sitting in the parking lot still, so I am hanging up now."

" _Go study extra long and hard, Levi._ "

"Goodbye, Hanji." I sang into the phone before hanging up, not letting her get in another word. And the smile was back on my face. Thank you, Hanji.

Half an hour later I walked into my apartment, immediately pulling out my phone. I was excited, and Eren needed to know.

L: Guess what!

But, of course, he took forever to reply. In the time I waited, I started up more research on athletic scholarships. I clicked around the Stonhess aimlessly before finally deciding to email _my_ guidance counsellor for some help. Why I hadn't thought of that in the first place was beyond me.

Half way through my email, my phone started vibrating in circles on my desk and Eren's face lit up the screen. I smiled at the picture that he had taken after stealing my phone earlier in the week. His face was ridiculously close to the screen, it was mostly just a picture of his eyes. But god, I loved his eyes. I could get lost in those emerald pools for days.

E: What?

L: Guess where we are going in just over a month.

E: A fancy hotel so you can have your way with me, duh.

L: Well, yes. But totally not where I was going with this.

E: Dang. Where?

L: You're coming to see Rocky Horror with Hanji and I on the last day of the month.

E: Oh? Will you be dressed like a transvestite.

L: Of course. Also, the outing is under one condition. Are you ready?

E: Uh oh, I'm not sure.

L: I need you to promise me that you will study for your exams, since I will be taking basically all that entire weekend from you and its the weekend before exams. I will help you, of course, but I need you do study because I would feel so bad if you ended up doing horribly on my account.

E: I solemnly swear I will study, sir.

I smiled at the phone and sat it down, turning my attention back to the email on my laptop. I quickly finished it up and hit send, content with the choices I'd made and hoping I'd hear back soon.

L: I'm a step closer to figuring out Stonhess

I stretched my arms above my head and stood up from my desk, picking up my laptop and retreating to my room. I set the computer on my bed and pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it into the hamper, jeans quickly following after. I shuffled around my room and grabbed a hoodie that Eren had left on the weekend, pulling it on. The sleeves were long, and it hung half way down my thighs, but it smelled like him and made the butterflies come to life.

E: And I can't thank you enough.

L: Oh trust me, you will in a couple months.

I smirked with my reply before crawling up onto my bed and curling up under my covers, pulling the pillow from the empty space beside me to my best. It smelled like Eren still too. And it was making me miss him being here, even though I was talking to him. I wanted him here. I wanted him in my arms. I wanted his arms around me. I wanted our legs tangled together, our fingers intertwined and our bodies pressed together as one.

This kid was driving me crazy but I didn't want him to stop.

L: I wish you lived closer.

E: Wouldn't that be nice? I sleep better there.

L: I sleep better with you here. And I'm wearing your hoodie, and the pillow smells like you and I just wish you were here.

E: I'm gonna have to give you a new hoodie next week, aren't I?

L: Yes. I don't want to wash it, as much as it goes against everything I believe in.

E: Jean won't stop texting me and I feel like I'm gonna end up over there, as much as he's starting to get boring.

With reading the message, it felt as though my heart was tugged at in the wrong direction. I turned my head into the pillow and groaned. I knew I couldn't get attached permanently yet. I couldn't stop Eren from doing what Eren does. He had to keep up with his normal high school life appearances. He wasn't mine yet. He couldn't be mine yet.

L: Are you going to? If it's getting boring, why do you continue to do it?

There was a break in the messages and it only made me think more of Eren and Jean. Eren continued to complain about him, but he always ended up giving into the other's needs. And it hurt because I couldn't be the one fully fulfilling _Eren's_ needs, nor my own. Stupid Jean. I'd send him to study hall for this, if I could.

E: I don't know if I will. I go for the obvious, but then after it's always him whining about Marco. He's still so in love with the guy, which is completely understandable. And yeah, I'm more or less being used but I have no feelings towards the guy. We were fuck buddies before, and that's all I see us as now. It's complicated.

I groaned at his message and hid my face in the pillow again.

E: I go over, we get going and I know it's him back there but all I think of is you. And that's what helps me get through because I think of you, which only makes me want you more. And then Jean ruins it by talking and moaning and crying after. Over Marco. Sex with me doesn't make him cry.

L: Ah, I shall be prepared to sob profusely after we do.

E: Levi!

L: What? Look, I won't lie, I get kind of jealous when you talk about Jean.

E: I'm sorry. You know where my mind really is, though, right?

L: I know. 

E: I can't wait to see you dressed like Frank-N-Furter.

I grinned at my phone and rolled onto my back.

L: It is a sight to behold, babe. Can I please dress you as Brad? Or, what if I get you a little golden speedo, would you wear that?

E: As much as I like you, there is no way in hell I am wearing a golden speedo in public.

L: You're no fun.

E: I can dress as Brad though. He's more dressed.

I let my eyes drift shut as the thought of Eren dressed in nothing but a white button up shirt and a pair of tighty whities rushed through my mind. He could definitely pull it off, even though he could pull off Rocky just as well.

E: What does Hanji go as?

L: The sluttiest Magenta you'll ever see.

E: I won't lie, I'm pretty excited to see that. But mostly excited to see you.

L: I bet you won't even recognize me.

There was another break in the conversation, and I was starting to get tired. I had been researching the scholarship a lot longer than I had realized and the day was slowly catching up to me.

E: So, awkward story.

L: What's up?

E: Jean just asked me to prom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, I've been toying with the idea of doing some asides for prom when the time comes. Thoughts?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so this probably feels rushed, and it's kind of short and I am really not proud of this chapter at all but I wanted to get it done before I left for work (aka in like two minutes ahhhh) because I am getting really excited to write what is coming up, even though it's still a bit away. We are going to be jumping ahead a few weeks probably starting next chapter otherwise it'll just be dead chapters like this for far too long. YEAH, SO enjoy~~ (also, everyone's hate for Jean was cracking me up, thank you!)
> 
> And oh my god how are there 200+ kudos on this thing? Ayyyyyyyy

"Let's go to prom together."

The words were ringing in my ears and I couldn't even think Going to prom with Jean was the last thing I had on my mind. I had already made plans with Armin a long time ago, and I wasn't about to back out on him.

"I, uh.. Jean." I tripped over my words and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my noise. I was glad this conversation was happening over the phone so I didn't have to look at him. I'd been trying to tear myself away from the boy for the past couple weeks but I couldn't seem to do it completely, and I knew it was hurting Levi hearing about it. "Jean, I really can't-"

He cut me off with a loud groan and I could tell that he had put his head in his free hand.

"Forget it." he grumbled. "Forget I said anything."

"Jean, listen to me." I piped up almost immediately, frowning at my bedspread. "Look, I promised a long time ago that I would go stag with Armin. I promised this to him before I even knew I was going to be able to graduate, the only condition being if he found himself in a relationship by then. Which, so far he hasn't so I need to stick by my best friend, and I hope you can understand why I can't go with you." I explained everything slowly and received a sigh on the other end. I bit the inside of my lip as an idea sparked, unsure if I should actually mention it. But, fuck it. "Why don't you take Mar-"

"Are you joking?"

"No, actually I am quite serious." I shot back, getting a bit annoyed. "Take Marco. It'll be his last couple days here and I am sure you'll want your last days together to be happy. I get why you broke up, don't get me wrong. And it makes sense in the long run. But I think it would be weird if you two _didn't_ go to prom together."

Another sigh from Jean. "It's not that simple, Eren."

"I am very aware of that, but you can't shoot down the idea completely if you don't try."

"How am I even going to manage to get him to go with me? We've barely spoken, and every time I look at him my chest hurts."

"Jean? I assure you he feels exactly the same. Do you think he's happy that you two ended the way you did? Hell, do you think he's happy knowing that you're sleeping with me nearly every damn night?"

"It hasn't been every night-"

I rolled my eyes as I cut him off. "Okay, that is beside the point. Jean, you know you want to do this. I know you want to do this. Do this for you and be happy. Spend one last amazing night together, make love until the sunrises because you deserve that much and when he comes back from university, maybe it won't be awkward. Maybe you'll be able to pick up where you left off. You two belong together."

I really didn't know where all these words were coming from, but it was more or less the most heartfelt thing I've said to someone other than Levi in a long time. 

I could hear Jean breathing quietly on the other end, which was the only reason I knew he was still on the line. It was a lot to take in, especially coming from me. People didn't exactly believe that I was able to have such passionate feelings about things, and I passionately believed that Jean and Marco belonged together.

"What if he says no?" Jean finally asked, his voice sounding weaker with every passing minute.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, shaking my head. "Then, I'm sorry. But I really hope you try to do this because…" I trailed off, really not knowing what else to add. I'd said basically everything I needed to and I hoped that he had caught on.

"Thank you, Eren. I'm sorry I've been using-"

I cut him off once again before he could say it. "Don't. Before being teammates, before being fuck buddies, before anything, you are my friend and you deserve to be happy."

The conversation didn't last much longer after that, and once we said our farewells, I took absolutely no time to shoot Levi a text.

L: He what?

E: Asked me to prom. I said no though because I am already going with someone.

L: Wait, what? Who?

E: Armin. Long story short, a long time ago he said he really wanted to attend prom but he didn't want to go alone so I told him I'd go with him as his best friend. So the deal has kind of just stayed.

L: That's actually adorable. You two are cute. I am okay with that.

E: Yeah yeah. I told Jean to ask Marco.

L: Hold up, is that gonna be wise? Are they even talking? From watching in class, they don't seem to be on the same page at all. But what do I know…

E: I think I brought up some valid points in that they belong together, even if Marco will be across the Atlantic for a few years. 

The conversation with Levi revolved around Marco and Jean for a while into the night, and before I knew it, he had stopped responding and I had fallen asleep with my phone clutched tightly in my hand.

-x-

"Guess who has an appointment at Stonhess on Monday?" Levi asked as I climbed into the passenger seat of his car the following Saturday.

I stared at him blankly before shaking my head slowly. "Who?"

The grin spread across Levi's face almost immediately as he started driving down the street. "You."

"Say what?"

I heard the quietest laugh leave the smaller man, and my confusion remained in tact. "I told you I emailed my guidance councillor at the university, right?" I saw him quickly glance over at me.

"Yeah."

"That's what this is about." he said matter-of-factly. "We sent a few emails back and forth, and I told them I had a student who was very interested in the soccer team and I asked them to explain to me what to do."

I was still staring blankly at Levi, stunned at the fact that he had gone through all the effort on my account. I could not believe this perfect human being existed. And it wasn't until I realized him staring back at me while we were stopped at a red light that I still hadn't said anything.

"Th-thank you, so much." I stuttered, leaning over to steal a quick kiss before the light turned green once more. "Can you go with me?"

I saw his head slowly nod. "I can take you, but the meeting is for you two. If you get stuck on things, just ask questions. She's pretty good with being thorough about all the information. I mean, I went to her without even knowing what I wanted to do, now look at me. I'm a freakin' teacher."

"Student teacher." I corrected with a smirk.

"Watch it. One more school year and you can drop the student." he said, flashing his eyes in my direction. "But anyway, I'll help you with anything you may need to do. You're obviously going to have to pick some actual courses. It's not like you're going there to just play soccer, you know."

"That's unfortunate."

"Life is pretty unfortunate, babe. But hey, you're probably gonna have a year off. That's not that unfortunate."

I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't excited for that. Sure, I'd have to find a job to keep me occupied for the year, but no school or deadlines or homework? I was down for that.

It wasn't long after that Levi and I had made it up to his apartment, and as soon as I had my shoes kicked off at the door, I had the man pressed against the wall with my lips connected to his which he gladly returned. It was quick, but not without any passion and as soon as I pulled back, I pressed my forehead against Levi's.

"Thank you for everything." I said softly, brushing my nose against his. "If you weren't pushing me in the right direction, I'd probably not bother with school. So thank you, you are perfect."

Levi's eyes stayed on mine as I spoke, a smirk playing on his lips as he did so. "Don't thank me until you get accepted." he mumbled, stealing a quick kiss before he continued. "But I won't turn down any payback."

I raised my eyebrow at his comment and my lips mirrored his smirk. "You're gonna have to wait for full payback, you know. Month and a half."

"I'll always accept _down_ payments." he countered, his eyes starting to spark with a look I knew all too well by now.

"Is that just a really bad pun?" I asked, unable to keep back a laugh before stealing another kiss. "You can get plenty of down payments anytime." I added, pulling back from Levi.

He looked at me with a squinted eye and cocked his head to the side. "Almost any time."

I shrugged. "Well, yes. Full payment upon graduation."

Levi pushed himself off of the wall and down the hallway, pulling me to his room by my arm. "Speaking of…" he trailed off, pushing me backwards towards the bed. "Have you figured out what you're wearing to your prom?" he asked, looking me up and down, placing his hand on his chin as if in deep in thought.

I slowly shook my head as I hopped up backwards to sit on his bed. "No, not yet. I'll probably go with Armin to rent a suit or whatever. You know, dates have to coordinate and all."

I caught Levi roll his eyes at the comment before he turned around to his closet, opening the doors. "What is up with Armin, anyway?" he asked, pushing through the hangers of clothes.

"What do you mean?" I squinted at the back of Levi's head at the question, not really sure where he was going with the question. "We are just friends…"

Levi turned around to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Not what I was getting at. I know you're best friends." He turned back to his closet and pulled out a light blue button up shirt that looked twice the size of himself. "I mean like…" he trailed off again, trying to search for his words as he walked to the bed. "Does he like people? Has he ever had a girlfriend?"

I kept my eye on Levi as he set the shirt down beside me before walking to his dresser to rummage through the top drawer.

"Well, no. He hasn't had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for that matter." I mumbled, falling back to rest on my arms. "He's really only ever with Mikasa and me, and if he's not he's more than likely tutoring at the library or at home."

Levi nodded as he pulled out a sealed plastic bag. He ripped it open and pulled out a piece of white fabric, before placing the bag back in the drawer. "Interesting. So you don't know if he's gay?"

I cocked my head to the side, really unsure of where all these questions were coming from, or going to.

"Well, no. He's not really said anything about it. Like, I'll mention that a girl is good looking because yes, I can appreciate beautiful girls and he'll agree. But then I can say the same for guys, and he'll agree as well. Hell, the first time I told both him and Mikasa about you, they both agreed. And I'm pretty sure my sister is batting for the opposite team for good, so…" I trailed off and shook my head.

A smirk grew on Levi's face at the comment as he placed what he had pulled from the drawer on top of the shirt. I glanced over to see that it was a fresh pair of underwear. I knitted my eyebrows together before glancing up at him.

"You're being Brad, right?" he said as soon as he read the confusion on my face. I nodded. "We are almost done…" he paused before turning back around to his dresser, crouching down to rummage in the bottom drawer. "Who is Mikasa going to prom with?"

I instinctively bit the inside of my lip at the question, because I still wasn't sure if I was supposed to talk to anyone about the relationship between my sister and Annie. It had been mentioned to Levi, of course, but conversations usually stopped quickly. Though it wasn't like he wouldn't find out anyway.

"Annie, probably." I muttered, sitting back up straight.

"That's cute." he replied, standing back up from his dresser with a light crack in the knees. "Okay, here are the glasses." he added, holding up a pair of glasses that looked to be from the movie theatre. "Just have to pop out the lenses."

"You just happened to have a Brad costume already?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

I saw him roll his eyes and shake his head. "Well, his isn't hard. The shirt I acquired from, well, that's not important. And its not like its hard to find underwear…" he trailed off, tossing the glasses onto the pile. "I usually give the glasses back, but I forgot this one time." he added.

But I was stuck on the first thing he said. "Acquired from who?"

I saw Levi's cheeks turn a slight pink and he shook his head. "An ex, it's not important." he said quickly, waving his hands around. I wanted to know more, but I wasn't going to press the issue. "It's washed and cleaned and doesn't smell like him anymore so it's safe. I promise."

I small smile spread across my face as I sat back up properly. I reached over to him and hooked my finger on the waistband of his pants, tugging him to stand between my dangling legs. With my free hand, I reached up to pull him down. "You do so much for me and I feel like I do so little." I muttered against his lips before kissing him.

Levi let the kiss deepen almost immediately as he cupped my cheeks in his hand. He was the one to pull away a few moments later. "You do much more than you realize, Eren." he mumbled back, his breath hot against my skin. "You make me so happy."

"When skies are grey?" I cut in, a smirk on my lips.

He let out a quiet laugh and pulled away slightly. "You'll never know, dear."

"How much I lo-…." I cut myself off before I said anything, though we both knew the next line to the rhyme. My cheeks were bright red, my eyes were wide and would not move from Levi's. It wasn't time for that, even though my feelings for the man were growing deeper with every passing day.

Thankfully, Levi took the awkward moment and threw it in the trash as his lips found mine again. "Please don't take my sunshine away." he murmured between kisses, finally pushing me back on the bed and crawling onto me to straddle my hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, chapter 23 here we go! Before I say anything, I just want to warn you that it goes from Levi's POV and switches over to Eren's, because it made more sense to write it this way. Chapter 24 will also start with Eren, I think. More than likely.. yeah. We are coming down to the home stretch of Academics, and I am both happy and sad about it. But never fear, I've got a couple ideas for prom asides! So there will be extras involving other people! However damn I'd be lying if I said I hated writing this chapter. But holy crap, I was laughing 97% of the time while I typed this out tonight. A lot of where this was coming from was bits of my own experience seeing the movie and I reminisced a lot while writing. I really hope you enjoy it, and I really hope you enjoy Frank-N!Levi, because I sure as hell do. (If I could draw, it would be a thing. Alas...). So onward, Shingeki no Rocky! <3<3<3

The days had started to pass relatively quickly after Eren had the meeting with the guidance councillor at Stonhess. I'd gone with him after we left the high school that day, though waited outside the building once I had shown him where to go. He was nervous, but he seemed to understand what needed to be done. 

As the weeks passed, exams grew closer and end of the year projects were taking their toll on the students. And as much as they grumbled, I had to give them their last paper of the year. It was a simple paper, something that apparently Erwin gave the seniors every year. It was a two page paper on the topic of their school life from kindergarten to the present day. Honestly, I thought it was clever, but the students, of course, did not like having to do the work. Lazy buggers.

Eren continued to visit me and stay over on the weekends, though only after I knew he had done his homework for the night. He really seemed like he was turning his marks around, even if it was within the last month. He knew full well that he'd have to take up make-up courses in the fall, though he also learned that he could do them at the university. Therefore, I would not be the one teaching him.

Thank god.

Both of us knew we couldn't keep up with this charade much longer.

With May came the nicer weather. It was starting to get warmer, and everyone was becoming more and more excited for the summer breaks. Myself included. I was looking forward to having two months to relax. For the most part that is, but my online courses didn't require being in the classroom so I could relax while I still got my work done.

As the days ticked by, my count down to the end of school did as well and soon enough, it was the last weekend before exams and my last day of teaching Eren's class had come and gone in a blink of an eye as Erwin took back over the following Monday with the exams. The students were giant balls of stress and nerves, and I didn't blame them. I remember high school like it was yesterday, and no one was taking my advice to keep calm and that it really would be alright. That high school wasn't the end of the world.

And with the weekend before exams, that meant it was time for Eren to see a certain movie the way it was meant to be seen. And to see myself in all of my Frank-N-Furter glory. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to seeing him dressed as Brad. I'd already seen him in the clothes, but we'd been in the privacy of my bedroom and that was weeks ago. This was going to be in public, thankfully I'd have make up on and hopefully we'd be safe.

But I was excited. And the closer it got, I knew Eren was as well.

It was the last night I was letting Eren spend with me before the prom. Until we could be properly intimate, something that was tearing us both apart waiting for.

The little shit had grown on me more than I thought anyone could. I'd never experienced feelings like this until now, and I felt like the Grinch when his heart had grown two sizes too big whenever my eyes locked onto the brat's. But fuck, those green eyes could look at me all day and I'd be so fucking happy. When skies were grey. No one could take that away from me.

And with that, my thoughts reeled back to that afternoon when I presented Eren with Brad's clothes, and the rhyme that could have ended up sharing a lot more than either of us were ready for then. But every weekend we'd spent together since, it had nearly left my mouth on multiple occasions and god damn it all, I couldn't say it yet. It was early, it was nerve-wracking. We weren't in the clear yet.

Less than one week and we'd be in the clear. Last exams were on Wednesday. Graduation ceremony was Thursday. Prom was Friday.

And it was all planned.

And we were excited.

And that's when my phone vibrated.

E: Can I get dressed at your apartment?

I laughed softly at the question as I sat in my living room, the television playing a show I hadn't exactly been paying attention to as I had been deep in thought.

L: Are you shy?

E: Well, I don't really want to walk out of my house in nothing but underwear.

L: Yeah, I'm not going to get dressed until you're here anyway. Are you ready?

E: Ready when you are.

And with that, I pushed myself off of the couch and grabbed my wallet and keys, leaving the apartment and locking up once I had slipped into my shoes.

-x-

_Eren_

I was excited. I had been looking forward to going out with Levi again since he had told me about the movie. The past few weekends we spent at his apartment, rarely leaving to even get take-out. But I wasn't about to complain, because every minute I got to spend with him outside of the school was more than I could ever ask for.

I stood in my room, looking down at my outfit. I was wearing the light blue shirt, which was even a bit big on myself. And which Levi later explained that it wasn't an ex-boyfriend's shirt, but a shirt that someone had left after spending the night. I wasn't exactly sure which made me more uncomfortable knowing. I had the underwear on though covered with my pants because there was no way in hell I was about to go outside pantsless just yet. I had the lenseless glasses sitting on my face and my hair was tamed down the best I could manage.

I wandered out of my room once Levi had texted me letting me know he was on his way and slipped on my shoes at the front door.

"Why are you dressed like Brad Majors?" I heard Mikasa ask, raising an eyebrow at me as she sat on the couch. "Or are you going for Clark Kent?"

I looked down at the clothes again and sighed before wandering to the back of the couch. "You were right with the first guess. You've seen it?" She just nodded so I continued. "Levi and I are going to see it in the theatre on the campus. Apparently they do it a few times a year and everyone gets right into it…"

She cocked her head to the side as she looked back down at my clothes. "Why Brad?"

I scratched the back of my head and shrugged. "Well, there was no way in hell I was being Rocky."

"Thank god."

I rolled my eyes at the comment. "Levi is going to be Fran-"

"What?" She was completely sat up now, basically kneeling on the cushions. "No fucking way. Him? Frank?" I couldn't tell if she was about to laugh or cry, but I kept my eyes on her. And I was mentally kicking myself because I wasn't even supposed to tell anyone about him dressing as a transvestite. "I am glad he's not our teacher anymore, I don't think I could look at him." she admitted, which only made me roll my eyes more.

"You're not even going to be seeing him dressed like that." I explained, waving my hands around.

"I wanna go." she added almost immediately and I quickly shook my head.

"But why, why would you…" I trailed off, eyes widening as I heard a car pull up front.

"Because, I like that movie and I am curious."

I felt the breath hitch in my throat and a few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Mikasa bolted out of the couch before I could even register her movements and she flung open the door, Levi standing on the other side.

"Mikasa." he greeted almost warily, unsure of her intentions. He knew full well how she felt about him.

"Can I come?" she asked, straight to the point before I could save Levi from the impending doom. "Also, do you really dress like Frank?" I saw her head dip down to do a once over on the smaller man, and my hand moved up to cover my face. Or at least I tried, which only resulted in me crushing my face with the fake glasses.

"Um, Eren?" I heard Levi ask quietly, which made me look back up to see him with confusion written all over his face, though the glare he shot me made sense.

"I mean, if I don't go with you guys, maybe I'll take Annie who knows nothing about this little…" she motioned between the two of us with raised eyebrows. I cleared my throat and Levi's voice actually cracked.

"Yeah, okay. Okay."

Levi stepped inside as soon as Mikasa walked back to her room, poking her tongue out at me. He closed the door and stepped towards me, wrapping his arms around my neck. My arms linked around his waist and I rested my chin on his shoulder, inhaling deeply. His scent calming my nerves.

"You are bad with secrets." I heard him mumble against my neck, which made me groan in frustration.

"I'm sorry, it slipped."

Mikasa was the last person I expected to come on this outing. I knew Hanji and Moblit were going to be there, but I was used to them being there when I was with Levi. My sister was a whole other ballgame.

She left her room a few minutes later, dressed in black dress pants, a red waistcoat and a black blazer. Between her lips hung a party noise maker and there was a small clip-on hat hanging on the side of her head.

"Party goer. Perfection." Levi piped up before I could, pulling back from me to take in the sight of my sister. "You're no Rocky virgin, are you?" he asked, smirk playing on his lips. She shook her head and I just stared at her. 

"Annie took me at the beginning of the semester. She picked out the costume and I kind of just kept it."

I blinked at her, new information filling my brain.

"Well, Mikasa, you make an excellent addition to the group." Levi said quietly, turning towards me. "Shall we?"

I followed Mikasa and Levi out of the house and locked the door behind me. As we got to Levi's car, I offered the front seat to Mikasa but she declined by rolling her eyes and pushing by me to crawl into the backseat. I knitted my brows together as I sat in the front seat, resting my head against the headrest. This was going to be awkward.

The drive to Levi's apartment was just that: awkward. Instead of holding Levi's hand while he drove, my hands were folded in my lap. Any words I could have been saying just were not coming to be. The ride was silent aside from the music playing on the radio.

We arrived at the apartment a short time later, though it felt like years. Mikasa followed Levi and I up the stairs to his home. I automatically kicked off my shoes and shuffled to the living room with my sister trailing behind me.

"I'm gonna go get ready. Help yourself to whatever." Levi said, waving his hand in the direction of the kitchen as he disappeared to his bedroom.

"Did you want a drink?" I asked, standing in front of the couch, not having yet sat down. I walked back around and into the kitchen before she could reply.

"Whatever you are having." I heard her mumble. I grabbed a couple cans of coke from the fridge and turned around to find her leaning in the door frame. She had the look on her face like she wanted to talk, and that made me nervous. "Eren…"

"Hm?" I let out as I passed her to go sit on the couch in the living room. I heard her follow behind me, falling onto the couch beside me.

I looked over at her and she was frowning at the couch, holding the closed coke can between both of her hands in her lap. When she finally spoke, her voice was so low I could barely hear her.

"I can tell this is more than just a silly, albeit really fucked up, fling. I know you're awkward with me being here, which I am sorry, but from him looking at you…" she trailed off to glance up at me before back to the couch. "It's like you're the only one around when he looks at you."

My heart rate picked up when I realized what she was saying and my eyes widened. I wasn't the best at reading people, but Mikasa had a knack for it and when the words registered in my head, a smile spread across my face. And I was about to speak up when I heard my name being called from the bedroom. I cleared my throat and shifted to stand up, placing my pop on a coaster on the coffee table.

"I shall be back." I mumbled to Mikasa who nodded. Just before leaving however, I passed her the remote, which she thanked me for and immediately turned on the television.

I stretched my arms as I made it to Levi's room, opening the door and finding an amazing sight in front of me.

"Oh my…" I mumbled, slipping in and closing the door behind me.

Levi was facing the mirror in his closet and I could see in the reflection that the makeup had already been done with dark eyeshadow, dark blush to accentuate his cheek bones and dark yet bright red lipstick. His head was topped off with a curly wig. Around his neck sat a heavy set of pearls. His torso was covered in a black corset, which he was tying up at the front. My eyes traveled down to see the black underwear, strapped to a pair of fishnets covering his thighs down to his feet. And I had to say I was impressed with the heels that Levi was standing in.

"Get your gorgeous ass over here and help me." he said, turning around once the corset was tied. "I need you to draw on me."

I cocked my head to the side and he skillfully walked to his dresser, picking up a set of face paint pens.

"Draw on you?"

"Yeah, remember? I need you to draw a heart on my arm." And the memory hit me and I nodded. "You can draw hearts, right?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, pulling out the black ink. "Yes, I can draw hearts." I mumbled as I started to work. After setting the red down after colouring in the heart, I stepped back to admire my artwork. "How is this?"

Levi walked back over, flawless even in heels, and looked it over. A hint of a smile played on his lips as he turned back to me. "Amazing, though it's missing something."

"Eh?"

He chuckled quietly and walked back over to me, standing nearly face to face with the height of heels. "His says boss on top, but we can change it…" he mumbled, trailing his hand down my chest. I raised my eyebrows and reached over for the black paint again.

"Hmmm…" I let out as I hovered over his arm with the paint before writing my name. "There."

He once more walked back over to the mirror and laughed. "You little shit."

"The artist has to sign his artwork, does he not?" he asked, setting the pen back down and grinning at him.

"Fair enough, fair enough. Go give your sister some company, I'm almost done." he muttered, waving his hand to the door.

"You look great, by the way." I said as I was reaching for the door, looking back to him. "Really, really amazing."

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me and smirked. The perfect Frank-N-Furter smirk. "Told you."

I laughed quietly as I slipped back out of the room to join Mikasa.

It didn't take much longer, and soon Levi was waltzing out of his room, his arms now covered in gloves that went right up to his elbows. My jaw dropped, even though I'd already seen him and I heard Mikasa gasp.

"Damn…" I heard her mumble. "You look really good, sir."

My eyes darted to the back of her head at that and I couldn't help but laugh, which only made her shoot a glare at me.

"Mikasa, please do not call me sir." Levi said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am not even your teacher technically at the moment either."

"You're a sweet transvestite." I chipped in, smile still on my face as my eyes were back on Levi.

He did a full turn for the both of us to get a good look before looking at the clock on the wall. "Shit, we need to get going. Hanji and Moblit are already going to be there. They're grabbing our tickets, and I let them know to get a third." he glanced at Mikasa with the last statement and we all nodded, hurrying to get ourselves together to leave.

It took a while to find a parking spot close to the theatre, but after a few trips around the block, Levi swooped into one just as a car pulled away. He turned to me just as I was about to step out of the car and looked at my pants. And then to me. And then to my pants. I let out a quiet whine, knowing exactly what he was aiming at. I pulled my wallet from my back pocket and tossed it on the seat before awkwardly sliding my jeans off of my body, where people could see me doing so.

Talk about embarrassing.

Levi grinned as I folded my pants and laid them on the seat, picking my wallet back up.

"This is so weird." I mumbled before closing the car door, handing my wallet to Mikasa to store in her jacket pocket. 

I watched as Levi closed the door and walked around to join us on the sidewalk, swinging his hips as he did so. Completely in character. I could not even get over it.

We were only a block away from the theatre, and before I had even started looking for the two familiar faces, I heard our names being shouted from the front of the line. I glanced up to see Hanji waving her arms around to get our attention. And Levi had been right about her being the sluttiest Magenta ever. I am pretty certain her maids outfit was from a sex shop. It was the only way.

"Look at that sexy-as-fuck Frank-N-Furter! Damn!" she yelled, making everyone point their attention towards us and I started to feel a bit of a panic with my lack of pants. Levi groaned.

We walked up to them and she immediately handed over the tickets. Right off the bat we introduced Mikasa and Hanji was immediately all over her and her costume.

"You look so cute!" she complimented, tapping Mikasa's hat playfully. My eyes widened at the action but relaxed when I saw Mikasa smile.

"Thank you. You make a great Magenta. And you make a great Riff-Raff." Mikasa added, looking to Moblit who wore a greasy, balding blond wig, black pants, white shirt and a tailcoat. He smiled.

"Oh my word, we are keeping you." Hanji replied, reaching for Mikasa's arm and pulling her between herself and Moblit. "Sorry Eren." she added as the doors opened.

We made our way inside the theatre, following Hanji down the aisles until about the fifth row. I later found out why we sat so close.

The theatre was relatively small, definitely not one that one would go see a new movie at. There wasn't much of an incline in the seating, and the seats were well worn in though still comfortable. I sat down between Levi and Mikasa and before I could really look around and take in all the other costumes, I was being piled on with a random assortment of things.

A bag of rice. A page of newspaper. A water gun. Confetti. Scott's toilet paper. A zip lock bag of toast. A bell. Cards.

I frowned at the pile in my lap and looked at Levi, who smirked back at me. He leaned over and spoke quietly in my ear.

"I'll keep you up on the prompts, don't worry. Take my lead, okay?"

I nodded.

I took the time before the movie started to glance around the room. Everyone was lively, and I started to feel more comfortable in my choice of attire. Or rather, Levi's choice of my attire, though I wasn't going to complain. I saw Columbia's in their gold sequined suits and red tap shoes running around, a couple Rocky's sporting the gold underwear. Many other Magenta's, not so many other Riff-Raff's. There were very few as Janet and Brad, including myself but I was happy to see the majority of the attendees actually in some sort of costume. I noted a few dressed in the same attire as Mikasa, though Levi was one of the few that went all out with Frank. And god damn it, he was indeed the best looking one in the room.

And god damn it, he was mine.

Soon enough, the lights started to dim and the audience started to hoot and holler and I heard voices starting to shout.

" _A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, God said, "Let there be lips!" And there were, and they were good._ "

My eyes widened at how over half of the crowd said it all in unison, and I automatically could see why this was Levi's favourite. And the lips started to sing. And the crowd continued to throw back words to the screen.

" _And Flash Gordon was there in silver_ edible underwear. It was gold!"

The audience continued to sing along, and talk back through the beginning credits and I ended up keeping my eyes on Levi as he moved his lips to the words, quietly singing beside me. I was wide eyed and in a trance and didn't realize the song had ended until Levi was ripping open the bag of rice that was still in my hand.

"Take a handful." he whispered, reaching across to me to offer some to Mikasa, who held up her already filled hand.

"What am I-" I was cut off immediately as the one screen couple exited the church, and I was being pelted in the face with rice. I followed suit, throwing the rice behind my head as we'd been instructed just before the movie began. I couldn't keep back the laughter as I did it.

I looked over to Levi as soon as he yelled, "Asshole punching contest!" at the screen. I laughed once more and turned my attention back to the movie and then back to Levi a few seconds later as Janet caught the bouquet. "Hey Janet, do you have syph?" he called out, just as she exclaimed, "I got it!" Laughs all around.

I was definitely starting to understand the appeal of the whole movie now. With every time Janet continued to be on the screen, the entire crowd yelled "Slut!", while Brad was dubbed " _Asshole!_ "

I was starting to wonder what was more entertaining, the movie or the audience who seemed to know every line like the back of their hand.

And then Hanji piped up as the on screen couple walked away from the church. " _What the hell is a billboard doing in a cemetary? It was a grave mistake!_ " More laughs.

And then the next song started, and the whole crowd started to sing. I even heard Mikasa singing along beside me, and chills went up my spine as I felt Levi's lips next to my ear. "Brad, I'm mad, for you too…"

With an arched brow, I looked over at him with a grin from cheek to cheek. God, I wished I knew the words to sing along. But the listening and the watching made up for it in the end.

I was once more jolted out of my trance just as I heard Hanji yell, " _The man in the next scene has no fucking neck!_ " followed by a whole choir of boos as the narrator took to the screen.

There was so much yelling at the screen while the man on the screen spoke, I couldn't find my favourite line. But I had no time to think because the movie continued. And the "sluts!" and the "assholes!" continued, and I was back to being transfixed on what was happening on the screen.

I was once again brought back to earth when I felt Levi nudge me in the shoulder. I watched as he got the newspaper ready on his lap and the water gun in his hand. I followed suit and as everyone else did, I threw the paper over my head and started to squirt the water gun into the air.

Props were thrown onto the rice covered floor as the on-screen couple stepped into the castle, and I knew full well what was happening next. It was a dance that I had remembered quite well, and one that I had watched on my laptop many times since the first viewing of the song. The one song that I actually knew the words to.

As soon as it started, and as soon as they were in the main hall on the movie, the audience all stood up at once to do the Time Warp together. We jumped to the left, and stepped to the right, and I would be lying if I said I didn't nearly bail on the rice I was dancing on with the leftover props in my hands. I swung my hips and did the pelvic thrust along with everyone else, switching sides towards Levi and then towards Mikasa, who I was so happy to see had a huge grin on her face as she danced along. And once Columbia took to the screen, I nearly pissed myself laughing at Levi, Hanji and Moblit's words as she tap danced.

"Two! Four! Six! Eight! Show us how you masturbate!" called Levi, which was followed immediately by Hanji's, "Three! Five! Seven! Nine! We know you do it all the time!" only to be finished off by Moblit and "One! Two! Three! Four! Wipe that cum up off the floor!"

Mikasa and I were both in our seats, crouched over and laughing so hard we couldn't finish the dance. I felt the seat shake as Levi slumped back down at the end of the song, his arm moving around my back to pull me up.

"You okay?" he asked against my ear, sending more chills up my spine. I nodded with a grin on my face, the laughter still escaping. He smirked at me, and god damn it if I could mess up his make up, I could have kissed him right there. But I figured he'd want to keep intact for now.

And once more the movie continued on, and I took everything in. Levi sang Sweet Transvestite at the top of his lungs, and I couldn't keep my eyes off the perfect man sitting beside me doing so. My eyes moved back to the movie though as it continued with everyone moving up to the lab (in order to see what was on the slab, of course.)

As on-screen Frank spoke to the people gathered around him, the audience went wild with shouting which only continued to crack me up further.

"What do you hold between your legs? _I hold the secret…_ To life? _…to life…_ Itself? _…itself!_ "

"F! _You see_ K! _you are fortunate for tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be_ BLOWN!"

Before I had even realized the scenes were passing, they were right into the next song with Rocky singing without otherwise knowing how to talk. And I was once again lost in the movie and I blindly threw confetti as the wedding march played, ending the scene with Rocky and Frank heading to a bed.

Levi was the one to get me out of my trance a while later, and I knew exactly why and a smirk crossed my face. I turned slowly to look at him, and his eyes were on mine. I glanced back to the screen as Brad realized it was definitely Frank and not Janet in his bed. Levi leaned over to my ear yet again. "Only a few more days…" he whispered before biting my earlobe which sent a shock up my spine and down to my lap. My face was flushed, and I'd never been so thankful for the dark lighting. I pushed any thoughts on the subject out of my head as best as I could, not exactly want to think about it while in a theatre, in my underwear, with my sister sitting beside me. 

But that didn't work very well, because soon Levi was once again crooning into my ear along with Janet on screen, "Touch-a touch-a touch me…" I groaned, pulling my head away to force a pout at him. He reached up and brushed his thumb against the protruding lip and without even thinking, I sucked it back into my mouth. If he was going to play dirty, so was I. And the look of shock took over his features, and he was right onto my game. The two of us kind of got lost together in a staring contest until Levi finally came to, shouting along with the rest of the crowd as the song ended.

"Orgasm!"

And I once again was in a fit of laughter. And the movie played on, and the toilet paper was thrown all over the theatre and I jumped when the on-screen Magenta hit the gong, announcing dinner.

And the movie continued, and the audience sang and I watched the perfect man beside me, and I heard Mikasa beside me laughing along and Hanji and Moblit yelling obscene things together which only made us all laugh harder. And I didn't want the movie to end.

But all movies come to an end, and sadly before I knew it, we were making our way out of the theatre, dusting the rice out of our clothes. I knew I'd be finding it for weeks.

We all stood outside the theatre end Hanji piped up. "We'll meet you at the diner?" she asked, looking between the rest of us. Levi nodded, and I had forgotten about going out after. 

"I don't have…" Mikasa started but Levi cut her off.

"It's on me, don't worry." he said, giving her a soft smile which she returned. And I relaxed.

We separated with the other couple and made our way back to Levi's car. I threw my pants on quickly before sliding into the passenger side seat. As we peeled out of the parking spot, Levi looked over to me and into the rearview mirror to look at Mikasa. "What did you guys think?"

Mikasa spoke up before I did. "Great, actually more entertaining than the last time I went. Thanks for letting me come."

I turned around to look at her with a grin, which again she returned.

"Of course, it's no problem." Levi replied, turning left at the light. "Eren?"

"It was a lot more than I thought it was going to be. Kind of overwhelming…" I admitted, though the smile was still on my face. "I really, really enjoyed it though. How do you remember all those lines, though?"

Levi glanced over to me quickly before back to the road, pulling into a parking lot. "Practice." was all he said when he pulled into the space beside the car Hanji and Moblit climbed out of.

We all got out of the car and walked into the diner. We got a few bizarre looks from the patrons, but the workers didn't seem phased at all to see the costumes. The waitress at the front lead us to the back to sit us at a large booth. Hanji and Moblit sat across from Levi, myself and Mikasa. 

We all quietly looked over our menus, and my stomach rumbled at the pictures which earned a hushed laugh from the people on either side of me. I groaned softly and hid my face in the menu, which only made the laughing continue. The waitress thankfully came and took our drink orders, returning a few minutes later with them. 

Dinner, if you could even call it dinner at this time of night, went pretty normally. Small talk about the movie, about school and everything in between. Hanji asked Mikasa a million questions, and I was glad that she was getting along with her rather than getting annoyed. I was surprised she opened up and straight up said that she was seeing a girl, though she didn't say what girl due to Levi being present. But I was proud of her nonetheless. She talked about what she liked to do in her spare time and what she was doing next year in college.

Our food was ordered, delivered and eaten and my stomach was happy and filled with an incredibly greasy burger and fries.

The bill was brought, and Levi paid for the whole table, deciding it was only fair because Hanji had grabbed the tickets. We all thanked him, and I kissed him on his shoulder, still not wanting to mess up his perfect makeup just yet.

As we left the diner, we said our farewells to Hanji and Moblit, though the woman stopped in front of the car and turned back to us. She looked between me and Levi before looking at Mikasa.

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked, and I was inwardly thanking her.

Mikasa turned back to me and then to Hanji, and then back to me and Levi and I think she understood because she smiled. She stepped over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, hugging me tight.

"Be safe." she mumbled into my ear, only for me to hear and I nodded. She pulled back and gave me one last look to make me know that she was serious before turning to Levi. "Thank you again for letting me come."

"You are Eren's sister, you're always welcome." he said, and his words made my hand find his hand to squeeze. "Also, good luck on the exams since I won't be around the school to tell you." he added after, and Mikasa nodded before climbing into the back of Moblit's car.

Levi and I wandered over to his car and climbed in, and we were finally alone and I could finally relax more around him. I sighed, letting my head fall back against the headrest.

"That could have been a whole lot more awkward." Levi said finally as he turned on the car. I nodded, staying quiet with my eyes closed. "I think I'm winning her over."

At that, I let out a laugh. "God, I actually hope so. It takes a lot to win over Mikasa though. She doesn't trust easy." I explained, looking over to Levi finally. "Plus, when you are looking so fucking good dressed like that, it's hard to not give in to you…"

Levi glanced at me with a smirk on his face. He looked at me for a moment before pulling into the street.

It didn't take very long for us to get back to his apartment, and as soon as we were upstairs, he was kicking off the heels and I was inwardly crying.

"Eating with a corset is such a pain." he grumbled, moving to the bedroom.

I followed in after him, keeping my eyes on him as he started to undo it. And I wasn't ready to see it go. Which, really made me wonder about what I was really into.

As he pulled it off, I whined a little bit which caused him to turn towards me. "What?" he asked, stepping towards me, back at his normal height. "You are enjoying me in this a bit too much, aren't you?"

I bit the inside of my lip and looked him over, eyeing the fishnets attached to his underwear. I nodded. "Maybe."

"Maybe." he echoed, turning back around, his hips swaying almost hypnotically. Definitely on purpose.

"You just pull it off really, really well and god damn…" I muttered, moving to sit on the bed, not moving my eyes off of the man.

He turned his head to look at me over his shoulder and a playful smirk grew onto his face. He looked like he was about to take off the gloves on his arms but instead he dropped his arms to the side and turned right around to face me. He stepped towards me and stood in front of me, letting his hands fall onto my thighs. He pressed down slightly as he leaned closer, his face right up to mine. 

And I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arm around his head, my hand moving up into his wig and pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that I'd been dying for since I'd seen him hours before. It was hungry, it was sloppy and it was perfect. I could taste the coffee left on his tongue from the diner, and it was sweet and it was everything I needed right then. I pulled back to shift myself backwards on the bed, pulling Levi up after me, immediately resuming the kiss once he was up at my level.

He pulled back and sat up on me, pressing his hand son my chest before letting out a laugh. "You're face is a fucking mess." he muttered, and I looked up at him and realized half of his lipstick was gone.

"So is yours." I replied, smirking up at him.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him back down to keep the kiss going.

That was all I wanted to do.

I didn't care about anything else.

Everything else was going to wait until prom night.

Everything was going to be special, with the man I lo- ...liked and cared for very deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33
> 
> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting so close to the end, I am getting sad! Once this chapter is posted, I'm going to work on the first aside (I think there will be three!) and hopefully I can get that done tonight, so watch out for that! They will be posted as a separate story and not a part of this one~
> 
> Anyway, here we go. I know I said this chapter was probably going to be Eren's POV, but I lied, it's Levi's. My bad *_* Enjoy!
> 
> Aside instalment #1 is [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1227352)

The next week ended up dragging for me, for good reason. I was not needed at the academy for the week, which cleared up my schedule almost completely.

The Sunday after the movie I spent the afternoon quizzing Eren non-stop on all the subjects he was taking, which he was grateful for, though into the third hour with a slice of pizza hanging out of his mouth he started to grumble. Amazingly enough, we got through a bunch of flash cards, and both of us were pretty confident in his exams. And I had to admit that it really pained me to keep my hands off of him, but it was the deal we'd made. No more touching until Friday.

Monday was boring. Entirely too boring, and I don't know how I managed to survive. I cleaned my apartment, even though it didn't need to be cleaned it was already that clean. I watched entirely too many cooking shows, which only made me want to cook. In turn, I ended up at the grocery store later in the day and ended up making far too much spaghetti for one man to eat, but at least I wouldn't have to worry about dinner for a few nights. Monday night I spent the night on Skype helping Eren study some more, mostly for the math test he had the next day.

Tuesday I woke up and immediately sent a quick "good luck!" text to Eren, being that it was the first of the two days of exams. I knew math was going to be rough, but I knew that he would do well. With all the math we covered the previous night, I was confident in his knowledge, even though I knew from first hand his test scores were never that great. I believed in him, and he was striving for a main goal which gave him a boost of motivation to do well.

Wednesday came and I finally managed to get a day with Hanji, and I decided to drag her to the mall.

"Why can't you just wear a suit that you already own?" she whined as she crawled into the passenger seat of my car that afternoon.

I rolled my eyes as I turned on the car. "Because." As soon as we were buckled, I peeled out of my parking spot and out of the lot. "It's going to be a special night. I mean, yeah sure it's a high school prom and I graduated years ago but…" I paused for a moment, concentrating on a car that was attempting to cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah." she muttered, and I could see her shaking her head out of the corner of my eye. "You want to get all fancy because you finally get to bone your boyfriend."

My eye twitched at the words, though I felt my heart jump all the same. Eren had never been referred to as my boyfriend, nor had we ever talked about it. Yes, we were fooling around like any other boyfriends would do, and yes I was falling head over fucking heels for the kid, but the talk had never happened. It'd be a talk we'd probably have in the next few days, more than likely.

"Judging by your silence, I hit a chord." Hanji mumbled beside me and I shrugged.

"He's not my boyfriend, officially or anything." I replied, drumming the steering wheel as we stopped at a light.

"You may as well be boyfriends. You're attached at the hip when you can be, it's almost revolting."

I rolled my eyes at the comment before pressing my foot back on the gas. "It's a bit weird to be a teacher and call your student your boyfriend." I countered once I got my thoughts in order.

"He's not your student anymore." she spit back almost immediately, which was true. And I hated that she was right.

"We'll talk about it on Friday night." I finally said, seeing the mall coming up in the distance. "But we need to find a great fitting suit, and maybe a gift for Eren."

I felt Hanji turn to look at me and I glanced at her quickly before turning into the parking lot.

"What kind of gift?"

I shrugged as I drove up the first aisle of parked cars, turning into an empty space near the front doors. The middle of the day in the middle of the week was the best time to go to the mall, it was not busy at all.

"I don't know. A gift to say congratulations on graduating from someone who likes you a lot." I pulled the keys from the ignition and climbed out of the car, jumping as soon as Hanji hit her hands on the roof, looking right at me.

"You are fucking head over heels in love with this kid, Levi. It's all over your face."

I cringed again, almost wishing I hadn't invited her out but there was no way I was going to go suit shopping alone.

"Shut the fuck up and help me spend my money."

The trip to the mall ended up being a whole lot longer than I had anticipated. Hanji threw me in the change room with three suits, and every time I tried one on, she was throwing more at me. The workers in the store looked worried, and one gentleman actually asked me if I needed her to leave. I almost said yes, but as soon as I tried on probably the fifteenth suit and looked at myself in the mirror, I knew I found the best fitting one. I walked out of the change room, pulling the pants up so the bottoms didn't drag on the floor, grumbling as I did so.

"Yes! That one is perfect!" I heard Hanji screech, which made me cringe yet again. She was being awful today. She threw the jacket she had in her hand back on the rack and scurried towards me, brushing my shoulders off as if they were dusty and stepped back, looking up and down.

It was a basic suit, nothing too out there. A white collared shirt, a dark grey vest with a black jacket to top it off, but it fit me like a charm. The pants could use some work, however, but my height isn't exactly anyone's fault.

"We need to get you a new tie." Hanji said as we walked over to a stool in the corner of the store, where one of the workers immediately started pinning up the bottom of my pants.

"Go find one." I said, waving her back out to rummage through the store.

As I waited, the man down at my feet chuckled softly. "She's a lively one."

I hummed quietly and nodded. "She's easily excited. It's cute sometimes, but today is almost overwhelming."

"Wife?"

I nearly snorted at the question, but passed it off as a quiet huff. "May as well be, but no. Just my best friend."

It was the man's turn to hum as he switched to my other leg to start pinning up the fabric.

Hanji ran over a few moments later with three ties in her hand. She frowned as she looked at me, and then to the three ties, then back to me before a smile crept along her face. "I got it." she mumbled, setting two of the ties down before presenting me with a blueish grey tie. She squinted her eye a bit as she looked at it with my face right behind and she nodded. "It brings out your eyes."

I reached for it and wrapped it around my neck. "I'm gonna trust you with this." I said, looking right at her as I tied the knot.

The man had long walked away from pinning up the bottom of the pants and I stepped down from the stool to wander to a mirror, Hanji right at my heels. And as soon as I saw my reflection, my eyes widened.

"You sure have a way with finding the right colour." I mumbled, running my hand along the silk tie. 

Hanji grinned from ear to ear, resting her hands on my shoulders. "You look wonderful, and Eren won't be able to keep his eyes off of you all night." she said quietly, before adding. "Be careful, if that's the case."

I laughed quietly and shook my head, refraining from saying anything. I stepped back into the dressing room and carefully slipped out of the pants, careful not to stab my feet with the pins, and pulled my jeans back on. Once my remaining clothes had been switched back, I stepped out of the cubicle and headed to the counter.

I paid the bill and was told to pick the suit up the following day, and I was glad it was going to be done before the graduation ceremony. Not that I needed it until Friday.

Hanji and I left the store, and she out of habit linked her arm around mine. It had become a thing she regularly did years ago, and I'd grown used to her being in my personal space, even if sometimes she needed to not be. We wandered around the mall and looked in all the shops as I tried to find something that stood out to give to Eren, but nothing was doing the job. After another hour of strolling in circles, we decided to call it quits.

Hanji turned to me when we collapsed in the car with her eyebrow knitted together. "You know…" she started as I turned the keys to start up the car. "Eren is getting the best gift already, I don't think he expects anything."

I glanced over at her before pulling out of the parking spot. "I don't think a high school diploma counts as a gift, Hanji." I mumbled, waiting for the traffic to die down so I could pull into the street. "I want to get him something special."

"You're gonna give him some amazing sex-"

I shot my head in her direction with a glare that made her jump in her seat.

"Yes, that is the plan but that is not all I want to give him." I said, turning back to pay attention of what was in front of the car. I finally drove into the street at a break in the traffic.

"Well, I don't know. That would have been gift enough for me if I were him. Then again…" she trailed off and out of the corner of my eye I could see her head turn to the side to look out the window. "I know how much you love h-"

"Like." I cut in. "A lot."

Hanji cleared her throat at that but continued. "I know how much you _like_ him _a lot_ , so maybe do something special with the hotel room? It's cheesy, but it's still romantic. Get some flowers, get some champagne… make a fucking bubble bath and feed each other chocolate. Be completely cliche in every way because all that effort will show him how much he means to you. You have the creativity to do something like that, Levi, and I think you'd have him head over heels."

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel as everything turned over in my head. I slowly nodded and turned down the next street.

"I guess all my work getting him meetings at Stonhess makes up for a gift…" I mumbled, though I still wanted to get him something. My mind was swimming with ideas, but nothing was still standing out. Hanji's idea, as cliche as it was, was still something I could take something from.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the trip back to my apartment, both of us deep in thought. I could tell Hanji was still mulling over ideas for me, knowing full well that I wasn't about to rest until I had something wrapped up with a bow for Eren. She knew me far too well. We said our goodbyes as she transferred herself into her car and I made my way upstairs as she drove away. The rest of the night I spent window shopping online for more ideas before getting onto Skype to congratulate Eren on finishing high school. The conversation was completely lighthearted, until a congratulatory and completely not planned webcam show started on both ends. We weren't allowed to touch each other until Friday, so we had to make do with what we could do.

Thursday was a pretty busy day. Erwin had emailed me that morning to ask me to come help him with his ceremony business. I hadn't really been planning on going until it started, but I figured I could help him in any way I was needed. I still needed to make a good impression, after all. I arrived at the school a few hours before the ceremony was to start and found Erwin in the classroom, looking over the papers on the desk which I assumed were the exams.

"Good afternoon, sir." I said, walking to the back corner where the desk I knew all too well sat.

Erwin's eyes moved up and a smile grew across his face. "Good afternoon, Levi. Sit down, sit down." he said, gesturing to one of the students desks beside his own. I sat and turned to look at him. "First of all, I want to say thank you for an amazing semester."

A small smile played on my lips with that and I nodded. "Of course! I really enjoyed myself, and I learned a lot."

"Good." The smile on Erwin's face was kind, which was comforting considering I was normally on edge when I talked to him. Especially since Eren… "So, you are still chaperoning tomorrow, correct?" he asked, resting his hands on his desk, slotting his fingers together. I nodded. "Will you be bringing a guest? Teachers are allowed to bring their wives or husbands, but I didn't know if you…"

"No, no guest for me." I said, letting out a quiet chuckle and trying to keep the nerves out of my voice. "Not married. Single as they come." _Lies!_ "But I will be there for sure." I added with another nod.

"Excellent." He turned himself to look at the exams before back to me. "Eren Jaeger."

My stomach flipped at the name and I kept my face as blank as possible. "What about him? He's a little shit." I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

Erwin raised his eyebrow at my statement and shook his head. He turned back to the exams and shuffled through until he found the one he was looking for. "I think you should look at this." he said as he held the paper in my direction.

I took the paper from him and took a second before tearing my eyes away from the man in front of me. I looked down to see that it was Eren's exam. Marked at- "Are you fucking serious?" I let out, eyes wide. "Holy shit…I apologize for swearing, but damn."

"I don't know what you did to him, but I am impressed." the man said and I looked back up at him, shock still over my face. "I've never seen someone's marks turn around so drastically, and I didn't know he was capable of doing it so quickly." he paused for a moment and I looked back down at the exam. "He's been in my English class three of the four years he's been here, and this is the highest mark I've ever seen him with. I mean, unless Armin gave him some of his brain power, you had everything to do with this."

My eyes moved over the red ink, marking the exam with an A. I handed the paper back to Erwin finally and shook my head.

"I really didn't do much of anything…" I muttered, even though it was mostly a lie. "He's gotta be determined and working towards something. Like a scholarship or something." I played off my words the best I could and thankfully Erwin was nodding as he placed the exam back on the table.

"We only had one assignment when you started, which started him off with a D. And now he's pulling A's on exams. You should be proud."

"I am proud." I replied, and I wasn't lying. I was proud of him.

The conversation about Eren died down with that and I found myself following Erwin through the school to the auditorium. There were other teachers already there and they had started setting up the chairs on the stage for the graduates. We made our way down the stairs to give a hand, and it was nice to relax and find that the other high school teachers were fun, contrary to popular belief.

We sat around in the auditorium, swapping stories about students though not naming names. I surprisingly had a good time, though the the vibrations from my phone were getting almost unbearable and I found myself excusing myself from the group.

E: I am getting nervous.

E: Levi, I need to calm down.

E: What if I trip?

E: What if I trip and fall off the stage?

E: What if I self combust and set the school on fire?

I laughed quietly at the messages and shook my head as I typed out my reply.

L: You're going to be fine. I'll be right there watching you and if you get nervous, I will be right there. Nothing bad will happen. Also, way to go on your English exam.

E: What? What did I get?

L: You'll have to wait until your report card, sorry babe.

I knew that was a bit of a tease, but I figured it would get his mind off of the ceremony at least for a little while.

E: That is just not fair!

L: Get ready, you need to be here soon.

With that, I made my way to join back up with the teachers who were all sitting on the stage floor in a half-assed circle. The stories were still being told, and I threw in a few about my own high school experiences, since this year I had nothing I wanted to share publicly. I felt comfortable being with the teachers for the first time since starting at the academy, and I was looking forward to continuing next year.

The night fell and the auditorium slowly started to fill up with the families of the students. Teachers got to sit in the first row, and I managed to get an aisle seat with Erwin right next to me. When the ceremony started, I felt my own flashbacks flood back and a small smile spread across my lips. The students were divided by homeroom, so it took me a while before setting my eyes on Eren who had already found me. Green eyes locked on mine, we exchanged smiles and the principal started to talk.

The ceremony seemed to drag on as the students crossed the stage to accept their certificates, and Eren didn't trip over himself in the process. Nor did he set the school on fire, or fall off the stage. 

And I was proud. I was proud of him and all the work he'd done out of sheer determination. And my heart was pounding deep in my chest as I felt his eyes on me, and my eyes were right back on him and I couldn't keep back the smile because, god damn it, he was beautiful and I was falling deeper. He was the one that had me wrapped around his finger, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Order of business #1: It's 1:30 in the morning and I should be asleep, but I was determined to finish this before I passed out. So here you go. It's something we've all been waiting for. A few things, actually. Hooray!
> 
> Order of business #2: That being said, I didn't do a good job (or any job oops) at proofreading this, so if there are terrible errors, I am very sorry and maybe I'll proofread it after work tomorrow.
> 
> Order of business #3: I will put up the last chapter (sad face) once I finish the remaining two asides! If you haven't seen the first one yet, you can find it [**here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1227352)!
> 
> Order of business #4: I LOVE YOU ALL. The comments and asks I was getting on tumblr the past couple days literally made my entire fucking year. I can't even hold back when I say that. I smiled so huge with every nice comment I got and oh my god, I love you <33
> 
>  **Order of business #5: WITH THIS CHAPTER** , I took to my tumblr (for science!) because I needed to get in a certain mood to write this (and I wasn't about to try and go through 11k of my songs to find the perfect ones. Half of the ones I used were suggested by my fine followers ^_^) So, with saying that, I created a playlist. It isn't that important to the story, really, but if you want to listen to it, you can listen to it [**here**](http://8tracks.com/aichou/academics)! (playlist doesn't really come into play until near the end, after prom ya kno)

I'd be lying if I said exams were a breeze.

The most stressful two days of my life dragged by, and honestly all I wanted to do was curl up with Levi and forget about them. I had only seen him on Sunday, but I was having withdrawals from just _seeing_ him. He wasn't in the classroom, or around the school and it felt weird. But I managed to survive the two torturous days of exams, and I felt confident for the most part. I studied a lot, and Levi quizzed me every night on the things I needed to know, but knowing my track record for tests, I wasn't completely sure I'd done very well.

Thursday finally rolled around much to my delight, until I realized what was happening that night. I wouldn't call sitting in an auditorium in front of a bunch of parents a great night. In fact, I was nervous, and I wasn't the only one. Armin had woken me up that morning with wide eyes and short breaths beside me in my bed where he had passed out the night before. He rolled over and grabbed the front of the shirt I was wearing and shook me awake.

"Wh-what?" I grumbled, slowly peeking an eye open to see the distraught Armin. "W'swrong?"

"I'm freaking out."

"I see that." I said, stifling a yawn. "Why?"

"What if I trip and fall in front of the whole class and in front of all the parents? What if I-"

"Jesus, Armin." I groaned, rubbing my eyes. "You're valedictorian. You are going to do great. You have no problem talking in front of people, so why now?"

"This is a lot of people, Eren. I'm nervous."

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, looking him right in the eye. "I'm gonna be right there and Mikasa is gonna be right there. Trust me, you're going to be okay." I finally said, moving my hand up to pat one of his flushed cheeks.

I could see how weird the situation looked, but between us it was a normal occurance.

I felt Armin's hands relax on my shirt and he nodded. "Thank you." he mumbled softly, letting his eyes close again. "I hope I make it."

"You will."

However, thanks to Armin's little freak out, I hadn't originally thought of any of the terrible outcomes of walking across the stage. But now they were at the forefront of my mind and I probably blew up Levi's phone with texts with said freaking out.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind all that much. And I was glad I was going to get to see him, even if it wasn't going to be for long.

Mikasa and I started to get ready an hour before we were supposed to be at the school. Yeah, we were cutting it short but it wasn't like it was hard to throw on a gown and cap. Armin picked us up just in time and we made our way to the school, which we had to park away from as everyone else seemed to have beat us there.

We met up with the rest of the graduates in the gym where we separated ourselves into our homeroom groups and got in order by number. I was bummed I wasn't going to get to sit with either Mikasa or Armin, but sitting with Connie wasn't all too bad.

At the top of the hour, we were lead into the auditorium and down the aisle, past all the rows and up onto the stage where we filed into our seats. The graduating class wasn't the biggest there had been, but the chairs were lined up so close together, my knees rested against the back of Marco's. The first time I had hit the back of his chair, I mumbled a "sorry", but all he did was turn around and smile, with a familiar glint in his eye.

I knew something good had happened, and I knew I was going to find out tomorrow. And how the hell they kept it a secret, I couldn't even begin to guess.

The ceremony itself wasn't all too bad. We all walked across the stage and got our sheets of paper saying we had officially graduated, and my eyes were on Levi nearly the whole time which almost made me trip over myself. Damn him for being so distractingly beautiful.

Armin's speech was as great as I knew it was going to be, and as great as I kept telling him it was going to be. He had been voted the valedictorian weeks before, and he wouldn't share a single thing he had been writing because he wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. He threw in references of current pop culture, and tied them to references of old school video games before bringing them all together to wish everyone a very successful future.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't almost tear up at the words of my best friend. I didn't know what I was going to do without him around.

We all left the ceremony together and Armin came over again for the night. Mikasa, Armin and I stayed up late, smoked ourselves out and found ourselves sprawled in my bed at two in the morning. After Mikasa finally retreated back to her own bedroom, I sighed quietly and closed my eyes before feeling the bed move and arms wrapping around me.

Again, not weird and totally normal between us.

"Eren…" I heard Armin grumble against my chest.

I glanced down at him before letting my eyes close again. "Hm?"

He paused for a minute before answering, seemingly unsure of what he had wanted to say. "How is it with Levi?" he asked almost shyly.

Truth be told, Armin and I rarely discussed my relationship with Levi. It wasn't that I didn't want to, but the topic of him was never really brought up, but I figured now was a good a time as any to fill him in.

"Things with Levi are great." I started, absentmindedly moving my hand through the hair at the back of Armin's head. "Really great, in fact. Because of him, I'm most likely going to university to do something I love. He doesn't treat me like a kid, usually. Except when we were in class, anyway." Armin chuckled at that which made me smile. "He makes me really happy, and safe. And he's beautiful, and my heart has never raced so fast in my life when I see him. And I am so grateful that I met him." I rambled on, all the things that had been in my head, finally escaping out of my mouth. "I'm falling for him more every day."

Armin turned his head up to look at me and his eyes looked red, and not just because we had been smoking. I frowned and sat up some, eyes not leaving his.

"Armin what's wrong?"

He looked down and I saw the pink in his cheeks return in the dim light. "Nothing. Just a stupid thought." he mumbled, rolling away to fall onto his back.

I turned onto my side to face him, his eyes were closed. "Bullshit."

He let out a shaky sigh before turning towards me, eyes opening again. "Just don't let him replace me because you and Mikasa are all I have, really."

I let my head drop down and I shook my head. "Armin, you know that is never going to happen."

"Are you sure? I've barely seen you outside of school between my tutoring and you going to see him every weekend." he mumbled, turning back away from me to stare at the ceiling.

And I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, which got me a punch in the stomach from Armin.

"Good god, look at me." I started, waiting for him to turn his head back to me. I stared him right in the eye as I spoke, voice as steady as ever. "You are my best fucking friend, Armin. Calm down, I could never dream of replacing you."

He kept our eyes locked for a few seconds before letting out another sigh. "I know. Sometimes I just need to be reassured." he mumbled, covering his face with one of his hands.

I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to him and threw my arm over his chest. "I love you, asshole. I may love Levi, but you are irreplaceable." I said, my the heat moving to my face as soon as the words had slipped from my mouth. "Like. I really, really like Levi. Like. Like. God fucking shit." I groaned as my head fell onto Armin's chest, and I could feel him shaking with a fit of giggles under me. "Shut the hell up."

"You love him."

"Shut _up_ , Armin."

"Eren is in _love_." he teased.

I raised myself up and started pushing on his side as he gripped into the sheets. "Don't make me kick you out of the house."

"But you love him."

"Armin, seriously."

"Okay, sorry." he mumbled between the laughter. But I was glad he was laughing again.

"Say anything and I will not hesitate to kill you."

"My lips are sealed."

-x-

The following afternoon, once Armin and I finally rolled out of bed, the two of us along with Mikasa scrambled to get ready and presentable for prom. The week before, Armin and I had finally gotten a day to go rent a suit. He was dressed in a sharp looking black suit, where I was in a dark grey in the same style. We both had settled for dark green ties, and we decided we looked ridiculous.

Mikasa ended up taking our breath away when she walked out of her room ten minutes before we were going to leave. 

"Holy shit." was all I managed to say, with wide eyes and my jaw on the floor.

"Mikasa…" Armin got out, stepping forward. "You look…"

"Beautiful." I finally said, my eyes meeting hers and a smile crossed her face, and her cheeks brightened.

"Really?" she asked, voice cracking some as she looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was a black dress that was tight fitting along the torso and short sleeves. The bottom was a deep red that was on the poofier side, with black tulle covering to calm the vibrance of the colour.

"Really really." Armin and I both said at the same time as she walked over to us, wrapping her arms around each of us, awkwardly as her heels gave her a good couple inches on both of us.

"Thank you guys." she mumbled, placing a kiss to either one of our heads. "We made it."

"We made it."

"We survived high school." I chipped in as there was a knock at the door, causing Mikasa to squeak.

"That's Annie!" she murmured as she shuffled over to the door, throwing it open. "Oh my god." Oh my god was right, as Annie walked in wearing a similar dress in light blue and white. 

We all continued throwing compliments at each other, telling each other that they looked far better than themselves until Armin finally cut in to tell everyone that we really needed to get going.

A short time later we were walking through the doors and into the ballroom where the prom was being held. There was a DJ set up at on end, a large space empty to dance and the rest of the room was filled with tables and chairs, all marked with numbers and names. The four of us moved amongst the tables until we found our seats and sat down, watching as the students and teachers arrived.

My eyes automatically started searching for Levi, but with no luck.

"Hey guys!" I turned back to the other side of the table to see Connie and Sasha joining us, bright grins on both of their faces.

We all exchanged greetings and picked up on small talk, discussing summer plans and complaining about exams. Before we even realized it, we were being pointed in the direction of the buffet in the next room. Sasha jumped ahead of the rest of us and lead the way.

Dinner was spectacular, a mix of everything from roast to mini pizzas to chow mein. During dinner, one of the clubs had put together a slide show of all of the graduates with candids and baby pictures. I was shocked to find mine, which only made me glare at Mikasa as I knew it was completely her doing. She only laughed at me and I slumped back in my seat.

After the slideshow, the DJ started the music, and as people slowly started to finish their food, people made it out onto the dance floor. Connie and Sasha were the first to leave the table, more full of energy than I'd ever seen. Mikasa and Annie were the next to excuse themselves as they held hands and made their way to the growing crowd. I looked over at Armin who grinned at me, and just as I was about to stand up, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and met a pair of my favourite eyes, a grin immediately spreading across my face. I stood up, though kept my distances as I knew that people were around and could see.

Levi held out his hand for me to shake, which felt weird, but it wasn't until I felt something in his hand that I understood.

"Congratulations on graduating." he said, smirk playing on his lips as he forced it out.

I pulled the card wrapped in paper from his hand and placed my hands in my pockets, keeping the exchange as casual as possible, and trying to keep myself from staring at Levi because he looked incredible. Armin was the only one in our immediate vicinity but I wasn't about to make a show of it.

"Thank you, _sir_." I said right back, mirroring his smirk as I did so.

He huffed quietly and shook his head as he stepped next to me. He paused for a moment before leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry about rushing up. Have fun." And with that, he disappeared to the crowd of teachers.

Within the pocket, I unravelled the paper to see what was on it.

_Rm 1220_

I smiled as I looked at the writing before shoving the paper back into my pocket. I turned to Armin immediately after and held out my hand. 

"Hey, date, let's go dance."

Armin and I took to the dance floor for a while, dancing to the shitty pop music that the DJ decided to play, along with the terrible requests people were asking for. One group of girls asked to throw it back to the Spice Girls' Wannabe era, soon followed by half of the soccer team wanting to hear Eye of the Tiger for some unbeknownst reason.

At some point in the dancing, Armin had disappeared though since it was a school function, I knew he was able to take care of himself. As my eyes darted around to see any of my other friends, my eyes locked on to a couple I hadn't seen together in months. With a smile, I danced my way across the floor until I was tapping them both on the shoulder.

"I would like to extend my congratulations on both graduating and…" I trailed off as I pointed between the two of them. "This."

Jean rolled his eyes and Marco just gave me his famous smile before the former finally spoke up. "Well, thank you Eren. And I would like to thank you also for verbally kicking my ass into gear about things."

I gave a slight bow to the other boy before turning to Marco.

"If I don't see you before then, kind sir, happy travels. I also expect a postcard." I pointed at him with the last words to make sure he knew I was serious.

"You will get a postcard, Eren. Don't worry." he reassured before I turned around to wander back into the crowd, spotting Mikasa and Annie.

-x-

I was sweaty and gross, and I was tired, and my feet hurt. The night wasn't even over yet, over half of the people remained in the ballroom, but I was done. After telling my friends goodbye, and letting them know that Armin already left, I made my way out to the hotel lobby. It was large, and very well kept with an old fashioned theme going on. I pulled the paper out of my pocket again to make sure I had the right room number as I stepped onto the elevator, hitting the button for the twelfth floor.

The elevator sounded as old as the building, and with a slight shake as it came to the floor, the doors opened. I stepped into the hall and squinted at the placard fixed on the wall right outside the elevator, directing people where the rooms were. I took a right and made my way down the hall, looking for room 1220. As I walked slowly, my heart started to beat quicker. The night was finally here, and all the things I wanted to tell Levi were right on the tip of my tongue.

But I continued believing that it was far too early. But was it? Whatever the case, what I was feeling at that moment was overwhelmed as I stood in front of the door.

With a shaky hand, I slid the key card through the slot and saw the light turn green. I pushed the door open and closed it quietly behind me before turning to take in the room. It was a lot larger than I was expecting, and Levi had decided to go all out in the corniness factor, but I wasn't even about to complain in the slightest. If anything, it made me feel more of what I was feeling.

There were flower petals scattered on the floor to the bed, and tea candles lit on the nightstands. My eyes continued to move across the room, finding a bucket on the table with a bottle of champagne and more candles leading to the bathroom. I knitted my eyebrows together, and as I stepped closer I heard a familiar voice mumbling. No, not mumbling. Singing? A small smile spread across my face as I quickly slid off my jacket to rest over an arm chair before walking into the bathroom, finding a sight to behold.

Levi was laying back in the bathtub with one of his legs over the edge and bubbles all over him. His head was rested against the back of the tub, his eyes were closed and he had a glass of white wine in his arm, which was resting along the side of the tub. And he was fucking singing to himself.

" _Et il m’aime encore, et moi je t’aime un peu plus fort_." he sang, and the smile on my face widened as I took in the sight in front of me. It wasn't something I wanted to forget, even if I had no idea what the hell he had just said.

"I like it when you sing." I said quietly, stepping closer to the man in the tub.

His eyes peeked open slightly and a smile tugged on the corners of his lips.

"Done for the night?" he asked quietly, pulling his leg under the water and sitting up more, keeping the wine glass firm in his hand.

I nodded. "Lots of people still down there, but I was getting too tired of dancing."

Levi raised his free hand and beckoned me over. He reached up once I was close enough and pulled me down by my tie, letting his lips find mine which nearly made me lose balance. Thankfully, I was quick enough to catch myself on the edge of the tub to keep myself on my feet.

"I've been waiting all night for that." he admitted, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke, stealing another kiss which I was in no way turning down. His mouth tasted like wine, which was sweet on the tongue as the kiss deepened further.

Without breaking the kiss, I shifted myself to sit on the side of the tub, moving my hands to cup the man's face. He was the one to pull back a few moments later, nudging his nose against mine.

"Let me get out of the tub before you fall in and wreck your rental and whatever else you've got in your pockets." he said, letting out a chuckle and pushing me away.

I nodded and stepped back out of the bathroom, loosening the tie around my neck as I really took in the interior of the room. My heart was still racing, but I was happy. I was overwhelmed with a million feelings, but one thing stood out over everything else.

Levi joined me a few seconds later with a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. It took everything in me not to stare, and he noticed.

"No one is going to catch you staring, babe." he said quietly, moving to set the now empty wine glass on the table where the champagne sat. He sauntered towards me and stood in front of me, running his hands up my chest, keeping his eyes on mine. There was something else in his eye tonight, but it was something I had never seen before. But I liked it. I liked him. I liked him a lot.

The feelings were overwhelming.

He wrapped his hand with my tie once again and tugged me down, letting his lips take mine yet again. My arms immediately wrapped around his waist and I pulled him towards me, letting the kiss continue as his tongue pushed past my lips. And yet again, he was the one to pull back and my bottom lip jutted out in a pout. He paused his movements as he looked me over once before turning to where he had his bags set beside the dresser. It was then I realized he had his laptop plugged in. Seconds later, music was filling the room and he was making his way back towards me.

"We didn't get to dance downstairs, because it would have been frowned upon." he stated simply, wrapping his arms around my neck and starting up a slow swaying motion to the slow beat of the song.

I smiled down at him, pressing my forehead against his. "I barely saw you downstairs."

He shrugged a bit and made a face. "I was in the corner with some of the other teachers and their husbands and wives and it was kind of awkward, so I finally got the go ahead to slip away." he paused for a moment before continuing, smirk on his face. "I just wanted to be up here with you."

"Now you are."

"Now I am."

We continued dancing silently through a few songs. Levi rested his head against my chest and head rested on his shoulder, pressing my face to the side of his neck where I got his scent with every inhale which made the overwhelming feelings resurface. And my heart started beating, and there was no way that Levi would miss it which made my cheeks automatically flush.

But even if he had noticed, Levi stayed quiet and only wrapped his arms tighter around my neck. As we continued to sway in circles, I heard him start humming to the music. And then his voice broke out once again in a very quiet, almost inaudible tone. " _Cause all of me, loves all of you…_ "

I could have sworn my heart was going to jump out of my throat at that. I knew they were the song's lyrics, but where head was already at…

It was as if time stood still at that point, and Levi stayed quiet with that, with his body pressed closer to mine than I ever thought possible. But finally the song ended and Levi slowly pulled away, keeping his eyes low as the next song began. He kept his head down for a moment before looking at me, and his eyes still had that unfamiliar glint in his eyes and I really wanted to know what it was. He raised his hands from my shoulders to my face, moving his thumbs over my cheeks, looking over my face.

So many questions with such a simple action, but I continued to stay quiet.

"Eren…" he trailed off, keeping his eyes on my face though letting his hands back down to my shoulders.

"Levi."

I could feel him tense a bit in my arms and he looked away, pink creeping into his cheeks. It was the first time I'd ever seen him this way. It was both cute and somewhat worrisome. 

"Eren…" he tried again before pressing his head against my chest, letting out a sigh. And I let him stay like that for a few moments until he lifted his head back up on his own. Determination was written all over his face at this point, and I was really starting to get nervous. "Eren, I…" he trailed off again, groaning and once more pressed his face against my chest.

"Levi, what's wrong?" I finally asked, rubbing his back as soothing as I could.

He stayed quiet for for a moment before pulling back again. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is right. Everything is perfect and I am having the worst trouble putting things into words…" he mumbled, dragging his hands down my chest to rest on my stomach, which woke the butterflies residing in there.

"Say it how it is going through your head. Sometimes that's the best way to get anything across." I suggested with a slight shrug, not sure if it was what he wanted to hear, but it was the best I could come up with.

And to my surprise, he nodded. He stayed still though as soon as the song switched again, he moved his arms back around my neck and the dancing continued. The song ended a few minutes later and Levi pulled back from me completely, walking to the bottle of champagne. He cleared his throat before turning to me.

"Since you are a high school graduate, on his way to university, I decided to get some champagne." he said, small smile on his face before he picked it out of the ice bucket to unwrap the top.

"Ah yes, get my underage drinking started early." I added with a smirk, which he only rolled his eyes to.

"I think it's a little late for that." he added after popping the cork off the top. In the middle of the table sat two champagne flutes, which he carefully filled half way before handing me one. He held his up in front of him before speaking. "To high school. To graduating. To new beginnings."

I chuckled quietly at the overly cliched toast before tapping my glass against his to take a sip. But once thinking it, the whole night had been one cliche after another.

"To the best English teacher I've had all four years of high school. To the man that I…" now it was my turn to choke on my words, which I played off with clearing my throat. "That if I hadn't met, I would be doing nothing with my life." I made up on the spot, taking another sip of my champagne.

We quietly drank our champagne and I followed Levi to sit up on the bed, which felt like a cloud. I was in for a good nights rest. I looked over at Levi, who had his eyes right on me and yet again the flush made its way to my cheeks. He took another sip of his champagne before leaning over to set the glass on the nightstand. He glanced at me quickly before crawling over to me to straddle my lap, sitting down on my legs. He took the glass from my hand and leaned over to stick it on the nightstand beside me before looking back at me, pressing his hands against my chest.

"Did I ever tell you that I really like you in ties?" he asked quietly, running his hands along the green one I was wear.

"Doesn't ring a bell. I did wear one every day, nearly."

He slowly nodded, shifting in my lap a bit which caused a bit of friction in the nether regions.

"Eren…" he started yet again, as if it was his third attempt, trying to get out what he wanted to get out. He bit his lip gently as he let go of my tie, running his hands down to the bottom of my shirt where he started to slowly unclasp the buttons.

"Levi…"

"I really don't think I can wait anymore." he admitted, shifting his hips again so I'd get the point.

Point taken.

There was two routes I could go with this, I could let him do what he was doing or I could be bold.

And that is just what I did.

With a smirk, my hands ran up his bare chest until they rested on his shoulders and with one swift movement, I had him on his back with my body over his. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, his own smirk mirroring mine. He grabbed my tie once again with the hand that wasn't busy with my buttons and pulled me down to kiss me. He was half way up my shirt by the time he broke the kiss.

"Is this your shirt?" he asked, oddly enough.

"Huh?"

"Did you pay for this shirt?"

Frowning, I nodded. "Yeah."

"Thank fucking christ." And with that, he ripped the rest of the shirt open, buttons flying in every direction as my lips were reconnected with his. He pushed the shirt off my shoulders and I flung it off to the side as his hand tightened the grip on the tie that was still wrapped around my neck.

The kiss continued until we both needed to breath, though I let my mouth travel down Levi's jaw, nipping softly at the skin, before trailing down to his neck and leaving a mark that I could finally leave in a visible area. A place where he wouldn't get teased or mocked by my classmates. Once I was satisfied, I moved down lower, biting down on his collarbone which got a groan out of the older man. I smiled against his skin at that as I moved down, circling my tongue over his nipple before nipping playfully, getting another noise out of him. I switched over to repeat my actions twice over. Once I was pleased with my work, I trailed my tongue down Levi's body to his stomach, where I immediately spread feather light kisses, making him squirm.

At that, I sat up and smirked up at Levi, who was out of reach for the tie that he was attempting to reattach himself to. I let my eyes travel down from his face and down over his gorgeous body to the offensive towel that had begun to bulge with my work. I glanced up at Levi, who had his eyes at me, and raised my eyebrow. I moved my hands up his legs and slowly started to push away the fabric.

Once it was pulled away, Levi lifted his hips enough for me to toss the towel off the bed. As soon as it was gone, I immediately leaned down to continue my travels on the man's body, pressing more kisses to his stomach before furthering my trip south to bite down on his hip.

"Jesus fuck, Eren." he whined, jerking his hip away. "That one actually hurt."

I glanced at him with a playful grin on his face before running my tongue over where I had just bitten. "Sorry." was all I managed to get out before moving to the other side of his body, staying away from where I knew he wanted me most. I kissed and nipped at the opposite side of his hips, not biting as hard as I had before moving my way back up the man's body, connecting our lips once more.

With the tie back in reach, Levi once more found his hand gripped around it, with his free hand moving down my body to get to my belt, unhooking it easily to get to undoing my pants. After he grunted in frustration, I sat up and sat high on my knees, swaying my hips as I popped the button and lowered the jeans.

"You are a fucking tease." Levi growled before sitting up and throwing me back down on the bed, switching our positions completely. I grinned up at him as he hovered over me, though with all the teasing I had caused him, there was a familiar fire of lust in his eye. A look I had grown used to, and grown to love.

Like. Grown to _like_. Overwhelming feelings returned.

But they all faded as I felt his lips on my chest, tongue running across the sensitive points. Out of habit, my hands found his hair, brushing through the strands softly but he was quick to stop me, pinning my hands down at my sides as he looked up at me from my stomach. Once he got to the top of my pants, he sat back up to tug the pants off with the help of me moving and soon they were gone, along with my boxers, having the same fate as the towel and my shirt.

Right away, Levi was bent back down and brushing his lips against my skin, running his tongue along my hips to the base of my cock, which got a jerk out of my hips and a satisfied hum from the older man. Without even a second thought, his hand was wrapped around me and his tongue flicked across the head of my length, a quiet moan escaping. 

Levi slowly worked his hand as he continued to press kisses around the base before running his tongue up the underside of my cock, letting me into his mouth completely after that. Moans continued to leave my mouth as he continued to work, having missed the feeling after the past couple weeks where we had decided to wait until this very moment.

As soon as my hips started to jerk with all the electricity coursing through me, Levi pulled away. He gave me a smirk before crawling away to the nightstand. I watched as he leaned over and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom and a small bottle. He shuffled back over to where he had been situated before and sat the items down beside him. He slowly moved his hands along my legs and let his eyes meet mine.

"You are ready?" he asked quietly, which I immediately nodded. I was ready. I had been ready for the past four months, there was no way I wasn't going to be ready. I wanted to have the man I love completely.

Like. The man I _like_.

"More ready than ever." I managed to get out with a smile, which he returned back to me. He picked up the lube and let it pour onto his fingers before setting it aside momentarily. He shifted closer to me and and I felt him move along the entrance before pushing the first finger in. It took a few seconds to adjust but I gave him a nod as he joined in a second. Slowly followed by a third for extra measure.

Yeah, there was no way I was waiting any longer.

"Levi, please." I whined, which only made me groan at the thought of myself sounding so desperate.

He glanced up at me as he tore open the condom. "Please what?"

I scrunched my face up at him and groaned. "Don't make me say it."

He raised his eyebrows at me before glancing down to wrap himself up. "Say what?"

I rolled me eyes before watching him pick the lube back up to work it on himself.

"I have been waiting long enough, just fuck me already." I finally blurted out, feeling my face hotter than it had ever been before.

With my words, Levi crawled back up my body and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "It's more than just a fuck, babe." he mumbled softly before kissing me again.

He sat up after a moment and moved up as close as he could go, lifting my legs up to his sides. I watched as he reached down, pressing himself against me. As his eyes met mine, I nodded. I was as ready as I was going to be. Slowly, Levi pushed in and I couldn't keep back the groan that escaped my mouth when he did so. The feeling that I had been waiting for, wanting, needing. As soon as he was as far as he could go, he leaned over and our mouths met for a slow kiss, tongues darting out immediately. His his started to slowly rock as the kiss continued, which kept my mind off of the uncomfortable sensations coursing through my body.

Soon enough, the movements Levi made became quicker and steadier and the kiss broke as he sat back up to keep up the pace, keeping his eyes on me as he moved with his hands on my hips. I let one of my hands trail down to rest over his, which he automatically took to lace our fingers together, my free hand moving back to grip the railing of the headboard.

Levi started to pick up the pace even more, shifting slightly on his knees much to my delight. With the first thrust, something was struck and I was seeing stars, along with letting out an incredibly unattractive yelp. I heard Levi actually laugh at that as his movements did not falter as he continued to hit that same spot. My senses were on overdrive suddenly and It was almost too much to handle. That was until Levi's hand snaked away from my hip to wrap around my painfully hard cock.

"Holy fucking shit, Levi." I let slip with a groan at the feelings. With all of the emotions and the senses shooting through my veins, I knew I wasn't going to last too much longer.

Though, I managed to hold out a bit longer than I had thought as Levi's movements started to become erratic, though he was not missing the mark whatsoever. Profanities and praises started to leave my lips more and more with each thrust made by the older man, and finally I was coming apart at the seams with the help of his hand still quickly making the friction to get me there.

"Eren, you just…" he trailed off with that, short of breath. "Fuck." Levi let out a groan and his hand squeezed mine tight. He was close, there was no other explanation. "You tightened up right there so much." he managed to say between the inconsistent breathing. Soon enough, between his own slew of profanities, Levi rode out his own orgasm before falling on top of me, completely disregarding the sticky come that I had just produced on my chest.

We laid quietly together, hands still intertwined as we caught our breath. I ran my thumb across his finger slowly as my other arm wrapped around him, my legs finally falling down on the bed properly from their bent position. As my breathing calmed down, my thoughts and feelings came back rushing to the front lines. And everything was swimming around my head, with what exactly I was feeling for this man who treated me so well. Who treated me like I didn't even deserve to be treated.

Someone I believed deserved far better than myself. Someone who gave me butterflies, and made my heart skip beats. Someone who made my heart beat so fast I could have sworn it stopped.

I glanced down at the man with his head on my chest and brought our intertwined hands up to kiss his knuckles. He looked up at me with that and gave me a lazy smile, which I returned.

"Levi…" I trailed off, unsure of how I wanted to say what I wanted to say. But Levi had other plans.

"I love you."

The breath hitched in my throat as the words I wanted to say came from his mouth, as if he had been reading my thoughts all along. My eyes were wide, and I was hesitating.

I was waiting too long. Was there a time limit?

"I love you, too." I finally managed to croak out, voice attractively cracking and all. "Are you a psychic?"

"Don't ruin the moment, brat." he mumbled, pushing himself up and pulling himself out with a groan from the both of us. He slid off the bed to dispose of the condom before returning to me. He immediately crawled up to straddle my hips before leaning down. "You did quite a number on my heart, Eren. I have never, ever been so confused over anyone in my life, but I finally worked it out." His voice was low as he spoke and I listened intently. "I see you and my stomach does somersaults and my heart does this weird palpitating thing and my eyes search for you when I know you're going to be in a crowd and I love you. And I've been carrying that around for a few weeks I think because I don't know if there is a time limit, or an expected date on those sorts of things but I don't even give a fuck because I need to say it: I love you."

For some peculiar reason, there were tears forming in my eyes. I was not sad, nor was I in pain (yet, although my ass was not the subject of the topic.) I was quite the opposite. I was happy. I was beyond happy. I was on cloud fucking nine and I had Levi in my arms and he loves me.

"Are you crying?" he said, squinting down at me.

I shook my head as a tear threatened to fall down the side of my face. "No, there's just something in my eye."

He rolled his eyes at my excuse and tugged on the tie around my neck.

"But, I'm not trying to ruin the moment when I say this, but you and I are very similar. My stomach has a family of butterflies residing in there, and they haven't paid rent since February. My heart has moved to live in my throat half the time and I didn't think I was able to love someone that wasn't my two best friends but I have learned better. And it's not because we just had amazing sex, I just love you. I can't deny that I love you. You have done so much for me in the past few months and I am forever grateful. I fell for you more every day, and I know that I am going to continue doing so because I love you. I am in love with you, Levi."

I had seen Levi smile before, but this was a whole other level. He had upped the stakes on Levi-smiles and damn. _Damn_.

"Come here you little shit." he muttered as he pulled the tie to make me rise up to meet his lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

As the music continued to play from across the room, Levi and I basked in the afterglow, sharing gentle touches and kisses, and with new words to share between the two of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " _Et il m’aime encore, et moi je t’aime un peu plus fort_." - _And he still loves me, and me I love you a little more_ \- Comme des Enfants – Coeur de Pirate
> 
> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't crying even just a little right now. Enjoy.

_August 25th, 2015_

I was stirred awake by a pair of lips pressing against mine, and teeth playfully pulling at my bottom lip. A lazy smile spread across my face as my eyes slowly fluttered open, immediately locking on to the steely grey ones of my boyfriend.

"Morning." he murmured, continuing to spread light kisses to my cheeks and my chin.

"Morning." I replied, kissing him back once he was in range. It was a quick kiss, and when he pulled back I glanced to the window to see that it was still somewhat dark. "What time is it?" I asked, moving my hand up to rub my eyes.

"Five-thirty." he mumbled, pressing his face into my neck.

"Why so early?" I felt him let out a laugh against my skin before gently biting down.

"First day of school. For both of us." he mumbled before letting his tongue dart out to brush over where he had just bit me. "I figured we could start the day off right."

It was true that I had completely forgot about school that morning. After graduating over a year ago, it was a weird feeling to get back into the swing of things, even though Levi had, unintentionally, woken me up almost every morning the last school year while he went to work at Shinganshina. He had continued filling in for the majority of Erwin's classes last year, instead of just the one, as well as taken over the responsibility of his homeroom in the final semester. At the beginning of the summer, he wasn't exactly sure where he was going to go once his teaching hours were through. He had a couple weeks during the summer where he finished up all the last of his courses, and to his surprise at the beginning of August, he received a call from the principal from the high school to let him know that he had a full time teaching position come the start of the new year. He was excited, and I was excited for him. I could tell that Levi had really grown to like the academy, which I guess if you're not a student there, it could be possible. Though, the high school also had a special place in my heart considering that is where I met him. 

What I wouldn't do for another day of summer, even though my summer was mostly taken up with soccer training camp on campus. 

At the beginning of the summer, they had try-outs for those unlucky students that didn't have scouts find them. Of course, I attended and gave it my all. There was a week where I didn't hear anything back, and I was starting to get discouraged until finally my phone rang while I was at work, stocking shelves of cereal. Now, it's totally against all the rules at the grocery store, but I peeked in my pocket and saw Stonhess on the caller ID and nearly pissed myself before answering with a shaky hand. I was informed that the following week, I'd be attending training camp and would be on the team as a back up starting with the new season. That was more than I could have asked for, back up or not, I had made it. And that night, Levi and I celebrated.

The courses I had finally decided on were nothing to write home about. I was starting this year off with upgrading my sciences and math, before going headfirst into biology, gender studies and psychology next year. It was a lot to take on, but I was determined to not waste my chances. And I always had Armin for help, even if he was states away at Brown.

I was brought back down to earth as I felt Levi's tongue dart out and move across my chest, letting out a quiet groan as he circled around my nipple. I glanced down and let out a chuckle, seeing he had pulled the blanket right over his head. I reached down and pushed the blanket back, which caused him to glare at me.

"I was _hiding_." he whispered and all I could do was shake my head.

"Never hide your perfect face." I mumbled back, moving my hand to brush his cheek, which caused a smile to tug at the older man's lips.

He looked at me before a moment before crawling back up, pressing his lips against mine as he threw his leg over my body. I moved my hands up his thighs to rest on his hips, drawing slow circles on the bones with my thumbs. 

Levi was the first to pull away from the kiss, brushing his nose against mine softly.

"Are you nervous?" he asked softly, pressing his forehead against mine as I caught the breath I had lost from the kiss.

"A bit, yeah." I admitted, wrinkling my nose. "I guess it's normal though. Even though it's just orientation today."

He hummed quietly and nodded. "If it makes you feel better, I am nervous too."

I squinted up at him. "But you've been teaching there for the last year and a half."

Levi sat up with that and shrugged. "I have been, but I was also only a student. Now I'm actually going to be getting my own classroom, and my own students, and my own desk. I won't be sharing with Erwin, or using his assignments and quizzes. It's kind of scary." he said, letting his eyes fall to look at his hands which were pressed to my chest.

I opened my mouth to speak as my phone buzzed. I closed my mouth back up and frowned, and Levi leaned over to the night table to grab the phone off of top. He looked at the screen and laughed quietly.

"Armin being his adorable self." he said, handing the phone over where Armin was indeed doing just that.

Every day since Armin had been at university, he had gotten into the habit of sending me a nice little, "good morning!" text, and closed off the day with a, "have a nice night, Eren!" Of course we'd talk throughout the day, but it was always nice to know that he was thinking of me so far away. The summer before he had left after graduation got kind of weird with him. It took me forever to get anything out of him, which was most peculiar considering I thought we told each other everything. I had asked him the day after prom where he had disappeared to that night, but he lied and told me he had a stomach ache. I'm not really good at reading people, but it was the worst lie Armin had ever thought. At first, I had thought he had gone home with someone, and so for a while I teased him about that but soon enough, I could see that it was really upsetting him. So, being the good friend I am, I immediately terminated all teasing in that area.

The week before he left he finally broke down, and I'd never seen him fall apart so much in my life, and I wasn't prepared for what he was telling me. I had never in my life felt so terrible for misinterpreting Armin's feelings for me, though I could not return them to the extent that he shared. And he understood that, because as much as he may have been in love with me, he knew my heart belonged to Levi and he told me straight up that he wasn't going to stand in the way of that. However, after the confession that had built up over the past four years, the following weeks were rocky. He didn't stay over on the nights that I was at home, much like he usually would. The last night he was in town he did, though he slept on the floor and our conversations were awkward. I didn't like how things had changed, and I wanted nothing more than for everything to go back to normal.

Armin left the following day and I was incredibly sad to see him go, of course. I cried, he cried, Mikasa cried and Annie was there to drive us all back home when we left the airport. As the weeks past, I barely spoke to my best friend and it was killing me though I didn't want to bother him in case there was a logical explanation for it (example: studying, homework, etc) and I wasn't going to step between him and his studies. It wasn't until that October that Armin called me on Skype, and it was the first time we'd seen each other since he left. I was missing him a lot at that point and just getting to see his bright smile on the other side of the camera made it all wash away.

I was at Levi's when this call happened, but he left me alone because he knew everything that had gone on between us. Armin talked about school and his classes and his roommate, and I talked about getting a job and working like a normal adult. And then the conversation veered to our falling out, and we talked about it for hours but by the time we said good night, things felt at peace again. And that's when the texts started to arrive, and that's when I knew Armin was going to be okay. But I still missed him, and it only got worse when he came back for the holidays.

I didn't want to let him go back only a few days earlier, either.

I typed a quick, "have a good first day!" back to him before tossing my phone to the side, locking my attention back on my boyfriend with a smile.

"Has he fucked his roommate yet?" Levi asked, which made me roll my eyes and groan.

"Levi, please." though with my words, he just raised his eyebrows at me. "No, he hasn't."

A smirk crossed the man's face and he leaned back down to me. "He will."

"Are you going to fuck your roommate, yet?" I asked, matching his smirk which only grew on his face more at my question.

He sunk down lower until I could feel his breath against my ear. "I think my roommate should fuck me instead." he murmured before tugging at my earlobe with his teeth.

At the beginning of this past summer, I had officially moved in with Levi. He had thrown around the idea around Christmas time and as the months whipped by, I knew it would be worthwhile since I already spent nearly every night with him. And as I moved out of the house, Annie moved in with Mikasa. They had my room now as a spare, and they were happy to play house for as long as dad still kept paying the bills, which I was sure he would until we both were finished with university.

Mikasa had decided to go to Sina Culinary Institute, and I was completely on board with the idea. She had always been a great cook, and I knew she would do amazing things. Annie had opted to take a year off and she was going to be joining me at Stonhess, though unlike myself, she didn't have to go through upgrading and she could start with her main courses right away. I was still glad I was going to have a familiar face on campus, even if she still shot me strange looks ever since a very embarrassing story was told the night after prom. One that I would never, ever live down.

That being said, after this year and a half being with Levi, I was glad that Mikasa was finally starting to accept the relationship.

"I could do that." I finally muttered the reply and felt Levi smile against the skin of my neck where he had previously bitten.

And with that, my hands wrapped around his waist and I rolled ourselves over, shifting myself to sit between his bent legs. I leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before trailing down his body. One that I knew oh so well and one that I never wanted to leave. My tongue snaked out and followed the groove of his abs, straight down past his belly button to just above the base of his cock, which was already ready to go. I smirked at the sight once I lifted my head back up and glanced up at Levi.

"Well good morning." I mumbled through a laugh, and I caught him rolling his eyes. "You woke up with this?" I added after, shifting down on the bed some so I could lower myself easier, pressing a kiss against Levi's inner thigh.

"Yes." was all he got out as my hand moved to wrap around him, moving ever so slowly. "Remember, we are on a time crunch this morning." he added before groaning.

"I think we'll manage." I whispered before moving my tongue over the head as my hand continued to move. With that slight movement, I watched as Levi's hands gripped the sheets below him. He was a lot closer than I had realized, and had definitely been too asleep to notice while he was sitting on me. With a smirk, I sat back up to reach to his nightstand, pulling out the the near empty bottle of lube and one of the last condoms. "We need to hit the store." I mumbled before pressing a quick kiss to the man's forehead. 

He let out a hum to acknowledge that he had heard me, but his eyes were fixed on my actions as I spread the lube on my fingers. My eyes raised to watch him as I moved them over his entrance before pressing in my index. I watched as his face contorted uncomfortably, and I waited for his signal to continue before pressing in a second. We had been through the process many times, but it was nine times out of ten me being on the receiving end. I moved my fingers slowly to let Levi get comfortable before getting myself more prepared.

I looked down at Levi as I sat back on my knees to roll the condom on and layer with lubricant. Once I was satisfied, I shimmied closer to Levi and leaned over, pulling his hips towards me. I reached down to tease him, slowly pressing the head against his entrance, which only resulted in a pained whine from him.

"You are such a fucking tease, brat." he grumbled. And as if those were the magic words, I let my mouth cover his as I slowly pushed in, smiling as he moaned into my mouth.

Once I had moved as far as I could, I shifted slightly and waited for Levi's go ahead. As soon as Levi gave his nod, my hips started to move. I continued to press soft kisses against his lips as I kept the movements slow. Though as time passed, my movements quickened up and I slowly sat up to stop an oncoming backache that was threatening to come if I stayed in that position. As I moved, I shifted Levi a little more to make it easier on us both. And with the first thrust in the new position, Levi let out a loud yelp.

And I moved again, which resulted in another noise. A playful smirk crossed my face with that and I quickly got to a fast pace, causing Levi's head to loll to the side. For a man who was usually quiet otherwise, I quite enjoyed making him moan. I kept my eyes on Levi's face as he contorted it in every which way, from discomfort to pure bliss. His cheeks were flushed, and he was biting his lip as if it was going to help him keep the volume down.

As I felt myself getting closer, I could only imagine he was at a near painful state. I moved one of my hands from his hips to wrap around his length, moving in time with my thrusts as I felt his hand search out my other. He twisted our fingers together and held on tight, turning his head back to look at me. I leaned down a bit as I pulled up our hands, brushing my lips across his knuckles. My movements were starting to become erratic not long after, and his eyes were clouding over with a look I knew all too well. And just as I expected it, Levi was letting go into my hand and onto his stomach, and the feeling of him tightening around me through his orgasm sent me flying over the edge with a moan that happened to be a lot louder than I had anticipated.

I rocked my hips for a few moments after, riding out the orgasm before finally leaning down to press my lips against Levi's almost hungrily. His free hand moved up into my hair, pulling me in to deepen the kiss as our tangled hand stayed gripped tight. The kiss broke a few moments later and I pressed my forehead against his as I caught my breath.

"God, I love you." he mumbled quietly, which immediately put a smile onto my face. No matter how many times we'd said it, it never got old hearing.

"I love you, too." I replied, pressing another quick kiss to his lips before sitting up to crawl off the bed and dispose of the condom.

I glanced at the alarm clock on the side table and saw that we both had to leave in an hour, and I sighed quietly because all I wanted to do now was stay at home with him. I stepped back over to the side of the bed and looked down at the man, who had yet to move from the position I had moved him into.

"I don't think I can walk." he grumbled. "Can I call in sick on my first day?"

I laughed quietly at that and shook my head. "Come on. We can shower and get ready. I'll help, you can't miss your first day."

He groaned and started to twist himself to get up as my phone buzzed. Not knowing who it would be this time, I frowned. Levi fell back onto the bed and reached for the device and glanced at the screen before looking up at me and handing it over.

"Really?"

My frown grew more intense at that and I read the name on the screen. "Huh…"

I moved my finger across the screen which automatically opened the Skype message from Jean.

"It's the afternoon here, but I hope you have a good first day at university! Just thought we'd send some good luck vibes across the pond to you. Marco says hi."

I smile spread across my face at the message and I tossed it back onto the bed. Jean had made the decision at start of summer that he was determined to exchange to a school closer to Marco. They had gotten back together for prom, although I had only thought it was for prom. As the summer progressed, they had decided on doing things long distance, though apparently they couldn't handle that. I was happy that Jean was happy again, though. Because I still firmly believed that they belonged together.

"You have such good friends." I heard Levi whisper, reaching his hand out to find mine, and I nodded.

"I am spoiled in that way, aren't I?" I asked with a chuckle as he nodded in response. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

Levi pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around me once he was on his feet. He growled the whole way to the bathroom and leaned against the wall as I got the water running.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let you top this early in the morning." he stated, which only caused me to laugh.

"Are you _really_ going to complain about it?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at him as he nodded. I turned back towards the tub and reached out to test the water. "Come here, you." I added after deciding it was the right temperature. I grabbed Levi by the waist and together we got into the steam filled shower.

The shower seemed to make Levi feel much better, and getting ready was a lot easier without him attaching himself to me. Not that I was complaining, really. We dried ourselves off, brushed our teeth and got dressed. We ate our breakfast and drank our coffee and walked out the front of the building together, me with my bike in hand and his car keys in his own. We walked down the path side by side and stopped at his car. I leaned down to press a firm kiss to his lips and pulled back, only to press my forehead against his.

"Good luck, sir." I said playfully, which earned me a smack to my arm.

"You too, babe." he mumbled back, stealing another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said right back.

We reluctantly broke apart from one another and I watched as he climbed into the car. As he pulled out of the spot, I gave him a wave before he turned to head out of the parking lot. With a soft sigh, I took the helmet off of the bike handle and strapped it onto my head before securing my backpack. I climbed up onto the bike and started pedalling my way to the university for freshman orientation.

And I didn't even care that the nerves had made a comeback, because I was happy, and I was in love. And I had friends and family who meant the world to me. And a little university in my life couldn't change that.

/Academics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over! Oh my god, guys. Seriously. For serious. I can't thank everyone enough for reading this here little tale about a student and a teacher :') From all the kudos (there is currently 281 more than I thought I'd receive) this got, to all the comments and to all the people who sent me nice things via tumblr, I just want to say I love you <33
> 
> And I've had a few people ask, and no I will not stop writing. I've got a plan for a little ereri one shot coming up, even.
> 
> Ahhh, I can't believe it's over though. Now what am I going to do??? 
> 
> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
